El ingeniero
by Zanstel
Summary: Esta es una historia paralela a la de "The host". En el mismo mismo mundo, Karl, un peculiar ingeniero y Hands, el alma que lo habitará, lograrán demostrar que la relación entre almas y huéspedes puede ser diferente
1. No más esconderse

Llegó el momento.

Las provisiones se habían acabado. Ya lo había pensado muchas veces. La decisión estaba tomada.

La decisión del ¿suicida?. Es confuso. No era un suicida. A fín de cuentas no quería quitarme la vida y no iba a "apretar el gatillo". Simplemente había sopesado las opciones.

Huir y tratar de ganar tiempo, o símplemente avanzar a lo que probablemente acabaría ocurriendo de todas formas.

¿Vivir una vida de miedo y sufrimiento? No era muy atrayente.

La muerte nos alcanza a todos. Si de algo estamos seguros es de que alguna vez vamos a morir.

Sí... Mi lado humano... ¿o quizás animal? me animaba a correr, a tratar de vivir un día más, hasta que las fuerzas me faltaran.

Pero otro lado me decía a mí mismo que esa era una carrera inútil.

No... no era un suicida. Esto era la elección de la muerte compasiva. Si tenía que elegir entre una muerte rápida y apacible y una vida, de tiempo desconocido, llena de miedo y quien sabe si hambre, violencia y a saber cuantas cosas más... Elegía la vía corta.

Pero eso solo era una parte. A fin de cuentas, ¿porque había permanecido aquí tanto tiempo y no me había escabullido cuando las cosas eran mucho más fáciles?

Trabajar en un laboratorio secreto militar tenía sus ventajas. Me enteré de todo esto cuando aún la población general no sabía nada y todo el vecindario era humano. Hasta que mandaron evacuar al personal... y no pude evitarlo. Me tuve que quedar aquí, en mi refugio, para verlo con mis propios ojos, como poco a poco la gente cambiaba. Hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y estaba rodeado.

Curiosidad. Siempre mi maldita curiosidad. ¿Quienes eran aquellos seres que nos reemplazaban poco a poco?

¡Diablos! Había dedicado mi vida a intentar desentrañar algunos de los misterios profundos del universo. Si pudiera entablar una conversación pacífica con estos seres... ganar unas semanas, ¡quizás podría conocer todas las respuestas!

Si había un misterio que más me fascinaba era el que llevaba buscando durante años. Encontrar las fronteras entre el cerebro, la mente y la conciencia. ¡Justo cuando aparecieron creí que había logrado la respuesta!

Pero ahora, ante mí, estaba la perspectiva de mi último, pero mayor experimento, llevado a cabo directamente sobre mí.

Otro ser iba a controlar mi cerebro.

¿Él y yo formaríamos una sola conciencia? ¿Existiríamos los dos como entidades independientes? ¿Desaparecería y sería reemplazado por la suya? ¿Dos conciencias y una mente? ¿Dos conciencias y dos mentes? ¿Moriría y solo quedarían mis recuerdos que pasarían a manos del nuevo propietario?

Si mi teoría era correcta yo debería seguir existiendo... Donde aún no estaba seguro.

Pero también podía estar equivocado.

Un torrente de emociones me embargaba. Miedo... sí... pero también emoción, intriga, ...

Subí las escaleras de aquel sótano escondido. Revisé todas las cosas. Hice la cama y limpié la habitación, como si fuera a tener invitados.

Desplazé el armario que servía de puerta secreta y apagué la luz del lugar oculto con la sensación de irme de viaje.

¡Claro que me voy de viaje! A donde los extraterrestres me lleven. O al "otro lado". O desapareceré.

Incluso si transformado vuelvo aquí, como tantos otros poseidos antes, si, de alguna forma sigo siendo yo, no creo que entre en este refugio. Este es un lugar secreto. Y estos seres no tienen secretos. Al menos entre ellos. O eso me parece.

Ojalá me puedan darme respuestas. Sería un bonito regalo de despedida.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Salir fuera y entrar en una tienda? Quien sabe... A lo mejor tardan en darse cuenta y puedo ganar un tiempo extra. ¿No sería divertido estar entre estos seres y que ellos no se percaten?

¿Cuantas veces podría lograrlo? ¿Una? ¿Dos veces? Los ojos de alguien poseido por uno de ellos cambiaban. Antes se camuflaban, supongo que porque aún convivíamos juntos. Ahora ya no. Es cuando supe que había esperado demasiado.

Si lo hubiera sabido antes, cuando aún podía salir, podría haber fabricado unas lentillas en el laboratorio.

Quizás con unas gafas de sol podría pasar desapercibido. Pero claro, ahora era casi de noche. Sería un poco descarado, ¿no? Pero a veces lo que mejor funciona es ser descarado. Nada delata más que estar nervioso, y nada da más confianza que actuar con normalidad. Mientras no me pregunten cosas de extraterrestres... Podía haberlos observado desde mi casa, pero no sabía nada de sus conversaciones.

Podía esperar al amanecer y entonces usar las gafas. Sí. Ese plan me gustaba más.

Nada de volver a esconderse y comer alimentos deshidratados. Llevaba casi dos años comiendo esa basura. A partir de ahora, a vivir con normalidad. A correr más y más riesgos hasta que me descubran.

Un paseo por la casa me sirvió para asegurarme de que no tenía un silencioso inquilino sorpresa, ni la habían limpiado. Hace pocos días que habían entrado, supongo que para inspeccionar su estado... Y buscando humanos, supongo.

Solo estuvieron diez minutos. En aquel momento estuve aterrorizado pero si hubieran entrado en este momento creo que me encontrarían totalmente tranquilo. Ahora ya he aceptado mi destino.

De todas formas está todo como que me esperaba. Otras casas de al lado las habían limpiado. Parece ser que hay cosas que no les gustan o no creen apropiadas y cuando entran nuevos inquilinos las limpian. Claro que parece que tienden a esperar un tiempo. Muchos de esos seres tienden a ir a los hogares de los humanos que poseen. En cierta forma, estaba rodeado de muchos vecinos de siempre... solo que no eran ellos. Supongo que por eso aún no habían habitado mi casa. Estarían esperado por si yo aparecía.

Encendí la luz del salón con normalidad. Miré disimuladamente por las cortinas. Había poca iluminación en la calle, pero había gente paseando. Iban con ropa ligera. Debía hacer buena temperatura. También aquí dentro la hacía y no tenía calefacción.

¿Sabrán los vecinos que la casa debería estar vacía? ¿Solo los buscadores? ¿O no lo apuntaban?

Qué más da. Realmente se trata de ver cuantos riesgos puedo tomar antes de que se enteren.

Era un juego. Era una ruleta rusa contra estos seres. Sonreí para mí mismo. Un juego un poco macabro. No... no se puede jugar a la ruleta rusa mucho tiempo antes de morir. Pero, ya he aceptado la muerte, ¿no?

Tanto pensar en la muerte me iba a fastidiar los pequeños lujos que podía permitirme ahora que iba a dejar de esconderme.

Ya me había comido toda la comida de la casa, pero podría aplacar la sed con el agua del grifo, como había hecho casi desde el principio. Tuve mucha comida en mi refugio, pero apenas agua para un mes. Y eso que el almacén es un piso entero. Afortunadamente no parece que se dieran cuenta que aún hacía uso de mi propio hogar.

Mañana visitaría una tienda y, ¡quien sabe! A lo mejor lograba con éxito mi primera compra en una tienda de estos visitantes.

Esa idea ahora me resultaba graciosa. Visitando un planeta alienígena sin salir del mío propio.

¡Aaaahh! El agua cada día estaba mejor. Parecía recién salido de un manantial de la montaña. ¿Habían mejorado el tratamiento del agua?

Vaya. Que eficaces. Si no me fueran a poseer no me importaría tenerlos por vecinos. Tan tranquilos, apacibles y serviciales. A no ser que todo fuera una mascarada, y por detrás fueran cometiendo atrocidades. Me vino a la cabeza aquella serie de ciencia ficción que echaban en mi infancia donde detrás de una piel humana se escondían lagartos "comegatitos". ¡Que cruel!

Si eran algo parecido, desde luego eran grandes actores, porque estaba seguro que a estas alturas estaba rodeado totalmente de vecinos poseidos y todos seguían actuando con una rutina humana. Salvo por algunos matices, todo parecía bastante normal.

De hecho, algunos de los matices más raros, aparte de los raros episodios de las "batidas", por así llamarlas, de los buscadores era símplemente que el vecindario era... ¡demasiado perfecto!

Sin conflictos, sin estrés... pero también carente de acción y espontaneidad. Amabilidad a raudales, alegría también. Pero todo era como demasiado lento, calmado, contenido... No era... natural. Era como ver una constante obra de teatro donde todos los actores debían representarse a sí mismos, pero sin realizar ningún acto de verdadera pasión.

Ahora habían comenzado a cambiar la programación de televisión. Nunca me gustó demasiado la televisión por ser un escaparate constante de violencia y chabacanería. Pero ahora que habían suprimido todo eso era aún peor. Tenía el regusto del agua caliente. La buscas para saciar tu necesidad y tienes la sensación de acabar peor. ¡Que aburrimiento de programas! ¿Quien quiere un dispositivo de entretenimiento que aburre?

Deberían haberse limitado a las noticias y el tiempo. Al menos servían para algo.

No se cuanto tiempo habrán pasado desapercibidos entre nosotros, pero si algún día la gente debió darse cuenta de que su dominación era completa fue cuando cambiaron la programación televisiva.

Ya no tenía sed, pero tenía hambre. Mañana iría de compras... o lo intentaría.

Quizás debería irme a la cama. No había mucho que hacer mientras tanto.

Pero también llevaba durmiendo mucho tiempo en ese cuarto y ahora no tenía sueño.

Ya no me quedaba nada que comer...

¡El mueble bar! Vale... no era comida. Para mis extraños vecinos, era una de esas cosas que siempre limpiaban.

No se si era porque lo tenían prohibido, o porque les resultaba nocivo, o porque les parecía mal símplemente. Pero siempre les había visto sacándolo de sus casas cuando entraban a habitarlas nuevos inquilinos.

Lo había visto tres o cuatro veces. Siempre pensaba... ¡Menudo desperdicio!

Había tenido suerte que no hubieran asignado a nadie mi casa hasta ahora.

Había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

¡Fenomenal! Ya no me acordaba de este whisky que me regalaron hace años. Está sin empezar.

...

¡Ah!... ¡Realmente está exquisito! Esto hay que paladearlo.

...

Otra copa más. Entra solo.

...

Vaya... ya es de noche. Creo que se me está subiendo a la cabeza... Son las 22:21... me queda mucha noche por delante para que se me pasen los efectos. Aún me queda media botella.

...

¡POM!¡POM!¡POM! - Aporrean la puerta

"¡Por favor! Abra la puerta"...

Miro por la ventana... ¿Buscadores? ¿Habrán visto la luz?

Esto se acaba antes de lo que pensaba.

...

Tengo que acabar este trago.

Oigo que abren la puerta. No la han forzado. Corren por la escalera.

Sigo en mi asiento, mirando a mi vaso.

Ya están aquí. Un buscador entra en el salón.

Se frena en seco al verme tan tranquilo sentado. Estoy de lado y no me puede ver los ojos todavía.

"Disculpe... ¿No me oia?"

Le ignoro, y sigo con mi trago. Me fijo de reojo. Al ver mi bebida alcohólica se pone rígido.

Coloca su mano cerca del pantalón, como un vaquero apunto de disparar en un duelo.

Poco a poco se pone enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la mesa. Dejo de mirar al vaso y le miro directamente a los ojos.

Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, coge un spray que lleva en el pantalón, como en una cartuchera.

\- ¡HUMANO! ¡AQUÍ!

Entran corriendo otros dos buscadores y se acercan con paso rápido, medio agachados, como las fuerzas especiales en una serie de acción.

Otro más me apunta con un spray.

El tercero aún se queda en guardia. ¡Lleva un arma de fuego! Afortunadamente él no la empuña.

El primer buscador se acerca demasiado. Creo que me va a rociar.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO!- Dije casi gritando.

\- Por favor. No será necesario.

El buscador se detiene en seco y me mira confundido.

Ha reaccionado más a mi segunda petición que a la primera. Retrocede un paso.

No debe ser muy habitual para ellos que un humano consciente de su presencia les hable con cordialidad.

\- Tiene que venir con nosotros.- Dice con voz fría.

\- Sí. Será solo un minuto.

Su cara de extrañeza se vuelve aún más expresiva.

\- Ya solo serán dos vasos. Seré rápido.

Me tomo lo que me queda de un trago. Vuelvo a servir llenando el vaso a punto de rebosar, hasta dejar la botella vacia.

Vuelvo a tomarlo de golpe.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhh!... ¡Ya!

Me levanto de un salto.

\- ¡Despacio! - Dice nervioso el segundo buscador.

\- Cachéale.

El tercer buscador, el que estaba armado, se acerca y me cachea torpemente en una mala imitación de un policía. Su arma enfundada queda a mi alcance. Me embarga la tentación de cogerla en un movimiento rápido y meterles una bala a cada uno... Pero, ¿y después qué?. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

\- No va armado.

El segundo buscador vuelve a acercarse demasiado, completamente tenso, apuntándome con el spray y se acerca para rociarme.

\- ¿No sería más sencillo si fuera por mi propio pie?

Se miran entre ellos totalmente descolocados. Supongo que estaban pensando que clase de loco era, o si en realidad tenía algún retorcido plan.

Uno de ellos se pone a mirar rápidamente en todas las direcciones, enfocando con una potente linterna, a pesar de que tener las luces de ambiente del salón encendidas.

Parecía estar esperando que hubiera algo o alguien que no hubieran visto y que mis actos fueran un intento de distraerles.

Finalmente el primer buscador se dirije a la puerta y con expresión facial de evidente desagrado y confusión hace un cordial gesto de invitación para dirigirme a las escaleras


	2. Bebés

Me sentía como dentro de un huevo. Mis pensamientos eran caóticos.

Las ideas poco a poco se aclaraban. Noté una sensación rara. Eso era...

¿un olor?

Ácido, Cítrico parecía decir mi mente.

Todo parecía despejarse rápidamente. Pero aún no veía nada... Solo un pequeño color ¿marrón?. Era como si un velo me impidiera ver.

Párpados. Esto es nuevo. Busco los músculos y muevo los párpados por fin. Las imágenes se aclaran. Pero todo me parece más oscuro de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Le duelen los ojos? ¿Ve bien?

\- Lo veo todo como si hubiera poca luz.

\- Es que hay poca luz. Espere un momento...

Pulsó un regulador de la lámpara de pie que estaba en la habitación. Ahora podía ver con nitidez. Más que bien... podía ver los colores.

¡Qué nueva y gran sensación!

\- ¿Todo bien?

Asentí.

Pulsó un nuevo botón y la cama comenzó a doblarse, haciéndome pasar de una posición totalmente horizontal a quedar prácticamente sentado.

\- Soy el sanador Greeny Stone. Bienvenido a la Tierra.

\- Hola. - Dije con voz cansada. - Yo soy Fast Hands.

\- Tómese un tiempo para aclarar su mente. Intente recordar...

Se fijó en los monitores, con cara relajada. Casi sonriente.

\- ¿Todo ha ido bien, sanador?

\- Eso parece. Todos los anclajes están en su sitio. El cerebro del anfitrión parece funcionar con normalidad. Diría que incluso con la agilidad de una mente más joven.

\- Tenía entendido que con los humanos también se recordaban las últimas experiencias previas a la inserción y de forma más vívida que con otras especies. Sin embargo, no he visto nada. No recuerdo que pasó. Mi mente está en blanco.

\- ¡Ah! Sí. Su anfitrión había ingerido una importante cantidad de alcohol. No lo metabolizan bien. No creo que se deba a la inserción. Probablemente su anfitrión tampoco lo recordaría en cualquier caso.

"¿Para qué toman alcohol si les sienta mal?"- Pensé

\- No se centre en los recuerdos borrosos. Trate de recordar lo último que pueda.

\- Sí... Recuerdo estar en mi... en su casa.

Había estado bastante tiempo escondido en ella. Ya estaba cansado de ese modo de vida, así que había decidido rendirse. Se dejó ver conscientemente.

\- ¡Bien!. Espere un momento. Esta parte también le interesará a nuestro acompañante.

Un hombre de piel oscura como el carbón se acercó. Su cara estaba guardada en algún lugar de la memoria de mi cerebro.

\- ¡Usted estaba allí!

\- Sí. Soy el buscador Fireproof Mouth. Encantado.

\- Igualmente. - Asentí con la cabeza.

Seguí hurgando en ese cerebro, tratando de desenterrar los recuerdos.

\- Después de eso montamos en una furgoneta... ¿Una ambulancia?

El buscador asintió.

\- Usted, otro buscador... y una niña.

\- Una sanadora. - Aclaró el buscador

\- Usted me formuló unas preguntas.

\- Excelente. Esa es la parte donde quería llegar.

Los recuerdos volvían a mi mente. Pero cuanto más se aclaraban, más absurdos parecían.

\- Luego... ¿intenté mantener una conversación intrascendente con ustedes...? ¿Socializar?

El buscador puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Y luego... ¿me puse a cantar?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. El sanador miraba con incredulidad.

\- ¡¿La sanadora y yo cantamos a coro?!

...

\- No se preocupe. - dijo el sanador. - El alcohol también puede crear falsos

recuerdos o interpretaciones de lo sucedido.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo, mientras yo seguía atónito recuperando mi memoria.

\- Y sin embargo, así ocurrió. - Replicó el buscador.

Al sanador se le quedó la cara desencajada.

\- Lo que me lleva a que su memoria está perfectamente. Por favor, retroceda al momento en que le realicé algunas preguntas.

Intenté abandonar aquellos absurdos recuerdos y me concentré tal y como me pidió el buscador.

\- Usted afirmó ser...

\- Carlos Martín. Aquí sus conocidos le llamaban Karl.

\- Español

Asentí.

\- Se trasladó a USA porque...

\- Era una gran oportunidad laboral. Me ofrecieron trabajar para unos laboratorios con grandes recursos.- Le corté.

\- ¿Conocía a algún otro humano superviviente escondido...

\- No. Todo lo que le respondió era cierto - Le respondí ahorrándole la repetición del anterior interrogatorio.

\- Vaya... Esperaba que esa parte fuera mentira. Así que un humano solitario.

En fín... Eso era lo más importante. Me gustaría hablar sobre su futuro trabajo...

El sanador lanzó una mirada de impaciencia al buscador.

\- Pero esto era lo que más prisa corría. Le dejaré con el sanador para que pueda completar el procedimiento. Nos veremos más adelante.

\- Gracias buscador. - Dijo el sanador

\- Gracias a usted, sanador... Fast Hands... - Hizo un cortés saludo con la cabeza, y se fue caminando como si tuviera prisa.

\- Buscadores. Siempre con prisas. Parecen humanos. - Bromeó sonriendo.

... Se quedó unos segundos esperando por si quería decir algo. Al ver que mi silencio era duradero, retomó el procedimiento.

\- Siento haberle despertado de forma tan brusca.

¿Esto es brusco?, apareció mágicamente en mi mente. Un remoto recuerdo de la infancia de mi anfitrión regresó como por sí solo. De como su madre levantaba con estruendo la persiana cuando aún era un niño para obligarle a despertarse.

\- El buscador quería saber a la mayor brevedad posible si realmente habían más humanos con usted. Tuve que usar el despertador.

Unas imágenes de estruendosos aparatos humanos vinieron a mi cabeza.

El sanador agitó un pequeño rociador en su mano. Estaba claro que el sanador no se refería a lo mismo que recordaba mi anfitrión.

\- Ahora supongo que no se notará cansado.

\- Mi cuerpo sí, lo noto pesado. Pero mi mente está totalmente despejada.

\- Bueno. Entonces será mejor despertarlo por completo. Un rápido examen.

Mueva las manos... Agite los brazos... Suba los hombros... Doble las rodillas... Gire los tobillos... ¿Algún dolor?

\- No.

\- Estupendo. Ahora un test mental rápido. Serán dos minutos.

Me dió una pequeña pantalla táctil, que comenzó a pedir asociaciones sencillas. Colores, formas, números, sinónimos y antónimos, y unas sencillas operaciones matemáticas.

\- ¡37 segundos! Creo que acaba de hacer record del centro. - Bromeó

\- Vale. Se que estas pruebas son un poco tediosas, pero ya hemos acabado.

Vamos a probar un paseo.

El sanador se acercó por mi lado, con ademán de sostener mi brazo. Pero me incorporé por mi mismo con facilidad.

\- Bien. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

\- Uhhh. Mis recuerdos humanos dicen que normal. Pero esto es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

\- ¿Araña? - La palabra traía a mi memoria humana un recuerdo, mientras que yo tenía uno muy diferente. Sin embargo entendí que la asociación era correcta.

Supongo que mi nombre me delató.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Alguna otra especie?

\- No. Todas las veces he sido araña.

\- ¿Cuantas?

\- Cinco.

\- ¡No está mal!. Esta es mi segunda. Alga primero.

De nuevo uní mentalmente el recuerdo humano y mis anteriores recuerdos. Alga... Sí... esto tenía mayor semejanza.

\- Pues a por la sexta. ¿Que es lo que más extrañas?

\- El peso. Ya sabes... las arañas no requiere esforzarse para estar en una posición natural. Ahora me parece que si dejara de tensar las piernas me desplomaría.

\- Y lo harías. Mientras no estés tumbado, debes mantenerte consciente.

\- MMmmmm... Que incómodo, ¿no?

\- ¡Dímelo a mí, que estaba todo el día pegado a una roca!

Nos reimos.

\- Bueno... Paso a paso.

Dí mis primeros pasos con un cuerpo humano. Con las piernas tan rígidas que parecían troncos de madera.

\- Relájate. Entre desplomarte y poner las piernas así hay un término medio.

Confía en tu cuerpo.

Traté de hacer lo que el sanador me indicaba. Intenté recordar a mi anfitrión. Destensé las piernas, y entonces caminar me comenzó a resultar natural.

\- Mucho mejor...

Nos dirijimos lentamente al pasillo. Al fondo, unas ventanas totalmente negras se veían extrañas.

\- ¿Viniste con la colonización?

\- Acabo de despertar del viaje.

\- Ah. Hace menos de una semana atendí a la inserción de alguien que acababa de ser araña aquí en la Tierra.

\- Pensé que llegaría después de la colonización. ¿Aún hay luchas? ¿Cuanto tiempo va ya?

\- Más de dos años. No, no es por la colonización. Está practicamente completada. Este ambiente es ligeramente tóxico para ellas. Tienen envejecimiento prematuro.

Eso era extraño. Teníamos tecnología suficiente para evitar eso.

\- ¡Como! ¿No lo preveimos?

\- No se como lo recordarás allí, durante el reclutamiento. Aquí ha sido polémico. Por lo visto había informes alarmantes del progreso humano. Había un gran riesgo de que provocaran una catástrofe medioambiental, o de que, de no hacerlo, desarrollarían su tecnología tan rápidamente que para cuando llegáramos la colonización sería muchísimo más dura y perderíamos muchas más almas en el proceso.

"Alma"... No tardé más de una fracción de segundo en darme cuenta que esa palabra era la que usábamos para definirnos allí, en la Tierra.

\- Pero, ¿cuanto habríamos tardado en desarrollar eso?

\- Uno o dos ciclos terrestres.

Años, resonó en mi cerebro, como si la asociación hubiera tenido voz propia.

\- ¿Realmente era tan grande la diferencia? ¿Por dos años?

Mi sanador no se extrañó. Esa palabra debían usarla indistintamente a "ciclo".

\- Ahora, a la vista de lo que sabemos, no. Pero los buscadores afirman que con los datos que tenían en su momento el riesgo justificó la acción.

\- Aún creen que, en otra colonización igual, ¿deberíamos volver a actuar así?

\- Sí. Aunque insisten en que las condiciones humanas eran muy raras y dudan de que se repita. La discusión sigue abierta... Ya verás... En cuerpos humanos las discusiones son... más intensas de lo habitual.

Entendía lo que quería decir. Me sentía mal... Era... ¿indignación?. Sí... me sentía indignado por esas acciones tan temerarias.

Si hubiera estado en el cuerpo de una araña hubiera opinado igualmente. Estaría de acuerdo o rechazaría la opinión de los buscadores. Pero seguro que no sentía tal torrente de emociones como me ocurría ahora.

Y luego me autoexaminaba y me aterrorizaba de mis propias emociones. ¿Indignarme por los comportamientos de otra alma? Eso estaba mal.

Mi rostro mostraba mis emociones interiores como un libro abierto.

\- No te sientas mal. Es lo normal aquí.

\- Pero... ¿Es siempre así? No me extraña que los humanos fueran tan violentos.

Reflexioné un momento... ¿Y si ese torrente de emociones acababa haciéndonos tan violentos como nuestros anfitriones lo eran antes de nuestra llegada?

\- Creo que se lo que estás pensando. Todos lo pensamos antes o despues.

\- ¿Y si ...

\- No te preocupes. - me cortó - A estas alturas ya sabemos que los humanos no eran como eran por tener unas emociones tan fuertes. Eso, a lo sumo, aumentaba su violencia natural.

Ellos eran así porque se veían como enemigos los unos a los otros. Eran egoistas y se engañaban entre sí. Eso no nos pasará.

Sus palabras fueron un gran alivio a mis pensamientos. Le sonreí como respuesta silenciosa.

Ahora, al lado de las ventanas, entendí porque me habían parecido tan extrañas.

Era de noche. Desde mi anterior perspectiva solo había visto un horizonte de pura oscuridad. Estábamos en un piso bastante más alto que los demás edificios que nos rodeaban. Ahora, al lado de las ventanas, mi nuevo ángulo me mostraba un mundo anaranjado de carreteras, calles y edificios.

Nos alejamos un poco por el pasillo. Cruzamos varias puertas cerradas de otras habitaciones. Ahora pasábamos por otra que tenía un pequeño ventanal por el que podíamos mirar sin molestar a sus habitantes.

\- Esto me encanta. Mira.

Un niño, de unos tres años de edad, dormía plácidamente en una camilla, de costado, dándonos la espalda. Estaban justo realizando una inserción.

Abrieron la cámara de hibernación...

\- ¡Que hermosura!...

\- ¿Verdad que visto con ojos humanos es más hermoso todavía?

\- ¡Es un bebé!

Aquella bellísima nube plateada, mostraba en loss extremos de sus antenas, la forma clara de pequeñas ventosas. Aún no había tenido ni una sola inserción, que cambiaría su forma para siempre.

Sus hilos eran mucho más finos que los de cualquier otra alma adulta. Pero brillaba incluso con más intensidad.

Esperamos mientras, tímidamente, entraba en aquel pequeño y fragil cuerpo humano. Ahora, con este cuerpo, aquel pequeño humano también me parecía tierno.

Noté mis ojos húmedos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Me ha encantado.

\- Pues entonces tienes que ver esto.

No se si era que me había emocionado, o que tenía la mente centrada en lo que acababa de ver. Pero ahora seguí al sanador con una naturalidad propia de quien siempre ha caminado.

Aquello era un ... ascensor. Mi cerebro me contestaba agilmente.

Montamos en el aparato. Sacó una llave de un bolsillo y lo puso en una cerradura del panel. Después pulsó el último bótón.

\- ¿Una llave?

\- Paranoias de los buscadores. Quieren mantener esto a salvo de posibles humanos a toda costa. ¡Como si fuera a haber alguno por aquí suelto y sabiendo lo que buscar!

\- ¿Donde me llevas, Stone?

Me sorprendí a mí mismo acortando su nombre. Mi anfitrión y los humanos con los que vivía tendían a acortar los nombres. Supongo que es porque la lengua humana es lenta. Y su vida, breve.

\- No estropees la sorpresa, Hands - devolviéndome el recorte- . Será un minuto.

El ascensor frenó y se abrió junto al sonido de una campanilla.

Otro pasillo. Al final, una puerta a la izquierda.

\- Tú primero.

Dentro estaba oscuro.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhh!

Ante mí, una pared de cristal me separaba de otra gigantesca habitación, iluminada con una tenue luz azul, recordádome a un gigantesco acuario.

Dentro, un montón de enanas luces plateadas flotaban, se entrelazaban unas con otras como en una danza. Corrían de aquí para allá.

\- ¡Cuantos bebés! Pero ¡cómo!

\- Hemos tenido un parto hace nada... Concretamente, cuarenta y sies días ... y algunas horas.

Jamás olvidaré ese momento.

\- ¡Que pronto! ¿La madre no vivió como humana? Pensé que no habría partos hasta que los primeros cuerpos humanos fueran viejos. Es que... venir a la Tierra y no experimentar una vida como humano...

\- Sí lo hizo. Esa es la parte triste de la historia.

No podía dejar de mirar aquellos retoños. Solo aparté la mirada un segundo para mirar al sanador, para hacerle saber que seguía interesándome su relato.

\- Verás... La madre ya había vivido en tres planetas más, y estaba considerando seriamente la maternidad. Pero tenía ciertas dudas.

Cuando se enteró de la maternidad humana, vino aquí sin dudarlo, en la primera oleada. Era su motivo para venir. Quería una anfitriona humana mujer fértil, para experimentar su maternidad, para poder estar segura del amor para con su descendencia.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - dije sin poder dejar de mirar los retoños.

\- Los buscadores encontraron una mujer ya embarazada. Era la oportunidad perfecta para ese alma. No tendría que esperar a encontrar pareja. Y realizamos la inserción.

\- ¿Hubo algún problema? - dije recordando que la historia era triste

\- Al principio no. La inserción fue perfecta. Pero después... abortó.

Me detuve un segundo buscando en mi memoria el significado de "aborto".

No solo la palabra era nueva. Jamás había tenido necesidad de una palabra para representar aquello.

\- ¡Oh... No...!

\- Aún peor. Ella estaba convencida de que el aborto no fue un accidente natural. Que el feto murió porque la rechazó como madre.

\- ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!

\- Eso le decíamos... Pero se autoconvenció de que no lograría tener hijos humanos. Que si volviera a quedarse embarazada con ese cuerpo, volvería a abortar.

\- No, no... ¿Por qué abortó en verdad, sanador?

\- La verdad es que... tampoco estamos seguros.

\- ¿Como es posible eso?

\- Es difícil de explicar. Podemos curar cualquier problema del cuerpo humano, pero en el embarazo humano, a veces, es como si el feto humano decidiera no nacer. Es raro, pero ocurre.

\- No me extraña que pensara esas cosas horribles. ¿Y luego?

\- Decidió ceder su cuerpo a otro. Y ser madre como alma.

Seguía mirando absorto aquellas diminutas bolas de hilo plateadas. Tan felices.

Y pensé en su madre. Debía haber sido muy infeliz en aquel aborto como humana. Confiaba en que habría pasado a sus hijos el profundo amor que requiere un acto de sacrificio como requiere nuestra reproducción.

Stone me ofreció un pañuelo. No me había dado cuenta que mis ojos ya no estaban solo húmedos, sino que un torrente de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y humedecían la fina bata que vestía.

... Miré a aquel contenedor improvisado... Era increible todo aquello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí mirando. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Finalmente rompí nuestro silencio.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tuvisteis para prepararlo?

\- Una semana.

\- ¡Asombroso!

\- Sí... Tuvimos muchísima ayuda. Es increible ver a tanta gente humana trabajando junta. Aquella semana me dí cuenta del enorme potencial que tiene esta especie como anfitriona. Cuando trabajamos juntos y concentrados en un solo objetivo... es... impresionante.

\- Sí... Como araña he sentido algo parecido... Eso creo. Espero poder compararlo pronto.

Aquellos movimientos eran hipnóticos. Podías quedarte ahí mirando horas y horas.

\- El ambiente parece cómodo.

\- Sí. Hemos reproducido El Origen tan bien como hemos podido con el tiempo y los recursos de los que disponemos.

\- Pronto se les quedará pequeño.

\- Ya hemos preparado nuevos lugares. Serán más grandes. Lejos de aquí. Un sitio solo reservado para ellos.

\- ¿Les separaréis?

\- Sí. No queda más remedio.

\- Les dolerá. Ahora se les ve tan felices.

\- Yo aún me acuerdo... Pero antes o después siempre llega ese momento.

\- Sí.

Un recuerdo de mi anfitrión, como si su mente hubiera actuado por sí sola, se hizo visible ante mis ojos. Era el primer día en que se tuvo que separar de su madre, para quedar por primera vez en la escuela. Recordaba llorar, como el resto de niños... pero al poco tiempo, estaba jugando con los demás.

Supongo que era lo más parecido que mi anfitrión había vivido. Sus emociones no eran, despues de todo, tan diferentes a las nuestras.

\- ¿Estás cansado?

\- No.

\- Pues yo sí. Estoy destrozado. En un centro de sanación tan grande como este, tenemos que cubrir entre todos las 24 horas. Debo irme a descansar.

\- ¿Ha acabado su turno?

\- Hace dos horas.

\- ¿Porque no me lo había dicho antes?. No debería forzarse así... Siendo haberle causado tantas molestias. ¡Vámonos!

\- Tranquilo. Venir aquí ha sido idea mía. Siempre que tengo un rato de descanso vengo aquí. Dentro de poco se irán y ya no podré verlos más.

\- Pues no esperemos. Regresaré a mi habitación.

\- No es necesario. Es obvio que está disfrutando. Quédese aquí lo que quiera. Le dejaré solo.

\- ¿Y el ascensor?

\- No se preocupe. La llave solo es necesario para llegar. Desde aquí abajo puede volver cuando quiera. ¿Se fijó en el número de su habitación?

\- 708

\- ¡Estupendo! Las antiguas pertenencias y ropa de su anfitrión están en el armario empotrado. Cuando esté vestido, vaya a la recepción en la planta baja y pregunte por la acomodadora "Amanda Ice". Por mi parte, su integración está completa.

Amanda... suena muy humano... brotaba como pensamiento en mi cerebro.

\- O descanse en la cama. Seguro que ella se pasará antes o después.

Alargó la mano, con clara intención de que se la estrechara.

\- Ha sido un placer, Stone.

\- Igualmente, Hands - Acortando igualmente mi nombre.

\- Pásese cuando quiera por el centro... Si vuelve pronto aún estaremos a tiempo de otra visita por aquí.

Y se marchó casi con tanta prisa como el buscador.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar a esas criaturas. Mis ojos se volvían a empañar.

Los hombres adultos no lloran así... brotaba una idea en mi cabeza.

Entendí que era algo grabado a fuego por mi anfitrión. Recordé su mundo.

Un mundo duro. Un mundo en el que había pasado de largo ante otros congéneres más desafortunados que pedían algo a la puerta de los comercios.

Un mundo en el que los hombres aguantaban las lágrimas hasta el límite de su resistencia.

Pero yo no era un hombre duro. Solo mi cuerpo. Yo era un alma sensible. Y este ya no era su mundo. Era el nuestro.

Mi bata volvió a mojarse.


	3. Inserciones problemáticas

Absorto en ese maravilloso paisaje me estaba quedando frío. Ciertamente mi indumentaria no era la más apropiada para ese lugar.

Eché un último vistazo a la improvisada cámara de incubación, intentando atesorar el recuerdo.  
Era el momento de dejar ese lugar y unirme a mi nueva sociedad.

Además, estaba el tema pendiente del buscador. ¿Porque necesitaría un buscador hablar conmigo sobre mi  
futuro trabajo?

Volví a mi habitación, recuperé la antigua ropa y posesiones de mi anfitrión y me dirigí a la recepción.

Allí, una agradable mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años, con un pañuelo blanco en el pelo, evocando una indumentaria más propia de otro tiempo, me atendió con gran familiaridad.

\- Perdone... busco a la acomodadora... Amanda Ice.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Fast Hands, ¿verdad?. Espere un segundo.

Se alejó un poco para hacer uso de un teléfono situado en una mesita más lejana.

\- Vendrá en un momento. Hoy hemos tenido cuatro inserciones de infantes, además de la suya.  
\- Este centro es bastante grande, ¿no?  
\- Sí. Los humanos necesitaban muchos más servicios que nosotros. Normalmente está casi vacío, pero ahora estamos a la mitad de capacidad.  
\- ¿Y eso?  
\- Han pedido que todos los sanadores que pudieran se trasladaran unos meses a sudamérica. Los buscadores dicen que aún hay cientos de miles de humanos escondidos en las selvas. Allí es muy fácil esconderse.  
\- No sabía nada.  
\- Sí... Son las últimas grandes concentraciones de humanos de este planeta. Aquí, en el norte, aún quedarán algunos escondidos. Pero quien sabe... ¿cien? ¿mil?  
Hacía dos meses antes de usted que no habíamos realizado ninguna inserción en un adulto.  
Así que muchos centros de la ciudad están cerrados temporalmente. Los envían aquí.  
\- ¿Todos son de la ciudad?  
\- Sí. Estos cuerpos son frágiles... Siempre hay accidentes. ¡Pero lo peor son los vehículos!  
\- ¿Los coches?  
\- Coches. Motos. Camiones. Furgonetas... ¡Ambulancias! ¡Esas cajas metálicas con ruedas son una trampa mortal!  
Da igual que cumplas las normas. Un pequeño descuido y ¡zás!. Accidente.  
Hace mes y medio tuvimos a una chica aquí... Quince años. Da igual que hayas vivido cuatro vidas... un cuerpo humano adolescente te impulsa a hacer tonterías. ¡Iba por la carretera en moto un 20% por encima de la velocidad establecida!  
Los buscadores, claro, se pensaron que era alguna salvaje fujitiva. La pobre, rodeada de coches de persecución, se asustó. Se cayó y chocó contra la barrera de la carretera. ¡Le cortó una pierna!  
¿Se imagina que horror? La pobre tuvo que estar tres semanas esperando a que le cultiváramos una nueva.  
\- Ufff.. Yo una vez, hace dos vidas, perdí una pata. A las arañas nos volvía a crecer, ¡pero que incómodo era!  
Tenía que estar medicándome cada poco para que no me doliera.  
\- Pues imagínese como humano. Si pierdes una pierna, ya no puedes andar. Tuvimos que usar una silla de ruedas.  
¡Con una mujer tan joven!  
\- ¿Recuerda las antiguas prótesis que usaban?. Cuando no tenían la capacidad para cultivar órganos.  
\- Se que tenemos por norma no alterar los mundos donde nos instalamos. ¡Pero este es un tema de salud ciudadana! Deberíamos eliminar esos vehículos desfasados.  
Menos mal que estamos ampliando rápidamente las lineas de metro. El metro ahora es una delicia. Rápido, limpio, cómodo... ¡y seguro!. Ni un solo accidente de importancia desde que lo llevamos nosotros. Si por mí fuera, llenaría de túneles todo el planeta. Y no solo por nosotros. Las carreteras asfaltadas son un auténtico crimen al medio ambiente. Un montón de animales evitan cruzarlas y no pueden migrar, o aún peor, lo hacen y acaban atropellados.  
Yo me he trasladado aquí cerca. Prefiero venir andando. ¡No quiero saber nada de coches!

¡Ah! ¡Ahí viene la acomodadora!

Me alejé con un saludo y me acerqué a la acomodadora. Era una mujer bajita y delgada, de piel morena y rasgos indios. Con un pelo de color azabache. Absolutamente negro, pero tan reflectante que parecía de plástico.

\- ¡Hola! Perdona que no te haya podido atender antes. Han coincidido varias inserciones hoy.  
Aprecie como su voz aterciopelada tenía un efecto tranquilizador. Si duda le facilitaría su labor.  
\- No pasa nada. No se preocupe.  
\- Sin formalismos, por favor. Estamos entre amigos. Y bien... ¿Que tal ha ido la tuya? ¿Todo bien?  
\- Perfecto. El sanador ya me ha dado el visto bueno.  
\- ¿Algún síntoma extraño? ¿Lagunas de memoria? ¿Pensamientos espurios? ¿Emociones fuera de lugar? ¿Recuerdos espontáneos? ¿Voces en la cabeza?  
\- ¿Voces en la cabeza?  
\- Bueno... Supongo que te informaron en su momento que las inserciones en adultos humanos eran... problemáticas.  
\- Sí... pero... ¿voces en la cabeza?  
\- Parece ser que algunos anfitriones humanos se resisten... y mantienen una conciencia propia aún despues de la inserción.  
\- Quiere decir que... ¿no se fusionan con nosotros?  
\- Solo son algunos casos. En la mayoría parece como si dejaran una marca de resistencia en la mente y esa resistencia va remitiendo poco a poco. Pero en unos pocos dan síntomas de que la conciencia humana sigue ahí, individualizada. Y si no se trata adecuadamente el problema puede agravarse o hacerse permanente. Por eso hay que tomárselo en serio desde el primer día.  
\- Nos dijeron que podía presentar problemas pero no nos informaron de que fuera tan grave.  
\- Su resistencia nos ha pillado un poco por sorpresa. Pero me alegro que tu caso no sea de ese tipo.  
\- Y yo - dije sonriente  
\- A pesar de ello a veces se presentan algunos síntomas menores algunos días despues. A veces comenzamos a tener recuerdos vívidos o sueños y pesadillas con ellos.  
\- Espero que no. - dije preocupado  
\- En todo caso quiero que tengas mi tarjeta. Suelo estar en el centro. La segunda planta la hemos convertido en salas de acomodación y otras actividades sociales.  
Si sientes algo fuera de lo normal, no te guardes nada, por favor. Reprimirlo solo lo empeora.  
Habla conmigo al menor síntoma. Por supuesto, todo quedará entre nosotros, no importa lo que te ocurra.  
\- Así lo haré.  
\- Ahora- urgó en su bolso- el trámite de costumbre. Toma.  
Me dió un libro de página pequeña, pero considerable grosor.  
\- "La Tierra, tu nuevo hogar. Guía para la transición de insertados en humanos adultos" - leí en voz alta  
\- No te impresiones por su tamaño. La mayor parte seguro que ya lo conoces. Una vez que lo hayas leído, si te queda alguna duda, aquí estoy para responderte.  
\- Muchas gracias... Por cierto... durante la inserción me presentaron al buscador Fireproof Mouth. No estará aquí, por casualidad.  
\- Aún es pronto... ¡Mira por donde!, ahí viene - dijo señalando a mi espalda.  
El buscador entraba justo en el edificio. Miré el antiguo reloj de mi anfitrión. Las 6:56.  
Seguro que tenía un turno a partir de las 7. Como dijo el sanador... los buscadores siempre con prisas.

\- Pues entonces me despido. Gracias por todo.  
\- Gracias a tí. Y recuerda... al mínimo síntoma, házmelo saber. Mi boca estará sellada.

Y se alejó a la vez que el buscador llegaba hasta mí.

\- Señor Fast Hand. Qué oportuno que esté aquí. Usted era mi primer asunto del día.  
\- Por lo visto necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre mi futuro trabajo.  
\- ¿Ha tenido algún problema con la inserción? ¿Todo bien?  
\- Sin problemas. Todo perfecto.  
\- Me alegro. Respecto a lo de su trabajo... - detuvo unos segundos la conversación, mientras nos  
alejamos un poco del mostrador. Por lo visto, fuera lo que fuera lo que necesitaba contarme, debía ser importante para requerir  
discrección.  
\- Usted pidió ser, preferentemente, insertado en un adulto con capacidades para la ingeniería.  
\- Sí. Ese fue el motivo de venir a la Tierra. Oí las noticias sobre su tecnología y su diferente perspectiva respecto a la ciencia y la ingeniería. Siempre he sido un apasionado de estos temas y lo consideré una oportunidad.  
\- No se si ha tenido tiempo de sondear los recuerdos de su anfitrión.  
\- La verdad es que he estado un poco distraido..  
\- Su anfitrión también era ingeniero, además de médico.  
\- ¡Oh! - Eso me sorprendió. Busqué en mis recuerdos para confirmarlo.  
\- En concreto, ingeniero de computación, experto en robótica e informática y médico especializado en neurofisiología. En resumen... era uno de los mayores expertos en el cerebro humano.

Me esforzaba tratando de recordar todo aquello. Sonreí al confirmarlo. Me sentía muy afortunado, la verdad.

\- ¿Le han hablado de la resistencia de los adultos humanos a la inserción?  
\- Sí... La acomodadora me ha comentado...  
\- ¿Cifras?  
\- No ha sido tan concreta.  
\- Uno de cada diez tiene problemas de algún tipo.  
Le miré incrédulo  
\- La mayor parte son problemas menores. Pesadillas principalmente, que suelen remitir poco a poco y desaparecen en un año como mucho.  
Pero uno de cada mil tiene problemas mucho más graves.  
\- ¿Tantos?  
\- Sí... Contagio de la conducta del anfitrión. Simpatía exagerada por los humanos. En uno de cada diez mil, el anfitrión sigue presente y comienza a comunicarse o a arrebatar el control del cuerpo.  
\- ¡Que horror!  
\- En esos casos, en problema tiende a agravarse y muchas veces la única solución es descartar prematuramente el anfitrión. Por lo visto, tienden a reforzarse con nuestro miedo o nuestra compasión, así que el problema tiende a realimentarse. Incluso ha habido casos donde el anfitrión ha convencido al alma de ser su amiga y hacer cosas propias de humanos.

Estaba totalmente descolocado. Era muchísimo más grave incluso de lo que la acomodadora me había indicado. Aunque claro... también podría estar exagerando. Es propio de los buscadores ser alarmistas.  
Claro que me había dado cifras. A no ser que mintiera. Los mejores buscadores destacan por su habilidad para mentir. Una habilidad que escasea entre las almas. Pero, ¿que sentido tendría que me mintiera en esto?

\- Dicho de otra manera... La mayor amenaza ahora podría no ser los humanos salvajes que quedan, sino los que aún están escondidos entre nosotros, con almas insertadas. No podremos estar a salvo hasta que pase una generación y todos los anfitriones vivos hayan sido habitados en edades tempranas. No ha habido ni un solo caso de este tipo en niños inferiores a cinco años. Y hasta el comienzo de la adolescencia, los  
problemas son mínimos.  
Asentí...  
\- ¿Entiende por donde voy?  
\- Necesita los conocimientos de mi anfitrión para investigar si hay alguna forma de neutralizar esos rechazos y evitar tener que esperar tanto tiempo.  
\- ¡Exacto!. El laboratorio en el que trabajaba su anfitrión sigue activo. De hecho, es uno de los lugares más activos de la zona en desarrollo de ciencia y tecnología. Me gustaría que retomara su trabajo e intente obtener respuestas a este problema. Hay millones de almas que podrían beneficiarse de sus resultados.  
\- Por supuesto. Me incorporaré inmediatamente.  
\- Gracias... Aunque hoy es domingo. Hoy es día de descanso para la mayor parte del personal del laboratorio.  
\- Ah. Lo conoce bien.  
\- ¿El laboratorio? Sí. Una parte importante de sus investigaciones están orientadas a facilitar nuestro trabajo como buscadores y desarrollar tecnologías para futuras colonizaciones.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Recordé que el laboratorio fue, en tiempos de mi anfitrión, de caracter militar y de espionaje. No había muchos sitios donde dispusieran de tantos recursos como allí, pero los resultados eran usados casi siempre para causar daño.  
La mención a las colonizaciones disparó unas imágenes en mi cerebro, de películas de ciencia ficción, donde armas y la última tecnología eran usadas para realizar o defenderse de alguna invasión alienígena con grandes dosis de violencia.

\- Aproveche para ponerse al día con los cambios y descansar un poco. Mañana lo necesitará.  
\- Entonces supongo que nos veremos.  
\- En algunos días quizás. Los próximos días estaré bastante ocupado. Pero seguro que pronto coincidiremos.  
Se acercó al mostrador...  
\- Deje que le pida un taxi.  
\- No se moleste - dije...  
La recepcionista, aprovechando que el buscador le dió la espalda, negó con la cabeza exageradamente con los ojos muy abiertos y movió claramente los labios sin pronunciar sonido... MEETROOO.  
\- Creo que usaré el metro.  
\- Como quiera. Hasta pronto.

Y se alejó hacia el ascensor con la prisa habitual.

En cuanto estuvo un poco lejos, la recepcionista sonrió y dijo en voz baja.  
\- Buena elección - mientras cogió un papel de un montón en el mostrador y me lo ofreció.  
Era un mapa de metro.  
\- Gracias - le dije giñando un ojo  
\- Un placer.

Salí por la puerta, y respiré por primera vez el aire libre de mi nuevo hogar.


	4. Un mundo viejo y nuevo

Estaba fresco. Agradecí el suéter de mi anfitrión.

Apenas amanecía, y las sombras de los edificios aún llegaban a media altura de las construcciones adyacentes.

Y el cielo... No pude evitar quedándome mirándolo unos segundos, con ese azul tan especial, tan perfecto. No había podido apreciar los colores siendo araña, y ahora sabía cual iba a ser mi color favorito. El azul celeste.

Respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de ese aire fresco. Como araña tampoco había sido muy sensible a la temperatura, pero aún menos sentirla desde dentro.

¿Y ahora qué? Todo un mundo nuevo por explorar. Un viejo mundo para mi anfitrión, pero... ¿cuantos cambios habría entre mi memoria heredada y lo que ahora estaba a mi alcance?

Lo primero es lo primero. Pensé que lo apropiado era visitar la casa de mi anfitrión, mi nuevo hogar. Así que debía buscar el metro.

Por primera vez, iba a echar de menos algo de mi antigua especie. ¡Que desorientador es ser humano en un laberinto de edificios! Y aún más en este anfitrión, que como sus recuerdos me mostraron, tenía la mala costumbre de ir pensando en sus cosas y no memorizar nada sobre su entorno. Como araña eso era muy fácil. Además de tener una visión directa de múltiples direcciones y una visión periférica total de 360º, nuestras mentes tenían una habilidad innata para reconstruir mentalmente el entorno con todo lo que percibían, juntando la vista con el sonido que podíamos percibir con nuestras patas y recordarlo durante todo nuestro ciclo vital.

Por primera vez en mi experiencia como alma, no sabía reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba. Aunque hay que reconocer que el hecho de que mi anfitrión hubiera llegado inconsciente no ayudaba.

Confié en la experiencia de mi anfitrión y escogí una calle al azar caminando en una misma dirección, esperando que una entrada de metro aparecería pronto. Tras más de quince minutos caminando perdido comencé a perder la paciencia. ¿Porque no preguntar? La reacción aprendida de mi anfitrión era desconfiar de los demás, además de tener naturaleza ligeramente antisocial que le hacía sentirse incómodo con el contacto con desconocidos, pero eso carecía de sentido aquí y para mí.

Paré a la primera persona que encontré.

\- Perdone, ¿sabe donde queda la parada de metro más cercana?

\- Hay una en la primera calle paralela a esta, por ahí.

\- ¡Gracias!

Estúpido de mí, debí haber estado caminando en paralelo a una línea de metro. Es posible que ya hubiera pasado otra estación de largo.

Por fín me sumergí en aquel subterráneo. Sabía que los recuerdos de mi anfitrión respecto a este sistema de transporte no eran agradables, pero también eran antiguos. Solo recordaba un uso en esta ciudad, cuando llegó.

Tras bajar las escaleras, una cortina de aire me separó del frío del exterior. Allí el aire estaba acondicionado. Y no era el aire húmedo y rancio que mi anfitrión recordaba. Era templado, equilibrado y ligeramente perfumado. Sorprendentemente floral.

Seguí entrando por un corredor de escaleras con iluminación tenue, sumergiéndose hasta llegar a un nuevo lugar, la estación, mucho más amplia y mejor iluminada.

Un montón de gente iba de allí para allá, pero de forma mucho más calmada de lo que mi anfitrión recordaba. También resultaban extrañas, pero hermosas, las paredes que brillaban como pantallas en blanco, y estaban llenas de plantas trepadoras que subían por unos cordeles que unian el suelo con el techo. De allí procedía el olor.

Era extraño ver plantas en aquel subterráneo, pese a la iluminación. Un acto parcialmente instintivo me llevó a tocar las hojas, frotarlas con mis dedos, para despues percibir su olor en ellos. Algunas daban un curioso olor a limón. Otras a césped recien regado. Y otras... eran de plástico. Entonces caí en la cuenta que buena parte de aquellas plantas eran solo decorativas. Habían mezclado algunas plantas reales capaces de generar gran cantidad de perfume y resistir con poca luz con otras muchas falsas para dar aspecto de un gigantesco jardín.

Unas fuentes de pared con varias escalas aportaban un relajante sonido. Aquella agua se filtraba hacia unos tubos transparentes como cristal que se repartian por el suelo hacia la zona desde donde partían las plantas.

Me dirigí a una de las máquinas que, imaginé, serían para sacar un billete, según sugerían mis recuerdos.

Cuando escogí el idioma me dí cuenta de una cosa... ¡No sabía donde ir! Mi memoria recordaba donde quedaba su casa, y el nombre de su calle, pero no su estación de metro dado que no lo usaba. Afortunadamente aquella máquina contaba con una opción de mapa donde seleccioné de la forma más precisa posible donde quedaba mi nuevo hogar.

Me indicó varias estaciones, todas ligeramente alejadas. Escogí una al azar.

"Siga la flecha para llegar a su destino", acabó la máquina. ¿Flecha? ¿Qué flecha? ¿Y donde está en billete?

El programa de la máquina se había reiniciado... Entonces me fijé que en el suelo había pequeñas lucecitas que ahora estaban encencidas parpadeando dibujando una flecha.

Me sentí avergonzado de mi ignorancia. ¿Para que iba a usar un billete? Por supuesto, aquellas antiguas costumbres humanas pertenecían a un modelo obsoleto donde usaban dinero como mecanismo de gestión de recursos. O al menos esa era la versión oficial, que mi propio anfitrión, como muchos otros, había cuestionado.

Aquella flecha se movía mientras la seguía. Todo el suelo desde las cabinas hasta las líneas de metro tenían estas luces. Desde luego, eran estupendas como sistema de guía, aunque no eran precísamente discretas. Aunque no había motivo alguno, me sentia algo avergonzado siendo el único usando dicho sistema de orientación entre tanta gente.

Por fín llegué a las vías. Ahora entendí lo que me dijo la recepcionista del hospital. Una mampara similar a un cristal gigante nos separaba de las vías. Símplemente era imposible caerse como podía ocurrir en el pasado. Por fín llegó uno de los trenes. La mampara aislaba todo, evitando aquel golpe de aire que mi anfitrión recordaba del metro de su país de origen, cuando de joven aún lo usaba con frecuencia.

Con sincronía perfecta, las puertas de los vagones quedaron alineadas con las puertas de la mampara. Unas ventosas se movían desde las puertas de la mampara hacia el tren sellando el espacio y no dejando hueco alguno. Todas las puertas se abrieron a la vez.

Esperé mientras la gente salía por la puerta. Las personas que salían me dirigieron algunas miradas extrañas. No diría que agresivas, pero sí de rechazo. El último en salir me señaló discretamente un cartel en la mampara. "Salida".

¡Oh!. Habíamos establecido en cada vagón dos puertas. Una para entrar y otra para salir.

Entré por la puerta que me correspondía, tratando de pensar en el motivo de tan insignificante cambio. Recordé un metro antiguo, en hora punta, con un montón de gente empujándose como loca, unos entrando y otros saliendo. Me imaginé ese mismo vagón, funcionando por el nuevo sistema. Ciertamente parecía más fácil si todos se mueven en la misma dirección, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Tenía bastante tiempo por delante, así que aproveché para sacar la guía que me habían dado. Ojeé el índice.

"La Tierra y los humanos. Un lugar especial y una experiencia única. - Tu nuevo cuerpo. Emociones, sensaciones y sentidos humanos - Como lidiar con los recuerdos de nuestro anfitrión - Que hemos cambiado - Cuidando de nuestro cuerpo - Como librarse de malos hábitos - La tercera edad - La familia y las relaciones humanas - El hogar y su valor para la psicología humana - Maternidad y paternidad - Hijos, ¿cuando realizar la inserción? - Un modelo económico humano para almas. La economía del don - Culturas de la Tierra - Tecnología humana - Actividades de ocio. Como realizar deportes de riesgo sin riesgo real - Como ser útil en la nueva sociedad - Mundo en transición permanente - Cambios por venir - Planeta océano. Cetáceos, futuros candidatos para inserción - Coordinación regional y planetaria - Como planificar tu siguiente inserción. Asentándose en la Tierra. - Nuestro brillante futuro"

Era conveniente leerlo todo, pero la mayoría sonaba aburrido y predecible. Las estaciones seguían anunciándose.

Eché una ojeada al capítulo de la economía para confirmar lo que sospechaba. Obviamente habíamos dejado de usar el dinero. No lo habíamos usado en ningún otro mundo y parecía más un estorbo que una ayuda. Me sorprendió más el hecho que el concepto de esta "economía del don" ya existía entre los humanos. ¿Por qué mi anfitrión no tenía conocimiento de ello? Estuve algunos minutos reflexionando sobre ello. Probablemente era porque los humanos eran egoistas y recelosos entre ellos y no confiaban en que la sociedad podía apoyarse sobre el trabajo desinteresado y la cooperación voluntaria de todos sus miembros.

Por fin llegó mi parada. Bajé y confirmé que ya no reaparecía mi flecha personalizada pero había suficientes indicaciones en las paredes para localizar la salida.

Al salir de la zona de trenes me topé con una nueva estación, aún más espaciosa, y en este caso iluminada en su mayor parte por un techo acristalado que debía corresponder con el nivel del suelo en la ciudad. En el centro había unos puestos temporales donde al parecer estaban exponiendo algunos cuadros y esculturas que no despertaron mi atención.

Por fín salí y nuevamente me encontré perdido. Afortunadamente muy cerca de la salida ví un cartel que indicaba el camino a un parque que me resultaba conocido. Mi anfitrión lo visitaba domingos como este en los que descansaba. Desde allí debería poder recordar el camino a mi nueva casa.

En pocos minutos estaba allí. Ahora el sol ya estaba más alto. No había prestado demasiada atención en su momento a la información sobre la configuración de este sistema solar. Y menos teniendo en cuenta que mi cerebro de araña lo recordaba todo a la perfección. Pero claro, si no lo repasaba mentalmente aquello no se quedaba guardado en mí, así que ya no recordaba nada sin mis otros cerebros. En mi antiguo planeta, no había día y noche. El planeta miraba siempre en la misma orientación hacia su estrella. Casi todos vivíamos en la zona terminal, allí donde era como un amanecer permanente. Era un mundo frío, salvo en la zona donde la estrella se veía en la parte más alta del cielo. La estrella calentaba mucho menos, porque debía ser mucho más pequeña y fría que esta. Aún así, como estabamos mucho más cerca, se veía mucho más grande en el cielo.

Sin embargo, ahora intentaba mirar a esta estrella y no podía mirarla fíjamente. Era demasiado brillante. Es extraño tener unos ojos que no pueden mirar a la estrella que les da la vida.

La temperatura ya era más alta y ahora el aire comenzaba a resultar agradable. Me quité el suéter y lo enrollé en el brazo. Recordé a mi anfitrión paseando por allí. Ciertamente era muy agradable el viento en la piel. Los sonidos de los pájaros también eran hermosos. Ellos mismos eran muy bonitos. Me acerqué a un claro donde había un banco y me senté un poco a descansar. El sol me daba de cara, así que cerré los ojos. Pude sentir como aquella luz hacía calentar un poco mi piel.

No pude evitar sonreir. Había escuchado sobre los placeres de la vida apacible de las flores y la maravillosa sensación de sentir como la luz solar te nutría. Cuando decidí ir a la Tierra para aprender cosas sobre su tecnología, estuve tentado a irme al planeta de las flores. También quería experimentar otras sensaciones y las limitaciones de las arañas comenzaban a pesarme. Finalmente me decanté por la Tierra, porque decían que con sus amplios sentidos había un montón de experiencias posibles. No necesitaba escoger entre las sensaciones y mi pasión por la ingeniería. En la Tierra tendría ambos. Pero lo último que me había imaginado es que un humano también puede soñar por unos minutos que la luz de su estrella lo alimenta como una planta y disfrutar brevemente de una sensación similar.

En medio del descanso, intentando vaciar mi mente, el camino a mi casa se aclaró. Que curiosa es la mente humana que a veces recuerda con mayor facilidad cuanto menos concentrada está.

Pero ahora que ya sabía como dirigirme, estaba tan cómodo allí, decidí que ya no tenía prisa por llegar. Tenía todo el día.

Retomé mi paseo con paso lento. El parque se iba llenando de gente. Muchos eran padres con sus hijos que parecían especialmente exaltados por correr de un lado para otro detrás de un balón sin más propósito aparente que el de entretenerse. Y a la vista de sus risas y entusiasmo, tenían éxito. Me llamó la atención ver que muchos iban con perros y que esta especie parecía disfrutar incluso más con esas carreras y persecuciones alocadas.

Aquello era una locura. Todo aquello carecía de lógica ninguna. Pero lo veía y me contagiaba de emoción y felicidad. Entendí que aquello no podía verse desde la razón sino solo sentirse.

Todo era extraño para mí. Pero era hermoso y me alegraba poder formar parte de ello.

Caminando me topé con un pequeño kiosko en el que muchos niños y algunos adultos formaban cola impacientemente.

Eché un vistazo. Aquel puesto, salvo por el hecho de no pedir a cambio dinero, era idéntico a como podía recordarlo. De hecho lo regentaba la misma joven de cara dulce que recordaba.

Viendo los helados me percaté que comenzaba a tener hambre. Recordé como a mi anfitrión le gustaban así que me agregué a la cola de espera.

Mientras hacía la espera, repasaba en la mente los sabores. Entonces algo curioso me ocurrió. Pude recordar cual eran los gustos preferidos de mi anfitrión. Y también como eran cada uno de los sabores. Y me percaté que mi elección, basándome en su memoria, era diferente a la suya. Por lo visto, los gustos no son solo un fruto de la experiencia, dado que los recuerdos eran los mismos.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo alegre la dependienta.  
Creo que me había reconocido  
\- Un helado, por favor.  
\- ¿Que sabor?  
Ahora tenía delante de mí más sabores de los que había recordado, así que me tomé unos segundos para dudar, tal y como hacía siempre mi anfitrión aunque él acababa casi siempre decidiendo lo mismo  
\- ¿Mandarina y frutas del bosque? - Sin duda me había reconocido. Aquella era una de sus elecciones preferidas. A mi anfitrión le encantaban los sabores con toque ácido.  
\- ¡No! Chocolate y galleta, por favor.  
\- Nueva mente, nuevas elecciones, ¿eh? - me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo  
\- Sí. Recién llegado. Me llamo Fast Hands, por cierto.  
\- Yo soy "Brighter with Clouds". Aunque aquí me llaman Klaudia. - aprecié el curioso juego de sonidos de su nombre humanizado.  
Me apetecía iniciar una conversación con aquella agradable chica, pero eso habría sido entorpecer su labor. La cola tras de mí seguía creciendo.  
\- Aquí tienes.  
\- Gracias... Hasta otra.

Había recordado los sabores, pero percibirlos directamente era mucho más intenso. También el sentir la temperatura desde la lengua hasta que se perdía mi estómago. Agradecí aquel frescor ya que la temperatura subía con rapidez.

Cuando acabé aquel helado aprecié entonces la sed. Es raro que, como araña, las sensaciones de necesidades vitales eran mucho más pausadas. Supongo que nuestras reservas biológicas eran superiores y nos alimentábamos mientras descansábamos. Aplacar el cansancio corporal, que no mental, era la necesidad vital más frecuente como araña, y no la sed, el hambre o el sueño. Aquella sensación era casi nueva para mí.

Afortunadamente eran numerosas las fuentes en el parque así que pude beber hasta llenar mi estómago.

Pero al poco rato entendí que aquella ingestión excesiva tenía nuevos inconvenientes. Ese tipo de necesidad fisiológica también era nueva y la molestia comenzaba a ser creciente.

Recordé que adyacente al parque, con una entrada desde este, había un auditorio al cual nunca me había molestado en entrar. Solía ser de pago y no había resultado de suficiente interés para mi anfitrión. Aquello carecía de importancia en este momento y necesitaba un retrete urgentemente, así que llegué en pocos minutos al lugar y localicé un servicio.

Mi anfitrión recordaba lo sucios que solían estar los servicios en lugares públicos y masificados, así que intentaba evitarlos siempre que le fuera posible. Sin embargo aquel lugar era higiénico con olor a lejía perfumada. Incluso contaba con un tenue hilo musical.

Tras salir de allí y pasar al recibidor, me topé con gran cantidad de gente que entraba entusiasmada. Eso despertó mi curiosidad así que decidí entrar junto a los últimos, quedándome lo más cerca posible de la salida para molestar lo mínimo posible si finalmente decidía que aquello no merecía mi tiempo.

Aquel lugar me sorprendió. Por dentro daba la sensación de ser mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior. Quizás porque jugaba con la percepción. El auditorio se hundía hacia el subsuelo, quizás ganando una planta o dos. Era semicircular y con un techo abovedado, pero con superficies irregulares incrustadas con formas que parecía caprichosas pero que sospechaba estaban perfectamente calculadas para reflejar el sonido y mejorar su audición.

En el último segundo, cuando ya había cerrado las puertas, una persona más entró con evidente agitación y se sentó a mi lado.

Por fin estaban todos en su sitio. Una pequeña orquesta se preparaba para comenzar. Redujeron la luz del ambiente salvo la dirigida a los intérpretes.

No estaba preparado para aquello. Había recordado la música en sus recuerdos. Pero si había sido diferente recordar un sabor y realmente percibirlo, con la música la diferencia era asombrosa. Su cerebro podía recordar melodías, pero la interpretación tenía tal intensidad que era imposible retenerla tal cual.  
De hecho, aquella melodía me resultaba imposible de recordar. Lo único que pude obtener de mi memoria era "música clásica". Aunque la verdad, tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Llegué a perder la noción del tiempo. Me sorprendí a mí mismo tan emocionado como para derramar una lágrima. Instintívamente me sentí algo ridículo, pero miré a los ojos de los demás y ví que no era algo que solo me pasara a mí.

Me descubrí a mí mismo sujetando férreamente los brazos de mi asiento. Las arañas podemos oir del aire de forma muy limitada, pero nuestros dedos tienen una sensibilidad sublime. Podemos percibir el sonido de los sólidos como caricias en ellos.

Intenté sin éxito sentir los sonidos con aquellos gruesos dedos humanos. Pero no importaba. Mis oidos eran maravillosos.

Cuando por fín acabó, los espectadores estallaron al unísono con un estruendoso aplauso.

\- ¿Su primera vez? - preguntó mi acompañante, el hombre que había entrado tarde.  
Asentí.  
\- Ha sido maravilloso  
\- Songs of the Caves - me tendió la mano  
\- Fast Hands - dije mientras se la estreché  
\- ¿Araña?  
\- Sí  
\- Ahhh... Muchos aquí somos murciélagos. La música era una constante en nuestra vida y la echamos de menos. Ha sido todo un descubrimiento la forma en que los humanos la usan.  
\- Oh, sí. Es maravilloso. Lo más parecido para nosotros eran los Edificios Aullantes.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- ¿No conoce los Edificios Aullantes de las arañas?  
\- No. Suena interesante.  
\- Normalmente la gente cree que las arañas no tenemos emociones. Bueno... las arañas casi no tienen emociones, pero las almas sí. Y las arañas insertadas necesitamos emociones de vez en cuando para sentirnos plenas.  
\- Ajá - dijo mi acompañante para demostrarme que seguía atento.  
\- Los que vivíamos allí varias vidas inventamos una forma para sentir la música. Son edificios con galerías construidas para vibrar con el viento que se movía al calentarse el aire en las paredes exteriores. Movíamos puertas al unísono, para cambiar los sonidos que producía el aire a circular por el edificio, como una orquesta usando un órgano gigante.  
\- Vaya. ¿Como es que nunca había oido nada sobre ello?  
\- Bueno... No son muy conocidos. Fue un invento reciente y muy pocos mostraron curiosidad sobre ellos. No me extrañaría que muchas arañas tampoco hayan oido sobre ellos. Con más razón los que no lo han sido nunca. Los sonidos generaban vibraciones en las paredes con patrones matemáticos que sentíamos como bellos. Lo percibíamos por los dedos, así que la gente nunca lo consideró música, pero lo era para nosotros. Aunque reconozco que esto es muy diferente. Mucho más intenso.  
\- Sí. Es curioso. Como murciélagos, nuestra música era más compleja. Pero ahora, con este cuerpo humano, hasta sus canciones más repetitivas logran emocionarnos.  
\- No me han parecido repetitivas.  
\- Sí. La música clásica es más rica y compleja en mi opinión. Ahora comienzan con las canciones contemporáneas. No se por qué, pero a los jóvenes les entusiasma más estas otras.

Justo en ese momento, habían hecho algunos cambios y comenzaban a tocar de nuevo.

En efecto, estas nuevas canciones eran conocidas, al menos en su melodía, para mi anfitrión. Aunque recordaba que las canciones eran interpretadas con otros estilos. Ahora lo tocaban igualmente casi con los mismos instrumentos que antes, haciendo melodías bastante bellas, aunque como Songs of the Caves dijo, bastante repetitivas en esencia.

A diferencia de antes, estas canciones eran cortas y cubrían apenas unos minutos cada una. Las primeras solo se interpretaron con la misma orquesta de antes, seguidas de aplausos aunque no tan entusiastas como la primera vez. Finalmente hicieron una pausa mientras retiraban los instrumentos.

\- Ahora lo harán en coro.  
\- ¿Solo voces?  
\- Sí. A veces agregan algo de percusión o algún instrumento, pero principalmente solo con voz.  
\- ¿Y qué tal?  
\- Pronto me dirás tu opinión.  
\- Desde tu experiencia de murciélago...  
\- Hombre... Lo nuestro era diferente. Instintivo. Lo más parecido con los humanos son los musicales. Hablábamos y cantábamos a la vez. Pero claro, ellos no tienen la fluidez necesaria para vivir en un musical constante e improvisado.  
\- Vaya... Suena... muy... - no encontraba las palabras adecuadas - ¿musical?  
Ambos nos reimos contenidamente de mi torpe y evidente apreciación.

Los coros comenzaron a cantar. Al igual que antes, las canciones me resultaron conocidas y de estilo moderno, aunque de diferente estilo cantadas en coro.  
La mayoría de canciones tenía un transfondo emocional, muchas veces relacionado con alguna pareja. Una canción me llamó la atención porque su letra, que hablaba de fuego y de una montaña. Era curioso ver como algunas letras confusas llevaban a la mente humana a imaginar cosas diferentes. Aunque estaba seguro que esa letra no hablaba de ello, recreaba el Mundo del Fuego con su letra.

En algunas canciones, uno o dos intérpretes se adelantaban para ser los cantantes principales, mientras el resto se dedicaban a hacer los coros de acompañamiento. Muchas canciones trataban sobre un romanticismo que me era ajeno. Yo no sabía nada sobre ello, y si trataba de usar los recuerdos de mi anfitrión me retraía a su juventud, sobre experiencias que acabaron mal. Aún así, por la cantidad de canciones que relataban, era claro que eran muy importante para los humanos.

En una canción, mucho menos seria, la pareja principal desarrollaban una canción simulando una conversación y luego iban entrelazándose hasta acabar cantando maravillosamente a coro. Me fijé en mi acompañante, y confirmé que estaba especialmente emocionado. Era lo más parecido a un musical que habíamos podido disfrutar hasta ahora.

La pareja repitió con otra canción. En esta ocasión algunos miembros del coro cambiaron por unos violinistas. Esta canción era muy repetitiva, pero aún así hermosa, donde una pareja declaraban un amor de mil años. Algo que, pensado racionalmente no tiene ningún sentido dado el limitado ciclo vital humano. Con ellos, por lo visto, todo es así. Exageradamente emocional.

En la última canción en coro, agregaron algunos instrumentos de percusión. Los cantantes se intercambiaban el turno. Todos iban cantando un trozo como cantantes principales en una lengua que me resultaba desconocida, con unos acordes que me recordaron tonos africanos, mientras el resto hacían el coro con una letra que se repetía constantemente.

Al acabar, retornaron los aplausos, más fuertes y constantes, como despedida, mientras las luces recuperaron la intensidad previa al comienzo. Todos los participantes, tanto músicos de orquesta como los coristas se agruparon y saludaron, aumentando el ruido de los aplausos, que se apagaron poco a poco a lo largo de un minuto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado?  
\- Creo que me voy a aficionar a esto - repliqué como afirmación  
\- Entonces supongo que volveremos a coincidir. Yo no me voy a quedar al debate.  
\- ¿Debate?  
\- Sí. Es lo que suelen hacer ahora. Debaten sobre algún tema y luego votan sobre él.  
\- ¿Hemos adoptado la democracia?  
\- No, claro. Seguimos usando expertos en los temas importantes, como en los demás mundos. Sin embargo, dado que como humanos nos tomamos todas las cosas demasiado a pecho es muy importante para ellos saber cual es la opinión. Rara vez realizan una decisión en contra de la mayoría, y si disienten prefieren antes convencernos con sus argumentos que forzar el cambio sin apoyo.

Pensé un momento en ello. Normalmente no es necesario tomar decisiones colectivas, porque la mayor parte de decisiones es una cosa individual, y las actividades se realizan voluntariamente buscando colaboradores. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, hay que tomar decisiones que afectan a todos inevitablemente. En esas ocasiones, solíamos recurrir a gente con amplia experiencia en estos temas y delegábamos en ellos con la confianza de que su decisión sería la mejor que podríamos obtener. Cuando el tema era complejo, se formaba un conjunto de expertos. A veces, la decisión, por la cuestión que sea, era opinable así que esos expertos recurrían a la opinión de la gente para zanjar la cuestión.

Pero mi acompañante podía tener razón. Aquí las emociones pueden sobrepasar la lógica, así que es normal que se buscara conocer la opinión en tantos temas como fuera posible.

\- En fin. Ya nos veremos. Ha sido un placer.  
\- Igualmente.

Un montón de gente se arremolinaba en la zona central del auditorio montando unas mesas portátiles. En un par de minutos estaba todo montado. Mucha gente entraba y salía. Noté como cambiaba el patrón de la gente. Más jóvenes salían y gente con más edad tomaba el lugar. Fuera lo que fuera, parece que el tema resultaba más interesente para la gente con más años.

\- Señores. Es para mí un placer moderar este debate. Hoy el tema será la tecnología humana. Tenemos con nosotros con tres personas que nos mostrarán diferentes puntos de vista...

Despues de haber estado disfrutando de la música, realmente esto me pareció muy aburrido. Perdí rápidamente el interés, a pesar de interesarme tanto la tecnología humana. Aproveché el ambiente relajado y la mejor iluminación para retomar mi guía mientras que de vez en cuando escuchaba un poco.

\- En todos los mundos hemos adoptado la tecnología de nuestros anfitriones. Introducir nuestra tecnología más allá de lo imprescindible arruinaría la experiencia de ser humano.  
\- Ninguna civilización antes había sido colonizada en medio de un progreso tecnológico exponencial. La experiencia humana era de progreso. Al bloquear su nivel tecnológico estamos arruinando su experiencia.  
\- Pero no podemos negar el hecho de que su tecnología estaba destruyendo el planeta.  
\- Nadie dice que debamos usar la tecnología como ellos hacían sino como deberían haber hecho si hubieran sido responsables.  
...

El debate se eternizaba alrededor de las tres posiciones prefijadas. Uno de los participantes abogaba por congelar la tecnología humana al nivel actual. Otro apoyaba un lento progreso en consonancia a lo que podría haber sido una tecnología humana responsable evitando en lo posible usar nuestra tecnología. El último opinaba que debía usarse tanto sus conocimientos como los nuestros para hacer realidad tantos sueños humanos como fueran posibles, incluyendo viajes espaciales como humanos, ciudades submarinas, usar robots masivamente y cosas así.

El trato entre los participantes era exquisito. Podía recordar los debates humanos antes de nosotros cuando los oradores recurrían fácilmente al ataque personal muchas veces disimulado de broma y chascarrillo fácil. Sin embargo la pasión no era diferente. Pero los argumentos se volvían muy repetitivos y era fácil perder el interés.

Me dí cuenta que llevaba allí bastante tiempo y el hambre volvía a hacer acto de presencia. A fin de cuentas, un helado no era una gran comida, así que opté por no esperar más y salí silenciosamente antes de acabar.

Ahora el sol estaba en un punto bastante alto. Sabía que me quedaba algo de distancia hasta casa y decidí comer fuera. Recordé un restaurante que usaba muy de vez en cuando. Tenía un cocinero excepcional conocido por su reputación. Era un sitio muy caro, pero exquisito. Y gracias a mi trabajo podía permitirme ese lujo de vez en cuando. De hecho, mi limitante para no ir más a menudo solía ser el tiempo y mi obsesión por mi trabajo que hasta completaba en casa por mi cuenta, razón por la cual demasiadas veces malcomía en casa haciendo un sandwich rápido o alguna otra cosa fácil de cocinar y limpiar.

Pero ahora yo no tenía prisa alguna. Tampoco tenía que pensar en el dinero. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte el sitio no hubiera cerrado y conservara a ese magnífico cocinero aunque ahora no fuera la misma persona que solía ser.

Cuando llegué, noté que el sitio tenía muchas más mesas de las que solía y todas estaban llenas. Una amable chica que no recordaba, vestida de traje se acercó.

\- Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
\- ¿Hay sitio libre para comer?  
\- ¿Tenía cita reservada?  
\- No.  
La chica no puede evitar una pequeña risa contenida.  
\- Tenemos reservas para más de una semana.  
\- ¡Oh! - ciertamente no me lo esperaba. No había caido en la cuenta que en su día, yo era un privilegiado que tenía acceso a algo que quedaba fuera del alcance de la mayoría. Ahora ya no era especial.  
\- ¿Desea apuntarse?  
\- No, no importa. Gracias.  
\- No hay de qué - dijo mientras volvía al lugar inicial.

Busqué en otros restaurantes, con idéntico resultado. En el último no pude evitar preguntar.  
\- Disculpe. En todos los sitios he obtenido una respuesta parecida. ¿Hay algún sitio que normalmente tenga sitio libre por aquí?  
\- Los autoservicios son grandes. Normalmente allí siempre hay sitio libre.  
Amablemente me acompañó a la puerta.  
\- Mire... Allí, al final de la calle, al otro lado de la carretera hay uno.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Nunca había pensado demasiado en ello. Había pensado que la mayoría no iba de restaurante porque le gustaba estar en casa. No había caído en la cuenta que mucha gente no iba con la frecuencia que le gustaría símplemente porque no tenía suficiente dinero. Ahora, sin tener en cuenta el poder adquisitivo, la gente hacía uso de estos en base a su disponibilidad. Imagino que, por el sentido de la responsabilidad, no lo demandarían ilimitadamente pues eso supondría que las listas crecerían sin límite bloqueándose los unos a los otros. Seguramente en la guía había algún punto donde lo explicaría. Definitivamente necesitaba leerla con calma.

Cuando llegué aprecié porqué sitios como este no se llenaban. Era tan grande como una planta entera, con mesas largas compartidas. Tal y como recordaba mi anfitrión era un comedor igual que los que hacía uso de estudiante, muchos años atrás.

Como los demás, cogí una bandeja del montón limpio, cubiernos y en fila esperé mi turno para llegar a la zona de comida. Era muy variada. Escogí una comida ligera de ensalada y pasta. Y ¡helado!. En un congelador con tapa transparente pude ver los sabores. Chocolate y vainilla.

Había mucho sitio libre para sentarse. Sentí nuevamente el instinto de mi anfitrión para evitar a los demás y me senté en una mesa que estaba casi libre, sentándome al lado apuesto de donde había un poco de gente. La mayoría conversaba animadamente en pequeños grupos de dos a cuatro personas.

\- ¡Hola! - llegó un hombre de una edad similar a la mía, que se sentó enfrente.  
\- Eh. Hola - seguí comiendo concentrado en mi plato.  
\- ¿Eres de por aquí? Yo me acabo de trasladar y no conozco a nadie. - continuó intentando iniciar una conversación.  
\- Yo estoy recién insertado. Es mi primer día.  
\- ¿Aún hay salvajes por ahí? ¡Vaya! - dijo claramente sorprendido  
\- Sí. Estaba escondido en su casa. De hecho está a poca distancia de aquí.  
Noté que se asustó y se estremeció. Descubrir que hay salvajes escondidos en tu propio barrio debía ser chocante.  
\- Por lo que me dijeron en el hospital, hacía meses que no descubrían a un salvaje en toda la ciudad - agregué intentando tranquilizarle - Estaba solo.  
\- Vaya. Eso es toda una historia.  
\- Sí. Mi anfitrión estaba un poco loco. Se quedó sabiendo que le estábamos rodeando, solo para saber más de nosotros.  
Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos con gesto de incredulidad.  
\- Cuando se le acabó la comida se entregó sin resistencia.  
\- Eso es... muy raro.  
\- Así es él. Espero que no se me pegue su forma de ser.  
Carcajeó.  
\- ¡Hola Sunday! - interrumpió saludando a una de las trabajadoras del comedor que llevaba un carrito cerca de nosotros. Le devolvió un saludo discreto y una sonrisa.  
\- ¿No decías que no conocías a nadie?  
\- Al menos así era esta mañana - volvió a reir solo. No pude evitar sonreir.  
\- Por cierto, soy Fast Hands. - dije levantando un momento la mano, a modo de saludo indio y retomé mis cubiertos para seguir comiendo.  
\- Aquí me llaman Mike.  
-¡Hola Mike! - dijo otro trabajador que pasaba con nuevos recipientes de comida para rellenar el autoservicio.  
\- Yo diría que te conoce todo el mundo.  
\- Ellos no cuentan. Me he presentado esta mañana. Es que voy a trabajar aquí una temporada. Soy un "rotador".  
\- ¿Rotador? - dije extrañado. Juraría que esa palabra ni siquiera existe en este idioma.  
\- Sí... Los que cambiamos de oficio con frecuencia.  
Le devolví una mirada de extrañeza. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.  
\- Los trabajos repetitivos y manuales son tediosos para la mayoría. Si los haces mucho tiempo suelen ser aburridos así que cambiamos mucho para que sean más interesantes hasta que encontramos uno que sea necesario y nos guste de verdad y nos especializamos.  
\- ¡Ah! Como los nómadas de mundos.  
\- Sí, bueno... algo así. Pero espero que no necesite más de una vida humana para encontrar un oficio que me guste - rió una vez más.  
\- Por cierto... he oido un rumor de que va a llegar a este mundo un nómada que ha estado en Origen y que lleva vagando por seis... otros dicen que en siete mundos.  
\- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que son experiencias. - dije con sorpresa, mientras devoraba mi lechuga.  
\- Sí. Creo que es la misma que ví una vez en el Planeta de las Nieblas. Era famosa por una anécdota...

Era claro que este hombre disfrutaba contando anécdotas. Me contó una historia poco creible sobre esta alma cabalgando una de las bestias con garras del Planeta de las Nieblas.

\- ¿Has sido un alga?  
\- ... La verdad es que sí. Después de ser oso. ¿Porque lo dices?  
\- Por tu forma de contar historias.  
Esta vez le arranqué una carcajada sonora.  
\- Sí. De los osos acabé hasta las narices del frio. Y en el de las algas me morí de aburrimiento. Tuve un ciclo vital larguíiiiisimo. Mucho más de lo habitual. Espero que a la tercera acierte de una vez.  
\- O puedes seguir intentándolo y hacer tu propia leyenda como nómada.  
\- ¡Oye!... Pues no es mala idea. Pero este planeta ofrece muchas oportunidades. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí unos cuantos ciclos vitales, hasta que le saque todo el jugo. Pero cuando llegue el invierno me voy a trasladar más al sur. ¡Demasiado frío!

Una furgoneta paró a la entrada y tocó el claxon. La mitad de los trabajadores salieron caminando rápido a descargarlo.  
\- Voy a echarles una mano.  
Se levantó con el plato acabado y el postre sin empezar. Otra gente de las mesas se levantó igualmente para ayudar y descargaron el camión en menos de dos minutos. Recordé lo que me dijo el sanador sobre los humanos trabajando juntos al unísono y me trajo recuerdos de las arañas sincronizadas construyendo estructuras.

Mi acompañante regresó y continuó con su comida.  
\- Entre todos es más fácil y rápido. - dijo en relación a la descarga.  
Comencé mi postre  
\- ¡Helado! Brrr... - Mike hizo un gracioso y fingido escalofrío.  
\- Me encanta.  
\- Me quedo con la fruta. ¡Que gama de sabores! No sabes lo que lo agradezco despues de las insulsas aguas de las algas.  
\- Me habían contado que eran aromáticas.  
\- ¿Con sabor? ... Sí. Pero nada comparable a esto. - dijo mientras le dió un mordisco a su manzana. - Mmmm... Que le den al agua con sabor. Esto es vida.  
No pude evitar sonreir a su simpática actitud.  
\- ¿Y tú, qué? ¿De donde vienes?  
\- El Planeta de las Arañas  
\- Ah. Los comentarios que he oido no son muy positivos.  
\- Ya. A muchas almas no les gusta demasiado. Pero a mí me agradó.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué cambiaste?  
\- Bueno... Varias cosas. Podía aprender cosas nuevas... y sí, creo que echaba en falta algo más de emoción.  
Con labios prietos hizo una extraña mueca de aprobación y agitó la cabeza dándome la razón.  
\- Y su comida, ¿que tal? - dijo mientras seguía con entusiasmo mordiendo su manzana.  
\- No sabes mucho sobre la nutrición de las arañas, ¿verdad? - me arrepentí de decir eso... podía haber sonado ofensivo.  
\- Por eso pregunto - dijo sin molestarse  
\- Las arañas normalmente nos nutrimos mediante sacos que construimos. Los sacos están conectados al sistema de nutrición colectivo. Así nos alimentamos, bebemos, comemos, expulsamos residuos, todo a la vez, mientras descansamos nuestros cuerpos. Es muy productivo.  
\- Eso cuadra con lo que dicen de la efectividad de las arañas - dijo mirando hacia arriba, como fingiendo una gran concentración mental. - Pero suena muy monótono.  
Encogí los hombros.  
Llenó su vaso y lo levantó.  
\- Un brindis entonces- le seguí el juego  
\- Por una interesante y fructífera vida como humanos.  
\- Larga y próspera vida - contesté yo.  
Y chocamos los vasos.

\- Bueno... Va siendo hora que llegue a casa... ¡Por primera vez! - dije mientras me levanté.  
\- Pues que sea todo bien. Hasta la próxima. - dijo levantando de nuevo el vaso de agua.

Llevé mi bandeja a los puestos de limpieza y salí. Ahora me orientaba mejor, y sabía por donde debía ir perfectamente para llegar a mi casa.

Por fín llegué. Tal y como recordaba. Una casa media que no destacaba especialmente. Quizás demasiado grande para mí, ya que era una casa familiar. Dos pisos, de madera.

Una sensación de confort me invadió. Debía ser esa sensación que dicen de sentirse en el hogar. Visité una por una las habitaciones. Mi anfitrión hacía mucho que no las veía con la luz del día. Estaban llenas de polvo, de la falta de limpieza. El aire estaba cargado. Abrí las ventanas para ventilar por fín en lugar.

Subí a la planta de arriba, donde ví el salón donde fue localizado. Aún estaban encima de la mesa el vaso y la botella vacía y el armario del mueble bar abierto. Los recuerdos regresaron sorprendiéndome una vez más su actitud.

Visité mi antigua habitación. Hacía tiempo que había echado de menos aquella cama, al cambiarla por el cuchitril del refugio escondido. Dediqué buena parte del tiempo limpiando la casa, lavando la ropa, haciendo tareas varias y refrescando mi memoria rememorando experiencias pasadas. Finalmente el cansancio se apoderó de mí. Caí en la cuenta que había despertado fuera del horario normal y que me costaría retomar el horario que debería adoptar con mi labor en el laboratorio. Intenté estirar la jornada y finalmente, al límite de mis fuerzas, preparé la ropa del día siguiente y me preparé para una larga noche.

Había sido un primer día fantástico. Había visto bebés como quizás nunca más haría. Había visto los colores, probado sabores, percibido los cambios de temperatura, sentido como una planta, oido música casi tan hermosa como los murciélagos, conocido gente interesante...  
Y ahora iba a soñar... Este era un buen lugar para vivir.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Para la música, me inspiré en el canal de Youtube de Peter Hollens.**  
**El "amor de mil años" es obviamente "Thousand Years" que es un giño a la banda sonora de Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer...****Como curiosidad, la del mundo del fuego es "I see Fire" y la de ritmos africanos "Baba yetu".**


	5. El laboratorio

_Otra vez me encontraba en aquel largo pasillo. La emoción me embargaba. ¿Estarían todavía allí esas maravillosas criaturas o se las habrían llevado ya?_  
_Crucé la puerta. Las luces de lugar eran aún más azules que la última vez. Pero me llené de júbilo al ver que los bebés estaban aún allí. Eran aún más grandes que antes. Casi tan grandes que podrían ser implantados._  
_El lugar era aún más grande de lo que recordaba. No podía ver el fondo._  
_Me dí la vuelva... y algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué están mi puesto del laboratorio aquí? Volví a mirar la mampara. La niebla se tornaba cada vez más espesa, hasta tan solo poder ver laz luces difuminadas de los bebés más cercanos. De repente, como si algo les asustara, se movieron hacia los lados y alejándose de la mampara hasta quedar solo la niebla._  
_La zona aislada estaba lleno de agua, cubriendo unos pocos centímetros, bloqueado por la mampara._  
_Una figura humana se acercaba atravesando la niebla. Mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Quien podía estar allí?_  
_Me tranquilicé cuando ví que era yo mismo. No pasaba nada. Todo era una confusión._  
_La niebla se disipaba, y los bebés regresaban, rodeándome... en aquel cuerpo que veía desde fuera._  
_\- Sí que son hermosos... Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría ver y descubrir... Todo estaría bien si no fuera porque..._  
_Aquel cuerpo, mi cuerpo, se abalanzó contra la mampara golpeando con una fuerza sobrehumana generando un terremoto._  
_\- ¡ ME ESTAS AHOGANDO !_  
_Aquella voz terrible me asustó. Le miré a los ojos. Esos ojos humanos. No... ese no era yo. ¡Era él!_

Me desperté sobresaltado, con el corazón a galope, con mi ropa totalmente mojada por el sudor. Esto era a lo que se referían sobre las pesadillas de las inserciones de adultos. Había sido una experiencia horrible... y aún peor, ahora me temía que quizás no solo era una pesadilla, sino que además, ese pequeño pedacito de mi antiguo huésped aún persistía en algún lugar recóndito de mi cerebro. Allí donde no lograba llegar despierto.  
Aún era muy temprano, y mi cuerpo y mi mente se sentían muy cansadas, pero solo al recordar la experiencia me mantenía en vigilia. Aún faltaban unas horas para ir al laboratorio, así que decidí tomar una ducha y prepararme el desayuno. Recordé entonces que aún no había ido a rellenar la despensa. Con algo de resignación tomé algo de agua para tener algo en el estómago y comprobé a ver si el antiguo equipo de música del salón aún funcionaba. Desde que mi anfitrión se había escondido no lo había encendido más que un par de veces, para evitar ruidos innecesarios y solo había usado una pequeña radio en el refugio secreto.  
La encendí y tras gastar unos minutos pude comprobar con satisfacción que funcionaba perfectamente. Eso me sirvió de distracción durante un tiempo hasta que el cielo comenzaba a clarearse indicando que la hora se acercaba. Aunque aún era pronto, seguro que habría algún lugar abierto donde encontraría algo de comer.  
Así que me preparé y salí nuevamente hacia el metro. Ahora la ruta ya la tenía fresca en mi mente. Ir y volver del metro ya no sería un problema. En la estación había afortunadamente unas máquinas de autoservicios donde pude servirme un café y algo de bollería.  
Encontré un panel de información donde comprobé los horarios habituales de apertura. Aún era pronto. Sin embargo el metro ahora tenía un horario de 24 horas. Supongo que antes los humanos cerraban por temas de evitar la indigencia o actos vandálicos. Eso no tenía ningún sentido en nuestra sociedad. La frecuencia de paso era menor por la noche, acorde con el menor uso, pero el servicio era continuo.  
Agradecí que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Opté por usar los terminales para buscar el destino apropiado para el laboratorio. Solo necesitaría usarlo una vez más para memorizar mi destino.  
Como aún era pronto tuve que esperar un tiempo. Aproveché ese rato, tanto de espera por el metro como dentro de él, para intentar rescatar mentalmente todo aquello que me pudiera ser útil para la tarea que el buscador me había requerido. En qué estaba trabajando, quienes más trabajaban allí, qué fue lo último que averiguó, como era el lugar donde investigaba... Intenté refrescar el mayor número de recuerdos posibles para enfrentarme con agilidad al reto al que me enfrentaría en poco tiempo.  
Cuando llegué a la estación de destino aún era pronto, pero ya comenzaban a abrir las cafeterías. Agradecí esto, pues eran lugares agradables donde esperar y desayunar algo más adecuado que la bollería del autoservicio, mientras hacía algo más de tiempo viendo una pantalla donde las noticias informaban de los progresos, o más bien de las dificultades, de la localización de los humanos que resistían en la Amazonia.  
Finalmente la hora llegó. Aproveché para mirar un mapa gigante de la ciudad que había en una de las paredes para memorizar por donde debía seguir una vez saliese de la estación. Afortunadamente confirmé que al salir ya podía reconocer el lugar en la memoria de mi anfitrión y localizar el laboratorio fue sencillo.  
Al llegar al lugar, lo primero que chocó contra mis recuerdos fueron los evidentes cambios cosméticos del exterior. Anteriormente la fachada estaba limpia. A fin de cuentas, era un laboratorio secreto y la intención era ser discretos. Ahora un gigantesco letrero indicaba "CENTRO CIENTÍFICO".  
Reconozco que la palabra "ciencia" me intimidaba un poco. Yo quería ser ingenierio. Diseñar cosas, no investigar lo desconocido. Es cierto que la ingenieria y la ciencia muchas veces se tocan, pero lo que me habían pedido es que trabajara como científico, al menos hasta haber usado todas las capacidades de mi anfitrión para ayudar a otros a resolver los problemas de los rechazos de las inserciones. Claro que tras la pesadilla de esta noche, comenzaba a plantearme que podría acabar necesitando ese conocimiento para mí mismo.  
La entrada también había cambiado. Habían cambiado la clásica puerta giratoria por un pasillo que, sospechaba, albergaba múltiples sensores y cámaras multiespectrales.  
Cuando pasé, las baldosas del suelo se colorearon de color rojo. Un hombre vestido de un uniforme que parecía un cruce entre un botones y un guardia de seguridad se me acercó con semblante serio.  
\- Buenos días. ¿Trabaja aquí?  
\- Sí. Mi anfitrión trabajaba aquí y me han requerido para el puesto.  
Aquel hombre examinó una pantalla que portaba en su mano izquierda.  
\- ¿Nombre del anfitrión?  
\- Karl... Carlos Martín.  
Esperó unos momentos. Se cruzó un poco y pude ver de refilón que en la pantalla aparecía una antigua foto de mi anfitrión.  
\- Parece que todo es correcto. ¿Va a seguir usando ese nombre?  
\- No. Me llamo "Fast Hands".  
Tecleó unos momentos en su pantalla.  
\- Bienvenido a nuestro centro. - dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada  
\- Gracias  
Aquello me extrañó. No es habitual que nosotros mantengamos controles de seguridad. Normalmente todos nuestros edificios son de libre acceso. Pero a fin de cuentas allí se habían desarrollado temas secretos y quizás todavía albergara proyectos peligrosos.  
No le dí más importancia y continué por mi camino. El resto del edificio parecía tener pocos cambios significativos. Razonable dado que habían pasado solo dos años desde la última vez.  
Bajé al sótano donde antaño estaba la zona asegurada. Imaginé que con el nuevo control exterior allí los habrían eliminado. Para mi sorpresa, ahora ya no solo había un pasillo de control. Ahora era el único paso, pues un nuevo muro acristalado, de gran grosor, dividía el lugar en vez de la discreta pared que recordaba. No se si la actividad ahora sería secreta, pero era evidente que seguía siendo restringida.  
Para acceder, debía pasar por un pasillo separada por una puerta doble, como en un banco. El acceso inicial parecía requerir una identificación de retina y huella. Observando a otra gente, ví que una vez en el pasillo nuevos escáneres les rastreaban antes de facilitarles el acceso a la segunda puerta.  
No sabía si de alguna manera dispondrían de mis datos, así que hice la prueba. Tras un par de intentos negativos una persona uniformada se me acercó. Para mi horror, comprobé que iba armado con un subfusíl que llevaba colgado del hombro con una correa.  
\- Apártese, por favor - me indicó con tono tenso y más alto de lo necesario.  
Seguí sus instrucciones de inmediato.  
\- Es mi primer día - le indiqué  
\- Nombre  
\- Fast Hands  
\- Espere aquí - y se fué con andares rápidos de auténtico soldado humano.  
Me senté más tranquilo cuando aquel hombre se fue. No tenía motivos para sentirme intimidado ni nervioso. Estaba donde se supone que debía estar. ¿Porque me invadía esa inseguridad, casi terror, ante aquel hombre? Esta situación me trajo recuerdos de mi anfitrión, cuando aquel sitio estaba controlado por humanos y su principal motivo de existencia era la guerra. La "seguridad" como ellos lo llamaban.  
Mi anfitrión fue allí porque le proporcionaron medios que en ningún otro lugar le habrían conseguido. Aún así, era consciente de que aquellos para quienes trabajaba buscaban usos moralmente cuestionables para sus hallazgos. Guerra psicológica, lectura de recuerdos, control mental, detectores de mentiras mejorados...  
Él siempre había intentado que le permitieran redirigir los esfuerzos hacia los usos más lícitos. Rehabilitación de traumas, curación de enfermedades cerebrales... Algunas veces se lo permitían, porque también servía a sus jefes para justificar más fácilmente el presupuesto ante su gobierno.  
Por otra parte, él intentaba, cuando podía, realizar pequeños sabotajes a esas otras solicitudes para que los resultados no fueran los esperados e intentar que aquellas tecnologías vieran la luz lo más tarde posible. Pero debía actuar siempre con cautela, ya que un sabotaje propiamente dicho hubiera llamado la atención. Normalmente se limitaba a perder datos como podría haber pasado de verdad. O tenía la solución a un problema pero no lo decía para no ayudar. Solo de vez en cuando introducía información errónea o falsas soluciones intencionalmente para retrasarlos. Pero recurrir demasiado a menudo a los errores intencionados, a pesar de que no hubieran podido demostrar sabotaje, hubiera supuesto su despido por incompetencia. Debía ser cauteloso y realizar los fallos justos, en los lugares apropiados, para causar el máximo efecto. Eso le ayudaba a evitar los remordimientos. Trabajaba para hombres cuestionables en tecnologías horribles, sí, pero él al menos estaría frenándolos más que ayudarles. Solo progresaría de verdad en aquello que merecía la pena.  
A través del cristal pude ver a tres hombres y una mujer, todos portando batas blancas que se disponían a recorrer el pasillo a la inversa, uno por uno. A dos los había conocido en la memoria de mi anfitrión. El mayor de ellos, de unos cincuenta y pico años, fue el primero en cruzar y se dirigió directamente a mí sin esperar al resto. En su momento aquel hombre era el responsable del área donde trabajaba.  
\- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí. - dijo mientras me tendió la mano con la misma costumbre que antaño.  
\- Es un placer... ¿Samuel?  
\- Llámame Sam.  
La mujer llegó. Una mujer rubia y joven. Quizás no llegara a los treinta años.  
\- Fast Hands, esta es Winter Sunrise - nos presentó Sam  
Nos saludamos sonrientes con la cabeza.  
\- Ahí llega Clifford - dijo en voz alta mientras el tercero del grupo caminaba deprisa para unirse.  
\- Para ser exactos, mi nombre era algo como "Ford on the Cliff". Pero todos me llaman Clifford aquí. Cliff también está bien.  
\- Supongo que recordarás a Thomas.  
Sentí una alegría heredada. No se puede decir que Tom y Karl fueran grandes amigos porque los dos eran personas muy centradas en su trabajo, pero en sus escasos ratos libres no habían tenido tiempo de hacer vida social mucho más allá de la cafetería de este lugar y su compañerismo había alcanzado un grado que rozaba la amistad personal.  
Thomas estaba más sonriente de lo que jamás podía recordar.  
\- ¿Sigues llamándote así? - dije.  
\- Todo el mundo me llama Tom... pero, ¿no adivinas quien está detrás?  
Aquella pregunta retándome me dejaba claro que había alguien conocido. Pero ¿como saberlo?  
Tom puso sus manos en horizontal frente a mí, y comenzó a hacer un extraño gesto con los dedos. Entonces me resultó evidente.  
En un ridículo intento de hacer con aquellos pocos y gruesos dedos humanos nuestros gestos del pasado hicimos un torpe saludo.  
\- ¡Hard Links! ¿Como es posible?  
Ambos emocionados nos abrazamos, mientras Winter y Clifford se miraban con sonrisa pícara. Creo que era la primera vez que oían su nombre como araña.  
\- ¿Que probabilidad había de encontrarnos otra vez? Desde que fuiste al planeta de las nieblas...- dije sorprendido  
\- Qué bonito... es como en las historias de la tele - dijo casi susurrando Winters a Clifford  
\- Reconozco que hice un poco de trampa. Cuando tuvimos que buscar candidatos para el laboratorio me pasaron la lista de almas que llegaban, preparación, motivos... Cuando te ví, pedí que te trajeran al centro más cercano y te mantuvieran en hibernación hasta tener un candidato adecuado para trabajar aquí. Has estado tres meses más de lo debido esperando. Lo siento.  
\- ¿Lo sientes? No lo hagas. Este es un candidato perfecto. Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho.  
\- Sí. Ha sido una suerte.  
\- ¿Lo sabía alguien más? ¿O soy el último en enterarme, como siempre? - dijo Sam.  
Winters encogió los hombros en un gesto de negación. Clifford miraba para otra parte con la misma cara que un niño que ha hecho una trastada. Él sí lo sabía.  
\- ¿Cual es vuestra historia? - preguntó Winter  
\- Estamos juntos desde el principio - contó Tom  
\- Aún tengo recuerdos de antes de la primera inserción - dije yo con voz melancólica  
\- Las arañas tienen pocas emociones, pero, ¿como tomarse friamente tu primer ciclo vital? Dudo que haya muchas arañas que hayan hecho las cosas que hicimos esa primera vida.  
\- Los dedos más rápidos de la Estepa Oeste - dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro  
\- Si no fuera porque tú reforzabas mis estructuras. - repliqué  
\- Nuestros nombres nos los ganamos a pulso  
\- ... Hard Links... - repitió Winters con una sonrisilla malébola.  
\- Sí. ... Ahórrame el chiste informático, que te veo venir.  
\- Bueno. Se acabaron las presentaciones. Vamos. Llevamos mucho tiempo imaginando qué podría ser eso que tu anfitrión había descubierto y que no tuvo tiempo de contar - dijo Sam  
Hizo un gesto hacia alguien también uniformado que estaba al otro lado del cristal.  
\- Fast Hands... Tú primero.  
Repetí el intento con el control. Esta vez pude entrar como uno más. Uno a uno, hasta estar en grupo al otro lado y comenzamos nuestro camino a mi antiguo departamento.  
En muchos lugares habían instalado ventanales acristalados, yo diría que blindados, donde antes había paredes.  
Tom notó mi curiosidad.  
\- La mayoría de ventanas son en realidad espejos como los de la policía- dijo mientras le miré extrañado  
\- Eso nos permite ver otros proyectos, por si nos interesa unirnos a su grupo, sin molestarlos - agregó Clifford  
\- Así que ya sabes. Nada de urgarse la nariz delante de un espejo - bromeó Winters  
Me sentí incómodo. Eso también significaba que te podían estar viendo sin que tú lo supieras. Yo no tenía nada que esconder, pero entendí la reacción de mi cuerpo dado su pasado.  
Al llegar a un ventanal no pude evitar pararme.  
\- ¡Vaya! Había escuchado... o sea... mi anfitrión, en la cafetería. Sabía que trabajaban con exoesqueletos pero esto...  
A través de la ventana pude ver un área que se hundía un piso en el suelo. Dentro, un hombre controlaba un robot de casi tres metros de altura recordándome películas de ciencia ficción.  
\- Si quieres saber mi opinión, aún no estoy muy seguro para qué seguimos trabajando en ellos. - dijo Sam  
\- Yo sí. ¿Te imaginas construyendo una casa con ellos? ¡Puede levantar más de veinte toneladas! - dijo Tom  
\- Y una grua tambien. - replicó Sam - Son ganas de complicarlo.  
\- Son chulos - opinó Winters  
\- Lo que yo decía. Un gasto inútil. - apuntilló Sam  
Seguimos caminando. Esta vez ante una pequeña galería de tiro.  
\- ¿Hacemos armas? - dije con voz indignada  
\- Es el desarrollo de armas no letales. - dijo Sam  
\- O eso intentan. - replicó Winters  
No me lo pareció. Estaban disparando a unos maniquís de un material rídigo. Madera, plástico o algo parecido. Y los impactos los destrozaban de forma evidente. Ese mismo impacto en un cuerpo humano habría sido letal.  
Continuamos caminando, ya casi llegando a nuestro departamento. Al dar la vuelta a la última esquina, me topé con algo inesperado.  
En la primera décima de segundo que ví aquel ser que me pareció enorme, con un montón de patas e incontables hilos y piel escamosa, no pude evitar saltar atrás como un gato asustado y emitir un grito ahogado.  
Era un estúpido. Era una araña, tal y como había sido yo. Pero tengo que reconocer que ahora, con esos ojos y recuerdos humanos, aquel ser que en el pasado me hubiera parecido hermoso ahora me parecía repulsivo y extraño.  
Ese ser se levantó sobre las patas anteriores, levantando la parte delantera de su cuerpo por encima de nuestras cabezas, elevando las dos patas más delanteras como gigantescos brazos y trenzó múltiples dedos para hacer solo cinco grupos, gruesos como sogas, imitando la mano humana. Con un movimiento rápido hizo gestos que interpreté como un lenguaje de signos, pero era incapaz de entenderlo.  
Tom movió también sus manos sonriente en una conversación silenciosa.  
\- Él es Spiral Skyward. Dice que se alegra de saber que otra antigua araña se una a nuestra gran familia. - tradujo Tom  
Y Skyward alzó aquella mano echa de dedos arácnidos y la giró haciendo el gesto de saludo.  
Yo, con una sonrisa forzada, imité el gesto. Agradecí que no intentara chocar nuestras manos, ya que mi cuerpo sentía asco ante aquello.  
Él siguió su camino por el pasillo y nosotros el nuestro  
\- Se ven más grandes así, ¿eh? - le dije a Tom  
\- Ya te acostumbrarás... O no. No se cuanto tiempo le queda.  
\- ¿Está enfermo? En el hospital me comentaron que había arañas que habían enfermado...  
\- Sí. Ya hemos inventado la medicación. Pero los años perdidos ya no tienen remedio.  
\- Me parece increible que hayan enfermado. Quiero decir... las enfermedades entre planetas son muy raras. Las estructuras vitales son incompatibles unas con otras. ¿Como puede infectarte un virus de la Tierra si no tienes ADN? Y con el sistema inmunitario tan increible de las arañas.  
\- Precísamente... eso fue lo que pasó.  
\- No te sigo.  
\- Las bacterias de la Tierra son increiblemente pequeñas y resistentes. Se cuelan en todos los organismos. Los humanos están plagados de ellas. Es solo que normalmente son inofensivas.  
\- ¿No lo fueron para ellas?  
\- Por parte de las bacterias, sí. No hacían nada. Pero el sistema inmunitario de sus cuerpos lo interpretaba como una enfermedad y su replicación celular era diez veces superior a lo normal, para combatir una enfermedad que no era tal. Si hubiera sido una enfermedad de verdad, habría durado una hora. Pero con las bacterias terrestres, su sistema inmunitario estaba a tope todo el tiempo.  
\- No me digas más. Nadie se dió cuenta.  
\- Te acuerdas de la gran gripe, ¿eh? - sabía que Tom se refería a nuestra gripe, como arañas.  
\- Sí. Débil hasta superarla, y luego eufórico cuando el sistema inmunitario seguía trabajando a tope y habías superado la enfermedad. La euforia duró tanto como la enfermedad.  
\- Pues ellos no se percataron. Estarían eufóricos, pero como las sensaciones son diferentes aquí con su mayor gravedad no se dieron cuenta.  
\- Envejecimiento prematuro - dije recordando las palabras del sanador  
\- Sí. Las células se replicaron tan rápido que envejecían varias veces el ritmo normal.  
\- Vaya. ¿Cuantas quedan?  
\- En la Tierra, en total, no sé. Unas cientas, supongo. Pero aquí Spiral es el último. Toma supresores del sistema inmunitario, pero los años que ha envejecido ya no tienen remedio. Está muy viejo. No sabemos cuanto le queda.  
Me sentí triste. Pero sabía que Skyward tendría pronto un cuerpo humano. Su historia tendría un final feliz a pesar de todo.  
\- Bueno, chicos. Venga. Hora de trabajar. - dijo Sam mientras cruzábamos la última puerta  
\- Sí jefe - dijo Tom  
\- A sus órdenes, señor - dijo Winters haciendo un saludo militar  
\- Lo que usted diga, jefe - ultimó Clifford  
Sam dió un sonoro bufido.  
\- Le fastidia un montón que le llamemos jefe - me dijo Tom  
\- Ya sabeis que las almas somos todas iguales - replicó Sam visiblemente molesto  
\- Yo creo que le fastidia porque ya no puede dar órdenes - picó Clifford  
La sala era diferente a la que recordaba. Estaba cerca, pero no era la misma. Era considerablemente más pequeña, con una larga mesa general con algunas sillas, teclados y múltiples pantallas en la pared. Me sentí aliviado al ver que nosotros no teníamos ningún espejo. Supongo que porque no había nada especialmente interesante que ver.  
También había una camilla y un escaner cerebral diferente a los que recordaba que tendrían por allí. Me sorprendió ver lo pequeño que era.  
\- ¿Funciona bien?  
\- ¡Oh, si! pero normalmente no lo usamos. Usamos información de sesiones anteriores. Los hospitales nos han enviado un montón.  
\- Y nuestros cerebros son poco interesantes - apostilló Winters  
Tom y Clifford le dirigieron una mirada desafiante.  
\- Desde una perspectiva médica... claro. Estamos sanos y eso... - dijo para rebajar la tensión.  
\- ¿Por qué no le pones al día? - dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Tom  
\- Vale. Os avisamos cuando lleguemos a lo interesante - confirmó Tom  
Tom me indicó mi puesto. Era igual que los demás.  
\- ¿Y mi antiguo ordenador? - pregunté  
\- Pasamos todos los datos a los servidores, para que no se perdiera nada.  
El entorno de trabajo había cambiado, pero era intuitivo y bastante parecido a lo que conocía. Me adaptaría rápido.  
\- Aquí puedes acceder a las virtualizaciones - me indicó Tom  
\- ¿Ves? Aquí está tu antiguo ordenador virtualizado  
Accedí a él. Pude ver que estaban todos mis archivos, programas, códigos y simulaciones.  
\- Ok... Si no recuerdo mal estaba trabajando con esto... Aquí... Ejecuto el programa y debería realizar los cálculos en unos minutos.  
Introduje el programa y finalizó de inmediato. Algo había ido mal.  
\- Algo ha tenido que fallar. Normalmente le llevaba minutos calcular esto. Ha debido generar un error...  
\- Compruébalo de todas maneras. La simulación está acelerada intencionalmente - me indicó Tom  
Lo dudaba. Una cosa es que tardara la décima parte, y otra cosa es que fuera de respuesta básicamente inmediata.  
Pero estaba equivocado. En efecto los resultados estaban allí. ¿Cuantas veces más rápido era aquella simulación? Solicité información y no entendí el resultado. Tardé unos segundos en comprender que la potencia era tal que no mostraban los números de forma convencional, sino con notación exponencial. La potencia de cálculo y almacenamiento era gigantesca.  
\- Pero... ¿como?  
\- Usamos una telaraña para mejorar los recursos, por supuesto.  
\- ¿Hay una aquí? - pregunté emocionado  
Y es que no era para menos. Desde los inicios de su civilización, mucho antes de la llegada de las almas, las arañas construian con su saliva, generando un líquido capaz de disolver muchas sustancias, como un ácido especialmente potente, y con ellas mezclabamos diferentes materiales, normalmente ciertos tipos de roca para constituir algo que se comportaba como el cemento. Antes de solidificar era como barro, o según la mezcla, como pegamento. Cuando este se formaba, era más parecido a la madera si era compacta, o como soga si eran hilos trenzados. Lo extraordinario es que en nuestra saliva se agregan gran cantidad de células de nuestros cuerpos y cuando esa construcción se forma, esas células comienzan a colonizar el material una vez solidificado y van construyendo tejidos dentro. Tras un tiempo, el material cambiaba de forma y se volvía vivo. Algo más parecido a un híbrido entre planta y animal. Fibras que canalizaban comida y agua. Pero además podíamos controlar que células añadir, y así construir edificios como se construye un cuerpo gigante. Capaces de bombear nutrientes del subsuelo como las raices de un árbol, de transformar la energía de nuestra estrella en nutrientes como las hojas, de arreglar defectos como la piel de un animal, de crecer y de sentirse a sí misma como un organismo vivo. Pero lo más magnífico, era que podíamos crear tejido neuronal y llevar la capacidad de pensar a un nuevo nivel. Entonces los edificios, cuando los creabamos con sacos neuronales, se convertían en algo parecido a una inteligencia artificial gigantesca. El equivalente al mayor superordenador que pudiera jamás crear la humanidad.  
Pero a diferencia de los ordenadores humanos, nuestras redes, nuestras telarañas, no sólo podían calcular lo conocido. Podían ser creativas y buscar soluciones a problemas que, como arañas, eramos incapaces de resolver por nosotras mismas. Los ordenadores humanos pueden realizar cálculos que están fuera de las capacidades humanas, pero los humanos construyen manualmente como se deben hacer esos cálculos. Los algoritmos eran un producto exclusivamente humano. Nuestras telarañas pensaban por sí mismas. Eran como preguntar a un gran sabio, mucho más de lo que tú lo serías jamás, que te resolviera un problema. No solo el cálculo era producto suyo. La forma de resolverlo, a diferencia de los ordenadores humanos, también.  
El problema de usar las telarañas era que estas buscaban soluciones a veces tan complejas que era imposible entender como había obtenido sus resultados. Ni siquiera estando insertado en una araña. Otras veces, como si tuviera conciencia de la maldad de la pregunta, te respondía con una evasiva.  
En parte lo que me sedujo de la humanidad era esa extraña capacidad para hacer simple lo complejo y poder controlar lo que querían descubrir. Y aunque sus soluciones no fueran óptimas, eran sustitutos aceptables creados con gran ingenio pero lo suficientemente simples para ser entendidos por cualquiera de las demás especies que habíamos tomado antes.  
\- Ya no la usamos. Sus tejidos reaccionaron igual que las arañas. Spiral mantiene a duras penas una pequeña red que tenemos en comparación con lo que fue, y no le pedimos esfuerzos extra dada su situación. Los buscadores la reservan por si surge una emergencia. Me temo que tenemos que trabajar sin ella. - me indicó Tom.

\- Bueno... Si esto calcula tan rápido, me pregunto sí...  
Tras varios comandos comprobé que, en efecto podía generar una visión de mis cálculos en tiempo real. Lo que antes habría significado semanas de espera ahora se generaba ante mis ojos.  
\- Genial... Aquí lo tenemos.  
\- ¡Atención grupo! ¡Hands está listo para mostrarnos lo que encontró!  
Los demás acercaron sus sillas móviles y se formó un grupo tras mi pantalla, todos expectantes ante lo que tenía que mostrar:  
\- Vale... Creo que ya lo tengo todo. - apunté.  
Activé la primera pantalla  
\- En esta primera pantalla vemos como se mueve la información en un cerebro, obtenido en un escaner en una sesión real.  
\- Ahora tenemos esta otra, que es la simulación del mismo cerebro.  
\- Sí. Recuerdo lo mucho que trabajaron nuestros anfitriones en esa simulación, para poder plantear patrones que no podían experimentar - dijo Sam  
\- Vale... ¿Qué debería salir si descuento de la simulación los valores reales?  
\- Nada. El patrón debería estar vacío. - dijo Winters  
\- Nada, si la simulación fuera perfecta. Como no lo será, imagino que ruido - replicó Clifford  
Tom y Sam agitaron la cabeza, dando la razón a Clifford  
Toqué unas teclas y mostré un nuevo video.  
\- Ese es el resultado.  
Se seguía viendo un patrón parecido al inicial:  
\- ¿La simulación no era correcta? - preguntó Clifford  
\- Era imperfecta, sí, pero no tanto como para mostrar esto - apunté  
Todos miraban extrañados. Eso no tenía sentido.  
\- Sí... Mi anfitrión se quedó igual al principio. Así que siguió trabajando con ese cálculo. Ahora mirad esto  
Puse un nuevo vídeo. Ahora se veía unos flujos indicados con flechas. Unos lugares apuntaban como fuente, y aquello se movía como las teclas indicadas en un pianista. Aquella imagen nos era muy conocida, porque era muy similar a las señales que envían las almas para controlar el cerebro de un anfitrión.  
Todos se quedaron extrañados.  
\- ¿Eso es el control de un alma sobre un cerebro? - dijo Tom  
\- No. Es una simplificación del flujo de datos sobre la simulación de la diferencia. Lo que estamos viendo es el origen de la diferencia y su propagación por el cerebro.  
\- ¿Y tiene esa forma? - preguntó de nuevo  
\- Sí. La semejanza es evidente. Pero esto lo vió mi anfitrión con datos de antes de que nosotros estuvieramos aquí.  
\- Entonces... ¿Y de donde viene esa información que parace en el gráfico?  
Entonces, de repente, como si mis recuerdos fueran un jarrón que se me resbalara de las manos, se hizo añicos. Tenía todas las piezas, pero es como si nada encajara.  
\- Eso es lo que mi anfitrión creía que era la conciencia.  
\- Vale, pero eso no responde a la pregunta. ¿De donde sale la información?  
\- Del alma... - dije con voz que se apagaba - ... Esto no tiene sentido. Hace un segundo estaba claro pero ahora está todo mal - dije hablando cada vez más bajo, al final casi murmurando.  
Me quedé unos segundos callado.  
\- ¿Hands? - dijo Sam buscando una respuesta coherente  
\- Perdona... Es que lo veía claro, pero ahora no tiene sentido. Según él... eso es la conciencia, la simulación era correcta... no había alma, pero la información es la fuente de la conciencia... el puente de la conciencia... que no están en el cerebro sino en el alma... ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!  
\- Tranquilo, Hands... Nadie te presiona. Tómate tu tiempo - me consoló Tom  
Seguía intentando tirar del hilo, pero en mi cerebro cada vez aparecían más piezas sueltas de un puzzle donde ninguna pieza encajaba con otra.  
Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, que ahora fue sensiblemente más largo. Yo seguía absorto, meneando negativamente mi cabeza. Nada tenía sentido, pero todo había encajado para mi anfitrión y eso me enervaba. Es como si yo no pudiera hacer lo que él si pudo, a pesar de tener sus recuerdos y un cerebro igual de capaz.  
Finalmente Sam rompió el hielo.  
\- Bueno... No le demos más vueltas. Al menos tenemos un patrón que no teníamos. Quizás tenga algo que ver con los rechazos. Pongámoslo a prueba y veamos si nos lleva a algún sitio.  
\- A ver... Una prueba. Primero voy a usar la plantilla estandar. Mi propio escaner.  
Al ver la pantalla, todos nos quedamos estupefactos. Podíamos haber esperado que el patrón no estuviera, o se repitiera de nuevo. Lo que no estabamos preparados para ver es que ahora, que veíamos un escaner grabado de un cerebro humano y un alma, el alma también generaba un patron idéntico. Fuera lo que fuera, también ocurría con nosotros, como almas.  
\- Nuestra simulación no tiene errores. Estoy seguro - dijo Clifford. - ¿Por qué sale el mismo patrón también?  
\- Bueno... ¿Hemos considerado la posibilidad de que su anfitrión tuviera razón? Si ese patrón es, de alguna manera la conciencia, es lógico que nosotros también tengamos ese patrón, ¿no?  
\- ¡La información no sale de la nada! - dijo molesto Sam  
\- Pues eso es lo que se parece mostrar... ¿Qué está mal?  
Yo seguía dándole vueltas. Pero recordé que aún había otro programa que mi anfitrión había hecho y no habría probado.  
\- Esperad... A ver como se ve esto  
Y ejecuté el último código  
Ahora los datos ya no solo se mostraban como origen. Se visualizaba como un camino y entonces la información se visualizaba como un árbol, pero que se movía como un pulpo, rastreando y moviendo la información a su paso.  
\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Clifford  
\- Es otra forma de representar lo mismo, solo que con trazos completos de las rutas de pensamiento más importantes del cerebro:  
\- Tengo curiosidad. Pasa el perfíl de escaner... 9382471, creo...  
Ahora nos quedamos helados... Lo que veíamos eran como dos pulpos, como metidos en una sola botella, uno luchando contra otro como campeones del wrestling. El que tenía su raiz en el alma era obviamente más grande y fuerte, pero el otro era escurridizo y resistía con agilidad.  
\- Vaya... Para ser una conciencia está un poco dividida, ¿no? - bromeó Winters  
\- Es que justo es el caso de una paciente que decía que su huesped había sobrevivido en su mente - replicó Tom  
A Winters se le borró la sonrisa.  
\- Entonces... ¿Esto funciona? ¿Realmente estamos viendo las conciencias? ¿Y hay dos en la paciente de ese escaner?- dijo Clifford en voz alta. Todos estábamos pensando lo mismo.  
\- Bueno. Pues ya tenemos trabajo. Vamos a probar muchos casos y ver hasta que punto hay coincidencia - dijo Sam, con ganas de volver al trabajo cotidiano.  
\- Winters... ¿Crees que te costaría mucho hacer un programa para detectar de forma fiable en cuantas partes se dividen estas estructuras que halla el algoritmo?  
\- No creo que me lleve mucho. Me pongo a ello.  
\- Hands... Buen trabajo. Llevábamos semanas sin tener nada. Ahora tenemos una pista que seguir.  
Aquel cumplido de Sam no me libró de mi debate interno. Había obtenido algo, pero la duda me carcomía. ¿Por qué a mí no encajaba nada si para mi anfitrión todo era un puzzle completo y sin piezas sobrantes?  
\- Venga... Nosotros vamos a probar casos a mano mientras Winters prepara lo suyo.  
Seguí intentando acceder a los recuerdos. Probé a examinar sus antiguas pruebas y programas en un vano intento de recordar o cuadrar las piezas de mi mente.  
Mis compañeros parecían entusiasmados con los nuevos hallazgos. Cuantas más ponían a prueba aquellas ideas, más parecían coincidir con los resultados. Parecía que, en efecto, esos programas mostraban de alguna manera las conciencias en nuestros cerebros. Pero, ¿que eran exactamente? ¿De donde salía esa información? Esperaban que yo pudiera dar con la respuesta. Para ellos, el simple avance era suficiente. Pero yo me sentía inútil, incapaz de llegar más lejos. Los recuerdos de mi anfitrión solo me aportaban más confusión y no entendía nada. Yo era ingeniero, no científico. Esto me quedaba grande.  
La jornada fue pasando. Tom advirtió mi estado de ánimo.  
\- Venga. No te frustres. Solo con lo que has hecho esta mañana ha servido por semanas, quien sabe si meses de trabajo. Vamos a tomar un refresco a la cafetería. Así te relajas un poco.  
Sus palabras de consuelo ayudaron, pero no podía quitarme esa sensación de inutilidad. Para llegar a la cafetería pasamos de nuevo frente a la galería de tiro. Tenía una sensación desagradable al ver las armas.  
Estuvimos un rato tomando algo y hablando de viejos recuerdos y poniéndonos un poco al día. Me presentó a alguna gente de la cafetería que trabajaban en otros proyectos. Entre ellos me presentó a gente que estaba trabajando en las armas. No pude evitar comentar el tema.  
\- ¿Seguro que son armas no letales? Los impactos no lo parecen.  
\- De eso se trata. Los buscadores se han quejado que los humanos que quedan, la mayoría son muy violentos. Enfrentarse a una banda de humanos armados con sprays no es la mejor idea del mundo. Y nos pidieron armas no letales tan efectivas como las suyas.  
Su compañero continuó.  
\- Al principio probamos con esferas de una versión de Paz que se absorbía por la piel. Al menos se podían disparar a distancia. Eso era una mejora.  
\- Sí, pero con una simple chaqueta podían pararlo. Ya no digamos con un chaleco antibalas.  
Los compañeros se alternaban para hablar.  
\- Así que creamos una versión de proyectil duro, capaz de penetrar materiales como una bala letal. Pero estaba hecha de una versión cristalizada de Paz y Curación. Así, tras el disparo, el objetivo se curaba inmediatamente.  
\- Vaya... Eso es muy ingenioso - agregó Tom  
\- Pero tenía un problema... Un proyectil de ese tipo puede ser letal si te da en la cabeza. O hacer grandes daños si te da en la columna. Un tejido musculoso es una cosa, pero el sistema nervioso...  
\- Así que nos pidieron un proyectil capaz de perforar un chaleco antibalas, pero que no destruyera un cráneo.  
\- ¿Seguro que es posible? - preguntó Tom.  
\- Hombre... si el proyectil cambia su dureza en función de lo que impacte... - dije yo como planteándome el problema para mí.  
\- Exacto. Eso es en lo que hemos estado trabajando. Un material que cambia la dureza según cuanto frene. Si frena a la velocidad que corresponde al impactar con el hueso, se vuelve blando y el proyectil no puede perforar. Si frena más rápido, se vuelve duro como el acero y perfora como una bala letal.  
\- Pero si el objetivo está en movimiento, podría no comportarse como lo esperado. No es un cálculo simple. También depende de si se frena mediante múltiples obstáculos - seguía razonando yo  
\- Sí. En eso estamos. Por eso es tan difícil.  
\- La solución debería ser un algoritmo complejo. La bala debería comportarse como un sensor múltiple de impacto en capas blandas y proyectar la información hacia la zona trasera del proyectil donde estaría el impactador que debería desintegrarse si va a impactar con el hueso. Usando un microprocesador sería fácil de programar.  
Los dos compañeros se miraron el uno al otro, como si no se les hubiera ocurrido.  
\- Un procesador en el proyectil - repitió uno de los compañeros  
\- Pero eso sería rígido. Sería un proyectil en sí mismo.  
\- No. Seguro que se puede fabricar elástico que se degrade en el impacto sin riesgo de destruir hueso...  
Siguieron discutiendo un poco entre ellos.  
\- ¿Ves? - me dijo Tom- Encajas aquí como un guante.  
\- Pero esto SI es ingeniería. Lo del cerebro...  
\- Es tu primer día... Y si te atascas cambia de tarea. No tienes que trabajar en lo del cerebro.  
\- Pero mi anfitrión...  
\- No vas a saltar por esto. No es tan importante.  
Pero sí lo era. El buscador me lo había dejado claro. Abandonar habría sido una enorme falta de respeto.

Volvimos al trabajo y terminamos la jornada. Regresé a casa con un humor muy diferente a mi primer día. Esto iba a ser mucho más frustrante de lo que me imaginaba... Si al menos pudiera sacar todo lo que tenía mi anfitrión escondido en su cerebro, resolver su puzzle, podría darles todo y seguir mi camino. Dejar ese tema y volcarme en la ingeniería como había deseado en un principio.

Había tomado la determinación. Tenía que resolver esto y zanjarlo de una vez por todas.


	6. Transformación

_\- Adelante. Muéstreme lo que ha averiguado - inquirió el buscador._  
_\- Lo siento... Supongo que habrá leido el último informe que le envié. Me temo que no tenemos nada nuevo desde entonces._  
_\- Eso es... decepcionante - y calló un minuto._  
_\- Supongo que es culpa mía. Extraer información de un anfitrión humano es la especialidad de los buscadores. La elección de un ingeniero fue errónea._  
_No pude evitar sentirme culpable._  
_\- Le extraeremos de ese cuerpo y colocaremos a un buscador en su lugar. Es lo que debimos haber hecho desde el primer momento._  
_\- Pero yo..._  
_\- Le enviaremos al planeta de las Nieblas... Allí también puede estudiar su ingeniería. Las construcciones de hielo también son interesantes._  
_\- No, no, por favor... La Tierra me gusta._  
_\- Le pondríamos en un cuerpo infantil, pero ahora ya hay una larga lista. Deberá esperar su turno, como todos._  
_\- Pero, ¿no podría seguir en este cuerpo? Estoy seguro de que la información es innacesible..._  
_\- Pero - comenzó a gritar - ¿Cómo puede anteponer sus deseos al bienestar de tantas almas?_  
_¡ES USTED UN EGOISTA!_  
_No podía evitar pensar que tenía razón. No pude evitar contener las lágrimas por mis mejillas._  
_\- Además... Es obvio que las respuestas están ahí. ¡ÉL LAS TIENE! - dijo mientras apuntaba detrás de mí._

_Una vez más, allí estaba él. Tras la mampara. Ahora el agua llegaba hasta sus hombros._

_\- Dígame. ¿Tiene usted las respuestas? - le preguntó el buscador._  
_\- Por supuesto... Incluso no he tenido problema en compartirlas con él - dijo mientras me señalaba - pero sus prejuicios le impiden ver la respuesta._  
_\- Lo vé... ¡EL PROBLEMA ES USTED! - volvió a gritarme_  
_\- Lo vamos a solucionar rápido - dijo mientras buscaba un spray en su riñonera_  
_\- ¡ No, no ! ¡ Lo lograré ! ¡ Haré lo que haga falta ! - grité suplicando_  
_\- No. Es demasiado débil. Su esfuerzo es insuficiente - acusó el buscador_  
_\- Sí. Es porque no está dispuesto a hacer cuanto sea necesario - dijo mi anfitrión mientras se inyectaba algo en el brazo._  
_\- Ya es demasiado tarde... - dijo el buscador mientras parecía que por fín había encontrado lo que buscaba._  
_\- Sí. A mí también me vendrá bien. Quizás el siguiente no me axfisie como tú - dijo mi anfitrión_  
_El buscador me roció con el spray. Sentí que me desvanecía, pero luché contra todas mis fuerzas contra ello._  
_Grité y grité..._

... Y grité... Estaba en mi habitación, como siempre. Una pesadilla más. Todos los días...  
Ya era viernes, la tercera semana tras mi inserción. Era horrible dormir así. Había tenido que visitar a mi acomodadora y mi sanador.  
Me habían facilitado un spray de tranquilidad, pero solo me ayudaba a dormir las primeras horas.  
Tan pronto se pasaba el efecto, antes de despertarme, unas pesadillas cada vez más intensas me atormentaban.

En esos días había tenido la oportunidad de examinar mi propio cerebro en el laboratorio, en un rato que pude quedarme solo.  
Mis temores eran fundados. Si el software que habíamos descubierto funcionaba, y había dado muy buenos resultados con todas las pruebas que nos pudieron

facilitar, en mi cerebro se ocultaba otra mente.  
Mi anfitrión seguía presente en un rincón oculto.  
En mis tres escáneres había podido constatar que su espacio se iba reduciendo. Pero, como una mancha en una camisa, que cuanto más la limpias más se extiende, us tentáculos se escurrían y tocaban cada vez más lejos, incluso a mi cuerpo como alma.  
Supuse que el agua que le amenazaba en mis sueños representaba esa lucha dentro de mí. Le estaba ganando la partida, pero cuanto más cerca estaba de mi triunfo, más se revolvía para mantenerse con vida.

Y quizás, en esa manipulación, en ese pulso invisible, él había intentado atormentarme. Pero parte de ese sueño estaba construido con mis propios temores.  
Por supuesto que un buscador, por más que deseara obtener resultados, jamás me hubiera tratado así. Pero seguía siendo responsable de la información que podría cambiar la vida de tantas almas y estaba fracasando.  
Es más, temía que la desaparición de mi anfitrión significara también la pérdida irremediable de ese conocimiento. En mis sueños él se había jactado de tener la respuesta.  
Temía que realmente hubiera despedazado y desperdigado esos fragmentos de memoria de una forma que yo no pudiera recomponer.

Miré el reloj. Aún era pronto. Las recientes imágenes del sueño aún me provocaban malestar...  
Y... ¿qué era aquello que se inyectó mi anfitrión?  
Sucedió algo extraño. Un recuerdo que no había podido rescatar antes... Un recuerdo inconexo, que no era capaz de situar en el tiempo. Mi anfitrión tomaba drogas.  
Seguí intentando sacar esa información a flote. ¿Qué tomaba? Era para rendir más en el trabajo. ¿Cómo es que no había podido recordarlo hasta ahora? ¿Y cómo es que no podía situar realmente el recuerdo? ¿No sería un sueño?

Pero era diferente a un sueño. Era más como un recuerdo reprimido. Quizás las drogas le afectaban a la memoria impidiendo recordarlo.  
O quizás se avergonzaba tanto de ello que mi anfitrión lo había reprimido u ocultado de mí.

Ahora podía recordar que es lo que se inyectaba... Una fórmula. Era un cóctel de potenciadores cognitivos. Eso, desde luego, afectaba a la memoria... Pero debía ser al contrario. Debería permitirme recordar mejor.  
Entonces debía ser una represión intencional. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Se había vuelto adicto? ¿Era un secreto? ¿Le habrían echado del trabajo si sus jefes lo hubieran sabido?

Seguí intentando recuperar más y más información. Aquel cóctel lo preparaba en el refugio secreto, antes siquiera de que él fuera consciente de la invasión.

Quizás fue ese el motivo de construirlo. Tener un lugar donde realizar actividades cuestionables y que nadie lo supiera.  
Quizás esa era, después de todo, la razón por la cual no podía entender sus ideas. En otras circunstancias había sido una temeridad hacer esto.  
Yo no era adicto a nada. Y nosotros teníamos medicinas que podían ayudarnos a superar cualquier adicción salvo que el consumo fuera algo totalmente voluntario.  
Pero había mucho en juego. Como había visto en mi sueño, sería un cobarde si no lo intentaba todo. Si aquel coctel podía ofrecerme respuestas, debía probarlo.

Me dirigí al refugio. Lo cierto es que no había entrado desde el primer día. Incluso cuando limpié la casa, no había entrado allí, como su una fuerza invisible me dijera que ese era un lugar sagrado que debía respetar. Ahora me planteaba si no había sido mi anfitrión que había implantado pensamientos en mi mente para evitar que entrara allí.

Inspeccioné el lugar a conciencia. Sí... Tenía un pequeño laboratorio, si es que se le podría llamar así.  
Un mechero, utensilios de vidrio, microscopio, osciloscopio, un montón de productos químicos en un armario, jeringuillas, ...  
Un montón de cosas, pero muy organizadas y plegadas, de manera que ocupaban poco espacio.  
Pero no había ninguna fórmula allí. Me esforcé en buscar algún indicio de aquel recuerdo, pero la última vez que debió hacer aquello allí debió ser hace mucho tiempo.  
Fuera lo que fuera, ya lo había limpiado.

También tenía un cuaderno. Sus hojas estaban en limpio, pero tenía muchas menos de las debidas. Era obvio que las había arrancado tras usarlas.  
Cogí un boli e intenté hacer memoria. Comencé a apuntar complejos compuestos químicos... hasta que mi cerebro rechazó darme nueva información.

Volví a la habitación y usé el ordenador para contrastar aquella fórmula. Tenía acceso a Internet, pero lamentablemente confirmé que no había resultados para mis búsquedas.  
Supongo que aquella información se había vuelto obsoleta y se había borrado. A fin de cuentas, ¿quien necesita medicina humana en el mundo de las almas?  
Me desesperé un segundo, pero rápidamente recordé que mi anfitrión había descargado varias versiones offline de algunas enciclopedias, alguna especializada en temas de medicina.

¡Allí estaban! Los compuestos, los efectos... Todo encajaba. En efecto, mi anfitrión debía estar dopando su cerebro para rendir más.  
Quizás si preparara la misma fórmula yo podría acceder también a esos recuerdos reprimidos, o poder ver el problema de la conciencia desde su perspectiva, incluso aunque fuera errónea. Un breve instante viendo el rompecabezas completo a su modo podría ser suficiente para dejar atrás el pasado de mi anfitrión.

Una vez de que estuviera seguro de que no habría más que sacar de él, podría pasar página. Dedicarme a la ingeniería que siempre quise.

No estaba seguro de como fabricarla. Allí ya no había esos compuestos. Quizás en el laboratorio aún tuvieran alguna sección de química, aunque no había visto ninguno en los paseos que Tom me había enseñado en estos días cada vez que íbamos a la cafetería.  
Busqué una memoria portatil para copiar la fórmula y me preparé para el trabajo. Ya vería después como solventar la fabricación.

Tres semanas son suficientes para sentir el peso de la rutina. Comenzaba a sentirme todo un humano... demasiado para mi gusto. Vivía demasiado atado a un trabajo que no me llenaba, trabajando seis de cada siete días para, en mi opinión, no lograr nada.  
Mis compañeros de departamento se sentían sin embargo mucho más optimistas. En este momento del proyecto estábamos concentrados en ver como podíamos hacer desaparecer esos otros patrones que existían. Sin embargo, desconociendo que eran realmente, de donde procedía la información, no sabíamos realmente como interactuar con ellos.  
Pero al menos podíamos monitorizar en tiempo real a pacientes que estaba lejos de allí, para ver como reaccionaban los patrones a la vida diaria.  
En la mayoría de los casos, parecía que nuestro estilo calmado de vida tendía a mantener nuestra conciencia fuerte, y la humana acababa por ceder. Parecía conveniente mantener alejados a los pacientes de recuerdos o situaciones ligadas a sus anfitriones.  
Pero había casos en las que la conciencia humana se revolvía y parecía ganar fuerza. Cuando era el caso, se llegaba a un punto donde la balanza solía ponerse a favor de la conciencia humana y el rechazo era prácticamente inevitable.

Aún no sabíamos que era la conciencia, así que no teníamos mucha idea sobre como atacarla para hacerla desaparecer.  
Pero al menos teníamos algo con lo que saber si estaba ahí y hasta que punto el problema podía estar agravándose.

Decidí llevarme esa información al laboratorio, mientras sopesaba que haría ¿Debía decirle a mis compañeros mi intención de tomar esas drogas? ¿Quizás solo a Tom en confianza? Probablemente me dirían que eso era imprudente. ¿Quizás a mi sanador, si le pedía hacerlo en confianza, de forma que él pudiera estar preparado para contrarrestar un posible envenenamiento o detener los efectos más allá de lo necesario?

Le dí vueltas al tema mientras hacía mi recorrido habitual hasta el trabajo y nuestra estancia. Todo rutinario hasta llegar al segundo control, tras atravesar la primera puerta.  
La segunda no se habría y el pasillo se iluminó con el color de la sangre.  
Un guarda se acercó desde la primera salida.  
\- Disculpe, ¿puede salir un momento?  
No pude evitar ponerme nervioso. No sabía que estaba mal.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué la puerta no se abre?  
\- El escaner ha detectado que está usted introduciendo un dispositivo de memoria. Cómo supongo que le habrán informado, eso está prohibido.  
\- ¿Eh? Nadie me ha dicho nada.  
\- Forma parte de las reglas estándar. ¿No le han dado un folleto de normas?  
\- ¡No! Y llevo ya trabajando tres semanas.  
\- Eso ha sido un gran descuido por nuestra parte. - me indicó mientras nos acercamos a su pequeña garita acristalada.  
Sacó un pequeño libreto de un montón y me lo entregó.  
\- Perdone nuestro error  
\- No hay de qué. Y si me pudiera hacer el favor... por ahorrar tiempo - dije mientras agitaba el folleto - ¿Como puedo pasar esta información al laboratorio?  
\- Si lo que quiere es introducir información, solo tiene que suministrarmela. Yo se la copiaré y enviaré a través del sistema de mensajería interna, pero no puede usar el dispositivo ya que puede usarse en ambos sentidos.  
\- Entiendo  
\- Venga...  
Nos acercamos a unas taquillas. Cerró una, sacó la llave y me la entregó.  
\- Tome esta llave. Le dejaré su dispositivo aquí. Podrá recogerlo a la salida. Revise el folleto. Si tiene que venir alguna vez con material no autorizado,

use las taquillas. Recuerde que tampoco puede sacar material del laboratorio.  
\- Gracias... Y perdone de las molestias.  
\- No hay de qué.

Me tranquilicé al saber que todo había sido un malentendido. Pero al segundo entendí que eso ya descartaba algunas de mis opciones.  
¡Qué fastidio! No podría sacar la droga de allí, y probablemente no encontraría manera de fabricarla en ningún otro sitio. Debería tomarla allí.

Cuando llegué al laboratorio, no pude evitar quejarme.  
\- Hola chicos. Por cierto. ¿No se os había olvidado contarme algo? - dije mientras agitaba en alto el folleto.  
Esperaba que dijeran algo como "¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Nunca te contamos las normas!". Pero en su lugar, estaban todos de pié en grupo mirándome fíjamente, con cara de haber visto un fantasma.  
\- Pero, ¿qué?  
Entonces me percaté que, dándome la espalda, frente a ellos, estaba el buscador Fireproof Mouth. El mismo que había visto en el sueño.  
Me quedé como una estatua por un segundo tratando de entender la situación. El buscador me miró, miró el folleto en mi mano, luego miró las caras de vergüenza de mis compañeros y comprendió.  
\- Deberían tomarse las normas en serio. Nuestra labor es muy importante.  
\- Desde luego, buscador. Ha sido un descuido por parte de todos. No volverá a pasar. - dijo Sam  
\- Siento no haber podido venir antes. El tema del Amazonas se complica por momentos. Espero que sus noticias sean buenas.  
\- Sí, sí... - dijo Winters, mientras le invitaba a mirar un montón de pantallas que se veía que había preparado adecuadamente.  
\- Como puede ver, hemos avanzado mucho. Hemos elaborado varios algoritmos que nos permiten ver el grado de la situación en los sujetos implicados...  
El buscador la interrumpió levantando la mano.  
\- Agradezco su intención pero recuerde que no soy ingeniero. Lo que quiero saber es si sabemos como hacer desaparecer las conciencias de los anfitriones o no.  
Winters puso cara de frustración y desagrado. Sam puso la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.  
\- Hemos llegado al punto de reconocer esas conciencias, pero no sabemos como hacerlas desaparecer.  
\- ¿Como es eso? ¿Acaso no sabemos como funcionan? - dijo mientras se dió media vuelta  
\- ¿Su anfitrión desconocía realmente como funcionaban? - se dirigió a mí - ¿No se suponía que esa era la información clave que conocía su anfitrión?  
\- Me temo que es más complicado que eso. Durante bastante tiempo había pensado que no estaba leyendo sus recuerdos correctamente. Mi anfitrión estaba convencido de que sabía la respuesta, pero sus pensamientos eran inconexos. Hoy he descubierto que mi anfitrión tomaba drogas. Me temo que los últimos meses no razonaba adecuadamente a causa de ellas.  
\- Eso es... decepcionante.  
Me quedé helado, al escuchar esas palabras de forma idéntica al sueño. Por un segundo, temí que se repetirían sus actos.  
Pero eso no tenía sentido. Aunque el buscador fuera severo para ser un alma, jamás habría actuado en la forma que soñé.

Sam retomó la conversación.  
\- Interactuar con el cerebro es algo muy complicado, y ninguna técnica humana es en realidad aceptable. Por eso le he llamado. Quería solicitarle el uso de una telaraña para intentar obtener respuestas con lo que ahora sabemos.  
\- Entiendo... - calló unos segundos  
\- La situación está complicada. Las telarañas cada vez están en peor situación. Dudo que la que hay aquí les sirviera. Pero entiendo la importancia de su trabajo. Haré una solicitud planetaria. Quizás haya suerte y puedan otorgarles unos días de acceso a una teleraña importante. - dijo con voz más relajada que hasta ahora.  
\- Es todo cuanto pedimos. Gracias buscador.

Deshicimos el grupo improvisado y nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos.  
\- Sr Thomas. ¿Puede concederme un minuto - le dijo el buscador a Tom  
\- Por supuesto. - y ambos se alejaron lo suficiente para no poder oirles.  
\- Oye, Hands... Lo siento por lo de las normas. Un gran descuido por mi parte.  
Con una mueca le indiqué que no tenía importancia.  
\- Por cierto, Sam. ¿Aquí hay algún laboratorio de química?  
\- ¿Química? ¿Al estilo humano?  
\- Sí. En la 24E, creo recordar.  
\- Pues si no os importa me gustaría comprobar una cosa. Si necesitais algo, estaré allí.  
\- Vale.  
Miré mi terminal y confirmé que habían enviado la información tal y como me habían dicho. La imprimí y me fuí antes de que Tom y el buscador finalizaran su conversación.

En pocos minutos llegué al laboratorio. Recordé que mi anfitrión había estando allí alguna vez y era tal y como lo recordaba.  
Lleno de probetas, microscopios, y montones de estanterías con diferentes productos.  
Allí solo estaba una mujer.  
\- ¡Ah! Hola Mandy. Qué tranquilo esto, ¿no?  
\- Sí. Tiene el antiguo estilo humano, ¿no te parece? Aún ni lo hemos acondicionado a nuestro gusto.  
Asentí.  
\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - me pregunto distraidamente mientras mezclaba dos botes  
\- Ummm - realmente no quiería contarlo - Quiero fabricar un compuesto que hacía mi anfitrión, para estudiarlo... ¿Y tú? - dije para intentar evitar más preguntas.  
\- Estoy preparando combustible para el rastreador.  
\- ¿Rastreador?  
\- Es lo último en lo que trabajamos nuestro departamento. Aún está muy verde, pero cuando sea un poco más vistoso, te lo enseño. Si nos queda bien va a ser genial - dijo con entusiasmo.  
Cerró el recipiente y salió con prisa.  
\- Nos vemos en la cafetería.  
\- Hasta otra.

Por fin sólo. Lo agradecía. No quería dar explicaciones. Me concentré dado que tenía mucho trabajo por delante. La experiencia de mi anfitrión brotó a la superficie y recordé otros tiempos. Me sentía como un mago mezclando pociones mágicas.  
Pero me daba cuenta hasta que punto era incompleta la información. Las medidas las hacía a ojo, lo cual es muy peligroso cuando se trata con compuestos en los que la diferencia entre no proporcionar efecto o entrar en sobredosis es muy pequeña.  
El tiempo debió correr muy rápido, estando concentrado, porque cuando quise darme cuenta tenía a Tom a mis espaldas.  
\- ¿En qué andas metido? Casi se ha pasado la jornada y no hemos ido a tomar un café.  
\- Uh... Quiero saber qué es lo que tomaba mi anfitrión - dije con voz de evidente mentira.  
\- Estoy seguro de que los sanadores han hecho un buen trabajo. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás secuelas.  
\- No, no lo hacía por eso. Quería saber que efectos podría haber tenido en él, para ver si eso me ayuda a entender que creía haber visto, aunque no tenga ni pies ni cabeza.  
Vió los papeles con la lista de compuestos y se dió cuenta que muchos estaban allí sobre la mesa.  
\- No estarás pensando en tomártelo, ¿verdad?  
Me había pillado.  
\- Lo estoy sopesando.  
\- No seas loco, amigo. Eso te podría matar. Y no creo que valga la pena.  
\- Si te digo la verdad... el tema de la conciencia me aburre. Tampoco se me da bien. Quiero desarrollar ingeniería.  
\- Pues hazlo. ¿Que tiene eso que ver?  
\- Que lo que hacemos es muy importante. No podemos dejarlo a medias. Tenemos que terminarlo. Es importante para mucha gente.  
\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero todo tiene un límite. Tomarte eso no ayudará. No hagas locuras.  
Dejé los botes en la mesa, cerré los ojos, e hice una respiración muy profunda.  
\- Vamos a la cafetería. Es por lo que he venido.  
\- Venga.. va. - le dije aceptando.

Caminamos un rato, pasando por un trayecto conocido, echando una ojeada a los otros proyectos como otras veces.  
\- Oye - dije - ¿Que te dijo el buscador?  
\- ¡Ah!. Me explicó que mi expediente y actuales trabajos muestran que soy la persona más adecuada para un nuevo trabajo. Me ha pedido que me una a un nuevo grupo.  
\- ¡Vaya! - dije con tristeza  
\- Le he dicho que de momento no aceptaré. No hasta que terminemos esto.  
\- ¿Ves? Realmente tú piensas lo mismo que yo. Tenemos que terminarlo.  
\- Sí. - asintió - Pero no a cualquier precio. - apuntilló  
\- ¿Y en qué trabajarías?  
\- No me ha concretado exactamente cual es. Solo sé que trabajaría en los niveles inferiores.  
\- ¿Niveles inferiores?  
\- Sí. Aún más secretos. Allí te piden explícitamente compromiso de no revelación a nadie que no sea miembro.  
\- ¡No sabía que el edificio tuviera más sótanos!  
\- ¿Nunca te has fijado en la cantidad de gente que entra por todas las puertas? Me da en la nariz que abajo hay tanta gente como arriba.  
\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo allá?  
\- No lo se. Reconozco que me tienta. Creo que aceptaré cuando demos nuestro trabajo por finalizado.  
\- Uff. Te echaré de menos.  
\- Oye... que estaremos en el mismo edificio. Vendré a este piso aunque solo sea para tomar el café para charlar.  
\- ¿Aunque no me puedas contar nada de ello?  
\- Qué remedio. Pero oye, una vez dentro quizás pueda recomendarte.  
Seguimos charlando, derivando nuestra conversación hacia recuerdos del pasado.  
\- Bueno.. ya es la hora. Voy a cerrar las cosas y marchar.  
\- Yo voy a volver a limpiar con lo que he trabajado  
Me lanzó una mirada desafiante.  
\- Recuerda... Ni se te ocurra tomarlo.  
Pero en realidad, lo que había dicho me había reforzado en mi posición. Ahora sabía que solo podría tomarlo por mi cuenta. Todos los demás me aconsejarían no hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía me sentiría culpable.

Limpié todo, pero con la fórmula en mi mano. No logré encontrar jeringuillas. Y por otro lado, sabía que no podía sacarlo de allí, así que finalmente tomé beberlo. Sabía que así mi cuerpo solo absorvería una parte, así que aumenté la dosis.  
Eso me daría tiempo. Mi cuerpo tardaría bastantes minutos, quizás una hora hasta hacer el máximo efecto, así que salí tan rápido como pude sin llamar la atención, confiando que podría llegar a casa antes de que los efectos llegaran a su punto álgido.

Comenzaba a marearme. Me sentía mal. Notaba un gran malestar en el estómago. Subí al metro. El tiempo se me hacía cada vez más lento. Comencé a sentir arcadas, con ganas de devolverlo todo. Aumenté mi respiración. Comenzaba a marearme. Aquello no era lo que esperaba. Pensaba que, dado que eran compuestos que afectaban al cerebro, me harían alucinar. Pero en su lugar solo había malestar y ganas de vomitar. Poco a poco se añadía la debilidad corporal. Temí marearme y desmayarme. Noté que estaba llamando la atención.  
Me dirigí al baño, con la intención de ser más discreto. Además me sentía más agusto sabiendo que si finalmente las arcadas se converían en vómito tendría una taza a mano.  
Y el momento llegó. No pude vomitar cuanto me quedaba en el estómago. Y otra vez, cuando estaba seguro que ya estaba totalmente vacío.  
El dolor era el mayor que hubiera sentido nunca. Deseaba que aquello terminara ya.  
Alguien golpeó la puerta.  
\- ¿Se siente bien? - dijo en voz alta.  
Necesité tomar algo de aire para intentar que mi voz sonara tranquila.  
\- Sí. Solo ha sido una mala digestión.  
Pero no era verdad. De hecho, cada vez me sentía más débil. Tanto que comencé a dejar de sentir mis brazos, y luego mis piernas. Mis oidos pitaban cada vez más fuerte, haciendo inaudible el ruido del metro.  
Temiendo caerme, me apoyé contra el lavabo. Dejé de percibir cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Sabía que no podría evitar desplomarme, cuando mis brazos me fallaran y el lavabo fuera insuficiente punto de apoyo.

Pero el cuerpo no se desplomaba. En su lugar, comenzó a moverse solo.  
No, ¡No! ¡NO! - me repetí mentalmente. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa...  
Mi cuerpo, sin mi control, se levantó por completo y miró al espejo. Ví con horror como me devolvía una sonrisa malévola.


	7. El trato

\- Señor... ¡Señor!... ¿Qué le ocurre? - decía una voz de una mujer joven.  
\- Hay que llamar a un sanador. Hay un centro dentro de dos paradas.  
Oía varias voces entremezcladas con el ruido del transporte y un fuerte zumbido en mi cabeza.  
« Ufff... Menos mal. Ya ha pasado lo peor. Esa dosis era demasiado grande. Gracias a que no se la inyectó y ha vomitado. »  
¿Alguien sabía lo que había hecho? No reconocía su voz. De hecho, había algo muy extraño en esa voz, como si careciera de entonación.  
\- Parece que se despierta.  
Abrí los ojos y ví que varias personas se arremolinaban en un vano intento de ayudar. De hecho, en un cuarto tan pequeño, estorbaban.  
\- Dejad sitio, por favor - dijo otro de los viajeros, mientras el mismo se apartaba un poco.  
\- ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? Le acercaremos a un centro de sanación.  
\- ¿Qué centro es el más próximo? ¿El antiguo Hospital General? - pregunté.  
\- Sí. En dos paradas.  
Me había pasado la parada de mi casa hace ya algunas estaciones. Pero dadas las circunstancias lo mejor sería ir al centro. Había hecho una estupidez, pero si me curaban podría olvidarme de este asunto.  
\- El sanador Greeny Stone. Agradecería que él me atendiera si está en su turno. - le dije jadeando, mientras trataba de incorporarme.  
Aquel hombre se alejó con su móvil, intentando contactar.  
\- ¿Está mejor?  
\- Sí, sí... Creo que algo me ha sentado mal al estómago. - dije con tono falso sabiendo que, aunque no mentía, no decía toda la verdad.  
\- Debería volver a sentarme en el vagón. Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado.  
Tres personas se situaron a mi alrededor, temiendo que me desplomara aunque en realidad me estaban estorbando e impidendo salir con comodidad.  
« No tendrán mala intención, pero son un poco pesados. ¿No se dan cuenta de que están molestando? »  
Dí un respingo. Otra vez esa "voz". Pero ahora, con los ojos abiertos, me quedaba claro que no era un pasajero. ¡Era una voz dentro de mi cabeza!  
Mi anfitrión ahora se percató de que le había escuchado.  
« ¡Ahora puedes oirme! Sí, sí... No disimules. No solo puedo oir tus palabras. También puedo leer tus pensamientos. Sabes que estoy aquí. ¡DÍ ALGO! »  
Me quedé petrificado. Las personas que me rodeaban temían que se tratara de algún tipo de reacción o recaida y se aproximaron aún más temiendo que me desplomara.  
« Ya les vale. ¿No saben respetar la zona de confort? ¡Demasiado cerca! »  
Yo sabía que solo trataban de ayudar, pero evitaba formar palabras en mi cabeza. Temía que aquella mente las leyera. Esperaba que esa voz dependiera de lo que me había tomado. Quizás si esperaba un poco de tiempo desaparecería...  
\- Disculpe... El sanador Greeny Stone no está en el centro en este momento. ¿Les digo que contacten con él o le da igual que le atienda otro sanador?  
Aún estaba en shock, procesando el hecho de que ahora mi anfitrión me hablara. Intenté centrarme en su pregunta.  
\- La acomodadora Amanda Ice. Es importante.  
\- ¿Una acomodadora?  
Asentí. El respondió elevando los hombros y volvió a alejarse con el teléfono.  
« ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Me haces el vacío?... ¿Hola?» - y agregó jocoso - « Se que puedes oiiiirme. Vamos arañita... mueve la boquita... »  
Me senté de nuevo en uno de los asientos del vagón, mientras la situación se normalizaba.  
\- Sí. La acomodadora está. Dice que le verá en unos minutos.  
\- Gracias  
« SAM WHEAT... SAM WHEAT... SAM WHEAT... SAM WHEAT... » - comenzó a repetir como un loco  
¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo mi anfitrión?  
« SAM WHEAT... SAM WHEAT... SAM WHEAT... SAM WHEAT... » - seguía taladrándome el cerebro.  
« ¿Pero quién es Sam Wheat? ¿Por qué lo nombras? » - no pude evitar pensar.  
« ¡AJÁ! ¡SABÍA QUE PODÍAS OIRME! »  
« ¡Mierda! » - ¿Cómo había caído en una trampa tan tonta?  
« ¡Pillado! No, en serio. Es frustrante estar aquí solo sin nadie con quien conversar. »  
Me concentré en no volver a pensar nada.  
« ¡Ah! Por cierto. Por si te interesaba saberlo. Lo de "Sam Wheat" era una referencia a una película.  
Deberías poder recordarla, ¿no? A fin de cuentas tienes todos mis recuerdos. »  
Seguía hablando sin cesar aunque yo hacía lo posible por ignorarle.  
« Supongo que hay recuerdos que intentas reprimir. Demasiada violencia para tí, ¿no?. Pues entonces mejor no intentes recordar "Saw" u "Holocausto cabinal". »  
¿Se callaría de una vez? Llegó la parada y salí caminando todo lo deprisa que podía sin llamar demasiado la atención.  
« ¿Y le vas a hablar a la acomodadora de mí? ¿Le vas a contar lo que te tomaste? Te arriesgas a que te retiren del proyecto. Si se lo cuentas fracasarás, lo sabes, ¿no? »  
No pude evitar estallar.  
« ¡Cállate YA! ¡Tú no deberías existir! »  
« Oye... Aquí el parásito eres tú, no yo. Vosotros habeis poseido a los humanos conquistando un mundo contra su voluntad. Si alguien no debería estar aquí sois vosotros. »  
« ¡Dejasteis de merecer este mundo hace tiempo, humanos! ¡Si no hubieramos llegado nosotros os habríais cargado el planeta! ¡Uno de los lugares más bellos de la galaxia! ¡Qué desperdicio! »  
« Como íbamos a matarnos, pues mejor nos matais vosotros. Esa es la lógica, ¿no?. ¿Te tragas tus propias mentiras? »  
No debí haberle respondido. Eso le había dado más fuerza. Me concentré en mi cuerpo y en avanzar lo más deprisa al Centro de Sanación.  
« ¿Y qué excusa teneis para el resto de civilizaciones? Si nuestro problema es que avanzábamos hacia nuestra destrucción, sólo desde vuestro punto de vista, el problema de las otras ¿era que no avanzaban? Sabes que todo es una gran excusa, ¿verdad? »  
Centrarme en mi cuerpo no funcionaba. Necesitaba focalizar mi mente en algo diferente y recordé que todo esto empezó por un motivo. Quería respuestas. Quizás esa droga haya despertado al monstruo, pero quizás ahora tuviera una ventana abierta a sus pensamientos y quizás pudiera entender sus teorías.  
El momento de intentarlo era ahora.

Me centré en sus recuerdos... Ví como tomaba la droga... Con horror, descubrí lo que había detrás de ese recuerdo.  
« ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡JAMÁS TOMASTE ESA DROGA! »  
No había sonido, pero podía sentirlo. Ahora estaba riéndose de mí.  
« Pero cómo... ¿cómo has alterado tus propios recuerdos?... »  
« Estudio el cerebro, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sabías que no hay una gran diferencia entre las vivencias y las recreaciones mentales? El cerebro se inventa mucho sobre sus propios recuerdos. Solo tenía que recrear esa imagen mental una y otra vez, tan elaborada como fuera posible y acabaría guardada en la memoria. Falsos recuerdos. Se me ocurrió que a medida que me aplastabas accedías a los recuerdos que debaja, así que te dejé este pequeño _regalo_. Y picaste. »  
Ya estaba asustado pero esa nueva revelación me introdujo de improviso en un auténtico reino de terror. Tener una mente ajena en tu cabeza es horrible. Pero la mía era lista y sabía jugar con el cerebro. Me había ganado una batalla. Si me descuidaba, acabaría controlándome como un títere.  
Él estaba exultante. Petulante. Sabía que había controlado la situación.  
Por fín estaba entrando al centro. La acomodadora me estaba esperando en la recepción, junto con otro hombre.  
\- Hola. Fast Hands. Me has tenido muy preocupada. Me han dicho que te has desmayado... he pedido al sanador Fords aquí presente...  
\- No ... no requiero servicios de sanación ... gracias... - dije entrecortadamente mientras temblaba sumido en mi terror.  
\- Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted. ¡Es muy urgente!- dije elevando demasiado el tono. Ambos me miraron con cara de gran preocupación.  
\- Gracias, sanador. Le llamaré si le necesito  
El sanador asintió y se marchó con cara de confusión.  
\- Por aquí... - me indicó la acomodadora para que la siguiera.  
Subimos por las escaleras. Y entramos en una habitación cercana a ellas.  
\- A estas horas casi todos los cuartos están libres. Cerraré para que tengamos privacidad...  
Agradecí su gesto y me tumbé en la camilla antes de que me lo pidiera.  
\- ¡MI ANFITRIÓN ME ESTÁ HABLANDO!  
« Podeis llamarme Karl. » - dijo mentalmente dirigiéndose tanto a la acomodadora como a mí, aunque solo yo pudiera escuchar.  
\- Me temía algo así...  
La miré aún más asustado. ¿Cuantas veces había hecho esto?  
\- La recomendación estándar en estos casos es deshechar el anfitrión.  
Asentí como un perturbado, moviendo rápidamente la cabeza sin control.  
\- Lo que sea. ¡Me tengo que librar de él!  
\- Puedo llamar al sanador ahora...  
« ¡Cobarde! ¡Gallina! »  
En ese momento, Karl me lanzó imágenes directamente a mi mente. Era nuestro propio cuerpo, haciendo contorsiones imposibles imitando al animal.  
« ¡COOC! ¡COOOOC! ¡COOC! » - cacareaba en mi cabeza.  
« ¡Estás loco! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE YA! »  
Entonces noté que se estaba dando cuenta que no estaba reaccionando como él deseaba. Quizás, si se tratara de una mente humana a otra hubiera reaccionado a la provocación con ira. Una ira que me llevaría a enfrentarme, a retarle, y eso era lo que él quería. Pero yo estaba aterrorizado y en este momento lo único que quería era librarme de él.  
Dió un giro completo a su comportamiento.  
« Vale... Seamos razonables. Sí... para tí es horrible tener otra mente en tú cabeza. Supongo que a las demás almas que pasan por esto también, ¿no? ¿Acaso no recuerdas porqué te has metido en esto? ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar ayudarles para que ellos no tengan que pasar por esto? ¿Qué hay de la solidaridad con las demás almas? »  
\- ¿Fast Hands? - dijo la acomodadora con el teléfono listo en la mano.  
« No habrá más oportunidades. Si me descartas, adiós información. ¿Ni siquiera considerarás la posibilidad de dejar a otra alma que lo intente en tú lugar? »  
Sabía que me estaba metiendo en una trampa, pero sus palabras tenían sentido y me rendí. Levanté la mano a mi acomodadora.  
\- La situación es más complicada... Este anfitrión tiene información valiosa... No puedo descartar el cuerpo sin más.  
La acomodadora suspiró y dejó el teléfono.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te dice? ¿Te grita? ¿Es agresivo?  
Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Karl incluido.  
\- Se ha callado... - dije sorprendido -... Pero sigue ahí, le siento.  
« Te estoy dando algo de tiempo para que lo asimiles. »  
Me quedé blanco de nuevo. Esta mente estaba transtornada. Pasaba de la broma a la provocación al trato cordial de una frase a otra. ¿Quién puede conversar razonablemente con alguien así?  
La acomodadora parecía estar leyendo mis facciones, en una posición de mueca entre el terror, la confusión y la palidez de un muerto.  
\- ¿Qué te dice?  
\- ¡Incoherencias! Sabía que los humanos eran volubles, pero esto no es normal. Estoy seguro que es raro hasta para los humanos.  
« Y a mucha honra. »  
\- ¡Y se jacta de ello!  
La acomodadora mostró una ligera sonrisa... y aquello me irritó. ¡La situación no era para bromear!  
\- ¿Hace mucho que te ocurre?  
\- No. Ha empezado hoy mismo.  
\- Es mi responsabilidad prevenirte, Fast Hands. No es la primera vez que veo esto...  
Aquellas no eran las palabras de consuelo que yo esperaba.  
\- Puede que aún estés a tiempo, si lo abandonas ahora. Pero si sigues en ese cuerpo...  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Me hará desaparecer?  
\- No necesariamente... Unas pocas veces ganan y toman el control, y normalmente la cosa acaba mal. Otras veces el alma y el humano aprenden a convivir... pero él te hará ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. No conozco a ningún alma que haya permanecido con un anfitrión consciente mucho tiempo y no acabara cambiando. Incluso sin que los anfitriones hablen, hay muchos que se ven transformados por los recuerdos de estos.  
Aquello me aterrorizaba aún más. Aún peor que perder el control conscientemente era ser domesticado. Perder el control y no saberlo. Quizás incluso volverme contra mis propios hermanos.  
« Lo de la "domesticación" te lo inventas tú. Quizás solamente algunos acaban aceptando la verdad. La verdad de que matarnos está mal. », me martilleó en la cabeza.  
Era horrible no poder pensar sin que él pudiera verlo e hiciera comentarios. No quería saber su opinión. Él sabía que no quería saberlo. Y aún así, me golpeaba con sus monólogos.  
\- ¿Y la posibilidad de dejar tu cuerpo a otro? Hay buscadores especializados en saltos para interrogatorios...  
« Ambos sabemos que el problema no es acceder a la información. Tú podías leerla. El problema es interpretarla, ¿verdad?. Si es complicado para un ingeniero, un buscador jamás sabrá encontrar la respuesta. » - apuntilló Karl.  
\- ¡Oh, Dios! - dije dejándome llevar, tapándome la cara con las dos manos. Una expresión inapropiada para nosotros, pero que brotó de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.  
La acomodadora me comenzó a frotar la espalda en un gesto de consuelo. Karl me lanzó oleadas de hostilidad hacia lo que consideraba un acto de intimidad inapropiado. Pero yo, tan roto como me sentía, los ignoré a ambos.  
Los dos me concedieron un minuto de silencio.  
\- ¿Qué decisión vas a tomar? - volvió a preguntar Amanda. Me volví a tomar unos segundos.  
\- Es demasiado importante. Tengo que aguantar... Pero... ¡no se como voy a conseguirlo!  
Y rompí a llorar como un niño.

Amanda movió diligente mi cabeza hacia su regazo, como una madre consolando a su hijo pequeño.  
« Recomponte, hombre... ¿Qué forma es esa de comportarse con la de siglos que tienes a tus espaldas? »  
Podía sentir que aquella frase guardaba, en el fondo, una pequeña intención de consuelo. Pero sus modos solo hicieron que rompiera a llorar con más fuerza.  
Entendiendo que sus palabras solo podían empeorarlo, Karl decidió callar hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron.  
Pude oir un suspiro mental...  
« ¿Ya?... Vale... Pues que corra el aire. » me apresuró para que me apartara del contacto de la acomodadora.  
\- ¿Es hostil hacia tí?  
Esperé un comentario de Karl que me ayudara a responder, pero se mantuvo en silencio, así que intenté hablar con la mayor sinceridad posible.  
\- Eso creo... - dudé  
« Vaya hombre... el humano malo de la película. Que yo sepa, hasta ahora he sido cordial. »  
\- Parece que él no lo ve del mismo modo. Se ve a si mismo como dialogante.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?  
« Vaya pregunta más obvia. ¿Que qué quiero? Que os vayais de nuestro planeta y devolvais a las personas que habeis poseido. Pero eso no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad? »  
\- Que nos vayamos.  
La acomodadora funció el ceño.  
\- En mi experiencia - afirmó - los humanos que persisten a la inserción suelen tener motivos más... específicos para aferrarse a su existencia.  
« Ya... Pero lo que tú no le has contado es que mi reaparición no es natural. »  
\- Este humano es diferente. Ha estudiado el cerebro. Sabe como manipularlo.  
« ¡Oye! Muy bueno. Has mentido sin faltar a la verdad. »  
Aquel comentario tenía una intención burlesca, pero no pude evitar sentirme adulado por un segundo.  
\- Entiendo... ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir adelante?  
Reflexioné unos segundos. ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer?  
\- Sí - dije con firmeza.  
« Vale. Pues tengo un trato para tí. Ya sabes por qué me quedé en mi casa. Quería conocer vuestro mundo y vuestra tecnología. Y aún quiero. Si tú me muestras eso, yo te explico lo que no conseguías entender. »  
La acomodadora se percataba de mi conversación interior.  
\- ¿Fast Hands?  
\- Quiere hacer un trato conmigo. Que le enseñe nuestro mundo...  
\- ¡Oh! Esto es ... muy inusual.  
« Me has engañado una vez. ¿Por qué debería creerte ahora? » - le repliqué.  
Karl suspiró en mi cabeza.  
« Vale. Lo admito. Te engañé... porque era la única manera que ví para salvarme. En un cerebro normal no hay espacio para ambas conciencias. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Me estabas ahogando. » - confesó Karl.  
Su última frase me trajo recuerdos de las pesadillas.  
« ¿Y por qué me has atormentado por las noches? » - dije enojado  
« Eso ha sido el subconsciente... Nuestro subconsciente. Porque el subconsciente forma parte de nuestra mente pero no de nuestra conciencia. Pertenece al cuerpo y es común a ambos. »  
La acomodadora se daba cuenta de mi conversación interior, pero como no me dirigía a ella, retomó la conversación por su cuenta.  
\- Entonces, ¿vas a continuar con tu anfitrión?  
\- Lo voy a intentar - contesté dubitativo  
\- Eres muy valiente. - me dijo para darme ánimos - Pero quiero que nos veamos todos los días. Quiero estar segura de que estarás bien.  
Asentí.  
\- Por cierto... ¿cómo se llama tu anfitrión?  
\- Karl.  
\- Pues Karl... quiero que seas bueno con Fast Hands. Puede que ahora no lo veas así, pero él es muy buena persona. Dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?  
« Sí, mamá » - dijo burlesco.  
« ¿Siempre eres así? »  
« Solo en mi cabeza. No haberte metido en ella. » - dijo en una mezcla de burla y hostilidad.  
Suspiré. Ella volvió a tocarme para consolarme y Karl volvió a enojarse.

Me levanté lentamente. El dolor de cabeza y los efectos del compuesto parecían haber desaparecido, salvo por tener el estómago totalmente revuelto. Me sentía muy cansado.  
La acomodadora abrió la puerta e insistió - Mañana. No faltes.  
Asentí y comencé mi camino a casa.

Karl ya parecía haber callado y parecía estar meditando.  
« ¿Sigues ahí? » - pregunté mentalmente.  
« Para tu desgracia, sí »  
« No lo entiendo. ¿No han desaparecido los efectos de la fórmula? »  
« Tampoco estoy muy seguro de como funciona esto, pero si no estoy equivocado, ese rato nos ha dado algo más de espacio durante un tiempo. Lo suficiente para recolocarnos en el cerebro. Ahora compartimos la parte del habla y la escucha. Por eso podemos entendernos y antes no. »  
Ahora hablaba como un científico. Me sorprendía ver como el humano que hace unos minutos hablaba solo en burla ahora lo hacía usando solo la lógica.

« ¿Me contarás ahora lo que sabes? » - le inquirí.  
« Prométeme que cumplirás tu parte del trato. Me enseñarás tu mundo. »  
Sospechaba que su trato era una trampa. ¿Qué implicaba eso?  
« Te voy a poner condiciones. »  
Karl suspiró.  
« Dispara. »  
Me quedé helado. ¿Disparar? ¿Quería que matara a alguien? ¿Que me suicidara?  
« ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Es una expresión! Significa _adelante_. ¡Deberías saberlo! »  
Es cierto. Ahora podía verlo en su memoria.  
« Sigo esperando. Dí tus condiciones. »  
« No te enseñaré ciertas cosas si considero que es... inapropiado... que las sepas. »  
Noté su disconformidad y esperé unos segundos por una réplica, pero siguió callado.  
« Si me obligas a hacer algo que yo no quiera, rompo el trato. »  
« Si pones en riesgo mi vida o la de cualquier otra alma, rompo el trato. »  
« Si haces algún tipo de trampa para tomar el control de tu cuerpo, rompo el trato. »  
« En definitiva, si me intentas engañar de alguna manera, rompo el trato. »  
Seguía callado y me lo tomé como una aceptación.  
« Y tienes que poner un tiempo límite. No voy a correr el riesgo de compartir nuestro cerebro demasiado tiempo. »  
« ¡Un año! » - replicó al instante como si hubiera estado esperando este momento.  
« ¿Te burlas de mí? Es imposible que yo aguante eso. Estaba pensando en algo como una semana. »  
« Vale... Un año puede ser demasiado. Seis meses. Puedes aguantar. Yo creo en tí... »  
No podía creerlo. ¡Me estaba haciendo la pelota para ganar tiempo!  
« ¡Dos semanas! En dos semanas nos habremos aburrido ya de verlo todo. »  
« ¿No crees poder aguantar seis meses? Que poca confianza tienes en tí mismo... Pero no me digas que no puedes aguantar cuatro. »  
Me estaba ignorando y me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Las almas somos muy pacientes y equilibradas, pero ¿quién puede ser equilibrado contra alguien así? ¡y del que no puedes huir!  
« ¡Tres semanas! ¡Y si me sigues regateando me doy la vuelta ahora mismo y que le den a la información! »  
« Un mes y hay trato. » - dijo rápido y sereno.  
Sin lamentos, sin burlas... Creo que era la cifra que había pensado desde el primer momento.  
« ¡Humanos!... ¡Vale! Vale. Te daré un mes... »  
Noté su satisfacción y orgullo de si mismo. Se sentía vencedor, aunque hubieramos fijado el día de su muerte.  
« Resumiendo. Si yo te doy la información que buscas, y cumplo tus condiciones, y mientras tu vida no corra peligro, tú no abandonarás este cuerpo durante un mes. » - insistió él.  
« Eso es lo que te ofrezco, humano. » - dije con insatisfacción.  
« ¡Trato hecho! » - dijo con firmeza.  
Y agregó de forma más cordial.  
« Y llámame Karl. Nos queda todo un mes por delante. »

Hoy había nombrado a Dios... y ahora no podía evitar pensar.  
« Creo que he vendido el alma al Diablo. »  
Karl no pudo evitar sonreir ante el juego de palabras.


	8. Decepciones

« Me has engañado... Sabía que me la jugabas, humano. », pensé indignado.  
« Nunca te dije que lo que sabía te fuera a servir. Te dije que te explicaría el rompecabezas. »  
« Lo que piensas es absurdo. Además no nos va a servir para solucionar los conflictos entre alma y anfitrión. »  
« ¡Ah! Ese es vuestro problema, no el mío. », dijo Karl con cierta satisfacción.

Un mes... Le había dado un mes para que me contara lo que sabía, para poder cumplir mi cometido y poder dejarlo todo atrás. Ahora me sentía de nuevo en el sitio de salida. Aún peor, ahora era víctima de lo mismo que intentaba solucionar. En cierta forma, creo que es un castigo merecido por mi fracaso.

« Míralo de este modo. », me indicó conciliador. « Tu cometido no era solucionar el problema sino obtener la información que yo tenía porque ellos creían que eso solucionaría el problema. »  
« Habiendo completado la obtención de información, tú has cumplido. El hecho de que la información no sea útil no es culpa tuya. Es más, explicándoles lo que yo he planteado demostrarás que, como anfitrión, no soy la persona más apta para resolver el problema.»  
Había cierta lógica en lo que Karl me contaba. Es cierto que yo había cumplido. Aún así los hechos son que si no podíamos solucionar el problema muchos sufrirían.  
« No le des tantas vueltas, Fast Hands. Se que quieres ayudarles a solucionar el problema pero hay otros más capacitados y motivados que tú para esa labor. »  
Karl era convincente, pero no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza que él lo veía desde su perspectiva egoista humana. Nosotros las almas teníamos un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y me sentiría mal no ayudándoles en la tarea que nos encomendaron... Y sospechaba que Karl tenía planes para mí.  
Esperaba que esos planes no fueran más allá de su mes.  
Pero... ¿sería verdad que podía ser un estorbo? ¿Que si me iba quizás les fuera mejor? Lo cierto es que aparte de descubrir los modelos de Karl el primer día, apenas había sido un ayudante en el grupo. Algunos códigos extra, algunas ideas generales bastante evidentes... Había ayudado más con mis ideas a otros en la cafetería y ratos libres que a mi propio grupo con tiempo dedicado. A fin de cuentas, era ingeniero, no científico.

Por fin llegué al departamento del laboratorio. Era el penúltimo en llegar. Solo faltaba Winter. Aún faltaban tres minutos para entrar en horario.  
Todos estaban centrados preparando sus puestos.  
\- ¡Chicos! - dije en voz alta para atraer su atención - Tengo noticias.  
Todos se dieron la vuelta...  
\- Ufff... ¡Qué mala cara tienes! - dijo Tom - ¿Estás bien? Quizás deberías ir a ver a un sanador.  
\- No, no, tranquilo. Solo he pasado una mala noche.  
Sam retomó el tema.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos? ¿Cuales son las noticias? ¿Buenas o malas?  
\- Ehhh... No demasiado buenas... Vereis... He logrado entender lo que mi anfitrión - reforcé la palabra - _CREIA_ saber.  
Winters entraba ahora.  
\- ¿Qué me he perdido? - dijo al vernos en círculo.  
\- Siempre en el último minuto Winters... - dijo Sam  
Winters se puso colorada.  
\- Costumbres de mi anfitriona. No logro deshacerme de ellas...  
Intenté aliviarle la situación cambiando de tema.  
\- Les contaba que he logrado entender lo que mi anfitrión pensaba.  
\- ¡Por fin! - dijo ella con entusiasmo.  
Pero su cara fue cambiando al ver que los demás estaban serenos, casi sombríos.  
\- ¿No es bueno?  
\- Esperad a que os cuente qué creía saber.  
Me puse al teclado y volví a poner las pantallas.  
\- ¿Veis esa información que parece salir de la nada?  
Todos asintieron.  
\- Pues su hipótesis era jústamente esa. Que esa información proviene de fuera del cerebro.  
\- ¿Fuera del cerebro? ¿De dónde? - dijo Clifford la pregunta que todos estaban pensando.  
No pude evitar sonreir.  
\- Del alma.  
\- Pero, ¿no habíamos quedado que las primeras imágenes eran de humanos sin alma insertadas?  
\- Eso es lo que me volvía loco. Cuando pensaba en las almas, sus pensamientos se entremezclaban con los actuales. Las almas somos nosotros. Pero cuando él planteó la hipótesis, para mi anfitrión "alma" significaba algo diferente. ¿Entendeis el significado de "alma" para un humano antes de nosotros?  
\- ¡No! No me digas que ese era su gran descubrimiento. - dijo Sam con cara de incredulidad.  
\- Me temo que sí. Él basó su hipótesis en creencias místicas. No es que encontrara este patrón e intentara descubrir que era. Él ya creía de antemano que la consciencia no estaba en el cerebro y planteó que si existía una comunicación, esa debía ser la pieza del rompecabezas de por qué la simulación nunca era perfecta. Esa información nunca estaba. Él creía estar viendo el puente entre el alma trascendente y el cerebro.  
La cara de shock de todos era tremenda.  
\- En cierta forma, tiene lógica. - dijo Tom - Muchos de los humanos creían en este tipo de cosas. Para él y seguramente muchos humanos este - dijo con tono irónico - _descubrimiento_ suponía la confirmación de sus propias creencias. Los humanos eran tan habilidosos mintiendo que hasta podían engañarse a sí mismos.  
\- Hemos estado persiguiendo un mito. - dijo Sam con abatimiento.  
Clifford apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sam en un intento de reconfortarlo.  
\- No lo veo así. - replicó - Puede que acertara por casualidad, pero hasta ahora sus modelos coinciden. Lo que vemos no será lo que él pensaba, pero hay demasiada coincidencia para ser una simple casualidad.  
Tom y Winters asintieron. Yo también me uní al grupo.  
\- Tenemos que buscar la respuesta correcta que el prejuzgó.  
El ambiente cambió y retomamos la energía acostumbrada. Cada uno en su puesto, seguimos con el trabajo como si mi revelación no hubiera tenido lugar.

« Ejem... ». Karl se hizo presente en mi cabeza.  
« ¿Pasa algo? »  
« Ni siquiera os habeis molestado en considerar mi hipótesis. »  
« Mundo espitirual trascendente... Que quieres que te diga. Jamás, en toda nuestra historia como almas, y es más larga que la vuestra, hemos encontrado pruebas de nada parecido. Y vosotros os basais principalmente en leyendas y mitos. ».  
« Mira... Hay muchas creencias humanas diferentes, y es normal ponerlo todo en duda. Eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero hay cosas raras que sugieren que ese mundo existe. »  
« ¿Me vas a contar ahora historias de fantasmas o fenómenos extraños? »  
« Podría, pero reconozco que eso no lo puedes poner a prueba, así que entiendo que dudes por completo. Pero... ¿conoces los experimentos de relación entre desviaciones probabilísticas y las emociones circundantes? »  
« ¿Él qué? »  
« Usábamos medidores de generación de información aleatoria. Se supone que esos aparatos deben tener un comportamiento probabilístico determinado. Sin embargo cuando esos aparatos estaban en lugares y momentos ligados a emociones fuertes, tanto buenas como malas, estos aparatos tendían a dejar de comportarse como se suponía. »  
« ¿De qué me estás hablando? »  
« De que hay una correlación entre las emociones y la realidad. No una conexión material sino a un nivel de realidad que estaba fuera del alcance de nuestros instrumentos. ¿Teneis explicación para eso? »  
« No tengo explicación, ni la necesito, porque eso que me cuentas no es verdad. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. »  
« Pues es así. Puedes buscar en nuestros archivos. Es como la información del cerebro. Información que _viene de otro sitio_. Igual que esas alteraciones. Son reales y reproducibles. ¿O tienes una explicación mejor? »

Giré mi cabeza con incredulidad. Tom se fijó en mi extraño gesto no dirigido a nadie. Miré mi pantalla como si aquel gesto fuera una manifestación de mi frustración ante un resultado no esperado. En realidad, no lo leía en la pantalla, pero en cierta forma era algo parecido.

Karl, molesto, se revolvió en nuestro cerebro. Alejándose, por decirlo de alguna forma. A pesar de ser una presencia molesta que no debía estar ahí, no me gustaba saber que le había molestado. Será por nuestra forma de ser, pero sentí que debía disculparme. Pero preferí aprovechar este momento de relativa soledad para centrarme en mi trabajo.

Las horas transcurrían con normalidad. Sentí que Karl regresaba y me lanzó un pensamiento... como un carraspeo.  
« ¡Ejem...! »  
« ¿Sí? », pregunté.  
« ¿No les vas a decir que tú ya has cumplido? ¿A qué esperas para irte? ¿Acaso vas a seguir en este proyecto sin futuro? »  
« Tengo una responsabilidad. Quizás cuando acabe la jornada hable con Sam y le sugiera que es mejor que busquen a otra gente que pueda ayudarles mejor que yo. Cuando encontremos a esa persona, yo me iré de forma responsable. »  
Noté que Karl se irritaba.  
« Pensé que habíamos acordado que me darías un mes para ver tu mundo. Este laboratorio y vuestro trabajo lo tengo muy visto. »  
« Tenemos el resto del tiempo. Nunca acordamos nada de que dejaría el trabajo. »  
A pesar de estar molesto, notaba como Karl cavilaba buscando la forma de convencerme.  
« ¿Nunca os tomais vacaciones? »  
« Tengo mis días libres. Y si lo necesito, por supuesto que podría tomarme un descanso. »  
« Pues venga... vámonos. », dijo con impaciencia.  
« ¡Pero si acabo de empezar este trabajo! »  
« ¡Vaya mes más aburrido que me vas a dar! Pues al menos, demos una vuelta para ver que otros proyectos hacen en este laboratorio. »  
« Luego. Cuando hagamos una pausa para un café. Como siempre. »  
Los pensamientos de Karl comenzaron a transformarse en algo más alejado de un idioma. Eran más emociones hostiles, algunas ni siquieras dirigidas a mí sino en todas direcciones, llenando nuestro cuerpo de irritación.  
« ¿Responderás a mis preguntas, al menos? »  
« Ahora debería trabajar... »  
« El código tiene un error en la línea 437. Teneis un operador de asignación en vez de comparación. Llevas un cuarto de hora buscando en el punto equivocado del código. La asignación hace que la variable tenga el valor equivocado y por eso estás obteniendo esos valores sin sentido más abajo. ¿Me puedes responder ahora a algunas preguntas, por favor? »  
Me quedé medio aturdido. Subí la página hasta la línea y confirmé lo que me había dicho. Si estamos en el mismo cerebro, ¿como es que él había visto el error tan pronto y yo no?  
\- Winters. Por fín lo tengo. La línea 437...  
\- Espera que lo miro... ¡Ah! ¡Qué error más tonto! Gracias Fast Hands.  
« ¿Hola? », seguía Karl martilleándome.  
« Ya, ya. Me has ahorrado unos minutos. Así que, qué quieres saber. »  
« TODO », dijo eufórico.  
« Escoge. Por algo hay que empezar. »  
« ¿De donde venís? »  
Tecleé algunas cosas en la pantalla. Al intentar acceder a Internet entonces recordé las normas y que el acceso estaba bloqueado desde el laboratorio. No se podía enviar ni recibir información directa. Pero teníamos una copia local de la información que buscaba.

Desplegué los artículos en la pantalla.  
« ¿Wikipedia? », dijo sorprendido Karl  
« ¿Qué es lo que te extraña? Hemos mantenido vuestro mundo. Por supuesto hemos puesto al día vuestra enciclopedia. »

Karl revisaba sus recuerdos y no podía evitar verlos junto a él. Cuando estaba en su refugio, tuvo la tentación de conectarse pero siendo un poco paranoico, pensaba que hacer eso le delataría. Alguna vez usó las Wifis de los alrededores y se conectó a sitios habituales de noticias, donde estas eran cada vez más edulcoradas e insípidas y finalmente decidió que no merecía la pena el riesgo. Si se hubiera conectado a la enciclopedia, hubiera aprendido muchísimo más que viendo nuestra televisión y oyendo nuestra radio.

Busqué "Origen" en la enciclopedia. Y tras salirme la selección escogí "Origen. Planeta de origen de las almas".  
Mis ojos comenzaron a moverse como una ráfaga por la pantalla. Era Karl quien me impulsaba. Era tal su emoción por aquella información que por un segundo había tomado el control del cuerpo. Me concentré y lo detuve.  
« Suficiente. La vista la controlo yo. »  
« ¡Oh! Vamos... No me cortes el rollo. Tú relájate y concéntrate en el otras partes del cuerpo y deja que lea esto a mi ritmo. ¡Es realmente interesante! », dijo con entusiasmo.  
Volvía a llevar mis ojos a su antojo. Comencé a preocuparme, por si perdía el control. En cierta forma, le dejé para convencerle y convencerme a mí mismo que le dejaba hacer y que no era él quien dominaba la situación.

Noté como empujaba mi mano para controlar el ratón y el teclado. Me esforcé para no dejarle hacer, pero inmediatamente luego hice lo que él quería por mí mismo, para que no comenzara una batalla por el cuerpo.

Comenzamos a ver información sobre las especies anfitrionas y los mundos. Me sorprendió descubrir que teníamos imágenes recreadas digitalmente de nuestros mundos. Verlo desde esa perspectiva tan humana era extraña e instructiva incluso para mí. Había oido hablar de las famosas puesta de sol del planeta de las nieblas, pero ahora podía ver una imagen de ello.  
También pude ver un murciélago. Es extraño, puesto que los murciélagos son ciegos y ni ellos pueden verse a sí mismos salvo como sombras mediante su ecolocalización.

Luego sobre nuestra medicina. Incluso había algunos videos sobre sus efectos en cuerpos humanos.

« Increible... », murmuraba para sí.

Karl comenzó a derivar hacia los transportes, las naves, la hibernación...

Comenzó a adentrarse en la tecnología... Cada vez más detallista... Y cada vez le notaba más impaciente... En este punto, casi me dejaba arrastrar y seguía como un autómata sus indicaciones. ¿Qué podría ser tan interesante para él?

« Ya llevas mucho rato con esto. Debería volver a mis asuntos... »  
« Por ahora ya solo quiero terminar de entender eso. Llevo rato intentando buscar los principios físicos de vuestro sistema de viaje, pero todo lo que leo es demasiado generalista. ¿Donde están las ecuaciones? ¿Vuestras naves sufren dilatación temporal? ¿Cual es la fuente de energía? ... Es que no lo encuentro y ya no estoy seguro de qué buscar. »  
« No te entiendo. Los artículos lo explican. »  
« No, no lo hacen. Dicen que hacen, cual es su propósito, como se usan... pero no como lo logran, en que se basa su funcionamiento... »  
« ¡Ah! Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Es normal que no lo encuentres. No creo que lo entendamos con cuerpos humanos, así que no lo habremos transcrito. »  
Por primera vez sentí que le llevaba la delantera. Él no entendía lo que le decía y estaba muy confuso aunque para mí era evidente.  
« ¿Quieres decir que las ecuaciones son demasiado complejas para el ser humano? »  
« Es que no usamos ecuaciones. Las arañas tienen una comprensión innata de estos asuntos, así que no hay necesidad de transcribirlo. »  
« O sea... ¿Que las arañas saben las ecuaciones de memoria? »  
« No usan ecuaciones. Para ellas entender esto es tan sencillo como para vosotros sumar números pequeños. Si solo aprendierais eso no necesitaríais escribir. »  
Karl se tomó unos segundos. Me resultaba complicado explicarle estos asuntos. ¿Como podría entenderlo sin haber sido una araña?. Finalmente retomó la conversación.  
« ...¿Quiéres decir que no teneis una versión formal, un modelo matemático de vuestro conocimiento sobre el universo? ¿No teneis modelo físico? »  
« Algo parecido. »  
« Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso vuestros analgésicos se llaman SIN DOLOR. No es porque vuestras fórmulas sean tan largas que son impronunciables. Es que además no sabeis ni como funcionan. ¡No entendeis vuestra propia tecnología! », dijo en una mezcla de decepción y sorpresa.  
« ¡Claro que la entendemos! ¿Como podríamos usarla si no? »  
« No. No la entendeis. Sabeis usarla, no cuales son los principios que rigen su funcionamiento. Vuestras arañas lo saben, y su capacidad mental es tal que lo sentís como innato. No habeis tenido la necesidad de crear un método objetivo de pasos para llegar al resultado correcto. »  
« Ensayo y error. El método humano. El nuestro es mejor. Conocimiento directo. »  
« Contraste de hipótesis. Método científico. La capacidad de las arañas, visto lo visto, debe ser asombrosa, pero si alguna vez os da una respuesta equivocada, al ser un proceso totalmente mental e innato, ¿cómo saber que se equivocan? Nosotros podemos desmenuzar cada pieza de nuestra tecnología hasta los principios más básicos y cada modelo físico contrastarlo. »  
« No creo que eso sea mejor. Pero sin duda es útil. Esa fue una de mis motivaciones para venir aquí. Vuestra forma de ver la ciencia y la tecnología es muy interesante y deseaba aprenderla. »  
Noté que Karl se sentía abatido. Quería saber los secretos de nuestra ciencia, y había descubierto que teníamos la tecnología, pero no la ciencia que lo hacía funcionar. No había un modelo físico detrás, sino pura intuición arácnida.

Aproveché estos momentos de duda para retomar mi trabajo. Él siguió dándole vueltas a lo aprendido en su rincón de nuestro cerebro. Finalmente volvío hacia mí.  
« ¿Y antes de las arañas? »  
« ¿El qué? »  
« Las arañas no fueron vuestros primeros anfitriones. ¿Cómo os las arreglasteis antes? »  
« Los primeros anfitriones extraterrestres fueron los buitres. Ellos tenían tecnología. En ese aspecto, ellos eran mucho más parecidos a vosotros. »  
« ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no habíais aprendido antes ese enfoque? »  
« El caso del mundo de los buitres fue diferente. Prácticamente una guerra. Ellos fueron los que nos invadieron la primera vez. Y tenían cierta resistencia a nuestra inserción »  
« ¿Como los humanos? »  
« No de la misma forma. Sus conciencias desaparecían, pero buena parte de sus recuerdos se perdían. Sólo los más jóvenes, al ser tomados, funcionaban bien. Pero ellos no tenían buenos recuerdos de su civilización. Buena parte de sus conocimientos se perdió y sus escritos nos resultaban muy difíciles de comprender. Básicamente usamos sus antiguas naves para propagarnos, pero no sabíamos construir nuevas. Si no hubieramos encontrado a las arañas, nos habríamos estancado. Por aquel entonces, no teníamos criotanques para almas. Teníamos que usar las cámaras de hibernación de los propios buitres con nosotros dentro. Usábamos anfitriones de buitres para movernos entre mundos, hasta que dimos con las arañas y creamos un sistema mucho más eficiente para colonizar nuevos mundos. »  
Karl ya no se sentía demasiado interesado en lo que decía. Estaba abatido por las conclusiones de mis palabras. No iba a haber grandes revelaciones, no porque se las ocultásemos, sino porque símplemente estaban fuera de nuestro alcance.  
Sólo tenía un mes... menos un día. El cronómetro seguía corriendo, y en lo primero que quería invertir su tiempo no iba a dar frutos.

Le dejé tranquilo y seguí con mis asuntos. Finalmente recobró su voz.  
« Respecto a lo de tomarte unas vacaciones... », me dijo de repente con tranquilidad.  
« No piendo irme sin un motivo »  
« Me gustaría saber que le ha pasado a mi familia. »


	9. Regreso al hogar

Intentaba dormirme, pero un nuevo pinchazo en la cabeza me mantuvo despierto. Los había ignorado hasta ahora, creyendo que no tenían importancia, pero se volvían más frecuentes y agudos. Quizás debería visitar a un sanador pronto.

Sentía que Karl estaba igual de despierto que yo. Dormir o despertar era algo conjunto. Un estado del cerebro que nos afectaba a ambos.

Intenté centrarme en el ruido de los motores. Las ventanillas del avión mostraban la oscuridad de los alrededores. Demasiada oscuridad para ver nubes y el reflejo del interior me impedía ver las estrellas.

« Gracias por aceptar este viaje. », me indicó Karl.  
« Estoy un poco sorprendido... Pensé que con todo lo que había ocurrido... »  
Karl no me respondió. Seguí mirando por la ventana, pero notaba que Karl pensaba en su madre.  
« Se me había pasado por la cabeza buscar a tu familia por mí mismo. Muchos lo hacen. », confesé.  
« No lo entiendo bien... ¿Acaso no sois otras personas, otras conciencias? ¿Qué sentido tiene mantener las familias si sois otros? »  
« Cuando estamos en vosotros, no solo heredamos vuestros recuerdos. También vuestras emociones. ¿Cómo ignorar esos vínculos tan fuertes? Para muchos esas relaciones les hace felices... incluso aunque ya no son las mismas personas. En cierta manera, honramos vuestras vidas y las disfrutamos. Hacer otra cosa sería un desperdicio. »  
Karl volvió a los recuerdos...  
« Reconozco que aunque mis deberes me han retenido por obligación, tenía miedo de este encuentro. Cuando elegí la Tierra confiaba en heredar recuerdos que fueran felices, pero... »  
« Lo fueron... Antes de él... »  
Esta vez me dejé arrastrar por sus pensamientos. De sus recuerdos de la infancia, feliz, con sus padres, hasta que su padre murió en un accidente de coche al ir a trabajar. Allí comenzaron a torcerse las cosas. Su madre nunca se recuperó del todo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por sus tres hijos y gracias a la pensión por su padre fallecido pudieron realizar una vida austera pero digna.  
Hasta su adolescencia. Entonces es cuando apareció Antonio. Un nuevo hombre del que su madre se enamoró. Al principio, sus hijos y su nueva pareja eran como dos mundos separados. Hasta que su relación había llegado demasiado lejos. Un nuevo hijo en camino.  
Y llegó la bomba... Un nuevo padre que llega a casa, contra él, Carlos, el hijo adolescente y dos ya adultos que iban a estudiar fuera. El choque casi inevitable.  
Sus pataletas solo sirvieron para empujar más a su madre hacia aquel hombre, que lo vió como la figura paterna que aún era necesaria en la familia y el padre de su futuro hijo, mientras que Antonio solo veía en Carlos un rival al que había que empujar fuera de casa.  
Los estudios fueron la excusa perfecta para alejarse, algo que fue un alivio para todos.

Las cosas siguieron torciéndose más y más. Con un nuevo matrimonio, ya no había pensión. Y ese hombre rudo, no sabía hacer gran cosa salvo trabajar en la construcción, algo que fue bien durante unos años que la economía empujó a la construcción masiva.  
Pero las cosas cambiaron, se quedó sin trabajo, pero también sin muchas ganas. Cuando compartían la vivienda en verano, la convivencia se hacía más difícil.  
Carlos se hacía también más adulto y si bien había aumentado su temple, no así su lengua, que cada vez usaba palabras más duras con Antonio, al que no dudaba de llamarlo "vago" y "parásito" cuando lo veía al televisor con sus cervezas, sin buscar trabajo ni ayudar en la casa, mientras su madre se desvivía por su nuevo hijo pequeño.

Aquel carrusel de recuerdos dolorosos llegó a su punto álgido con el accidente del pequeño Manuel, su hermanastro. Estando su madre trabajando, y Antonio y Carlos evitándose mutuamente, uno con la televisión y el otro con el ordenador, nadie supervisó al pequeño, que como todos niños disfrutaba tocando todo.  
Un limpiador con aroma... un despiste tan tonto como ese desató la tragedia. Cuando se dieron cuenta y lo llevaron al hospital, los daños ya eran demasiado grandes. Tras la tragedia, la relación entre Carlos y Antonio llegó a su peor momento. Prácticamente empujaron a su madre a decidir. O Carlos, o Antonio. No podían convivir ambos... Y eligió a su nuevo marido.

Carlos nunca perdonó eso a su madre. Preferir a alguien antes que a su propio hijo. Encima a aquel hombre, que ya ni siquiera era el padre de un hijo suyo. Un hombre vago, que la trataba como una criada, con aires de superioridad inmerecida. Aquel era un mal hombre ante sus ojos.

Notaba como Karl intentaba huir de ese pensamiento concreto y centrarse en los más antiguos, en aquellos tiempos felices de su infancia. Los que había hecho que contactara con su hermano que vivía en la misma ciudad que su madre para que le dijera que tal le iba. Siempre preocupado por sus noticias, y confiando en que su hermano pudiera ayudarla dentro de sus posibilidades. Hasta que un día su hermano le contó que su propia madre le dijo que era mejor que no la volviera a visitar. Temía que Antonio fuera cada vez más posesivo hasta el punto de forzarla a romper las relaciones con sus hijos.

Con tantos cúmulos de desgracias, sumadas a sus propios problemas sentimentales, empujaron a Carlos a alejarse de alli. A huir de su pasado y forjar un futuro lejos de aquellos recuerdos tristes. Seguir su pasión laboral y irse lo más lejos posible de su antiguo hogar.

Hasta a preferir su nuevo nombre, Karl, frente al antiguo.

No pude evitar preguntarle...  
« ¿Por qué, después de todo lo que pasó, ahora quieres volver? », me indicó Karl.  
« Lo dejé atrás no porque no quisiera a mi madre, sino porque me veía incapaz de arregarlo. Todo aquello solo me hacía sufrir sin poder remediarlo. »  
« ¿Y crees que ahora sí puedes? »  
« No. Ella ya no es mi madre. Pero quizás una parte de ella siga allí y le pueda pedir perdón. Quizás ella me pueda contar lo que mi madre no era capaz. No lo sé. Símplemente siento que no le pedí perdón por todo lo que pasó y no se si aún tengo esa oportunidad. Me queda ya menos de un mes... Tan sólo busco calmar mi alma. »  
Karl no lo dijo intencionadamente, pero ahora los dos sonreíamos ante su uso de la palabra "alma".  
« Bueno... Nos ha invitado. Parecía emocionada al escucharte por teléfono, ¿no crees? », le dije para animarle.  
« Veremos... »

Intenté volver a conciliar el sueño, mientras Karl recreaba visualmente el encuentro, cada vez de una forma. Una madre emocionada, un encuentro frio. otro entre desconocidos... cientos de conversaciones diferentes y un conjunto de preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez... ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? ¿Me echaste de menos? ¿Acaso no me querías? ¿Crees que te equivocaste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste nunca?... Y también un montón de réplicas... ¡Lo siento! ¡Me hiciste mucho daño! ¡Antonio era una mala persona!, ¿como no lo viste...?

Se estaba obsesionando. Agradecí que el aterrizaje nos sirviera de distracción. Era de noche y desde el propio aeropuerto salían unos autobuses que me llevarían a mi ciudad natal. Karl volvió a darle vueltas a su encuentro. Intenté sacarle de su estado dándole conversación.

« ¿Notaste el avión y el aeropuerto igual que cuando lo llevabais vosotros? », le pregunté.  
« Supongo. Todo es casi igual. Salvo la reducción de controles para tomar el vuelo y el hecho de no pagar billete todo es parecido... De hecho, creo que el avión que hemos usado lo hemos fabricado nosotros. »  
« Sí, claro... Han pasado dos años desde que hemos tomado el control abiertamente. Apenas habremos construido nuevos aviones desde entonces. »  
« Me sorprende un poco. Funcionan con combustibles fósiles, ¿sabes?. Nos estábamos cargando el clima por usarlos. O eso nos decían. Muchos opinábamos que debíamos cambiar como hacíamos las cosas o acabaríamos colapsando el medio ambiente. Con toda la tecnología que teneis me extraña que no los hayais cambiado. Igual que los coches... »

Karl me dejó con la duda y pensé que obtener la respuesta nos serviría de distracción. Los asientos del autobús incluían unos pequeños reproductores personales multimedia para escuchar música y ver programas de televisión pregrabados. Miré a ver si tenía conexión a Internet y comprobé que efectívamente disponía de la opción.

« Veamos... Combustibles fósiles... Sustitución... », busqué en la enciclopedia y comenzamos a leer en silencio.

« Debido a sus efectos medioambientales se ha clasificado como objetivo prioritario suprimir su uso, estando ahora inmersos en un cambio de sustitución tecnológica. Para lograr reducir los efectos nocivos se ha acordado usar la tecnología de combustibles de síntesis[link] para eliminar el impacto en el menor tiempo posible, junto al uso de mecanismos de bioremediación[link] para revertir el daño medioambiental derivado de estas costumbres humanas preconolización.»

« Dale a combustibles de síntesis», me indicó Karl.

Un nuevo artículo destacaba con una fotografía de una torre gigante muy parecida a una torre de refrigeración de una central nuclear pero con varias entradas horizontales en forma de flor con gigantescas hélices.

« Papel de los combustibles en el cambio tecnológico de los hidrocarburos tras la colonización. Debido a los daños derivados del uso de los combustibles fósiles en la emisión de CO2 y otros contaminantes y dada la gran dependencia de toda la tecnología humana de estos elementos, se ha optado por desarrollar hidrocarburos artificiales a partir de CO2 atmosférico y agua en lugares estratégicos para poder realizar los cambios de la infraestructura humana a un ritmo más lento sin seguir poniendo en riesgo el medioambiente de la Tierra. Actualmente el 64% de los hidrocarburos proceden de las nuevas centrales de síntesis [link] y se calcula que en menos de cinco años se superará el 100%. A partir de ese momento está planificado que las centrales generarán excedentes en formas de carbono activo diseñadas para ser usadas en bioremediación de suelos sirviendo a la vez como mecanismo de captura y estabilización atmosférica. Se espera que en menos de dos décadas se puedan restaurar los niveles atmosféricos preindustriales. Véase regeneración del medio ambiente [link] »

« ¿Centrales gigantes que fabrican combustible? Eso debe consumir una barbaridad de energía. ¿De donde la sacais? Pincha en "centrales de síntesis" »

Un nuevo artículo se desplegaba, con la repetición de la misma foto anterior. El nuevo artículo incluía un mapa actualizado de las centrales, bastante repartidas por el planeta. Pero Karl me empujaba a buscar el dato exacto sobre energía que tanto le inquietaba.

« Caldera... Energía... ¿Pero de donde?... Unidad de generación de energía... pincha ahí», indicó Karl.

Otro artículo. Ahora nos llevaba a un artículo relacionado con nuestras naves espaciales.

Leíamos de nuevo. « Las versátiles unidades de energía de nuestras naves son a veces reconvertidas para otros usos especiales. En la Tierra se ha hecho una excepción por las necesidades temporales de una fuente de energía no contaminante capaz de un reemplazo rápido de sus fuentes de energía originales, siendo usado para la generación sintética de combustibles y parte de su electricidad aunque por su origen no humano sigue cuestionandose su uso a largo plazo. La discusión sobre si reemplazarlas por fuentes renovables de invención humana en cuanto sea posible sigue abierto.»

« Avanza, avanza, avanza... ¿Ya se ha acabado?... Otra tecnología que no entendeis sin las arañas. », me dijo con cierto enojo.  
« Pero los diseños los tienes aquí... bueno, unos diseños básicos», insistí.

Le desplegué los esquemas terriblemente complejos, que no entendíamos ninguno de los dos. Creo que lo que le dolía a Karl era el hecho de no poder ser una araña para entenderlo. Aún así, se concentró más de lo que yo creía posible hasta darme un terrible dolor de cabeza.

« Pincha en la sección 44EJ... Diagramas de elementos, transición y evolución... »

Algo debía haber encontrado. Yo no entendía nada. Me sentía como en el laboratorio, como si él fuera unos pasos por delante.

« ¡Generación de helio! ¡Partículas alpha! Cambios en las proporciones de carbono nitrógeno oxígeno e hidrógeno... ¡Es una fuente nuclear, estoy seguro!... Parece un ciclo CNO. Pero, ¿como? No hay grandes campos magnéticos, láseres para microexplosiones, ni blindajes para las radiaciones. Y no veo ningún mecanismo para alcanzar presiones ni temperaturas extremas. ¡Y con los requerimientos de un ciclo CNO...! No tiene sentido... »  
« Sea como sea, funciona », le dije con ganas de que acabara.  
« Es gracioso... Lo más parecido a esto lo llamaman "reacciones nucleares de baja energía" y estaban consideradas un mito. La historia de la fusión fría... Fue un fiasco para la humanidad. »  
« ¿Seguro que era un fiasco? Porque si se basan en lo mismo y nuestras naves funcionan... »  
« ¿Quien sabe? Quizás no estén relacionados y sea una coincidencia. O quizás nos cegaron los prejuicios y no vimos que era real. O quizás alguien nos lo ocultó... »  
« ¿Qué sentido tiene ocultar algo así? ¿No os beneficiaba a todos mejorar el medio ambiente? »  
« Me temo que no entiendes a los humanos. Vosotros pensais como una colmena. Todos pensais en el conjunto de vuestra especie y os tomais el bien de vuestros semejantes como un principio básico de vuestra filosofía. Los humanos son...eran... un grupo de individuos que actuaban bajo sus propios criterios individuales. No todos éramos egoistas. Tenemos empatía. Pero ayudar es un tema voluntario. Había todo rango de individuos desde los muy altruistas a los terriblemente egoistas. La mayoría estaban en el punto medio, viviendo sus vidas, preocupándose de su entorno cercano. Y en las estructuras de poder normalmente llegaban gente egoista porque la lucha para alcanzar esos puestos era muy dura y favorecía gente así. »  
« Pero, ¿por qué lo permitíais? ¿No era absurdo hacer caso a gente que os perjudicaba ? »  
« Vives en un mundo muy bondadoso donde todos os ayudais. Nosotros vivíamos en un mundo duro, repleto de egos, donde era muy complicado organizarse. A veces permitíamos las cosas por inercia. Otras porque lo veíamos como un mal menor. Muchos tenían miedo al caos. Sabíamos que las cosas no funcionaban bien pero podían empeorar. Es muy complicado ponerse en la situación sin vivirlo. Elegir a alguien sin escrúpulos durante algunos años con un poder grande pero limitado sigue siendo mejor a que otro aún peor se haga por el poder por la fuerza y lo sufras hasta su muerte. ¡E incluso podía nombrar sucesores! »

Aquella conversación me hizo reflexionar. Conocía como todos las historias que nos contábamos sobre la brutalidad de los humanos. Pensé que su sociedad era un fiel reflejo de ellos como individuos. Pero ahora me planteaba preguntas. ¿Y si basta que una pequeña parte del conjunto sea mala para poner todos a la defensiva por miedo a que esos malos te hagan daño? ¿Y si cada humano era diferente? Las almas nos reconocemos como individuos, pero asumimos que tenemos la misma esencia, el mismo potencial para la bondad. ¿Y si las demás especies no son así? ¿Y si otras, como los humanos, tienen individuos buenos y malos? ¿No estaremos juzgando al conjunto por los errores de una minoría?

El tiempo pasó deprisa. Le seguí entreteniendo viendo diferentes páginas. Siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir. Finalmente el cansancio se apoderó de nosotros y pudimos dormir un poco. Cuando nos despertamos estábamos ya a punto de entrar en la estación.

Un torrente de emociones nos inundó. Miedo, ensiedad, inquietud...

Por fín bajamos y allí estaba. Más vieja a como la recordaba. También mucho más delgada pero con una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace muchísimos años. Con ojos vidriosos. Estábamos fascinados por esa imagen, darnos cuenta que era real. Todas las preguntas se habían esfumado. Estábamos ahora al lado y no sabíámos que decir. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante un par de segundos, sin saber que hacer, con la mente bloqueada. Fue ella quien rompió el espacio, se abalanzó contra nosotros y nos abrazó. Tardamos otro par de segundos en reaccionar y por fín devolvimos el abrazo. De hecho, diría que fue Karl. Yo símplemente me dejé llevar.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta que rompí el hielo.  
\- Debería recoger mi maleta.  
\- Claro. Tengo el coche aquí al lado. Llegaremos en un momento a casa.  
Me centré en llevar la maleta mientras sentía a Karl y nuestras emociones inundando nuestro cuerpo. Ahora el shock daba paso a la ansiedad. Karl estaba emocionado al ver a su madre pero a la vez se recordaba a sí mismo que ella no era realmente esa persona.

Esto es un hecho raro entre nosotros. A fin de cuentas, salvo durante las colonizaciones, el resto tomamos cuerpos muy jóvenes sin una gran historia detrás. Pero esto se multiplicaba en los humanos, con esos vínculos tan fuertes. Nuestros vínculos con nuestras madres también son intensos pero como ellas se tienen que sacrificar para darnos la vida, es un vínculo roto en el tiempo. Estamos etérnamente agradecidos pero no podemos abrazarlas para demostrárselo.

Esto es único en los humanos. Y heredarlo de un anfitrión vivo... es muy confuso. Además, nos habíamos forjado una idea demasiado violenta de los humanos, pero ahora solo podía ver el lado más tierno de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora?  
\- Bueno... Mi último nombre fue algo así como _La que cae del cielo en un día de otoño_. He adoptado el nombre humano de Celia... Es más práctico... Pero... tú si quieres puedes llamarme mamá.

Sonreí... - Yo soy Fast Hands... Muchos me llaman símplemente Hands  
Noté que su sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa, como si esto le hubiera molestado, pero solo duró un instante.  
\- Espero que no te molestes si alguna vez me despisto si te llamo Carlitos. _Mi Carlitos_. - dijo esto último mientras me acarició la mejilla.  
« ¡Oh...! No pensé que fuera a ser tan... ella. » - dijo Karl emocionado.  
\- ¿Por qué no adoptaste su nombre? ¿Por qué Celia y no María?  
\- Bueno... Cuando comenté esto con mi acomodadora... me dijo que Celia hacía referencia al cielo y a los meses de otoño. Pero... no adopté su nombre porque es... era el suyo... Creo que, ya me ha dado suficiente. - dijo mientras su cara desdibujaba la sonrisa para arquear las cejas.  
« Se... ¿arrepiente de tomarla como anfitrión » - preguntaba Karl.  
Era una pregunta demasiado personal. Y no tenía intención de importunarla con ella.  
\- ¿En qué trabajas? - le pregunté  
\- Reparto el tiempo en varias cosas. Me gusta trabajar en los jardines y parques. Aquí gustan muchos los espacios verdes y las flores. También trabajo en un comedor muy cerca de casa. Pero los más jóvenes hacen el trabajo duro. Valoran mucho las experiencias de aquellos que hemos recibido los anfitriones más experimentados.  
\- ¿La misma casa?  
\- La misma de siempre.

No podía evitar sentir la pregunta de Karl incluso aunque no la demandara ni la dijera con palabras.

\- ¿Y Antonio? ¿Su receptor sigue contigo?  
\- ¡Ah! Pensé que lo sabías. Creí que habías hablado con tu hermano...  
\- No  
\- Nosotros fuimos insertados un poco antes del día cero.  
Karl estaba tan extrañado como yo.  
\- ¿Día cero? - pregunté  
Ella me devolvió la extrañeza.  
\- ¿Cómo no sabes lo que fue el día cero? ¿Hace cuanto que te han insertado?  
\- Unas pocas semanas, en realidad.  
\- ¡Ah! Mi Carlitos resistió, ¿eh?.  
\- Ummm. Más bien se escondió y observó como un científico. Todo un caso.  
Celia soltó una carcajada.  
\- Sí... Siempre fue muy especial.  
Nos sonreimos mutuamente.  
\- Ah... Sí... El día cero fue cuando se inició la coordinación masiva para la inserción de humanos. Ya estaban tomadas las fuerzas de seguridad, policía y ejército y los centros de sanación, los hospitales de entonces... Luego se pararon las comunicaciones justificándolo por una tormenta solar. Y por último, a los pocos días dijeron a la población que había un virus mortífero liberado por terroristas en varias partes del planeta, que aprovecharon la confusión de las comunicaciones por la tormenta y que la gente debía vacunarse y tratarse.  
\- No me han contado nada de esto. ¿Realmente había un virus?  
\- Bueno. Se liberaron en varias partes del planeta un virus, pero era una versión de la gripe. Nada mortífero, por supuesto, pero como se suponía que los primeros síntomas de ese virus eran iguales era una buena excusa para convencerles de ir a los hospitales.  
\- Ya veo. Y allí los insertaban, ¿no?  
\- Sí. Fue un plan muy bien coordinado. Antes del día cero no eramos ni uno de cada cien. Despues de unas semanas, ya teníamos todas las ciudades importantes tomadas.. Entonces es cuando dejamos de escondernos. Tan solo refugiarnos en las zonas aseguradas mientras los buscadores iban acabando con la resistencia humana.  
\- Qué raro que no me hayan contado nada de esto.  
\- Pues sí. La mayoría fueron insertados aquellos días. Es raro que no te lo hayan comentado.  
Llegamos al coche.  
\- En un momento estamos en casa. - me recordó Celia.  
\- Me contabas sobre Antonio.  
\- Sí... Nosotros fuimos insertados antes así que tuvimos que vivir encubiertos, haciéndonos pasar por ellos. Lo pasamos muy mal al retomar sus recuerdos. El pobre Canción en la Roca se pasaba todo el día pidiéndome perdón por lo que me había hecho Antonio y por tener que actuar como él ante los demás.  
« ¿Tan cabrón fue con ella? »- se preguntaba Karl.  
\- Yo... Pensaba que María estaba enamorada de él.  
\- Eso hacía tiempo que pasó. Se derrumbó cuando te tuvo que echar, y Antonio, en vez de agradecérselo, se portó cada vez peor con ella. Se sentía muy sola... que lo que había pasado con sus hijos ya no tenía remedio y que ya solo le quedaba él. Y eso hacía que Antonio se sintiera más capaz de controlarla. Él tenía problemas y su forma de descargar su propio malestar era pagándolo con María.  
« Pero que hijo de ... ». Me esforcé para no oir a Karl blasfemar.  
\- ¿La pegaba?  
\- No. Nunca llegó a eso. Pero la hacía creer que cada día estaba peor... más fea... que nadie la querría, que la abandonaría si le daba motivos... y luego la humillaba ante sus conocidos. Fue muy gradual pero llegó un momento que estaba destrozada. Tuvo un intento de suicidio y cuando visitó el hospital los sanadores ya controlaban el lugar y creyeron que era mejor realizar una inserción en ese momento, antes de lo previsto. Fue un acto de misericordia.  
« ¿Un acto de misericordia insertarla? » - cuestionó Karl.  
\- Ufff. Una inserción de un suicida. Eso debió ser muy duro.  
\- Sí, es verdad. Y... creo que ella... intuía lo que estaba pasando. Que iba a morir. Fue consciente y aún así no opuso resistencia.  
« Vaya... Tenían más en común de lo que les gustaba reconocer », le dije mentalmente a Karl.  
\- Ella... creo que se sintió aliviada al principio. Dejar atrás el dolor. Creía que se iba en paz. Que me dejaba su vida con la alegría de poder descansar...  
\- ¿Al principio?  
Se tomó unos segundos de reflexión. Parece que la había llevado a hablar de algo que no quería compartir.  
\- ...Sí... Al principio desapareció de esa manera. Pero luego... comencé a sentirla. En sus actividades. Era más que recuerdos. Creo que... a veces la siento... como un fantasma. Está ahí... consciente, aunque no me habla. Pero no es agresiva. Solo es como una presencia que me indica sin palabras. Solo cuando duermo siento sus recuerdos y a veces hablamos en sueños aunque cuando despierto casi nunca recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo. Solo estoy segura de que deseaba verte. Que eso le dará paz para por fín descansar.  
« ¡Su conciencia aún está ahí! ¡Está viva! » - se emocionaba Karl  
\- Cuando el dia 0 pasó, Canción me confesó que hacía mucho que Antonio estaba lleno de odio y que sus recuerdos le atormentaban. Hablamos con los sanadores y se decidió finalizar la vida de su anfitrión prematuramente. Tu hermano y yo lo estuvimos hablando y... hemos pedido insertar a Canción en la Roca en su primer hijo.  
Las palabras de Karl prácticamente brotaron por mi boca.  
\- ¿Maite está embarazada?  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Vas a ser tío... dentro de tres meses!  
Pero el entusiasmo de Karl se enfrió al segundo. No sería su sobrino. Sería un alien, del que incluso ya sabían su nombre. Su sobrino desaparecería en el mismo momento que le insertaran.  
¿O, no? Aún teníamos dudas. Después de todo lo aprendido sobre las conciencias no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ver un infante. ¿Y si la conciencia de un infante no está igual de definida? ¿Y si las conciencias humana y alienígena se llegan a fusionar de verdad, no solo que una suprima a la otra? ¿Y si él sería de verdad, su sobrino?

Llegamos por fín al edificio. Desde el garage por el ascensor hasta el antiguo piso, el hogar de Carlos.  
Nuevas sensaciones extrañas. Hacía tanto tiempo que tenía la impresión a la vez de ver algo familiar pero también diferente, como si mis recuerdos hubieran sido alterados y no coincidieran exactamente con lo que veía. Antes solo había vivido como araña y para ellas los recuerdos son como una foto perfecta.  
\- ¿Donde dejo las maletas?  
\- En tu antigua habitación.  
Por un par de segundos me costó recordar, pero luego los recuerdos llegaban en torrente. Última habitación a la derecha.  
\- ¡Oh! - dijimos Carlos y yo a la vez.  
La habitación estaba exacta a como la tuvimos una vez. Hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
\- Pero, ¿no habías cambiado toda la habitación?  
\- Sí... cuando te fuistes... Antonio se empeñó en convertirlo en un pequeño gimnasio aunque luego apenas lo usó.  
\- Creí que tiraste todo.  
\- No, no. Lo llevé al pueblo. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a venir pensé que te sentirías más agusto así y lo volví a montar todo. Tu hermano me ayudó, ¿sabes?  
Karl se lanzó para abrazarla y yo me dejé llevar. Luego al instante se lanzó sobre la cama y se puso a mirar al techo...  
« ¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¡Cuanto tiempo! »  
Retomé el control.  
\- Bueno... basta de viejas sensaciones. Vamos a la salita para hablar.  
Celia asintió. Mientras me levantaba sonó el timbre. Miró su reloj y dijo... "Tan puntual como siempre.". Y mirando me dijo "¿te importa abrir?"  
\- No, por supuesto.  
Cuando abrí la puerta, allí estaban sonriendo. Mi hermana, mi hermano y su mujer.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Reunión familiar!  
\- ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!  
Muchos besos y abrazos, a la antigua usanza. Nos fuimos todos a la salita y nos presentamos cada uno. Rápidamente nuestras conversaciones derivaron hacia temas más mundanos típicos de las almas y Carlos comenzó a perder el interés y se perdió en sus propios sentimientos.  
\- ¿Cuantos meses?  
\- Seis. Ya queda poco. - dijo Maite mientras se acariciaba la tripa  
\- ¿Que tal lo llevas?  
\- Muy bien. Hay unas medicinas estupendas para que evitar los efectos desagradables del embarazo.  
« ¿Qué es lo que va mal? »  
« ¿Por qué lo dices? Acaban de decir que todo va bien. »  
« ¿No te has dado cuenta de que mentía? »  
No me parecía que Karl mintiera. Pero tampoco había visto nada. Dejé que las palabras de Karl salieran por mi boca.  
\- Y sin embargo...  
\- ¿El qué? - dijo mi hermano  
\- Maite... ¿Seguro que todo va bien?  
\- Sí... Es que... Se lo prometimos a Canción de la Roca pero...  
\- Cariño... Pensé que eso ya lo habías superado.. - dijo mi hermano  
Mi madre miraba extrañada. No se estaba enterando de lo que pasaba. Y yo solo sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no el qué.  
Nos quedamos todos callados, como esperando una respuesta.  
\- Maite cree que nuestro hijo... que insertar a Canción de la Roca es... es cambiarlo. Es como matarlo.  
« Es EXACTAMENTE eso. » - dijo Karl  
\- ¿Quereis criar a un hijo humano? - dijo mi madre con cierto miedo.  
\- ¿Tan malo sería? Siento... siento que es algo mío. Estoy segura que será muy bueno... ¿Me estoy engañando? ¿Son estos sentimientos maternales que me engañan?  
\- ¿Cómo podríamos existir si no les tomáramos? ¿Y qué pasaría cuando fuera mayor? Los buscadores son muy insistentes cuando los niños crecen. Luego nos dolería más. Y además... se lo prometimos - insistió mi hermano  
\- Lo sé, lo sé... Pero... mi pequeño... ¿no podríamos adoptar?  
« ¿Adoptar? ¿Pero es que alguno de los vuestros abandona a sus hijos? »  
\- Cariño... Puede tardar mucho tiempo hasta que haya un caso de muerte accidental de unos padres con niños pequeños. El tiempo pasa muy rápido en estos cuerpos y esta es una ciudad pequeña.  
Maite dejó escapar una lágrima.  
\- Sé que tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.  
La situación se volvió un poco tensa.  
« ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el nombre? »  
\- ¿Os sugirió Canción de la Roca un nuevo nombre?  
\- En realidad no. Ahora se lleva que los nombres los pongan los padres, como en los humanos.  
\- Ahora que lo dices es curioso que vosotros cuatro hayais optado por nombres humanos.  
\- Es lo que se lleva por aquí - dijo mi hermana  
\- Es que los antiguos nombres suenan larguísimos en español - apuntó mi hermano  
\- ¿Y los nuevos? Me gustan "Sonrisas" u "Ojos Negros"  
« Uff. Que horror. Parece un nombre de bebé... O mascota. » - dijo Karl  
\- Basta de charla - cortó mi madre - Vamos a comer. A ver si os gusta lo que os he preparado.  
Nos levantamos todos y fuimos a la cocina. Ya había puesto todos los cubiertos y solo falta la cazuela, que aún estaba caliente.  
Tras levantar la tapa...  
\- ¡Carrillera! - dijo Carlos a través de mí.  
\- A la antigua usanza. Bueno... la carne no se si tendrá la misma textura pero lo he cocinado con la misma receta. Con la pimienta negra y la cebolla... El tomillo es natural. Fuí a recogerlo personalmente. - dijo con orgullo mi madre  
\- Mmmm... Huele muy bien. Hace mucho que no como carne. ¿Te ha prestado alguien el turno de la carnicería? - preguntó mi hermano  
\- No. Es un producto nuevo - y puso un bote entre mi hermano y yo.  
Leí la etiqueta en voz alta.  
\- Auténtica carne de células madre de vaca. Ahora ya no tendrás que elegir entre comer algo insípido o esperar a un turno de carne de animales de granjas extensivas. Con la nueva carne sintética, podrás comer carne siempre que quieras*. *Nota: Los sanadores recomiendan limitar la ingestión de carne para lograr una óptima salud de nuestros anfitriones.  
\- Vaya - bromeó mi hermano -. Casi me dan ganas de comer carne todos los días. Seguro que quien escribió eso se dedicaba antes al marketing. Que estilo de anuncio más humano.  
Y todos nos echamos a reir.  
« ¿Donde está la gracia? » - dijo Karl  
\- ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajabas de teleoperadora? - dijo mi hermano a su esposa.  
\- Ufff. No me lo recuerdes. Mentir para convencer a otros humanos para que comprasen algo que no necesitaba con un dinero que no debían gastar.  
\- Dinero... ¡Nuestra hipoteca! ¡Qué recuerdos! - cortó mi hermano  
Todos nos echamos a reir otra vez.  
« Vale. Sí. No era el mejor sistema del mundo. Pero tenía su razón de ser porque... » - ignoré los argumentos de Karl. Esta vez sabía que no tenía razón. Creo que le dolía que nosotros lo hicieramos mejor.  
\- Creo que nunca habíamos desechado tantas cosas de una especie anfitriona.  
\- ¡Nadie echará de menos las hipotecas! ¡Ni siquiera las querrían los humanos si siguieran aquí!  
« Touché »  
Nos volvimos a reir.  
\- Aunque claro... Jamás nos habíamos topado una especie con tantas cosas. Tanto valiosas como inservibles. ¡Qué ansias por fabricar cosas!  
\- ¡Me encanta! - dije yo - Como araña pensaba más rápido, pero creo que no teníamos verdadera pasión e imaginación. Es extraño pero creo que ahora soy más creativo.  
\- Sí... Entiendo lo que quieres decir... Yo también viví una vida como araña y luego como oso. A los osos también les encanta la imaginación y el arte. Cuando estaba en la tercera ciudad de cristal...  
Y retomamos nuestras historias. Pero noté la preocupación de Karl.  
« ¿Qué te pasa? »  
« ¿Es imaginación mía? ¿Tú no lo notas? »  
Y al esforzarme un poco más, comencé a notarlo. Un pequeño zumbido de fondo.  
« ¿Algo va mal? »  
« Los pinchazos... Tengo una teoría y no me gusta. »  
« No te preocupes. Ya lo solventaremos despues de la comida. »  
Y progresimos por un rato, mientras acababamos la carne y luego tomábamos el café. Pero pasó poco tiempo antes de que el débil zumbido de repente aumentara de volumen y se convirtiera en un pitido insoportable, y a los dos segundos un agudo dolor.  
\- ¡Aaaaaa!  
\- ¡Fast Hands! ¡Qué te pasa, cariño! Hijo... ¿estás bien? - oí debilmente a través del zumbido.  
\- Juanjo... Llama a un sanador.  
Mi hermano asintió y salió rápido hacia el teléfono.  
\- ¡No! No... Ya se me está pasando.  
\- ¡Que susto nos has dado! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien? Deberíamos ir al centro de sanación más cercano. Los antiguos ambulatorios. Están a dos manzanas, no tardamos nada.  
\- Dadme un segundo. Voy al baño a refrescarme. Ahora mismo vuelvo.  
Y me alejé dejando a los demás con cara de preocupación. Quería un momento de intimidad para hablar con Karl. Ahora yo también tenía mi hipótesis.  
« Nuestras conciencias están comenzando a luchar, ¿verdad? »  
« Eso me temo. Debimos habernos traido unas dosis de potenciadores cognitivos. Me imaginé que acabaríamos necesitándolos, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Fuí un estúpido. Debí habertelo sugerido. »  
Noté que algo no me estaba contando...  
« Temias que si me decías que había cierto riesgo en mantener ambas conciencias a largo plazo acabaría pasando esto y me asustara y te finalizara antes de tiempo, ¿verdad? »  
Me respondió con silencio y lo interpreté como una afirmación.  
« ¿Podríamos hacernos con los medicamentos aquí o fabricarlos? »  
« No, no creo. »  
« Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. »  
Me refresqué la cara y regresé a la cocina, con los demás.  
\- ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Sí. Pero... tengo un problema. Esto no debería haber pasado. Estoy tomando una medicación especial. Tendré que regresar ya.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar. No has ni deshecho la maleta. Estoy segura de que te la podrán facilitar aquí. O enviártela.  
\- Es complicado... Ya sabes que trabajo en un laboratorio restringido. Está relacionado.  
Todos se quedaron tristes.  
\- ¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Volverás?  
\- Por supuesto que sí.  
\- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para el nacimiento. - me dijo mi hermano - Nos gustaría presentarte a nuestro hijo cuando nazca.  
\- Tres meses. Creo que con suerte sí que pueda. Haré todo lo posible.  
\- Entonces un abrazo. Nos reuniremos pronto.  
Nos despedimos los tres, quedando solo mi madre y yo. Llamé para obtener unos billetes de urgencia.  
\- ¿Lo tienes todo?  
\- Seguro. No lo había desempaquetado.  
\- Tres meses. Al menos esta vez será mucho más rápido.  
\- Se pasan en un momento.  
\- No has estado ni un día. Prométeme que la próxima vez te quedarás un tiempo.  
\- Haré todo lo que pueda para intentarlo. Eso te lo prometo.  
\- Déjame que te lleve.  
\- No. No te molestes. Falta más de media hora para que salga el bus y el paseo me vendrá bien... Para la cabeza y eso.  
Nos quedamos unos segundos antes de abrazarnos.  
\- Mi Carlitos...  
« ¡No! »  
« ¿Qué? »  
« Veo tus intenciones. NO se lo digas. »

Abrimos la puerta de casa y llamé al ascensor.

\- Mamá...  
\- ¿Sí?  
« ¡NO! »  
\- Karl... El verdadero Karl sigue aquí conmigo. Puede hablar conmigo.  
\- ¿¡ Qué !?  
« ¡NO! »  
\- Y dice que te quiere mucho.  
Me miró con cara desencajada y ojos desorbitados.  
Le dí un beso en la mejilla. Una lágrima la recorrió despues.  
\- Adiós - dije mientras ella seguía en shock.  
Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

« ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que la has hecho sufrir? Y además ahora no hará más que pensar en ello. ¡Y podría decirselo a los buscadores! »  
« ¿No ves que a ella le pasa lo mismo con María? O algo parecido. No va a decir nada. Y tenía derecho a saberlo. »  
« ¿Y que logra sabiendo que su hijo está encerrado en un cerebro bloqueado por otro alma? ¿Y Celia como se sentirá por saber que no solo ella sino también el hijo de su anfitriona está atrapado por otro semejante igual que ella? »  
« Es mejor así. »  
« No, no lo es. »

Nos enfadamos el uno con el otro y seguimos nuestro camino en reversa sin hablar, cada uno recordando y reviviendo lo pasado de una manera diferente. Luego de nuevo al avión.

Estábamos casi al borde del sueño cuando el pitido regresaba.  
« ¡Oh, oh! »  
« Esta vez va a ser peor, ¿verdad? », pregunté a Karl.  
« Lo más probable. Vayamos al servicio para no alertar a nadie. »

Fuimos con paso rápido mientras el pitido se hacía más y más fuerte. Esta vez ya no solo era dolor, sino que la propia imagen se volvía borrosa. Sentí que me desconectaba de mi cuerpo. Temí desmayarme.  
Noté que Karl se esforzó al límite. Nos mantuvo en pie cuando yo ya no podía..., cerrando el pestillo de la puerta del servicio.

Y me dejé arrastrar por la oscuridad.  
La visión desapareció, y después... mi propia conciencia.


	10. Intercambio de papeles

¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos. Empecé a sentir algo... Estaba viendo una imagen que no lograba reconocer ni situar.

Y después oí, una voz como dentro de mí, pero que no era yo.

« Que pase de largo... Que pase de largo... »

Aquellas sensaciones comenzaban a resultarme familiares. Era luz. Y poco a poco mi memoria regresaba, permitiéndome entender lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba en un vehículo grande... En el metro. Intenté agarrarme a la sensación de ya haber estado allí para acceder a nuevos recuerdos.

Un hombre vestido con un traje... un uniforme negro, paseaba por el vagón... ¡Era un buscador! Ahora podía recordarlo.

\- Disculpe señor... ¿Por qué lleva gafas oscuras en un lugar con poca iluminación como este? ¿Le importaría quitárselas?

« ¡Mierda! Si han dejado de brillar voy a tener que... »

Un torrente de imágenes que no procedían del mismo lugar se mostraron ahora ante mí. Eran diferentes. No eran completas, sino como piezas de un puzzle, con el tiempo vibrando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a toda velocidad, mostrándome a dos hombres golpeándose. Accionar un freno de emergencia y salir corriendo.

Me quité las gafas. ¿Yo me las quité? No. Aquel no era mi cuerpo, aunque yo era un espectador en primera persona. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que observar.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo con sorpresa el buscador  
\- He tenido una mala noche... Desajustes emocionales.  
\- Ya veo... No me diga más. Todos pasamos por eso de vez en cuando. Las intensas emociones humanas...  
Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Aquel que controlaba el cuerpo en el que estaba sintió alivio. Pensaba que había logrado zafarse del buscador. Pero este continuó la inoportuna conversación.

\- Por un momento pensaba que era un humano... salvaje quiero decir.  
\- ¿Aún hay algunos por aquí?  
\- No estamos seguros. No hemos visto actividad de primera mano, pero de vez en cuando desaparecen cosas sin explicación. Demasiadas. Algunos creen que sigue habiendo humanos escondidos y ellos son los responsables de esas desapariciones de material.  
\- Quizás sean errores de inventario.  
\- Lo peor son las desapariciones. Los bienes materiales son reemplazables pero...  
\- Vaya...  
\- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo por aquí?  
\- A decir verdad, apenas llevo unas semanas insertado.

Aquella frase fue como si abrieran una puerta. De repente me llegó un tsumani de recuerdos. Mi inserción, el laboratorio, el proyecto sobre la conciencia, la droga que despertó a Karl, nuestro viaje a casa, los zumbidos, mi desmayo...

\- No se preocupe por los desajustes. Al principio son muy normales. Debería visitar un sanador. Tienen esprays que curan el enrojecimiento de los ojos en unos segundos.  
\- Gracias... Creo que esta es mi parada.  
\- Cuídese.

« Por fín... »

De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, habíamos intercambiado nuestros papeles. Ahora Karl controlaba el cuerpo, pero yo seguía totalmente consciente. Estaba claro que seguía insertado en Karl.  
¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde lo del avión?

« Karl... ¡Karl! Estoy despierto. ¿Me oyes? »  
No parecía oirme. De alguna manera, ahora yo podía percibirle pero él a mí no. Además parece que podía oir sus pensamientos con más facilidad y profundidad que antes. Las voces de Karl no parecían un intento de comunicación sino sus propios diálogos internos.

« Me fastidia reconocerlo, pero esto está mucho mejor que antes. Me encanta el olor de este sitio. », pensaba Karl para sí mientras hacía respiraciones profundas para percibir mejor el olor de las flores de la estación.

Se apresuró para llegar al laboratorio.

Nada más entrar, antes de bajar al sótano, se dirigió a los servicios. Esperó a que no hubiera nadie y entonces se quitó las gafas. Los ojos estaban totalmente enrojecidos, y el aro plateado que podía recordar estaba más ténue que jamás había visto.

« Justo a tiempo... Media hora más y adiós camuflaje. »  
Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño bote de colirio. A duras penas pude recordar que Karl lo usaba antes. Antes de mi inserción, cuando entre otras cosas, antes de darme ese cuerpo hicieron la tradicional reparación completa corporal, incluyendo la eliminación de todo defecto ocular.  
Pero él usaba lentillas... o al menos de vez en cuando. Aunque para trabajar habitualmente seguía prefiriendo las clásicas gafas.

Por un segundo, Karl repasó la formulación mentalmente. Estaba valorando si echar un poco de agua para reducir la mezcla, pero finalmente optó por echarse las gotas tal cual, sintiendo una terrible quemazón.  
« ¡Ufff! Como escuece. »  
Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Los ojos estaban incluso más rojos que antes, pero el brillo ocular resplandecía como si yo mismo estuviera al control del cuerpo.

« Esto servirá por ahora, pero tengo que buscar una solución rápido. Si Karl se pierde del todo, sin señal eléctrica... me voy a quedar con el culo al aire. »  
No entendí esa referencia, y ahora me costaba mucho rebuscar en sus recuerdos, así que renuncié y seguí concentrándome en observar.

Llegamos al control del sótano. Le noté muy nervioso, pero mantenía un control impresionante. Cuando se puso en el control ocular y el sistema le dió paso, sintió un gran alivio.

Pero duró poco. Tan pronto entró en la primera puerta, el sistema se cerró y el pasillo se iluminó de rojo. Las bandas de la puerta de paso seguían en rojo indicando que estaban cerradas.

\- Espera un momento, Hands. -, dijo Mike... un guarda con el que habíamos hablado varias veces en la cafetería.  
La puerta de acceso se abrió y retrocedimos a la entrada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- El escaner ha detectado que estás pasando un producto no autorizado. ¿Te importaría vaciar los bolsillos?... Oye... ¿por qué llevas gafas aquí? La iluminación es adecuada...  
Karl reaccionó rápido. - Espera... Casi seguro que es esto -, y sacó el colirio...  
\- Y ya que lo mencionas... es para esto- , y se quitó las gafas.  
\- Ufff... Qué mal estás... ¿Y esto te lo ha dado un sanador?  
\- No... Me levanté mal y recordé que mi anfitrión lo usaba en circunstancias parecidas...  
\- ¿Estás tomando medicina humana?... Eso explica por qué no está en la lista de productos autorizados... Por eso ha saltado el escaner...  
\- Sí... Mi anfitrión sabía medicina, ¿recuerdas? Es solo para aumentar la humedad de los ojos... No me hará daño...  
\- Como quieras... pero yo que tú iría a ver un sanador... Seguro que tienen algo más efectivo que esto. En todo caso, no puedes pasarlo.  
\- No pasa nada... ¿Te importa que lo guardemos? - , dijo Karl indicando con un gesto las taquillas.  
\- Claro...

En un minuto había guardado el colirio. Karl controlaba a la perfección los gestos, simulando mis emociones, pero noté como estaba molesto por aquello.

Sin ese colirio, en unas horas el brillo de sus ojos acabaría desapareciendo. Mientras él pensaba en ello pude acceder con más facilidad a sus recuerdos y pensamientos, y ver cual era el problema. Karl entendió que dentro de nuestras conexiones, unas se realizar directamente conectando al nervio óptico y enviamos señales y nuestra fisiología envia también ciertos compuestos químicos que producen el brillo. Sin embargo, ahora, por la razón que fuera, yo emitía una señal muy débil. Aquél colirio que había podido apañar en el escondite hace unas horas ayudaba a los cambios del ojo a reaccionar con un umbral más débil de señal, como el que tenía ahora. Pero Karl sabía que si yo dejaba de emitir por completo, o si ese compuesto dejaba de actuar, perdería el aro plateado y quedaría expuesto ante mis congéneres.

Pensó en el laboratorio de química, donde yo elaboré el suero por primera vez. Allí probablemente tendrían todo lo necesario para crear otro suero. Uno dentro del laboratorio, y otro fuera. Así no tendría que pasarlo por el sistema de seguridad.

Esta vez el control dió paso normalmente y se dirigió a nuestra zona de trabajo con rapidez. Notó que había más movimiento de lo habitual.

\- ¡Hands! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas a conocer a la madre de tu anfitrión?- dijo Sam sorprendido.  
\- Sí. Ya lo he hecho.

Ambos notamos que habían movido el scanner y algunos ordenadores.

\- ¿No te ibas a tomar un par de semanas? - dijo Clifford uniéndose a la tanda de preguntas  
\- Sí... Digamos que no fue exactamente como esperaba... Quizás más adelante vuelva, pero de momento tenemos cosas que hacer aquí...  
\- Más de lo que crees. Has faltado dos días y esto se ha puesto patas arriba...- dijo con entusiasmo Winters desde su puesto, mirando a la pantalla.  
Cuando se dió la vuelta para conversar mejor, reaccionó con algo de sorpresa...  
\- ¿Para qué necesitas las gafas? Aquí hay muy poca luz.  
« Desde luego, como disfraz de interior son un desastre. ¿Cuantos me han preguntado ya? »  
\- Como decía... mi encuentro no fue como esperaba...- y se quitó las gafas. Dejó que ellos pensaran que había estado llorando.  
\- Ahhhh... Vale... Ya lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué no has ido a un sanador, hombre? No te preocupes. Yo también me pongo a llorar como una magdalena cada vez que veo las historias de la tele. Pero espera...-, dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.  
\- No te molestes. Se me pasará.  
\- ¿Te gustan las historias de la tele? Son las mismas que contábamos las algas, pero adaptadas a los humanos. Cuando te pasas siglos contándolas acaban volviéndose muy repetitivas.- , apuntó Clifford  
\- Sí... bueno... En los talleres de hielo apreciaban el silencio. Para concentrarnos mejor y eso. Así que no contaban muchas historias.  
Winters nos pilló por sorpresa. Nos quitó las gafas...  
\- Esper...  
Antes de que Karl pudiera reacionar, nos había echado un montón de spray encima. Era difuso... como si te soplaran con humo. Un humo refrescante... El escozor de los ojos desapareció en un instante.  
« Por Dios... que no haya reaccionado con el colirio... »  
Winters nos miraba fijamente... con semblante expectante por un segundo. Karl temía ver asombro y temor, pero al par de segundos se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
\- ¡Perfecto! Mira... - Y le dió a Karl un pequeño espejo de mano que también tenía en su bolso.  
Los ojos habían recuperado su tonalidad normal, pero el brillo seguía intacto, incluso quizás más resplandeciente de lo habitual.  
\- ¡Pues sí!... Oye... te importa si... - dijo Karl señalando aquel bote milagroso.  
\- Sin problema. Quédatelo.  
« Ok... Con esto me puedo echar el colirio cada hora. De momento servirá. Tengo que buscar una excusa para volver al laboratorio de química y fabricar más... »  
\- Como decía... - retomó Sam - el viernes nos reunieron a todos. Resulta que lo del Amazonas se está complicando mucho. Los buscadores quieren acelerar un conjunto de proyectos, así que los demás, incluido el nuestro, quedan en espera por el momento. Nos han pedido que trabajemos en algo nuevo.  
\- Jamás te lo imaginarías... - cortó Winters. Esperó unos segundos como si esperara una respuesta de mí y sin poder contenerse respondió...  
\- ¡Una nariz!  
\- ¿Eh? - dijo Karl con una extraña mueca. Tom, Clifford y Winters se echaron a reir  
Sam, sin embargo, apenas hizo una media sonrisa.  
\- Un receptor/clasificador avanzado de moléculas dispersas en el aire, para ser técnicamente exactos.  
\- ¿Recuerdas los rastreadores que nos mencionaron en la cafetería? Los quieren terminar cuanto antes. Han puesto a mucha gente a trabajar con ellos. A nosotros nos han pedido una nariz artificial y una arquitectura software modelo del sistema nervioso auxiliar de control.  
\- Ah... ¿Os han mostrado ya uno?  
\- Sí... En realidad a todos los que estamos trabajando en él para ajustar los detalles. Tom, ¿te importa acompañarle para que los vea?  
\- Claro. Hasta ahora  
Nos dirigimos rápido a la zona de trabajo. Notaba como Karl se impacientaba... Quería fabricar el colirio cuanto antes.  
Tuvimos que bajar unas pocas escaleras. El lugar estaba antes dedicados a los exoesqueletos gigantes, que estaban ahora apartados junto a la pared. La zona estaba llena de utensilios y piezas de robots desperdigadas por el suelo. Un montón de gente iba y venía de un lado para otro.  
\- ¡Hands! Me habían dicho que ibas a estar fuera un tiempo.  
\- Hola, Waves. Sí, bueno... He regresado antes de tiempo.  
\- Estupendo... Me hubiera gustado enseñarles a todos un prototipo real, y no... _esto._ \- dijo pronunciando esta última palabra con un tono de disgusto, mientras señalaba a aquel armatoste. - ¡No estamos listos!  
Aquél frankenstein mecánico era algo así como un robot araña encima de algo que parecía una moto...  
\- ¿ Eso que está debajo es una Kawasaki Z800 reformada ?  
\- Ahhhh... si me preguntas por la moto, no tengo ni idea. Es lo que me han conseguido. No te fijes demasiado en eso... Mira... estos son los bocetos de lo que queremos preparar.  
En los papeles lo ví con claridad. Habían tomado el modelo de la moto como mecanismo de transporte rápido. Se suponía que la base era similar a una moto. Encima, un robot considerablemente diferente a lo que teníamos delante, una cabeza que incluía múltiples cámaras y sensores. Los brazos de la araña se suponía que pertenecían a un sistema auxiliar de movimiento, para terrenos complicados.  
\- Ajá... Eso para qué se supone que vale... ¿perseguir humanos?  
\- Persecución y rastreo. Se supone que si les localizamos, estas máquinas deberían ser capaces de seguir a cualquier humano en carretera tan rápido como cualquier vehículo de los buscadores. Pero si logran entrar en zonas complicadas donde hay que ir andando o trepando, como en la selva, debería pasar a usar los brazos. Se han basado en este otro modelo... un segundo... - dijo mientras buscó una tablet y buscó cierta información dentro.

En la imagen del dispositivo, se veía un video claramente militar de otros tiempos, con un robot con unas patas muy similares a las que estaban montando ellos. Y era capaz de moverse de unas formas increibles. A veces como un insecto, a veces como un mono trepando e incluso sobre paredes de piedra, usando unos ganchos similares a taladros que llevaba acoplados en la parte final de esos brazos. Se movía más rápido que ningún hombre o animal que hubiera visto.

\- ¡Uou!... Eso es velocidad... Pero... cargando con la moto, no creo que tenga esta agilidad.  
\- Nosotros tampoco. Por eso estábamos diseñando un sistema acoplable, pero eso también tiene pegas. Si están escondidos y luego salen corriendo, las dos partes deberían juntarse de nuevo. Podría ser una importante pérdida de velocidad...

Noté como Karl pensaba que quizás otros modelos fueran mucho mejores. Que estaban mal encaminados. Aquellas máquinas eran demasiado grandes. Pero él no tenía ninguna intención de sacarles de su error. ¿Por qué iba a ayudarlos a capturar a los suyos? Vió la oportunidad de que ayudarles a seguir mejorando una vía muerta podía ser mejor que permanecer callado.

\- Vale... Déjame papel. A ver que tal así. La base, en vez de como una moto convencional, la haces así, plegable, así en función del modo de transporte, los brazos se repliegan o bien las ruedas hacia un cuerpo compacto, mejorando considerablemente la movilidad... O eso me parece a mí.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¡Es una gran idea!  
\- El problema es que si hacemos diseños muy complejos, tardaremos más en poner en marcha una línea de fabricación. - dijo Tom  
\- No. Ya no. Llegó ayer por la noche. Directamente desde Nanjing - dijo sonriente Waves  
\- ¿Donde? - dijo excitado  
\- En la 7A. Es el único prototipo que sepamos que existe. Nos lo han enviado a ver si solucionamos los problemas. Aún no han encontrado la información del proyecto. Solo tenemos la máquina.  
\- ¿De qué estais hablando? - preguntó Karl  
\- ¡Ya lo verás! Esto te va a encantar.  
Salimos los tres rápidamente hacia la nueva habitación. Me dejaron con la intriga hasta llegar. La habitación contenía otra cabina dentro, como una habitación dentro de otra habitación, con otra mampara.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo Karl con gran impaciencia.  
\- ¿Qué te parece que es?  
Lo examinamos unos segundos.  
\- Parece algo como una impresora 3D gigante.  
\- Caliente... pero no. ¿Sabes usarlo, Wave?  
\- Sí... Nos han dejado un interfaz muy sencillo. El código os lo dejo a vosotros, ya me direis. Vamos a apagarla.  
Junto a la mampara había una pantalla tactil. Apretó un par de combinaciones y las luces se apagaron.  
De una mesa de nuestro lado, había diferentes piedras que no sabía para qué las tenían. Waves cogió una, me pareció que al azar, abrió la puerta y lo puso en la base de aquel aparato.  
Salió, cerró la puerta, y apretó unas nuevas opciones.

Las luces parpadearon ligeramente.  
\- Este aparato consume una cantidad enorme de energía. Hemos tenido que cambiar los cableados para la habitación y creo que mañana van a traer una unidad de energía especializada de pequeña escala solo para él, para que pueda funcionar al máximo rendimiento sin poner en riesgo la instalación eléctrica.

Como si surgiera una especie de engrudo marrón, la piedra parecía disolverse y convertirse en un líquido viscoso.  
Karl no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo.  
« ¿Lo está disolviendo? », pensó  
Aquel líquido se convertía en una sustancia entre marrón oscuro y negro.  
\- Vale... Ya que estoy, tenía pendiente... dadme un momento...  
Apretó más opciones y finalmente se puso en marcha de nuevo  
Del engrudo comenzó a surgir una pieza aparentemente perfecta como de un motor.  
\- ¿Es una impresora molecular? - preguntó Karl a Tom, con gran asombro pero sin estar totalmente convencido.  
Pero él respondió con una sonrisa.  
\- Sí. Eso es justo lo que es.  
Tuve que examinar los recuerdos de Karl con esfuerzo para entenderlo. Aquella máquina podía romper los enlaces de todos los átomos de un objeto y reordenardos de cualquier otra forma arbitraria. Estructuras complejísimas, prácticamente imposibles de fabricar de ninguna otra forma, ahora se hacían posibles y rápidas de fabricar.  
Dicho de otra forma, este aparato podía fabricar cualquier cosa que le pidieras, solo suministrando otros objetos que contuvieran una materia equivalente. Una tecnología que parecía totalmente fuera del alcance de la humanidad.

\- ¿A esta escala? ¿Realmente puede operar con cualquier material?  
\- Casi todos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? Esta tecnología es nueva. Ni siquiera los buitres la tenían. Es más de diez veces más rápido que cualquier cosa que podamos hacer con las arañas, al menos trabajando con la pequeña escala. - agregó Tom  
Eso era evidente. A pesar de lo "rápida" que se suponía que era, apenas eran unos milímetros de objeto por minuto. Pero claro, estaba reordenando la materia por completo. Un hito que parecía imposible.  
\- Esto... esto supone un antes y un después en la capacidad de fabricación... Pero... ¿esta tecnología es humana?  
\- Sí. Por lo visto el desarrollo era algo muy secreto. Igual sirve para fabricar una llave inglesa que una bomba, así que no me extraña que desconfiaran de liberar el conocimiento.  
\- Así que me imagino que la idea es hacer las piezas de los rastreadoras con ella.  
\- El problema es que trabaja perfecto en lo nanoscópico, pero para trabajar en lo macroscópico usa un código diferente que usa unos patrones muy burdos. Aleaciones simples y mala resolución. Por lo que nos han contado, hay testigos en China, donde lo fabricaron, que saben que el código estaba mucho más avanzado y podía hacer cosas impresionantes. Pero cuando se tomó el laboratorio donde lo tenían, las cosas no fueron bien y murió bastante gente y se destruyeron bastantes cosas. Hemos perdido esos avances.  
\- Pues parece que funciona.  
Waves retomó la conversación.  
\- Sí, pero solo podemos hacer cosas con un grado de precisión bastante limitado. Para algunas cosas está muy bien, pero está muy lejos de lo que podría hacer si tuvieramos el código adecuado.  
Karl se dió cuenta de la gran oportunidad que le brindaba.  
\- ¿Hay alguien trabajando en esto? - preguntó.  
\- Estamos todos con los rastreadores. Para lo que necesitamos, de momento nos vale. Supongo que nos ocuparemos nosotros cuando el tema de los rastreadores esté resuelto - indicó Tom.  
\- Pues tengo una corazonada. Creo que puedo mejorarlo ¿Te importe que trabaje con él?  
\- Claro. Aunque creo que los buscadores prefieren que nos centremos en los rastreadores.  
\- Si lo pongo a punto puede ser una gran ayuda para hacer partes complejas y no tener que pedir que las fabriquen fuera, además de poner a prueba cada modelo que podamos diseñar.  
\- Pues adelante. Todo tuyo. Pero no le cambies la potencia. No hasta que nos traigan la unidad de energía.  
\- Probaré con objetos pequeños. Para probar, por ahora, será suficiente.  
Karl estaba pensando en el colirio. Pero también más allá. Dependería de lo que fuera capaz de hacer con ese aparato.

Al poco rato, estábamos solos. Karl se trajo un terminal portátil de otra sala y tuvo acceso al código. Percibí un montón de ideas en su cabeza. Él tampoco lo entendía por completo, pero creía saber como realizar lo que ellos tanto ansiaban. Sin embargo, se limitó a fabricar lo que era de interés para él. Tan pronto tuvo el colirio en sus manos, se dirigió a los servicios y renovó su dosis justo a tiempo, ya que el brillo de los ojos comenzaba a debilitarse. La fórmula era indudablemente más pura que la anterior que había fabricado, y el escozor de los ojos mucho mayor, pero le bastó rociar una pequeña del espray de Winters para volver a la normalidad en pocos segundos.

Estaba preocupado porque esa no podía ser una solución permanente. El colirio actuaba por poco tiempo y antes o despues cometería un error. Además el espray de Winters no parecía que pudiera durar mucho y visitar un sanador podía ser arriesgado. Quizás él sí se percatara de que con sus ojos pasaba algo raro. La milagrosa impresora molecular podría otorgarle la ansiada solución si lograba ponerla a punto

Durante las siguientes horas de trabajo se concentró como nunca. Al principio intenté seguirle en sus pensamientos, pero era demasiado rápido para mí y me daba dolor de cabeza. Opté por descansar un rato, intentando alejarme de su torbellino de ideas.

Casi al terminar la jornada notaba como él sabía que estaba cerca. Pulsó el código y allí aparecieron. Había estado trabajando en unas lentillas constituidas de un material orgánico que era prácticamente idéntico al del propio ojo. Confiaba que gracias a esa similitud, el scanner no fuera capaz de detectar su presencia al salir con ellas puestas. Una red de fibras estimulaba desde el exterior al ojo de manera idéntica a como lo hacían nuestros nervios provocando el mismo brillo. Por fín tenía su solución definitiva.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Si yo ya no era necesario, ¿ahora qué lo detendría de destruirme? Incluso si no deseaba hacerlo, había tomado aquellos potenciadores para mantenerme con vida, porque a su vez su disfraz dependía de ellos. Pero ya no, y seguir tomando aquellas sustancias podría resultarle perjudicial. Ahora yo era un estorbo para él. Un gran terror me invadió. Quería gritar, pedir auxilio, pero allí encerrado nadie podía oirme. Ni siquiera Karl.

Estaba totalmente perdido.


	11. Pirateando

La puerta se abrió de golpe poniendo el corazón a cien. Karl movió rápidamente las ventanas que tenían el código que había fabricado.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo va eso? Te has pasado el día aquí. Ni siquiera hemos ido a tomar el café.  
\- ¡Ah! Tom... He perdido la noción del tiempo. Creo que por fín entiendo como funciona, y también por qué es tan complicado que trabaje con alta precisión así. Pero si acabo un par de cosas más, creo que podré hacer que vaya mucho más rápido.  
\- Genial. Bueno... yo me voy a descansar. Deberías hacer lo mismo.  
\- Me falta poco. Me voy a quedar un rato más a ver si lo termino. Si lo dejo a medias, mañana me costará bastante tiempo retomarlo de nuevo.  
\- Como quieras. Pero no te fuerces tanto.  
\- ¡Hasta mañana!  
\- ¡Hasta mañana!

« Tan puntuales como siempre. En 20 minutos tendré el escaner libre. »

Volvió a activar la impresora una vez más. Sentí no haber estado demasiado atento los minutos anteriores ya que ahora no sabía que es lo que Karl estaba fabricando.  
El terror me invadió por un segundo cuando ví una pistola. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos pude darme cuenta que no era una pistola normal sino para suministrar drogas. ¿Estaba pensando en tomar más potenciadores? ¿Quizás una droga para anularme por completo?

Estaba dividido entre la pequeña esperanza de que quisiera salvarme y el terror de mi muerte inminente.

Tan pronto pasaron los 20 minutos se dirigió a la sala de trabajo y comprobó, tal y como había estimado, que todos se habían ido como era costumbre. Empujó el escaner y lo puso justo al lado de su terminal para poder ponerse en él y usar el ordenador a la vez.

Se hizo un examen rápido...

« Interesante... No era mi primera hipótesis... »

Siguió examinando la pantalla, y permaneció callado.

Al par de minutos preguntó mentalmente, a un volumen muy superior al que estaba acostumbrado.  
« ¡HANDS!...¿ESTÁS AHÍ? SI ES ASÍ CONCENTRATE Y GRIIITAAA »

« ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYES? »

Sentí que no me oía, pero miraba atentamente la pantalla.  
Repetió sus palabras, pero esta vez hablando con su boca, aunque casi en susurros.

\- Hands... Si estás ahí dentro, gríta todo lo fuerte que puedas.

« ¡SÍ QUE ESTOY AQUÍ! »

Nada... No me oía, pero sentí que él sabía que estaba ahí.  
« Ahí estás... Hora de rescatar antiguos trabajos... »

Pulsó unas teclas y cerró el escanner. Se sumergió en los antiguos servidores virtualizados buscando algo. Al rato preparó un código y lo lanzó.

Una extraña aplicación que tenía varias ventanas, donde en una aparecían un montón de palabras que aparecían en un listado derecho al lado de un montón de cifras.  
En las otras comenzaron a aparecer frases.

* No debería estar aquí.  
* ¿Por qué tomé la droga?  
* ¿Por qué yo?  
* Esto es horrible  
* Nadie me oye.

...

« ¿Qué es esto? »

Tanto en la ventana de las frases como en otra debajo apareció la frase...  
* _¿Qué es esto?_

« ¿Es un lector mental? »  
* _¿Es un programa para leer la mente?_

Parecía que algunas frases se resaltaban. No estaba seguro, pero parece que el programa escaneaba un montón de pensamientos por mí, pero destacaba aquellos que eran conscientes.

« Hands... ¿Me oyes? »

« Sí. Te oigo. »  
* _Sí. Alto y claro.  
_* Algo de esperanza.  
* ¿Realmente quieres comunicarte conmigo?

« No es agradable, ¿verdad? Eso de que te encierren en un cerebro hasta desaparecer. »

« No. No lo es. »  
* Esto es una venganza, ¿verdad?  
* _No. Es lo más horrible que he sentido jamás._  
* ¿De verdad es así? ¿Esto es lo que hemos hecho siempre?

« No se si con las demás especies es igual. Ni con otras personas. Conmigo sí, aunque supongo que será similar para otros humanos. »

« Lo siento... De verdad. »  
* Nunca hemos querido ver la realidad.  
* ¡Es una monstruosidad!  
* _Lo siento... De verdad que lo siento._  
* ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto a otros seres?  
* Así es como somos y es horrible.

« Sentirlo no va a arreglar el problema »

« ... »  
* Lo sé. No se puede arreglar.  
* ¿Por qué somos así?  
* Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.  
* Ya es demasiado tarde.

Karl permaneción callado. La pantalla seguía llenándose de frases. Todas insensiblemente sinceras.  
* Me vas a matar, ¿verdad?  
* No te culpo.  
* Somos monstruos.  
* Nunca debimos venir aquí.  
* ¿Porqué debemos vivir a costa de otros seres?  
* Hay cosas peores que la muerte.  
* Podrías dejarme aquí hasta que desapareciera. Lo merecería.  
* Lo siento.

« ¿Sabes por qué intento comunicarte conmigo? »

« No. No lo se. »  
* Me vas a matar, ¿verdad?  
* Quieres saber algo de mí. Para suplantarme.  
* Eres curioso.  
* _No. No lo se._  
* Quieres regodearte de mi situación. Me lo merezco.

« ¿Ni siquiera has considerado la posibilidad de que quiera salvarte? »

« ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? »  
* No me lo merezco.  
* _¿Que motivos tendrías para salvarme?_  
* Eres un humano. Sois crueles.

Noté que Karl se sintió un poco ofendido por esta última frase, aunque yo no la había pensado.

« ¿Por qué aparecen todas estas frases? Yo no pienso así. »  
* Este programa está defectuoso.  
* _¿Qué son estas frases? No es lo que pienso._  
* Siento haberte herido. No lo quería.  
* ¿Realmente pienso todo esto?

« Sí. Sí lo piensas. O al menos tu red neuronal lo hace. Ya te lo dije. Creo que la conciencia y el cerebro son dos cosas diferentes. »  
« Eso no tiene sentido. »  
* ¿Otra vez con eso?  
* Vale. Sí es lo que pienso.  
* Pero yo no lo digo.  
* _Eso es una estupidez._

Nuevamente noté a Karl ligeramente molesto.  
« Perdona, pero yo no me he expresado así. No me traduce literalmente. »  
* _Lo siento. No me he expresado de esa forma. No me traduce literalmente.  
_* Lo siento.  
* Esto es frustrante.

« No te preocupes. Yo participé en la elaboración de este programa. Era un prototipo para leer la mente de potenciales enemigos capturados. »  
* Es una aproximación razonable.  
* ¿Estas traducciones son precisas?  
* A los buscadores les encantaría esta tecnología.  
* Es horrible si tienes secretos.

« Me esforcé mucho para que no tuvieran esta tecnología. El software busca patrones de pensamiento y los interpreta con inteligencia artificial. Lee todo tu cerebro... bueno, en tu caso tu red neuronal, la llames como la llames, y los reinterpreta con inteligencia artificial. »  
* No lo entiendo.  
* Dame un segundo... un minuto.  
* ¿Estás pirateando mi matriz de pensamiento?

« En cierta manera sí. Es como piratear las señales de tu red neuronal. Me esforcé mucho para asegurarme de que el código original tuviera suficientes defectos como para no ser muy práctico pero que pareciera una limitación de la tecnología, no del código. »  
* Les engañaste.  
* ¿Tan importante es mantener secretos?  
* Las almas no tenemos secretos.  
* No es cierto. Tú eres mi secreto.  
* Nosotros también guardamos secretos a nuestros anfitriones.

« Por eso sé que las respuestas no son literales. Es una limitación de la tecnología, incluso cuando funciona bien. »  
« Aún así funciona. »  
* _Pero funciona_.  
* Descubres cosas que no quieren revelarte.

« Quiero que me prometas que no darás esta tecnología a los buscadores. Es demasiado peligrosa. »  
* ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pueden hacer con ella que no pueda hacer ya un buscador mediante una inserción?  
* La inserción es nuestro secreto.  
* ¿Significa eso que me vas a salvar?  
* ¿Esto es temporal? ¿Voy a recuperar el control del cuerpo?

« En cierta forma esta tecnología existe por mí. No quiero que se use mal. ¡Prométemelo! »  
« Te lo prometo. »  
* _Te lo prometo._  
* _Te lo prometo._  
* _Te lo prometo._

Aquella rotundidad pareció convencerle.

« Ahora tenemos que discutir sobre lo que vamos a hacer. »  
* Vas a matarme, ¿verdad?  
* ¿Recuerdas los términos de nuestro trato? Si mi vida corría peligro...  
* El trato ya no tiene sentido.  
* Si me abandonaras aquí lo entendería.  
* No tengo derecho a pedirte que me salves.

« No. No voy a matarte. Deja de preocuparte por eso. »  
« ¿Por qué vas a salvarme? No lo entiendo... »  
* Pero ¿acaso no es lo que iba a hacerte yo a tí?  
* _¿Por qué me salvas? No lo entiendo._  
* ¿Es el trato?

« Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, podemos olvidarnos del trato, ¿no crees? »  
« Sí »  
* _Sí. Tienes toda la razón._  
* No tenía derecho a matarte.  
* Lo siento.  
* Yo debería morir.  
* No eres como los demás humanos.

« A ver... Vale ya de tanto victimismo. Ya se que lo sientes. Pero te equivocas conmigo, y con la mayoría de humanos. »  
* Nos hemos mentido a nosotros mismos, ¿verdad?  
* No sois como decimos que sois.  
* Los monstruos somos nosotros.

« Ya te lo dije. No habeis ententido como somos. Y quizás tampoco a otras especies. Estamos muy individualizados. Nuestra capacidad para hacer cosas terribles o magníficas es solo potencial. Cada uno elegimos nuestro camino. »  
* Genéticamente teneis muy poca variación. Mucha menos que otras especies.  
* No lo comprendo bien.  
* ¿Cómo podeis ser tan diferentes los unos de los otros?

« Son nuestras elecciones. Nuestras elecciones marcan nuestra forma de ser. Y no deseo ser un asesino. »  
« Gracias. »  
* ¿Significa eso que no vas a matarme?  
* _Gracias._

« Deja de obsesionarte con la muerte. No, no voy a matarme. Ya estoy suficientemente solo en este mundo como para matar al único que conoce mi secreto. »  
« Gracias. »  
* Y prometo guardarlo con mi vida.  
* Yo tampoco tengo interés en que lo sepan.  
* Deberíamos contárselo a Amanda.  
* _Gracias._  
* Pero esto no tiene solución. Solo tenemos un cuerpo.

« Yo soy investigador y tú ingeniero. Ya pensaremos algo para solucionar lo del cuerpo. Pero por ahora, debes saber que las cosas no están bien. »  
« Me lo temía. »  
* Es mi red neuronal, ¿verdad?  
* ¿Voy a morir?  
* ¿Por qué me desmaye?  
* _Lo sospechaba_.  
* Mi conciencia ha perdido la batalla, ¿verdad?

« Mejor que lo veas por tí mismo. »

Karl ocultó el traductor y me enseñó la visualización de nuestras mentes. La mente de Karl llenaba ahora todo su cerebro y se extendía por mi cuerpo plateado, aunque se reflejaba con el color de la sangre en la pantalla.

Volvió a poner el traductor.

« Tu mente anula la mía, ¿verdad?. »  
* Me estoy muriendo.  
* Las drogas te fortalecieron, ¿verdad?  
* _Tu mente anula la mía, ¿verdad?  
_* Está ocurriendo el proceso inverso.

« Las drogas no solo potenciaron mi mente. También debilitaron la tuya, hasta el punto de revertir el proceso del control de la red neuronal. Ahora mi mente desplaza a la tuya. »  
« ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? »  
* Si no lo frenamos, voy a morir.  
* _¿Hay alguna forma de frenarlo?_  
* Si lo paramos, ¿podrías desaparecer tú?

« Cuando llegué a casa tras el viaje, pensé que podría haber ocurrido algo parecido, así que tomé bloqueantes iguales que los que usais en las cápsulas de hibernación. Creí que te dormirías. »  
« ¿Para qué querías dormirme? »  
* Así que sí querías quitarme de enmedio.  
* _¿Para qué querías_ dormirme?  
* No lo entiendo.

« Sabemos que mi conciencia se comunica... digamos que se aloja en mi cerebro. Pensé que si podía cortar la señal de comunicación te quedarías dormido, pero aislaría nuestra comunicación y eso te permitiría recuperarte. »  
« ¿Por qué no ha funcionado? »  
* Aún puedo oirte.  
* _¿Por qué no ha funcionado?_

« Supongo que la dosis fue demasiado prudente. Por otro lado, los potenciadores de rendimiento hacen más espacio para los dos, pero parece que te debilitan. Por eso ahora nuestras mentes se han reajustado y ahora no podemos comunicarnos. Muy poco espacio para los dos. Y tú estás débil. »  
« Sin potenciadores, sólo uno de los dos puede controlar el cuerpo, ¿verdad? »  
* Esto es demasiado pequeño para los dos.  
* Por eso los humanos resistentes acaban siendo un problema.  
* _Sin drogas solo podrá exitir uno, ¿verdad?_

« No creo que la respuesta sea tan tajante. Creo que los dos somos mentes muy activas y sí, esto se nos queda pequeño. Quizás otras mentes diferentes sí pudieran convivir, pero nosotros necesitaremos ayuda. Pero solo es cuestión de encontrar los potenciadores cognitivos adecuados que no te resulten tóxicos, y descansar para reponerte. Creo que podremos coexistir mientras nos administremos las dosis adecuadas. »  
« Pero uno de los dos estará condenado a esta prisión. No se si es mejor desaparecer. »  
* Pero eso no soluciona el problema del cuerpo.  
* _Uno de los dos perderá el control del cuerpo. Quizás sea mejor morir._  
* No hay solución...

« Creo que sí la hay. Si logro entender como obteneis el control del cuerpo... Como lograis haceros con el control, quizás pueda hacer una especie de interruptor para que podamos compartir el cuerpo a ratos. Nuestras mentes estarían frescas y podríamos disfrutar del control en nuestro momento. »  
« ¿Eso es posible? »  
* ¡Eso sería estupendo!  
* Pero perderías media vida.  
* _¿Es realmente posible?  
_* ¿Por qué nunca se nos ocurrió eso?  
* No... No es justo para tí.

« No es justo para nadie. No hay una solución perfecta... o si la hay aún no se me ocurre. Pero es la mejor de las opciones disponibles, ¿no crees? »  
« Sí... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me ofreces un cuerpo que te he robado? »  
* No lo entiendo.  
* Era tu cuerpo. Yo solo lo he robado.  
*_ ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué compartirías tu cuerpo conmigo? Yo te lo robé._

« Porque ya no me queda nada... ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? »  
* No lo entiendo.  
* Creo que me ocultas algo.  
* No lo merezco

Karl tecleó algunos comandos... Nuevas frases, de un nuevo color, se agregaron a la ventana.  
\+ Sin secretos.  
\+ No puedo mentir a esta máquina.  
\+ Solo puedo desviar mis pensamientos para no responder a lo que no quiero.  
* ¿Esos son tus pensamientos?  
\+ _Sí. Lo son._  
\+ Espero que aprecies lo que te ofrezco.  
* ¿Por qué haces eso?  
* No lo entiendo.  
* _¿Qué puedo preguntarte?_  
\+ _Lo que quieras._  
\+ Aunque habría preguntas incómodas.  
\+ Quiero mantener mis secretos.  
\+ Pero no puedo mantenerlos con esta máquina.  
* _¿Qué secretos?_  
\+ Como aquel día que pegué a aquel hombre sin motivo...  
\+ Pero mis recuerdos ya los conoces, ¿no?  
\+ _Por favor, no me preguntes por secretos que no te interesan. Me hace sentir incómodo._  
* _¿Por eso no quieres que usen este programa?_  
* Quizás no deberíais tener secretos, como las almas.  
\+ _¿Seguro que no tienes ningún secreto? Nada que te callas porque te averguenza._  
* ¿Cómo que encuentro a Winters sexualmente atractiva?  
\+ _¿Te avergüenza eso?  
_* _Yo no he pensado eso._  
\+ _Sí lo has hecho.  
* _Sí. Lo he hecho.  
* _No. No lo he hecho.  
__* _Sí. Lo he hecho.  
* _No.  
\+ _Esto es divertido._  
\+ ¿Te das cuenta que estás discutiendo contigo mismo?  
* _Entonces es cierto que me gusta Winters.  
* Esto es frustrante.__  
_* Tienes razón. Quizás sea bueno poder tener secretos aunque sea con uno mismo.  
\+ Me alegra que coincidamos en algo.  
* Entonces, si no puedes mentirme, explícame por qué lo haces.  
\+ ¿No lo entiendes? Hace tiempo que me sentía perdido.  
\+ El trabajo solo era una válvula de escape.  
\+ Quizás otros os odien por robarles su vida.  
\+ Pero es que yo ya no apreciaba mi vida.  
\+ No estaba tan desesperado como para suicidarme, pero no la disfrutaba.  
_\+ _Solo me quedaba la investigación.  
\+ Vosotros sois todo un universo por explorar. Es más de lo que tenía.  
_\+ Eso no significa que me guste lo que haceis._  
_\+ Lo que habeis hecho es una barbaridad._  
* Sí. Sí lo es.  
\+ No interrumpas.  
* Lo siento.  
_* Somos monstruos._  
\+ Los humanos también hechos hecho monstruosidades.  
\+ Pero vosotros lo cometeis por ignorancia.  
\+ Al menos tú ahora puedes cambiar.  
* No puedo reparar lo que hicimos.  
* Lo que hemos hecho es irreparable.  
_* Tu especie está condenada._  
\+ Quizás subestimeis nuestra resistencia.  
\+ Quizás más mentes hayan sobrevivido.  
_\+ Si podemos convivir._  
\+ Si podemos demostrar que podemos convivir...  
* Eso no os devolverá a la vida a los muertos.  
\+ La muerte es inherente al ser humano, y a vosotros también.  
\+ Todos morimos antes o después, incluso aunque no tengais edad.  
\+ Pero nuestra civilización, nuestra forma de ser, nuestra cultura, nuestras ideas...  
\+ Eso aún puede salvarse... si me ayudas, si cambias, si cambiais...  
* Pero... ¿por qué confías en mí?  
\+ ¿Tengo otra opción?  
_* Tu madre..._  
\+ Ahora no podemos mentir... ¿Puedo confiar en tí?  
* Sí._  
* No lo se. No se si podré ayudarte.  
* Tendré que mentir.  
* No se mentir bien.  
* No soy suficientemente fuerte._  
\+ No te pido que hagas más que lo que puedas.  
\+ Que no me traiciones.  
* Eso puedo prometértelo.  
\+ Pues yo te prometo que si tú me ayudas, haré lo posible para que convivamos.  
\+ Compartiremos el cuerpo.  
* Eso no es justo.  
\+ La vida no es justa.  
\+ Pero podría ser peor.  
_* Mucho peor._  
* De acuerdo.  
_

Karl desactivó varias opciones. Quitó su propio escaneo...

« Pues entonces confía en mí. Voy a tomar esto y vas a dormir por un tiempo. Cuando de con los potenciadores cognitivos adecuados te despertaré. »  
* Tengo miedo.  
* Aún temo que me hayas manipulado.  
* _Estoy preparado..._  
* No. No lo estoy.  
* Tomes la decisión que tomes, estás en tu derecho.  
* No me lo merezco.

« Nos veremos pronto. »  
Disparó la pistola de inyectables y noté aquella fórmula helando mis conexiones y sumiéndome de nuevo en la oscuridad y la inconsciencia...

...

_Allí estaba, como siempre, en la cafetería, hablando con Tom como otros tantos días._

_\- ... y cuanto más cantaba la sanadora y mi anfitrión, más se mosqueaba Fireproof. Estaba rojo como un tomate con los ojos entrecerrados. Mirándome así..._  
_Entrecerré los ojos y puse una cara muy seria para imitarle._  
_\- Jajajaja... Que poco sentido del humor tiene ese hombre._  
_\- Hasta que mi anfitrión se puso a cantar una canción horrible sobre el apocalipsis. Fireproof ya no pudo contenerse más y le durmió._  
_Tom se secaba las lágrimas de la risa._  
_\- Pobre Fireproof. - dijo Tom con voz entrecortada por la risa._  
_\- Y pobre sanadora._  
_\- Sí... Están debatiendo ahora si no sería mejor establecer una edad mínima de anfitrión para trabajar en ciertos lugares. Dicen que los cuerpos de los infantes humanos son incluso más sensibles a las emociones._  
_\- Desde luego, por la cara que puso cuando canté... cuando mi anfitrión cantó la última canción, sí que le afectó, sí._  
_\- Vaya... La verdad es que a veces somos demasiado sensibles... - seguía riendo Tom  
\- Tú no tanto. Yo creo que cualquier otra alma no se habría reido así.  
\- Siempre hemos sido un par de bichos raros. ¿Verdad?. Pero es cierto. En estos cuerpos humanos el humor es raro. ¿No crees?  
\- La verdad es que sí que somos hipersensibles. A fin de cuentas mi anfitrión no había querido molestarla. Solo se estaba divirtiendo cantando.  
\- ... Oye... me alegro que vuelvas a estar de tan buen humor. Llevabas un tiempo que parecías preocupado._  
_\- Sigo teniendo preocupaciones, pero bueno... supongo que intento tomármelo de otra manera._  
_\- Pues me alegro... Esto..._  
_\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?_  
_\- Precísamente el buscador... me ha estado presionando para que trabaje en los niveles inferiores._  
_\- ¡Ah! Ya me había olvidado._  
_\- Supongo que ya no tengo excusa para retrasarlo. - dijo Tom seriamente cambiando su ánimo._  
_\- Si es importante... deberías hacerlo... supongo._  
_\- Te prometo que seguiré subiendo en cuanto pueda. No pienso perderme estos cafés._  
_\- Me encantaría saber que tienen ahí abajo._  
_\- Si es apropiado, les sugeriré que trabajes con nosotros. Estás demostrando que en cuanto a ingeniería, eres de los mejores de por aquí._  
_\- Va... - dije tímidamente_  
_\- No. En serio. No se que es lo que harán allí, pero me resultaría raro que no fueras apto para lo que hagan._  
_\- Pues ya me contarás._  
_\- De momento, hoy tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro. A ver si acabamos los receptores. Me gustaría terminar el trabajo antes de cambiar de tarea._  
_Y fuimos paseando lentamente a nuestro área de trabajo._

...

Aquella visión se detuvo de repente y solo quedó oscuridad.

« Vaya sueño más raro. Ha sido como revivir por completo aquel instante. », pensaba Karl  
« Ha sido muy parecido a lo que se pasa durante una inserción... », pensé yo.  
« ¿Hands? »  
« ¿Karl?. ¿Ahora me oyes? »  
« Sí. Eso parece. Esperaba que ocurriera. »  
« No puedo ver ni mover el cuerpo. Solo te oigo a tí. »  
De repente un fogonazo de luz llenó mis ojos. Se entrecerraron y poco a poco se amoldaron a la luz.  
No los controlaba.

« ¿Controlas el cuerpo, Karl? »  
« Sí. Es normal. Aún duran los efectos de la última dosis. »  
« ¿Estoy curado? »  
« Tu señal aún es débil, pero estás mejor que la última vez. Quizás por eso ahora podemos hablar. »  
« Entonces, ¿por qué me has despertado? »  
« Porque ya no tengo más materiales aquí. Ahora solo podré administrarnos las dosis que pueda hacer en el laboratorio. He tomado algunas ideas de vuestras medicinas para hacer unos bloqueantes de mayor duración a costa de un efecto menor. Esperemos que sea suficiente para que te sigas recuperando. »  
« ¿Y qué vas a hacer dentro de un par de días cuando sea sábado y no vayamos al laboratorio? »  
« Hoy es lunes. »

No me había percatado que había estado dormido durante un buen periodo de tiempo.  
« ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? »  
Karl dudó un momento.  
« 18 días para ser exactos. »

Con dificultad podía acceder a sus recuerdos. Aparte de mi ausencia, todo fue una repetición de días de trabajo intercalados con ratos donde Karl se desviaba monitorizando mi estado y buscando información sobre nuestra anatomía, los potenciadores, etc. etc. Pero encontré también en su memoria cosas que no entendía.

« ¿Por qué has estado consultando la información sobre los mapas de las instalaciones? »  
« Porque necesitamos un plan mejor. No puedo estar constantemente quedándome más allá de mi turno, atento a que no me descubran, y dedicando apenas un rato para obtener más información. Se nos acaba el tiempo. He estado diseñando un plan para tener acceso a la red del laboratorio desde aquí. »  
« ¿No se supone que las instalaciones han sido diseñadas para evitar eso? »  
« Sí. Por eso es difícil, pero también bastante inesperado. Te cuento mi plan... »

Karl comenzó a contarme su descabellado plan. Entretanto seguimos nuestra rutina. Acabando la ducha, el silencio de la casa fue roto por una llamada telefónica.

« ¿Quien será? », nos preguntamos al unísono.

\- ¿Dígame?  
\- ¿Hands? Hands, soy Amanda  
« ¡Mierda! », pensó Karl. No entendía el por qué de su molestia.  
\- Perdona Amanda que no te haya respondido. El trabajo está muy complicado...  
\- ¡Menos mal! Como me dijiste que te ibas unos días de viaje, no me preocupé más. Pero luego me llamó tu madre...  
\- ¿Qué te ha contado?  
\- Que te fuiste muy rápido sin dar grandes explicaciones y que no sabía como contactar contigo de nuevo. Como fuiste tú quien la llamó... ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarte como hablar contigo otra vez.  
\- Qué despiste más tonto. La llamaré en breve. - dijo Karl sabiendo que era mentira.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo está bien?  
\- Sí, sí. Supongo que en unos días retomaremos las sesiones. Pero es que ahora estamos con un trabajo extraordinario y ni he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada de esto. Perdona.  
\- ¿Qué hay de lo de Karl? ¿Estais bien los dos?  
\- Sí. sí...  
Amanda se tomó unos segundos de silencio.  
\- Perdona la pregunta pero... ¿estoy hablando con Karl o con Hands?  
« Tiene mucha intuición, ¿verdad? », no pude evitar decirle a Karl  
\- Con los dos. Por ahora todo está bien. De verdad.  
\- Espero que sea así. Oye... tengo que pedirte un favor.  
« ¿Yo un favor a ella? »  
« Sí. ¿Que tiene de raro? Entre las almas nos ayudamos. »  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Vamos a montar un grupo de confianza. Me gustaría mucho poder contar contigo. Creo que podrás ayudar mucho a otros. Por favor, ¿podrás asistir?  
\- ¿Cuando?  
\- A la hora de las sesiones. En vez de nuestras sesiones normales haríamos esto. De verdad... No es solo por tí o por mí. Por favor.  
\- Ahora estoy muy ocupado, de verdad.  
\- No empezaremos hasta la próxima semana. ¿No estarías libre para entonces?  
Karl respiró profundo y exaló un suspiro tan fuerte que tuvo que oirse por el teléfono.  
\- No lo sé. Pero prometo que contactaré contigo.  
\- De verdad, no sabes cuanto de lo agradezco. Será bueno, ya lo verás. Un saludo para los dos. Adiós.  
Y lo dijo tan rápido que Karl ni pudo responder antes de que la línea telefónica emitiera el clásico sonido de final de llamada.

« ¿De qué va eso del círculo? »  
« Nunca he asistido a uno. Por lo que sé, es como la confidencia entre acomodador y alma, pero en grupo, de manera que con las experiencias y opiniones de unos se ayudan a los otros. Todos prometen guardar en confianza todo lo que allí se dice. »  
« Suena a terapia, como un grupo de apoyo. »  
Busqué en sus recuerdos.  
« Como te dije nunca he estado en uno, pero sí, creo que debe ser algo parecido. »  
« En fin. Volvamos al plan. »  
« De verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿Para qué tantas complicaciones? Podrían pillarnos. Y ya tienes acceso al laboratorio. »  
« Lo que vamos a hacer es arriesgado, pero cada día que me quedo de más, que mando a la impresora molecular algo que no debo, cada vez que estoy trabajando en algo que se supone que no hago, todo eso es un riesgo también. Además, creo que si puedo piratear el sistema de escaner, podré sacar de allí los potenciadores directamente por la entrada, o aún mejor ¡una nueva impresora!. No necesitaríamos volver a hacer nada imprevisto en el laboratorio. Un mayor riesgo hoy a cambio de un menor riesgo durante mucho tiempo que nos queda por delante. Merece la pena. »  
Su razonamiento parecía sólido, pero me sentía muy inquieto por su loco plan.

Seguí interrogándole mientras hacíamos nuestro habitual camino al trabajo, mientras él, con los ojos cerrados, me mostraba los esquemas que había leído como si tuvieramos el papel delante.  
« ¿Por qué justo ahí? »  
« El laboratorio usa una red de datos totalmente aislada, como sabes. No está bloqueada por un simple firewall, sino por un conjunto de máquinas en la zona de los servidores, que es la única que tiene una conexión múltiple, al exterior y a la red interna. Intentar piratear todas esas capas de securidad es una locura. »  
Karl prosiguió - « La red eléctrica también es independiente, pero discurre por otras líneas, hasta la zona del sistema de alimentación de emergencia, donde también hay un par de tomas de corriente, que discurren por aquí, que pertenece a la red exterior. Pero justo aquí, la línea de alimentación exterior y la red de datos interior están separados por simple espacio. Podemos tirar una línea y enviar los datos a la red eléctrica exterior, y desde ahí puentearlas la red de datos exterior a donde podemos acceder. »  
« ¡Pero eso es un hueco donde solo pasan tuberías! »  
« Por eso esa labor la va a realizar un pequeño _amigo_. »  
Karl me enseñó mentalmente un robot mientras sonrió disimuladamente para que nadie de alrededor se diera cuenta. Entendí la ironía. El robot no era sino uno de los rastreadores, miniaturizado hasta el tamaño de un puño, sin moto, y con algunos pequeños cambios de sensores y visores. Había reutilizado nuestra propia herramienta para su propio beneficio.  
« Muy ingenioso, pero, ¿y como vas a pasar datos por la red eléctrica? »  
« Ya teníamos esa tecnología. Vamos a reutilizar unos antiguos PLC. Así, si los descubren, dudarán sobre si fue un pirateo desde antes de la inserción. »  
« Ajá... ¿Y el dispositivo receptor? »  
« Bueno... Esa es la parte más arriesgada y sucia del asunto... »  
Karl me enseñó mentalmente la idea.  
« ¡No! »  
« Tranquilo. Yo lo voy a hacer todo. Tú simplemente ponte cómodo y mira. »  
« ¿Estás loco?. ¿Y si se rompe? ¿Y si te caes? ¿Y si entra alguien mientras estás allí?... ». Seguí reprochando a Karl su estúpida idea, pero él seguía ignorándome mientras llegamos al trabajo y dejé de incordiarle para que pudiera centrarse en sus labores habituales.  
El día pasó sin incidentes. Echamos algo de menos a Tom, hasta que llegó a la hora del café. Como no se presentó, Karl fue por su cuenta para comer algo.  
Estando allí, por fín se presentó Tom.  
\- Estás aquí. - dijo Tom  
\- Como no venías...  
\- Sí, sí, tranquilo. Es que allí... bueno... digamos que...  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? Estás blanco.  
\- No se que decir sin violar el protocolo. Lo siento.  
\- ¿Tan grave es?  
\- Solo diré... nunca debimos haber venido a este planeta.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
Tom siguió mirando el suelo, con ojos un poco idos.  
\- Lo siento. No puedo decirte nada más.  
\- Ummm... Si no puedes contármelo a mí, quizás deberías buscar a alguien de ahí abajo para desahogarte.  
Tom hizo una sonrisa melancólica.  
\- Por allí no es que abunden mucho las sonrisas.  
\- Si no puedes contármelo por estar fuera, quizás deberías convencer a Fireproof para entrar yo dentro.  
\- ¡No! - gritó Tom, sorprendiéndonos  
\- No - repitió más bajo -. Es mejor que no lo sepas. Dormirás mejor.  
\- Ummm... Pues si no puedes hablarme de eso, cuéntame algo que puedas. Por cierto, nunca me has contado si tienes pareja.  
\- ¡Es cierto! No... no tengo.  
\- ¿Y no hay ninguna vecina o conocida que te llame la atención?  
Karl derivó la conversación hacia temas intrascendentes. Me alegré de su predisposición a ayudarle, a pesar de ser un alma como yo. Fue, de hecho, mucho más delicado de lo que hubiera pensado que un humano fuera capaz.  
Pero yo seguía preocupado porque la hora del descabellado plan estaba llegando.

Volvió al trabajo y siguió con normalidad y calma, al revés que yo, cada vez más nervioso a medida que llegaba el momento.  
Por fin, se acercó la hora del final de la jornada.  
\- Bueno chicos... Ya es un poco tarde. Voy a hacer unas últimas pruebas con la impresora y me marcho. Así que no creo que ya os vea.  
\- Hasta mañana entonces.  
\- Hasta mañana

Karl demostraba gran control de sus emociones. Yo estaba aterrado. Llegó a la impresora y se puso a desensamblar un circuito, para ensamblar el robot, el primer PLC, alguna circuitería de red y cable.

« ¿Cómo te hiciste con todos esos diseños? »  
« Les pedí, para pruebas, que me pasaran diseños de diferentes circuiterías y les pasé una sugerencia de productos. Me devolvieron la digitalización de todos ellos. Este pasó como uno más. Sois siempre tan diligentes. »  
« Entonces, ya has activado la funcionalidad para imprimir circuitos. »  
« Oficialmente tiene muchas limitaciones. Las suficientes para disuadirles de usar la impresora para eso. »  
« Ya veo. Es un truco que usas a menudo, ¿verdad? »  
« Como ves, funciona. »

La impresora terminó. Con la nueva unidad de energía y el nuevo código de Karl, era mucho más rápida de lo que había sido nunca, aunque obviamente seguía siendo limitada para las almas.

Cogimos los aparatos recién fabricados y nos dirigimos a los baños del laboratorio.  
« Esta es la parte fácil. »  
Observando con disimulo y viendo por el reloj que aún no era la hora y sería probable que no llegara nadie, se encaramó al último servicio, que está más apartado en una esquina y es más discreto y subido al servicio levantó levemente el falso techo y puso más allá, sobre el hueco tras la pared, los aparatos. Vimos activarse al robot, coger las cosas y caminar hacia las tinieblas.

« Esperemos que el robot funcione según lo esperado. »  
Esperamos unos minutos. Karl también comenzaba a impacientarse porque se acercaba la hora de salida y entonces sería mucho más probable que llegase un montón de gente al servicio. Unos segundos antes de lo previsto levantó de nuevo el falso techo y vimos al robot regresar. Lo cogió y volvió a dejar todo como si nada.

Regresamos rápidamente al laboratorio. Quitó una memoria adjunta al robot, la introdujo en un terminal y comprobó que todo había ido según lo previsto.

« Todo va sobre ruedas. »

Puso el robot y la memoria en la impresora de nuevo, los desensambló y los convirtió en aparente chatarra como la que usamos como fuente de materia prima, donde la mezcló con otros montones.  
Esperamos un poco más. Ya era más tarde y debía haber salido la mayor parte de la gente del turno.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, pasamos el escanner, recuperamos una mochila con las herramientas en una taquilla y volvimos a otros servicios, estos en la zona exterior al laboratorio.

« Llega lo difícil. »  
Suspiré.

« Por suerte este servicio solo lo suele usar la gente de seguridad. Es muy improbable que aparezca alguien. »  
« Aún así... » - protesté yo.

En el servicio, sacó un pequeño chandal y se lo puso rápidamente.

Karl se encaramó como pudo desde uno de los servicios hasta el falso techo. Esta vez trepó hasta él por la pared. El espacio era más grande y había huecos donde caminamos a gatas. Encenció una linterna que se colocó con una cinta en la cabeza para poder ver en la oscuridad.

Apoyados buenamente como podíamos a la pared lateral y los puntales que sujetaban el falso techo nos desplazamos a un hueco entre paredes que nos separaba de una habitación donde guardaban aparatos de limpieza. Era justo allí donde se podía hacer el puente entre la red eléctrica y la red de datos exterior. Entre un cuadro eléctrico que, una vez desmontado y trás de él, podía hacerse un empalme discreto y ocultarlo bien.  
Con torpes movimientos se desplazó de una habitación a otra por los huecos entre paredes hasta el siguiente falso techo y desde ahí bajamos a la habitación.

« Mierda. Esto es más alto de lo que pensaba. »

A duras penas llegamos para recolocar el falso techo, por si entraba alguien intentar buscar una complicada excusa. Pero regresar iba a ser difícil, porque Karl no era un gran experto trepando.

« En fin. Ya pensaremos en algo más tarde. Quizás subiendo sobre el cubo de limpieza de ahí... »  
A toda velocidad, sacó sus herramientas y tan rápido como pudo desmontó el cuadro y escondió trás él el PLC y la conexión a red. Hizo el empalme tan rápido como pudo a sabiendas de que el corte de datos sería monitorizado y generaría una extraña alarma, pero que nadie se plantería que sería allí su procedencia y al ser intermitente no le darían demasiada importancia.

Terminado el empalme cerró todo, guardó todo en la mochila y nos centramos en como salir.

« A ver... El mejor sitio para poner el cubo sería ahí y luego moverme por ... »

Apenas Karl había comenzado a pensar su ruta de escape, oímos dar vuelta a la llave de la cerradura de la habitación. Karl se quedó por un par de segundos helado, mirando a todas partes. No había tiempo para escapar. Por suerte al lado de la puerda de entrada había una estantería voluminosa que creaba una esquina ciega, imposible de ver sobre la entrada. Se colocó allí y apagó la linterna.

Una persona entró, encendió la luz y caminó hasta el fondo a buscar algunas cosas. No nos había visto pero era obvio que lo haría cuando se diera la vuelta. No había posibilidad de escapar por el techo ahora y apenas teníamos unos segundos. Con todo el silencio que pudo mientras aquel hombre silbaba, se quitó aquella ridícula linterna de la cabeza, la puso en el bolsillo del pantalón y andó hacia la puerta con todo el silencio que pudo. Pero justo al abrir la puerta esta sonó y aquel hombre se dió la vuelta.

Se quedó mirando extrañados. Nosotros helados.  
\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
\- Yo... Iba al baño.  
\- Es al lado.  
\- Ya veo. Perdone... Estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me dí cuenta de la puerta.  
\- No pasa nada.  
\- Perdone la confusión. Me voy.  
Y salimos tan rápido como pudimos. En ese instante Karl agradeció enormemente que las almas fueramos tan confiadas. Ni siquiera se percató nuestra suciedad ni la anormal ropa que llevabamos.  
Entramos de nuevo a los servicios y allí se cambió nuevamente de ropa y se lavó un poco las manos y la cara.

« Ufff... Ha estado cerca. »

Aún con el corazón a cien, pero con gran alivio porque el riesgo había terminado nos dirigimos a casa.  
Sin esperar un segundo, Karl encendió su ordenador y probó la conexión.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ha funcionado! Estamos dentro. - no pudo evitar decir en voz alta de emoción.  
Comenzó a buscar y comprobar que no solo estábamos en la red interna sino en una sección más restringida a la que normalmente teníamos acceso tal y como había supuesto. Encontró los sistemas de control del escanner.

Primero sonrió y a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño.

« ¿Qué pasa? » - le pregunté.  
« El sistema de escaner tiene varios sistemas de alarma independientes. El de productos aceptados es una simple base de datos donde creo que podríamos meter los potenciadores para poder sacarlos de allí. »  
« ¡Estupendo!.. ¿Cual es la parte mala? »  
« Los potenciadores podríamos sacarlos, pero la impresora no. Haría saltar los otros controles como el de entropía para descubrir aparatos que pueden servir como vehículos de transmisión de datos o el de compuestos peligrosos. Y esos controles van como códigos directos. Algo que es muy complejo de alterar. »  
« Pero los potenciadores sí, ¿verdad? »  
« Eso creo. »  
« ¡Yujuuuu! »  
Pero Karl no se sentía satisfecho. Se había quedado a medias en sus planes.

« En fin. He ganado tiempo para poder sacar la impresora con más calma. » se dijo a sí mismo para consolarse.

Siguió examinando información hasta que dió con algo que le despertó el interés. El mapa completo, no los parciales que había podido cosultar antes, de todas las instalaciones.

Los dos nos quedamos atónitos.  
« Pero, ¿qué...? »

Por debajo del laboratorio, tras varios metros de tierra bajo el subsuelo, había un gigantesco complejo de varias plantas subterráneas varias veces más grandes que el exterior.

« ¿Qué demonios tienen allí? », nos preguntamos los dos.


	12. No somos los únicos

Con la mente relajada pero cada vez más consciente, me iba alejando poco a poco de un sueño que ya apenas podía recordar.

No sabía que hora era, pero por lo que sentía debía estar acercándose el momento de que saltara el despertador.

Tanto Karl como yo, otros días, habíamos preferido levantarnos antes, apagándolo antes de que su estruendosa alarma nos sobresaltara. Pero agradecía que Karl decidiera aprovechar unos minutos más... En este momento, entre el sueño y el despertar, el relax hacía que nuestra abarrotada mente pareciera una habitación espaciosa.

La paz de la respiración profunda, el relax del cuerpo, los recuerdos y preocupaciones aún difusos, el calor de la cama...

« Hands... ¿Estás ahí? »  
« Sí. »  
« No puedo moverme. »

Intenté abrir los párpados, y el cuerpo respondió. Busqué la lamparilla de noche. Faltaban 10 minutos para sonar el despertador. Aún despejándome lo apagué y me quedé un instante sentado intentado centrarme.

« Ayer estuve tan concentrado en el pirateo de las comunicaciones que me olvidé por completo. La dosis de los bloqueantes no podía durar tanto. »  
« ¿Me volveré a desmayar? »  
« Has descansado bastante. Quizás la próxima vez sea yo. Necesitamos dar con unos potenciadores que no sean tóxicos para hacerlo permanente sin riesgo. »  
« ¿No ayudaría que tomara los bloqueantes de nuevo? »  
« Sí. Ya fabricaremos más en el laboratorio. Pero no te preocupes. Creo que los dos estamos bien. Podemos aguantar unos días así. En todo caso, si dejas de oirme o los pitidos vuelven, servirá de aviso. »

Mientras me duché, pude sentirme libre de nuevo. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos el control del cuerpo. Ojalá podamos encontrar ese equilibrio.

Pero cuando volví a la rutina me sorprendí a mí mismo realizando los actos de siempre con un automatismo tal que no sabía si realmente lo había hecho yo conscientemente, Karl, o mi propio cuerpo. Con un cuerpo de araña tampoco es tan diferente. Es increiblemente autónomo y prácticamente puedes dejarle hacer en piloto automático. Tan natural como respirar para un ser humano.

Tomamos el metro, como siempre y entonces es cuando comencé a pensar en detalle sobre la situación en la que me encontraba. La cantidad de secretos que había acumulado en mi tiempo como simple espectador de mi cuerpo era abrumador. Y ahora me enfrentaría a mis compañeros. Karl mentía con una agilidad y naturalidad pasmosa como solo un ser humano es capaz. ¿Que haría yo si me preguntasen sobre cualquier cosa relacionado con mis secretos? ¿Y si habían descubierto nuestro pirateo de ayer?

Mis nervios fueron creciendo a cada minuto.  
« No pienses en ello. Será un día normal, ya verás. Y si te hacen alguna pregunta comprometedora, haz como que te atragantas, tose un poco para ganar tiempo y yo te contaré una buena mentira mientras tanto. Todo irá bien. »

Me tranquilizaba un poco saber que Karl podría guiarme, pero no iba a ser convincente. Además, no me podía quedar en blanco todo el rato. Tampoco podía usar el truco de la tos constantemente.

Pero a pesar de mis nervios, el comienzo de la jornada comenzó con normalidad.  
« No te estas comportando de forma natural. », me insistía Karl.

¿Cómo se comporta uno de forma natural?  
Pero debía tener razón. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Sam me preguntó...  
\- ¿Tódo va bien, Hands? Llevas mucho tiempo distraido...  
Me quedé en blanco... ¿Qué iba a decir? Habría respondido que estaba preocupando pensando en si descubrirían el pinchazo de la red o que debía excusarme en algún momento para ir a la impresora a fabricar más suero.  
« ¡Vamos! ¡Dí algo! ¡No te quedes callado! », me insistía Karl.  
\- Esto...  
« ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Dí que has tenido pesadillas esta noche. », me insistía Karl.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Solo he pasado una mala noche. Aún le doy vueltas a una pesadilla...  
« ¿Tenías que decirlo de esa forma? Parece que estabas leyendo un texto en la pantalla. »  
\- No me digas más... Los sueños humanos. La última vez que tuve una pesadilla, no pude dormir bien en lo que me quedó de noche.  
Winters se apuntó a la conversación  
\- Yo un día soñé que me perseguía un buitre y... ¡me hacía cosas horribles!  
\- Eso no son pesadillas, Winters. Eso son recuerdos. ¿Quien no ha recibido esos recuerdos de sus madres? - apuntilló Clifford  
\- Ya, ya... ¡Pero yo lo viví en primera persona! ¡Como si fuera el presente!

Aquel ambiente distendido me relajó y pude centrarme un poco en el trabajo mientras hacíamos tiempo. Karl y yo habíamos pensado que la hora del descanso sería el mejor momento para ir a la impresora. Si todo iba según lo previsto, la gente estaría descansando mientras fabricábamos el suero. Siempre es preferible evitar visitas sorpresa y tener que dar explicaciones o buscar excusas. Los dos estábamos de acuerdo que no se me daba bien.

Sin embargo, una visita inesperada rompió mis planes. El buscador Fireproof vino a nuestro departamento.

\- Señor Hands. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
« ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Sabía que era una mala idea pinchar la red! »  
Mi primera reacción fue de pánico. Estaba seguro que en ese momento mi cara estaba totalmente blanca. Mis manos se quedaron heladas de repente.  
« Tranquilízate. ¿Crees que si imaginara que yo estoy aquí vendría él solo preguntando cordialmente por tí? Habla con normalidad, y veremos de que se trata »  
Pero seguí helado mirándole sin decir nada.

\- ¡Ha pasado una mala noche! - dijo Winters cortando el hielo  
\- Tenga paciencia con él  
\- Pesadillas, ¿eh?. Supongo que seguirá visitando a su acomodadora...  
\- Esto... Tengo pendiente verla la próxima semana...  
\- En cualquier caso... ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Aquello no podía ser bueno. Pero intenté controlar los nervios como me decía Karl, asentí y le seguí hasta el pasillo.  
\- ¿En qué... puedo ayudarle?  
\- Tengo que preguntarle algo sobre su anfitrión.  
\- ¿Sssí..?  
Temía que me preguntara por si seguía consciente.  
\- Por lo que he leído en los expedientes, había un proyecto en el que su anfitrión había trabajado, un proyecto para leer la mente de sujetos.  
Noté que esta vez Karl se alarmó.  
« ¡Yo no he dicho nada! », me excusé preventivamente.  
« Lo sé. Te recuerdo que puedo ver todo lo que haces. »  
Asentí.  
\- Por lo que dice el expediente, el resultado del experimento fue mediocre. Una lectura entrelazada de pensamientos que hacía ineficiente su uso y que podía ser superado fácilmente mediante la aplicación de drogas por lo que el proyecto se consideró un callejón sin salida y se aparcó.  
Asentí de nuevo.  
\- Por lo que entiendo, a pesar de la imprecisión de los resultados, sí que se podían obtener algunos pensamientos. ¿Es así?  
\- Sí.  
\- Lo que quería preguntarle es... ¿funcionaría esa tecnología con una biología diferente a la humana?  
Aquella pregunta nos descolocó a los dos. Karl tampoco sabía exáctamente qué era lo que preguntaba el buscador.  
\- Se refiere... ¿Si podría leer la mente de un animal terrestre?  
\- ¿Podría?  
Practicamente dejé salir las palabras de Karl por mi boca.  
\- La tecnología se basaba en convertir los pensamientos abstractos en símbolos semánticos, y de ahí hacer reconstrucciones lingüisticas. Los resultados con perros fueron muy básicos, porque los perros no tienen un pensamiento suficientemente evolucionado.  
\- ¿Y con cetáceos?  
« ¿Todo esto va de leer la mente de animales? », preguntó curioso Karl.  
\- No lo se, pero imagino que si sus cerebros son lo suficientemente complejos para la inserción, es probable que sí sirviera.  
\- ¿Y otras biologías no terrestres?  
\- Quiere decir... ¿Nosotros?  
\- ¿Por ejemplo?  
\- Sí. - dije con la rotundidad de saber que era verdad. Yo mismo había sido sujeto de la tecnología.  
\- Y otros anfitriones como arañas, flores, dragones... ¿funcionaría también?  
\- Eso creo. La base de la tecnología es reconocer patrones de las señales neuronales para obtener los patrones de los pensamientos. Nuestra biología se basa en poder integrarse en esas señales, así que es de suponer que todos nuestros anfitriones usan, con pequeñas diferencias, un sistema de patrones similar susceptible de ser leída por la tecnología, con algunos pequeños ajustes.  
\- Entiendo... Pero, ¿y si fuera una forma biológica muy inteligente pero que no fuera susceptible de ser insertado?  
\- Mmmm... No se me ocurre el caso. ¿Podría concretarme el ejemplo?

El buscador hizo una mueca de desagrado...  
\- Intente imaginarlo. Suponga que descubrimos un nuevo planeta habitado por una especie inteligente, similar a los humanos, pero para nuestra sorpresa sus cuerpos son inmunes a la inserción. ¿Esta máquina podría leer sus pensamientos?  
Karl se quedó mosqueado con la pregunta  
« No son suposiciones, ¿verdad? », me preguntó  
\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, buscador, pero... ¿ese planteamiento es hipotético?  
\- Por favor, responda a mi pregunta.  
No sabía qué responder, pero Karl si. Me bombardeó con la respuesta.  
\- Ignoro si puede existir una inteligencia que no tenga una base de pensamientos abstractos. También es posible que sí los tenga, pero nuestra biología sea incompatible para poder leer e interceptarla. O su flujo de pensamiento sea tan denso que no fueramos capaces de manejarlo. Son muchos supuestos diferentes.  
\- ¿Una respuesta corta?  
\- Algunas biologías sí podríamos leerlas. Otras no.  
\- Bien... Espere un minuto.  
Se alejó algo más de 15 metros por el pasillo y se puso a llamar y hablar en voz baja por un celular.  
« ¿De qué iba esto? », se preguntaba Karl  
« ¿Crees que nos han pillado? »  
« No. No creo que esto sea por lo de ayer. Tengo la impresión de que su caso hipotético no es realmente tan hipotético. »  
« ¿Y justo nos preguntan por esta tecnología al día siguiente de usarla? »

Fireproof regresó.  
\- Necesito su ayuda.  
\- ¿Sí, buscador?  
\- Como sabe, en los niveles inferiores llevamos tareas que requieren niveles extra de seguridad y compromiso. Quiero que me de su opinión sobre un asunto. Y ese asunto requiere que usted acceda allí.  
« Ha dicho "niveles"... El mapa era correcto »  
\- Entiendo.  
\- Pero recuerde. Mientras que lo que ocurre aquí está permitido contarlo a sus acomodadores, los trabajos de las áreas más restringidas no pueden divulgarse con nadie fuera del nivel. No puede hablar de ello ni siquiera de la temática de forma que ni figuradamente, ni implicitamente, debe proporcionar ningún tipo de información en relación a lo que allí ocurre. Si no está de acuerdo con las condiciones, por favor, dígalo ahora. No tiene la obligación de involucrarse, pero una vez que lo haya hecho, no habrá vuelta atrás y no podrá revelar nada.  
\- Si es por el bien común, puede contar conmigo.  
\- Bien. Sígame.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor. Me fijé que para usarlo debió activar diversas medidas similares al control principal. Tarjeta personal, código secreto, huella total de la mano y scanner de retina.  
Una vez hizo la secuencia, el ascensor acudió y se abrió normalmente. Una vez en él, se cerraron las puertas pero en lugar de bajar comenzó un zumbido. Sospeché que debía ser un nuevo control de scanner completo.  
Al terminar las luces tomaron un color rojizo.

Una voz sin emoción sonó por los altavoces.  
\- Detección de presencia. Ingeriero Fast Hands. Acceso no autorizado.  
El buscador repitió la secuencia de acceso estando dentro con unos sensores equivalentes.  
\- Solicitud de permiso temporal. Visita tutelada. Proyecto Gris - dijo en voz alta el buscador  
« ¿Proyecto Gris? », preguntamos Karl y yo al unísono.  
\- Por favor, espere.  
\- Acceso limitado bajo supervisión de buscador FireProof. Solicitud concedida.

El ascensor recobró la normalidad. Me fijé que el clásico display donde se reflejan los números indicaba en su lugar una simple flecha, haciendo difícil saber en qué lugar nos encontrábamos, pero a juzgar por el movimiento, juraría que habíamos bajado varios pisos.

El lugar era bastante deprimente. En vez del ambiente a oficina bien iluminada y ciudada donde acostumbraba a trabajar, este lugar parecía un simple sótano, con paredes enladrilladas apenas pintadas con cal, un aire con ligero olor a moho. Algunas tuberías sobresalían sobre el techo y la iluminación consistía en tubos fluorescentes que parecían no haberse cambiado en años. Algunos tubos incluso se apagaban de vez en cuando para encenderse de nuevo a los pocos segundos.

Al salir, teníamos tres estrechos y largos pasillos en forma de cuadrícula. A diferencia del sótano de arriba, aquí no había ventana alguna. Las puertas que podíamos ver eran metálicas, con aspecto de ser bastante resistentes, con pomos toscos y fuertes, y con lectores de tarjetas y huellas en las paredes de al lado salvo algunas excepciones cerradas únicamente por llaves.

Seguí rápidamente al buscador. Muchos pasillos terminaban en una pared y había que recorrer diferentes esquinas como un laberinto. Tardamos unos minutos y torcimos por tantos pasillos similares que llegué a perder la orientación.

\- Aquí es - señaló FireProof mientras usaba su tarjeta y lector.

La puerta dio paso a una nueva habitación. Allí había varia gente que se alertaron de nuestra presencia. Tom estaba entre ellos, y cuando me vió me dirigió una mirada primero de sorpresa, y luego mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

\- ¿Todo normal?  
\- Sin novedad, buscador. El sujeto sigue inmutable, como es habitual.  
« ¿Sujeto? », nos preguntamos a la vez.

Vimos que a la izquierda de la habitación había una zona acristalada. Los cristales estaban ligéramente cromados y costaba un poco ver a través de ellos.

Se veía como al otro lado había otra pared acristalada, haciendo una separación como un pequeño pasillo, y una habitación al fondo.

En ella, los cristales estaban asegurados por una malla metálica. También había varios elementos que recordaban a una celda de una cárcel. Una cama simple sin sábanas, las paredes totalmente enladrilladas, un retrete, un lavabo, una mesa muy sencilla y unos asientos, todos atornillados al suelo por grandes tuercas que eran visibles a simple vista.

Junto a la pared, ví lo que parecía, a primera vista, un muñeco de un clásico extraterrestre. Muy bajo, de apenas poco más de un metro. Una gran cabeza, piel entre verdosa y grisácea bastante oscura, pero brillante y lisa como la de un cetáceo. Ojos enormes y totalmente negros, pero igualmente brillantes como hechos de plástico. La ropa similar a ropa de cuero o plástico muy ajustada. En definitiva, parecía una figura de plástico.

Tuve una sensación extraña, pero dudé varios segundos. Tenía que ser una figura de plástico. Miré la habitación, buscando al sujeto pero allí no había nadie más que ese "muñeco". Miré al lado, donde había otra habitación separada, pero totalmente vacía y con las luces apagadas.  
Volví a mirar a esa figura extraterrestre, esperando ver un movimiento o indicio de vida, pero ni siquiera tenía un movimiento de respiración. Me quedé incrédulo mirándolo durante bastantes segundos.

\- Le aseguro que no es un muñeco. - dijo Fireproof rompiendo mi concentración.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me está diciendo que... eso... es... de verdad? ¿Es un ser extraterrestre?  
\- Orgánico y vivo, sin duda. Extraterrestre... ese tema es un poco más complicado.

\- Pero... ¡es tan arquetípico! Es igual que sus ficciones. Nosotros bien sabemos de la gran diversidad de vida del universo. Ese ser es como un humano bajito, hinchado y raro. Como un monstruo ideado por la mente humana... Algo parecido a un ser humano enfermo.  
\- Eso tiene una explicación. Pero dejaré que su compañero le ponga al corriente.

Tom se acercó con cara de consternación e incluso algo dolido. Levantó una carpeta e hizo un gesto de ofrecérmela, pero a cierta distancia, con una clara intencionalidad de que me tuviera que acercarme a él, supongo que para que me alejara del buscador.

En voz bastante baja, se dirigió a mí en tono de reproche.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿SABES lo que estás haciendo?  
\- No ha sido idea mía. Fireproof me ha pedido ayuda expresamente. Y como parecía algo tan importante... - Su cara pasó de reproche a sorpresa.  
\- ¡Oh!... ¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho?  
\- Creo intuirlo. Hay una tecnología que mi anfitrión había investigado que sirve para leer las mentes. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿no funciona la inserción con él?  
Tom negó con la cabeza seria y expresión profunda.  
\- No. Se han perdido vidas en el intento. No quieren volver a probar.  
\- ¿Por qué es tan importante interrogarle?  
Tom se encogió de hombros. Fireproof, que estaba hojeando otros papeles, parecía que no me había quitado ojo y se acercó confirmándolo.  
\- Como le dije, en estos niveles el control de la información es riguroso. No se facilita información que no sea esencialmente necesaria. Pero si le resulta de su interés, le diré que la información que hemos recabado de los humanos que trabajaban aquí sugiere que en este planeta habían ya otras especies alienígenas interfiriendo. Especies cuyo nivel tecnológico podría ser incluso superior al nuestro y que podrían ser una amenaza. Por eso, toda información que podamos recabar de este ser puede ser vital para nuestro propio futuro.

Notaba a Karl perdiéndose en pensamientos que no alcanzaba a leer, pero veía aquel ser y algo me decía que esto estaba tremendamente mal. ¿Qué hay de la amabilidad que nos define? Aquel ser parecía estar encarcelado sin más motivo que ser de otra especie diferente. Ni humano, ni alma. Aunque el hecho de no poder ser insertado era perturbador.

\- Buscador... ¿La retención de este ser está justificada?  
\- Se que nuestra naturaleza es altruista, así que nunca obligamos a nadie a hacer algo contra su voluntad, ya que tal cosa no es necesaria. Basta con pedirla y ser razonable. Pero eso no es aplicable a otras especies. Al igual que pasa con los humanos, hay motivos bastante bien documentados - indicó mientras señalaba los papeles de Tom - para esperar que este ser sea tanto o más peligroso que cualquier humano.  
Karl saltó encendido ante las palabras del buscador...  
« Espera... ¿Está diciendo que no os obligan porque basta con pedíroslo? ¿Que a los humanos nos obligan porque nos negamos? Si nadie puede negarse, ¡es una dictadura!. Y una muy racista, por cierto. »

Me costó ver el punto de vista de Karl. Estaba seguro que símplemente malinterpretaba sus palabras. Quise aclararlo forzando una respuesta mejor del buscador.  
\- Pero buscador. ¿Qué sentido tiene dar opción si ante una respuesta negativa no la aceptamos? Las almas a veces también nos negamos a lo que nos piden.  
\- Pero siempre hay un motivo para tal, que debe ser cuidadosamente considerado. Cuando la solicitud es importante, ¿conoce a algún alma que la negase?  
\- Supongo que no... salvo que hubiera un motivo aún más importante para tal decisión. Pero, ¿y si nuestra naturaleza fuera diferente? ¿Y si cedieramos al capricho?  
\- Entonces seríamos diferentes. Y al igual que le ha pasado a los humanos, nos veríamos en la necesidad de obligar, forzar y tomar represalias para conseguir que se hiciera lo necesario. Por eso no podemos comportarnos de la misma manera con alienígenas que no tienen nuestra naturaleza. Y el trato que les dispensamos, aunque intentemos evitar daño innecesario, es el correcto para que se haga lo debido.

Karl tomó su respuesta como una confirmación de su opinión. He de decir que yo tampoco me sentí muy satisfecho con su respuesta, pero había cosas más importantes en las que pensar y seguir alargando esta conversación podría suponer una molestia para el buscador.  
Así que volví a los papeles.  
\- Respecto a tu dudas sobre la morfología del sujeto, si ves el capitulo 4... - me indicó Tom.  
\- Biología del sujeto 3212... Pero ¿cuantos sujetos hay aquí abajo?  
\- El número es el original asignado por los humanos. Hay múltiples referencias en los documentos a sujetos en otros lugares y épocas bastante anteriores a nuestra colonización.  
\- Ufff -, resoplé mientras ví un montón de páginas densas de información.  
\- Mejor vete al final del capítulo. Hay un resumen entendible hasta por un lego en la materia.  
Leí en voz alta...  
\- Conclusiones.  
* La estructura biológica es sin ningún género de duda, terrestre.

Tom me cortó en el punto.  
\- Esa es la razón por la que su morfología es tan similar a la humana. Si partes de una especie terrestre emparentada, como pudiera ser un reptil, y le das una forma antropomórfica que es apto para la tecnología, lo que obtienes es una forma humanoide bastante similar.

Asentí y seguí leyendo.  
\- * El ADN es, sin género de duda, ¡un trabajo de ingeniería!- leí dando un énfasis que no estaba en el texto.  
\- Dispone de una mezcla de ADN de ramas filogenéticas imposible de cruzarse naturalmente. Contiene ADN que ya no se encuentra en especies vivas del planeta pero que sugieren descendencia desde ramas ya extintas. También hay genes de construcción precisa que indican una alteración artificial. Tiene un gran número de mutaciones ligadas a rayos cósmicos lo que sugiere que sus ancestros han evolucionado durante mucho tiempo en un entorno espacial o al menos sin la presencia de magnetosfera y atmósfera densa.  
\- * Su anatomía parece adaptada a múltiples ambientes aunque tiene un mejor comportamiento en una gravedad menor a la terrestre. Su piel, aunque de gran elasticidad, adquiere una resistencia propia de los tejidos ultraresistentes cuando la tensión por elasticidad alcanza su máximo nivel. Es improductivo usar jeringuillas o escalpelos convencionales para tomar muestras. Se ha tenido que usar instrumentos a temperaturas incandescentes para poder perforar su piel.

Me paré por un segundo pensando en qué tipo de torturas habrían realizado a este ser para poder lograr sus conclusiones.

\- * Su estructura neuronal es mucho más compleja y diferente a la del ser humano y las demas especies de nuestro planeta. Es, sin duda, uno de los elementos más anómalos de su anatomía y ha hecho infructuosos nuestros inténtos de análisis cerebral.

\- ¿Nuestro planeta? - me dirigí a Tom.  
\- Sí. Estos informes son de los humanos. Son anteriores a nosotros. - aclaró Tom

Sospeché que este punto implicaba que mi intento estaría condenado al fracaso. Pero antes de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas continué leyendo.

\- * Su regeneración celular es muy superior a cualquier ser terrestre vertebrado conocido. A pesar de las múltiples incisiones realizadas, su cuerpo ha cicatrizado rápidamente y sin dejar marca alguna. Su cuerpo realiza un rejuvenecimiento celular completo cada poco tiempo, incluyendo la restauración telomérica completa por lo que ha sido imposible determinar la edad del ser.  
\- * No hemos logrado comprender adecuadamente su metabolismo. A pesar de que no ha realizado ingestión alguna parece que su cuerpo se carga de energía periódicamente. Creemos que captura la luz que recibe como si de una planta se tratara. Eso explica el por qué de su tono verdoso oscuro. Además, sus células epidérmicas tienen unas estructuras que sugieren una función similar a los cloroplastos. Aún así, el balance energético no ha parecido suficiente, por lo que aún tenemos dudas de si obtiene energía de alguna otra forma.  
En todo caso, su aparato digestivo, aunque mucho más sencillo y pequeño que el nuestro, parece funcional, así que es posible que la entidad pueda realizar una ingestión similar a la nuestra aunque no ha probado nada de los alimentos que se le ha ofrecido.

-* Su cuerpo parece bastante tolerante a la temperatura la cual se distribuye de una forma inesperada. Casi todo su cuerpo genera temperaturas inferiores a las del ambiente, pero sin evaporación. El ser carece de evacuación de calor por sudor. De alguna forma traslada el calor como si de un refrigerador se tratara, hacia la cabeza, las plantas de los pies y especialmente las manos las cuales suelen tener temperaturas bastante altas. En algún momento han sido tan altas que pueden ser dañinas al contacto. Parece que el ser tiene cierto control sobre cuanta temperatura puede redistribuir.

\- * Su cuerpo es desecante, lo que unido a la baja temperatura que logra condensar en agua en ellas. Hace que el ser tienda a resecar el lugar donde está. Este mecanismo le permite estar permanentemente hidratado sin necesidad de ingestión de agua.

\- * Genéticamente el ser tiene marcas propias de hembras en otras especies terrestres. Aún así, su morfología parece ausente de órganos reproductores o rasgos distintivos de un sexo u otro. También carece de marcas propias de un mamífero como un ombligo o similar. Desconocemos su sistema reproductivo. No descartamos que su gestación sea de naturaleza artificial.

Me paré para ojear más rápidamente...

\- La lista es larga... y solo son las conclusiones.  
Tom asintió.  
\- Sí. Pero lo más interesante creo que ya lo has leído. Te habrás hecho una idea de lo que tenemos delante.

\- Más o menos. Pero... ¿cómo encaja todo esto?. Su procedencia es terrestre, pero, ¿ha evolucionado en el espacio? ¿Una antigua civilización terrestre que dejó el planeta? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

El buscador nos interrumpió. Se había mantenido al margen pero estaba claro que había permanecido atento en todo momento.

\- Esa es la cuestión y por lo que le he pedido venir aquí. Dispongo de información fragmentada sobre interrogatorios realizados por los humanos pero ya no tenemos a sus anfitriones. No tenemos claro como obtuvieron la información.

\- ¿Y usted cree que el programa de mi anfitrión podría leer la mente de ese ser?

\- Hemos intentado todos los métodos convencionales. Por supuesto la inserción no funcionó. Tampoco otros métodos más ... humanos

Aquella frase tenía cierta ironía de doble sentido. Un ser humano habría dicho eso con la intención de referirse a un trato bondadoso. Para nosotros significaba usar medios que estaban en los límites de nuestra moral.

\- ¿Y por qué pensó que el proyecto para leer la mente funcionaría? Según los informes no era fiable...  
\- De alguna manera lograron la información original. Y la documentación sobre el proyecto de leer la mente lo encontré en el mismo conjunto que los del sujeto. Quizás el alcance de la tecnología sea limitado pero lo que decía el informe era que no merecía la pena por ofrecer resultados más pobres que otros medios conocidos. En este caso, eso sería mejor que lo que logramos obtener ahora. Nada.

\- Entiendo.

Tom estaba atento y no perdía detalles. Su cara evidenciaba ganas de preguntar sobre ese proyecto tan secreto para leer la mente pero parecía estar reservandose para poder hablarlo conmigo sin que el buscador estuviera presente.

\- Y bien. ¿Ve algún impedimento para usar el proyecto con el sujeto?

« ¿Karl?, ¿Qué opinas? »  
« Pídele más tiempo. »

\- ¿Me daría algo más de tiempo para estudiar los informes del sistema nervioso? Son extensos...

A pesar de ser verdad, mi voz evidenciaba una doble intención. Noté a Karl agitándose nervioso ante mi mala interpretación.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo confiadamente el buscador.

« Karl. Lo siento de verdad. Despues de lo que me hiciste prometer... »  
« No ha sido culpa tuya. La verdad es que este tema también me intriga... Si esta gente usó mi proyecto sin mi conocimiento debió usar la versión defectuosa que les facilité. »  
« ¿Quieres usarla? »  
« Sí. ¿Por qué no? Negarnos podría levantar sospechas. Ya saben que existe. Y si estamos en el proyecto quizás podamos mantener la tecnología bajo control. »  
« ¿Y funcionará con este ser? Su sistema nervioso es... »  
Mientras hablaba mentalmente con Karl, seguía ojeando el capítulo concreto sobre su sistema nervioso. Pruebas, datos, imágenes de los escáneres...  
« Ummm... Tengo una teoría... Podríamos probar. Pero algo no me encaja. ¿No dice el informe que no han entendido el sistema nervioso? »  
« Sí. ¿Y? »  
« Pues sin los cambios adecuados, mi tecnología no podría funcionar. Tengo ideas sobre como reajustarlo, pero si lo hubieran hecho ¿no debería salir en el informe? »  
« Quizás esta información sea anterior al interrogatorio. »  
« Puede. »

Karl seguía dándole vueltas. Yo sin embargo estaba más preocupado por el buscador. Tampoco se me olvidaba que seguía estando al control, y que si Karl se desmayaba iba a ser incapaz de seguir solo.

Karl me leyó los pensamientos.  
« Sí. Sí. Lo sé. Tenemos que centrarnos en hacer más suero. Dile al buscador que lo intentaremos, que tardaremos un poco en montarlo, y aprovechando que subimos de nuevo intentamos fabricar más. Si haces más, yo me encargo del resto cuando esté al control. »

\- Buscador...

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cree que es posible?  
\- No est... - tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir "estamos" - No estoy seguro. Con el proyecto original no funcionaría. Pero... ten..go una hipótesis. Su red neunal es posible que tenga una doble función, y la información esté enmascarada sobre el transporte de energía. Es posible que su red neuronal funcione como una red eléctrica en sí misma. Quizás para poder fijarse al suelo como un imán o coger herramientas metálicas en un ambiente de microgravedad. Esa electricidad puede estar cegando nuestros instrumentos. Pero si la hipótesis es correcta, con unos ajustes a los instrumentos podríamos ...

Me detuve un segundo y me dí cuenta que usé el tiempo verbal incorrecto. Sin embargo me dí cuenta que en este caso podría referirme a toda la gente del proyecto...

\- ... podríamos leer su sistema nervioso de forma similar a un ser humano.

\- No parece estar muy seguro.  
\- No. Es solo una idea.  
\- Bueno. Eso es mejor que nada. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?  
\- Creo que ... lo que me falta podría imprimirlo...

Mi entonación volvió a sonar falsa.  
« ¡Tranquilízate! Todo lo que estás diciendo es cierto. »  
« Sí. Pero en lo que no digo se esconde una gran mentira. »

\- ¿Cuanto tardaría?

« Dile que tres horas. »  
« Pero ¡si no tardaríamos ni una! »  
« ¿Te olvidas que tenemos otras cosas que hacer? »

\- Unas... tres horas.

Soné más falso que la última vez. Tanto hasta que noté en la expresión del buscador que no me creyó.

\- Si necesita más...  
\- No, no. Será suficiente.  
\- Bien. Le acompañaré al ascensor

Saludé a Tom y regresamos por el mismo camino. Volvimos al ascensor con una secuencia de autorización similar a la anterior.

\- Le veré en tres horas.


	13. Eléctrico

« Centrémonos en lo prioritario. Primero el suero. Si tomo el control será más fácil. Es mejor que me encargue directamente del software de lectura mental. »  
Karl estaba en lo cierto. Y aunque iba a echar de menos poder manejar este cuerpo a mi antojo, esta situación me aterraba. Sin entender el software mental, y manteniendo secretos incluso al buscador.

Me dirigí tan rápido como pude sin llegar a correr hasta la impresora. Entré sin fijarme. Me había acostumbrado a ser el único que usaba aquel magnífico aparato.

Para mi desgracia, había otra compañera trabajando con ella.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Frozen Colors... ¿ocurre algo? - pregunté.

\- No se como te aclaras con este trasto. Se supone que debería ser sencillo. Le he enviado un patrón de impresión de un nuevo modelo de una pieza del rastrador, pero cuando he intentado buscarla algo le ha pasado... Se ha reseteado o algo parecido.

« ¡Mierda! ¡Ha buscado en la sección de útiles de medicina! » - protestó Karl  
« ¿Por qué habría de mirar allí? ¡Nadie usa esta máquina para medicinas! »

\- Ehhh... ¿Estás segura de que lo has enviado? - insistí intentando obtener más información  
\- Sí. He confirmado el envío. Hasta me he molestado en revisar sección por sección, a ver si por casualidad lo había clasificado diferente, pero no está en ningún sitio. No se que pasa.

« Eso es lo que ha pasado. No lo habrá visto, se habrá puesto a mirar en todas las secciones, y al entrar en nuestra sección sin la llave de acceso se ha activado la limpieza de emergencia para que no encontraran el suero y las demás cosas que guardé allí. » - explicó Karl  
« ¿Hemos perdido la fórmula del suero? »  
« La hemos perdido de la impresora. La tenía en mi equipo, pero cuando conectamos desde fuera la copié a casa y la borré también, para más seguridad. »  
« No podemos acceder a casa desde aquí. », pensé con preocupación.  
« Lo sé... pero no te preocupes... me acuerdo lo suf... »

Un brusco pinchazo y un posterior pitido, más alto incluso que las veces anteriores cortó nuestra conversación.  
Sin duda debí mostrar un gesto de dolor, pero Frozen Colors estaba demasiado centrada en la impresora para verlo.

« El pinchazo no ha sido para tanto... pero el pitido ha sido más fuerte que nunca... ¿Tú también lo has oido? », pregunté.  
Pasaron unos segundos sin obtener respuesta.  
« Karl... ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás ahí? »  
Nada.  
« No, no NO... Es el peor momento. ¡No me gastes una broma ahora! »  
Como si obtuviera una respuesta como un grito, un nuevo ensordecedor pitido sonó dentro de mi cabeza.  
« Vale... Espero que seas tú y me estés oyendo. Ahora ya no puedo oirte así que tendré que improvisar. »

No tenía sentido seguir allí. No podía fabricar el suero en la impresora. De forma discreta y sigilosa abandoné la habitación aprovechando que la compañera estaba totalmente absorta en el aparato. Me las tendría que arreglar yo solo con la tecnología de lectura mental.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta. Si Karl pudo hablar conmigo cuando él no me oía, quizás ahora yo podría hacer lo mismo. Y además, preparar esa tecnología es justo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que, ¿por qué no resolver los dos problemas al mismo tiempo? Al probar la tecnología debería poder hablar con Karl y él me daría más instrucciones para afinarla.

Llegué raudo a mi sala de trabajo mientras mis compañeros continuaban con su rutina diaria.  
\- ¡Ah! Hands. ¿Donde estabas? Se rumorea por la cafetería que FireProof te ha llevado allí abajo. - dijo Clifford con interés.  
\- Sí. Y me ha pedido que le realice un encargo especial. Y rápido. Es prioritario, secreto y todo eso. Así que si no os importa, voy a estar bastante ocupado por aquí las próximas horas.  
\- Por supuesto. Dejadle concentrarse, chicos. - dijo Sam con tono autoritario.  
\- Si, jefe. - respondieron Winters y Clifford a coro, replicado por un bufido de Sam, seguida de una risilla controlada de Winters.

No pude evitar sonreir, pero intentaba centrarme en el trabajo. Aproveché que el escaner estaba en una posición cruzada para llevar una mesita con el ordenador hasta este. Eso me permitiría mantener mi pantalla fuera de la óptica de mis compañeros y de la puerta, teniendo detrás solo unos pocos armarios.

Me puse el lector craneal e intenté buscar el código que Karl ejecutó. La carpeta principal fue fácil encontrarla, pero luego había toda una estructura llena de múltiples códigos diferentes que no estaba seguro cual era el correcto. Se notaba que eran versiones de prueba del mismo programa porque todos desplegaban un interfaz similar al que había visto. Pero escogiera el que escogiera, todos los códigos mostraban o datos sin sentido o ninguno en absoluto. El tiempo seguía pasando y yo no estaba seguro de si realmente era que no había dado con el programa correcto o es que debía hacer algo que ahora no lograba recordar.

De hecho, intenté concentrarme todo lo posible para recordar, pero cuanto más me concentraba, más dolor de cabeza me daba. Como si fuera algo en lo que Karl también estuviera pensando en este momento e intentar pensar los dos en lo mismo nos mareara.

Buscando por fin me dí cuenta de ciertas opciones escondidas y recordé que Karl las usó. Entonces comenzaron a salir datos con más sentido por la pantalla.  
Ví que eran los diferentes patrones y debía asociarlos a una matriz simbólica. Escogí la última y examiné los resultados.

Un montón de expresiones malsonantes comenzaron a aparecer por la pantalla.

* A ver si esto comienza a funcionar de una jodida vez.  
* Menuda mierda de código.  
* Al menos esta vez sale algo, aunque sea basura.  
\+ Y yo también puedo expresarme, ¡joder!  
\+ ¡Hands! ¡Puto alienígena! ¡A ver si atinas de una vez!  
* ¡No me digas más!. Este jodido código lo traduce todo de la forma más hijoputesca posible.  
\+ ¿No es evidente, parásito?  
\+ El propósito de este código es que sus usuarios se meen de vergüenza.  
* ¡Imagínate a la puta de Winters leyendo todas estas burradas!  
\+ ¡No imagines, cabrón! ¡Que tienes a Winters detrás!

Reaccioné sobresaltado y miré detrás de mí. Allí estaba Winters, con el cajón del archivador abierto, una mano con una carpeta levantada, la cara blanca como el marmol, la boca abierta, y los ojos perdidos en mi pantalla.  
Como movido por un resorte automático, pulsé la combinación de teclas que limpió la pantalla.

\- Winters... - Intenté comenzar una conversación, o una disculpa, pero ella salió disparada, dejó la carpeta encima de su puesto y salió a toda prisa por la única puerta de la habitación.

Imaginé que habría leído algo. Fácil al ver su propio nombre en la pantalla. ¿Qué habría pensado? ¿Habría interpretado lo que ponía? ¿Iría a informar a un buscador? ¿O se habría imaginado otra cosa?  
Desde luego lo que ponía era ofensivo. ¿Se habría sentido dolida?  
Pero eran unas frases sin contexto. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido explicaciones?

Tenía que aclararlo, y cuanto más rápido mejor. Quizás podría convencerla de que no sabía realmente lo que había leído. A fin de cuentas, ¿quien se podría imaginar que el texto representaba dos conciencias? No era algo evidente. Lo primero era saber qué había leído. Disculparme...

Salí detrás de ella, dejando a Sam y Clifford con cara de no enterarse de nada.

Winters ya me sacaba un trecho e iba a paso rápido. Intenté alcanzarla igualmente caminando deprisa, pero ella debía oirme, porque cuanto más rápido caminaba, más rápido iba ella.

\- Winters... Espera... Creo que ha habido un malentendido.

Winters ya casi corría.

\- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? ¡Aléjate!

\- Solo quiero hablar. Espera un momento.

Pero Winters comenzó a correr. Ya casi a la entrada, entró al servicio de mujeres. Eso me tranquilizó. Si hubiera creído que había leído una conciencia humana, habría ido a por un buscador o a avisar a seguridad. Pero no podía dejarla así.

Pero tampoco podía entrar al baño. Bueno... poder podía, pero toparme con alguien más habría sido embarazoso y aún me metería en más problemas.

Recordé de mi anterior aventura con Karl como eran estos servicios. Justamente el servicio de hombres contiguo era el que daba con la habitación de mantenimiento. Sabía que no había realmente separación entre los diferentes cuartos. No solo entre el servicio y la habitación de mantenimiento, sino entre el de hombres y mujeres. Solo un delgado tabique donde se situaban tuberías que daban para unos urinarios a un lado y retretes al otro, siendo espacio vacío por el falso techo.

Entré en el servicio de caballeros. Afortunadamente estábamos fuera de horario y como suele ser habitual no había nadie. Me fui situando junto al tabique intentando escuchar. Justo en la esquina final pude oir unos sollozos. Winters debía estar llorando.

Moví un poco el techo falso para dejar pasar mejor el sonido y hablé en voz alta.

\- Winters. ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡¿ Pero como te atreves a entrar a este baño ?! ¿Estás loco? - dijo gritando

\- No estoy en tu puerta. Estoy al otro lado, en el servicio de caballeros. - dije confiando en que no hubiera nadie más al otro lado.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué me sigues si piensas esas cosas de mí?

\- Es que es un malentendido.

\- ¡Leí muy claramente lo que habías escrito! ... ¡Que soy una ...! - dijo con voz entrecortada

\- ¿Qué clase de alma retorcida puede escribir esas cosas? ¡Sería ofensivo hasta para un humano!

\- No es lo que crees. Yo no escribí eso.

\- ¿Ahora le vas a echar la culpa a otro? - dijo ahora con voz más tenue y tono quebrado

\- No. No es eso.

Me detuve un segundo sabiendo que iba a faltar a mi promesa, confiando en que Karl lo entendiera.

\- Mira... Se supone que no debo contar nada de esto. Es un programa secreto de mi anfitrión que el buscador me ha solicitado. Es un lector mental. Lo que leías eran mis pensamientos.

Me detuve un momento, dándome cuenta que eso sonaba aún peor.

\- ¿ Quieres decir que piensas eso de mí ? ¡Eso es aún más horrible!

\- No, no... Es que es complicado. El programa solo lee ondas cerebrales... Lo traduce mediante un algoritmo de inteligencia artificial. Es la matriz de traducción. Está...

La palabra que venía a mi mente era "manipulada". Intenté esforzarme en decir la verdad mientras escondía la información más relevante, como Karl me había indicado.

\- Mal calibrada. Los pensamientos se traducen de una forma totalmente ofensiva y agrega cosas que no piensas realmente.

Winters seguía callada. Al menos los sollozos habían cesado.

\- Por favor... Tienes que creerme. Déjame que te lo enseñe y verás que lo que te digo es cierto.

Oí como se sonaba la nariz. Por fín habló.

\- Déjame sola un rato, ¿vale? Volveré por mi cuenta a la sala.

\- Claro. De verdad que ha sido una confusión. Ya verás.

Dejé de insistir. Realmente no podía hacer nada mejor para arreglar las cosas.

Miré el reloj y me dí cuenta que ya había pasado una hora. Tenía un programa que a duras penas sabía usar, mucho menos que idea tenía Karl para hacerlo funcionar con ese ser gris. El tiempo apremiaba.

Volví rápido a la sala. Clifford y Sam me machacaron a preguntas.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - preguntó Sam

\- Solo una confusión. - dije secamente seguido de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Podrías ser más explícito? - intentó concretar Clifford

\- Winters vió algo en la pantalla que ha malinterpretado.  
Clifford agitó las manos invitándome a decir más. Yo suspiré.

\- Está relacionado con lo que estoy haciendo, que es algo que el buscador me ha pedido que no cuente. Lo siento pero no se qué contaros sin faltar a mi compromiso.

\- Pero, ¿Winters está bien?

\- Eso creo. Fue al servicio. Creo que vuelva pronto.

Intenté concentrarme de nuevo y ver si con otro de los programas del lector tenía más suerte. Imaginé que Karl había escondido el código funcional intencionalmente, así que busqué y me dí cuenta que aunque estaban ordenados por fecha, uno de ellos estaba marcado como día 32 del mes, lo que es imposible. Probé con él.

* Espero que sea este.

\+ ¡Bingo! Veo que te has fijado en la fecha

\+ Ya era hora.

\+ No es el mejor, pero este es funcional

Me dí cuenta que esta versión no destacaba los pensamientos como la versión que Karl usó conmigo, pero ahora la comunicación era fluida. Saber que Karl estaba ahí y podía comunicarme con él me tranquilizó.

* ¿Y ahora qué?

\+ El laboratorio químico.

\+ Es mi plan C.

\+ Guardé algunas cosas por si me encontraba en una situación parecida.

Sus palabras me trajeron algunos de sus recuerdos mientras yo estaba dormido. Algunos productos químicos habían sido etiquetados de forma confusa con cosas como "tóxico", "cultivo en experimentación, no tocar" y cosas similares. Ocultó las etiquetas girando los frascos y poniéndolos en los lugares de mayor difícil acceso en las estanterías, contaba con que pasaran desapercibidos y si, por casualidad, alguien los encontraba, fueran respetados.

También guardó una pistola hipodérmica junto a un montón de utensilios viejos, como si hubiera sido uno más. Ahora sabía que podía fabricar un suero allí. No podría tener la composición original de la impresora molecular, pero sí una que Karl pensaba que era prometedora, y dadas las circunstancias, era nuestra mejor opción.

Me iba a dirigir al laboratorio químico cuando Winters entró por la puerta. Con los párpados ligéramente hinchados, pero los ojos totalmente brillantes y resplandecientes. Seguro que tenía un nuevo frasco de spray calmante para los ojos.

Entró temerosa, pero la presencia de Sam y Clifford la tranquilizó.

\- Winters... Ven. Mira. Déjame que te enseñe lo que te dije.

\- ¿Podemos mirar? - preguntó Clifford.

\- No - respondimos al unísono Winters y yo.

Estaba claro que si yo tenía razón, lo último que querría Winters sería que los demás vieran sus pensamientos.

Apagué mi conversación con Karl antes de que pudiera verla y reinicié el programa anterior. Invité a Winters a sentarse, le puse el casco, encendí el programa y me aparté de la pantalla para no invadir su intimidad mental.

\- ¡Oh!... - dijo al comenzar a leer la pantalla  
\- ¡OH!... - repitó más fuerte

La siguiente vez ya fue como un grito muy agudo y ahogado. Casi se atragantó.

\- ¡Eh! Yo no he dicho... - dijo Winters ahogando su voz.

Al segundo estaba sonrojada.

Me miró, con su sonrisa pícara.

\- Creo que es suficiente.

Pulsé fuera de ángulo la combinación de teclas para limpiar la pantalla.  
Winters me habló en voz baja

\- Sí que se expresa mal.  
\- Sí. Lo sé. Puede funcionar mejor, pero justo me pillaste con este... y claro...  
\- Vale. Vale. Lo entiendo. Perdona mi reacción. Si lo hubiera pensado un momento... no tenía ningún sentido. Perdona que sobrerreacionara así. Es que...  
\- Te dolió leer eso.  
\- Sí. Mucho.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- No. No tienes que disculparte. Yo no debería haberlo leído y no ha sido culpa tuya. Soy yo quien te tiene que pedir perdón.

Me alegré de dejar este asunto zanjado. Y más con Winters. Pero intenté centrarme en lo que tenía por delante.

Me fui rápidamente al laboratorio químico y mezclé los productos a ojo confiando en acertar. Las medidas fueron prudentes, en comparación con mi primera vez, y gracias al aplicador los efectos, fueran los que fueran, deberían reflejarse mucho más pronto.

Usando la pistola me inyecté discretamente en el muslo superior, donde la marca quedaría oculta por el pantalón, la dosis que creía que necesitaba.

Sabía que el suero haría efecto en escasos minutos. Imaginé que lo siguiente sería fabricar el interfaz de conexión para el ser gris, así que me dirigí a la impresora.

Un leve pitido sonó en mi oído, como si fuera un pequeño despertador.

« ¿Hands? ¿Me oyes? »  
« ¡Por fin! »  
« No has mezclado los productos que te dije. »  
« ¿Eh? ¿Estas seguro? Creo que... »  
« Sí. Estoy seguro. Has agregado el potenciador experimental. »  
« ¿No dijiste que lo agregara? »  
« No. Te dije cual era, pero que de momento no lo agregaras. »

Esta tonta confusión nos llevaba a terreno inexplorado. Si el potenciador resultaba tóxico, podría desmayarme como la primera vez. Si no, podría ser el mejor suero que hubiera tomado hasta ahora. Al menos, por el momento, había funcionado bien.

« Casi has perdido otra hora con el suero. Nos queda poco tiempo. », me inquirió Karl.  
« ¿ A la impresora ? »  
« Sí. Ya verás el cambio del casco lector que vamos a hacer. Con la piel y la red neuronal de ese ser necesitamos blindarlo eléctricamente. No necesitamos sensores de alta precisión, sino de alta frecuencia y unos filtros eléctricos tremendos. »

Quizás eran los potenciadores, pero nuestra comunicación se volvió rápida y fluida como nunca. No solo Karl me hablaba con claridad, sino que era un intercambio fácil de ideas, incluyendo imágenes visuales.

Me puse a introducir los cambios en la impresora. Por suerte los modelos en los que nos basábamos estaban a la vista y no habían sido borrados por el sistema de protección. Nos llevó algo de tiempo, pero en media hora tuvimos listo el diseño y comenzamos la impresión.

En un momento volvimos a nuestra sala, recogimos el equipo portátil y nos dirigimos al ascensor con una pequeña parada en la impresora para recoger el resultado.

\- No tenías por qué ayudarme, Winters - Le dije mientras me ayudaba a mover el carrito con un terminal.  
\- Es lo menos que podía hacer por... Ya sabes.  
\- Una confusión la tiene cualquiera.

« ¿A qué demonios vino lo de antes de lo de Winters y tú? No he entendido nada. », comentó Karl.  
« ¿No es evidente? Winters leyó en mi pantalla lo de... ya sabes... ella creyó que lo estaba escribiendo y lo pensaba y se sintió muy dolida. » respondí intentando ser explicativo.  
« ¿Y por qué ibas a estar tú escribiendo contigo mismo? ¿Y no sería obvio que si tú escribieses esas cosas la hipótesis más razonable es que estuvieras bajo el control de tu anfitrión o algo parecido? ¿No hubiera sido más normal que lo dijera en voz alta o que avisara a los buscadores? »  
« Supongo que no se le ocurrió. No es habitual pero un alma puede no sentirse cómoda con otra, ¿sabes? Pensar mal de otra. »  
« ¿Y? ¿Podría llegar a escribir esas cosas? ».  
Karl tenía algo de razón. Si lo pensabas friamente no tenía mucho sentido.  
« No se. Quizás. Supongo que Winters no lo pensó mucho. », admití  
« Su reacción ha sido más propia de una adolescente. », sentenció.  
« Las almas somos muy sensibles. Más que los humanos. ».  
« Propia de una adolescente enamorada a la que le han roto el corazón », repitió ignorándome.  
« ¿Enamorada? »

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - dijo Winters interrumpiendo nuestra conversación interna.  
\- Claro.  
\- Es posible que... lo que te muestre esta máquina sea cosas que ¿ni sabes que sabes?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- No se... Como que te guste alguien...  
Su pregunta me llevó a recordar mi discusión conmigo mismo en la máquina cuando Karl controlaba el cuerpo.  
\- Es curioso el cerebro humano. - divagué - Está compuesto por varias partes bastante fragmentadas. Una parte puede discutir con otra.  
\- ¿Y una parte no ser consciente de otra?  
\- Sí.  
La miré pícaramente. Ella se ruborizó y me devolvió la sonrisa.  
« Deja de coquetear y céntrate. Tenemos por delante asuntos más importantes », me indicó Karl con cierta impaciencia.

Casi al llegar al ascensor nos topamos con el buscador FireProof.  
\- Venía a por usted. Ya han pasado tres horas. ¿Está listo?  
\- Sí. Justo a tiempo.  
\- Perfecto... Lo siento, señorita Sunrise, pero me temo que usted no está autorizada.  
\- Claro buscador. Solo le ayudaba a llevar esto...  
\- A partir de aquí yo me ocuparé. Gracias. - dijo el buscador con clara intención de que Winters se fuera  
\- Que todo vaya bien. ¡Nos vemos Fast Hands!  
Karl volvió a espetarme un « ¡Concéntrate! », mientras veía a Winters alejarse.

Volvimos a repetir el paso de seguridad por el ascensor.  
Pero esta vez noté a Karl fijarse en el camino, mientras Fireproof tiraba y yo empujaba del carrito.  
« Segundo cruce a la derecha, al fondo izquierda... fondo izquierda otra vez, primero a la derecha, segundo a la derecha, tercera puerta por la izquierda.. ».

Mientras tanto, notábamos que el suero no había dejado de hacer efecto. De hecho, todo parecía indicar que el potenciador era bueno. Podríamos mejorarlo, pero nos sentaba bien. La comunicación mental era cada vez más fluida. Sentía que Karl intentaba poco a poco hacerse espacio para controlar el cuerpo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, eso no suponía mi debilitamiento. Como si fuera un conductor de un coche y Karl mi acompañante, que yo aún con el control del volante, Karl ya tenía acceso y fácilmente podía moverlo.  
Yo aún estaba al control, y me hubiera resultado fácil bloquearlo, pero sus esfuerzos eran mucho más notorios que antes y le dejé hacer. Mientras llevábamos el carrito Karl comenzó a mover los dedos de las manos en la parte de abajo de la mesa, fuera del alcance visual del buscador, aunque hubiera pasado por un simple movimiento nervioso.

Llegamos a la habitación.

\- ¿Todo listo? - preguntó el buscador  
\- Sin novedad. Hemos esperado a que regresara para administrarle la droga. No estamos seguros del tiempo de inmovilización que nos proporcionará.  
\- ¿Y usted, señor Fast Hands? ¿Tardará mucho en prepararse?  
\- Tenemos que poner el casco al ser, conectaré esto y... unos minutos para empezar.  
\- Bien. Eso despues. - y tras dirigirse a mí se dirijió al guardia de nuevo - ¡Adelante!.

Ví que el buscador hablaba con cuatro guardias y otro más con atuendo de buscador en lugar de guardia al que jamás había visto. El que había respondido llevaba un extraño instrumento en su mano derecha. Parecía un extraño picahielo, pero en el mango había un tubo transparente con un líquido verde oscuro. Lo agarró con fuerza y ví que el extremo puntiagudo de aquel aparato se ponía al rojo vivo.  
El guardia entró con otros dos a través de las puertas, mientras el otro se quedó detrás, cerrándolas a su paso. Ví que este último guardia estaba armado. Y aseguraría que el arma de este hombre era un arma de fuego humana convencional.

Dos de los guardias se posicionaron a los lados del ser, como esperando que huyera, pero el ser permaneció inmovil en su posición como siempre lo había visto. Como si siguiera siendo un muñeco.  
El tercer guardia, el que había hablado, se acercó hasta estar frente a frente contra él, a unos pocos centímetros, y le clavó el instrumento en su abdomen como si le estuviera hundiendo un cuchillo.

Fue entonces cuando ví moverse claramente a aquel ser como nunca antes lo había visto. Reaccionó al instante de la perforación. Sus brazos y su espalda se tensaron, cerró los puños, giró la cabeza hacia arriba y cerró los párpados. Fue la primera vez que ví que tenía párpados.  
Por todos los signos, diría que había notado un gran dolor. Sin embargo no emitió sonido alguno y más allá de cerrar los párpados, su cara no mostró nungún cambio apreciable.  
En ese mismo instante, las luces parpadearon.

Despues, los otros dos guardias sujetaron fuertemente los brazos de aquel ser, mientras el tercero abrió la puerta. Dos trabajadores más entraron con una camilla, entraron tan rápido como pudieron con ella, y salieron de nuevo. Entre los tres guardias le movieron hasta la camilla y allí lo ataron.

La verdad es que jamás, como alma, había visto tanta crueldad. ¿Era siempre así con los buscadores? Noté un impulso repulsivo, pero no estaba seguro de si era yo o Karl.  
Pero como había dicho el buscador, esto era importante y no iba a cooperar. ¿O sí? La verdad es que sin poder comunicarnos con él, era difícil poder asegurarlo.

\- Prepárese, señor Fast Hands. Vamos contra reloj. Tiene hora y media.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué le han inyectado? Debería saberlo para estar seguro de que no interfiere con el lector...  
\- Como comprenderá, no vamos a correr riesgos. Lo que le han inyectado es un potentísimo relajante muscular para su anatomía. Durante las próximas dos horas no debería ser capaz de andar ni de moverse bruscamente.  
\- ¿Dos horas?  
\- Como usted se imaginará hay cierta imprecisión. Por eso lo hemos acotado a hora y media.  
\- ¿Y el suero interferirá con el sistema nervioso?

Fue Tom quien respondió esta vez.  
\- No. No es la primera vez que le meten esta droga al gris. Está todo documentado...

El buscador lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Tom

\- ¡Hora y media es muy poco tiempo! No estoy seguro de que pueda conseguirlo - dije recordando en que solo prepararme ya me había costado el doble de tiempo.  
\- No se preocupe. Daba por hecho de que le tomaría más tiempo. Pero cuando pase ese periodo deberemos suspender la sesión y empezarla de nuevo más adelante. Deberemos darle al menos un día de descanso al sujeto para que pueda expulsar el suero de su cuerpo. Si no, nos arriesgamos a matarlo por toxicidad.

Nos lanzamos a la tarea tan rápido como pudimos. Karl sabría gestionar esta tecnología con la fluidez necesaria.

« ¿Cómo lo ves? », le pregunté  
« Lo difícil será ver si podemos filtrar la señal. Si funciona a la primera, lo tendremos en un rato como fue contigo. Si no, nos puede llevar días, o símplemente ser imposible. », aseguró.  
« Pues tú dirás. Dirígeme »

Comencé a preparar mi material.

\- ¡No se acerque! - espetó brúscamente uno de los guardias cuando fuí a colocar el casco al gris.  
\- Necesito ponerle esto para realizar mi trabajo. - le dije indicando al casco para monitorizar las ondas cerebrales  
\- Debemos esperar algo más de tiempo para eso. Los efectos del relajante serán completos en unos minutos.

Me centré en preparar el terminal. En menos tiempo del que debía esperar estaba todo listo y estaba acomodado en una silla frente al monitor y teclado preparado para comenzar el trabajo.

\- ¿Ya? - pregunté con impaciencia  
El guardia levantó la mano solicitando algo más de tiempo. Miró el reloj y a los pocos segundos dijo - ¡Ya!

« Sois un poco obsesivos con el tiempo, ¿no? », bromeó Karl.

Le puse el casco con el filtro, tal y como había ideado Karl.

« Empieza con la capa gruesa. Es preferible no recibir señal a freir los instrumentos. »

Me dirigí al programa, pero a decir verdad tampoco esta muy seguro de lo que hacer.

Karl entonces comenzó a impulsarme y me dejé llevar. Igual que antes, comenzamos a entrar a una suerte de sincronización, donde Karl dirijía y yo filtraba y alimentaba sus acciones con mi energía. Era una sensación extraña. Como si Karl fuera un jinete y yo su montura, que ejecutaba con rapidez y maestría lo que me indicaba como si fuera natural y mi propia intención.

Karl seleccionó un programa diferente. No alcanzaba a entender la diferencia con los otros, pero debía ser importante.  
« No estamos listos para la traducción simbólica. Debemos centrarnos en obtener patrones que tengan una estructura que indique significado semántico. Luego veremos a ver como nos las arreglamos para relacionar los patrones con un significado, porque al no ser humano, las referencias de las que dispongo no serán válidas. », precisó Karl.

Se fue a una parte del código que no había usado. Mostró el patrón recibido del ser en la pantalla. Estaba cerca del nivel de saturación del aparato, y eso que habíamos incluido el filtro más fuerte.

« No me extraña que no hayan sacado ninguna conclusión hasta ahora. Hasta habrán frito los aparatos de medida. Saca el casco y ponle las demás capas que tenemos, todas juntas. »  
« ¿No serán demasiadas? », pregunté  
« La pregunta correcta es, ¿serán suficientes? »

Hice como sugirió y probamos de nuevo.

« ¡Vaya! » pensamos sorprendidos los dos a la vez.

Una nueva información apareció, pero aquello no se parecía en nada a los patrones que habíamos visto antes. Humanos y de almas.

« No se parece en nada a los nuestros. Los nuestros son como las olas en la costa. Esto es como... »  
« ¿Cómo un hormiguero? », sugerí  
« ¡Como un bus electrónico! ¡Es como un ordenador! ». Su sorpresa me decía que ya estaba ideando como hacer algo con ello.

Me empujó como loco a escribir cosas que no entendía.

« ¿De qué va esto? ¿Qué buscamos? »  
« ¿Recuerdas lo del simulador, lo del alma y demás? »  
« Cómo olvidarlo »  
« ¿Recuerdas el puente del simulador que tenía? Podía usarlo para recoger la simulación y usarlo como fuente de pruebas al intérprete simbólico. »  
« Ya veo por donde vas »

Karl quería averiguar si la información de ese sistema análogo a un computador era a su vez equivalente a una simulación de una red neuronal. En lugar de tener una red neuronal física, era una simulada. Era una curiosa teoría.

Pero al aplicar el código, pasaron cosas aún más extrañas. El código parecía fallar. No es que no interpretara los datos o que estos no tuvieran sentido. Símplemente el programa parecía colgarse. No debería ser así.

« ¿Qué ocurre? »  
« No estoy seguro. Quizás haya un error en el intérprete que nunca me ha saltado con los datos que he usado... Pero los cálculos son muy sencillos. Masivos, pero sencillos. No entiendo por qué el programa aborta. »

Karl me dirigió a volver a lanzarlo, junto con una herramienta de debug, para intentar entender que había pasado. Para nuestra sorpresa, esta vez el comportamiento fue totalmente diferente. No falló.

« ¡Vaya! » volvimos a repetir a la vez.

Como una mente humana, aunque mucho más compleja, se mostró ante nosotros.

« Estaba abierto a la posibilidad de algo parecido a una mente humana. Algo como las almas. Pero esto CASI es un calco. Pero... ¿virtualizada digitalmente sobre una matriz orgánica que funciona con señales digitales? ¡Qué cosa más rara! », divagaba Karl.

« Bueno... Si es tan parecida, ¡a lo mejor funcionan los patrones de simbología humana!. ¿Probamos? »

Tecleamos y posimos en marcha el intérprete.

Karl esperaba una lista de sentencias por la pantalla. Pero no aparecía nada.  
« Que raro que no salte ningún patrón repetitivo. »  
« ¿No puede ser que no esté pensando en nada ahora? »  
« Siempre pensamos en algo. Bueno... humanos y almas. Si es una simulación correcta, debería haber un patrón, el que fuera. Es como si estuviera inventando patrones nuevos a cada momento. »

Karl se quedó revisando lentamente los datos. Todo parecía correcto, pero no estaba seguro de qué pasaba. Nos quedamos unos minutos atascados en ello.

El buscador Fireproof entró. Nuestra apartente falta de trabajo debió llamar su atención.  
\- Veo que lleva un tiempo pensativo. ¿Se ha quedado en un punto muerto?  
\- La verdad es que todo ha ido sorprendentemente bien hasta ahora. Pero el programa no lee nada. No estoy seguro de si es que no está pensando en nada o es que sus patrones son diferentes y necesitaremos bastante tiempo de análisis de estos para interpretarlos.  
\- ¿Ha intentado interactuar con él?  
Antes de esperar mi respuesta, el buscador se puso delante del gris y le dijo en posición firme, casi amenazante.  
\- Criatura, ¿me entiendes?

En ese momento, algo apareció en la pantalla

* Sí, te entiendo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Fireproof me vió de reojo.  
\- ¿Ha habido respuesta?  
\- ¡Sí!. ¡Ha dicho que sí, que le entiende!

« ¡No es así como se supone que funciona! », protestó Karl  
« ¡Funciona mejor que con nosotros! ¿Por qué pareces molesto? »  
« No es que esté molesto porque funcione. Es que no lo entiendo. Deberían salir un montón de patrones y el sistema escoger. Es como si él entendiera el programa y nos enviara justo lo que él quiere que leamos »  
« ¿Eso es un problema? »  
« Puede. Facilitará la comunicación, pero nos puede mentir. No nos podemos fiar de lo que aparezca. »

Mientras Karl y yo hablabamos el buscador se acercó a la pantalla.

\- Bien. ¿Hay alguna forma de escucharlo directamente? Facilitará el interrogatorio.  
\- Sí. Es fácil. Hay un sintetizador de voz integrado en el sistema. Basta con asociarlo a la ventana del programa y... creo que está.  
\- Bien. Tenemos ya algo menos de una hora.

El buscador se dirigió de nuevo a la criatura.  
\- ¿Sabes quien soy?  
\- Cuerpo humano. - dijo la voz fría del sintentizador. - Mente de hebras de plata.

Sentí un escalofrío. Hebras de plata. Estaba claro que se refereía a nosotros, a las almas.

\- Muy bien. Tú sabes qué somos. ¿Qué eres tú?  
\- Ser orgánico.  
\- Eso es obvio. ¿Puedes ser más concreto?

El pensamiento ser calló. El analizador reflejaba que era incapaz de establecer patrones. Ni visuales, ni auditivos, ni simbólicos. Lo que pensaba eran como patrones únicos que el sistema no podía interpretar.

\- Creo que el sistema no sabe interpretarlo - le indiqué al buscador.  
\- ¿Quien te puso aquí?  
\- Los humanos. - respondía la voz fría del sintetizador  
\- ¿Donde te encontraron?  
\- Nosotros los encontramos.  
\- Espera... ¿Vosotros fuisteis al encuentro de los humanos?  
\- Estaba acordado.  
Fireproof se quedó extrañado y miró a través del cristal al otro buscador, quien hizo un gesto que entendí como que continuara.  
\- No entiendo nada. ¿Quien acordó quien?  
\- Los humanos y nosotros. Uno de nosotros a cambio de muchos.  
\- ¿Se ofrecieron los humanos voluntariamente a ir con gente como vosotros?  
\- Sus líderes nos permitieron cosecharlos.

Tanto Karl como yo estábamos absortos en la conversación entre el buscador y el gris.

« Creo que habla de abducciones. », me indicó Karl.

\- ¿Necesitabais su permiso?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Temíais el poder de los humanos? ¿Sus armas? ¿Su tecnología? ¿Su violencia?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Por qué pedíais su permiso?  
\- Evitábamos las consecuencias.  
\- ¿Qué consecuencias?

Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué consecuencias? - repitió el buscador.

No había respuesta. El buscador se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Algún fallo en el traductor?

Revisé bien los datos.

\- No señor... Creo... creo que está dejando su mente en blanco o algo parecido. Creo que no quiere responder.

Sin mediar palabra, se dió media vuelta, se dirigió al soldado que sedó al ser y le señaló el "picahielos".  
Retiró el aplicador, dejándolo sin suero, lo encendió y lo clavó sin miramientos en el orificio de la cabeza que correspondería al oido.

Los que estábamos allí nos quedamos helados. Aquello era tortura. Sin disculpas ni excusas. Pura y simple tortura. ¿Que clase de motivo puede llevar a un alma a inflinguir a otro ser viviente un trato tan cruel?

Esta vez el ser se agitó bruscamente. Ya no solo fueron cerrar los párpados. Todo el cuerpo convulsionó. A pesar de estar casi paralizado por el relajante muscular, se agitó con una fuerza inusitada. Por un momento temí que las correas se soltasen.

En la mente de Karl vinieron imágenes de torturas humanas. Pero ni siquiera eran reales. Las imágenes más parecidas que había en su memoria solo eran de películas violentas. Ni siquiera él como humano había visto tanta crueldad. Aunque aquel ser no emitió sonido alguno Karl pudo sentir un grito humano de dolor.

\- ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas?  
Esperó un par de segundos y volvió a clavar el instrumento al rojo vivo una vez más. Aquel trato era inhumano. Y esta vez esa palabra cobró más sentido que nunca. Aquel trato no era ni digno para ellos.

\- ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas? - repitió con voz aún más alta y tono agresivo  
\- ¡SI! ¡Sí! - saltó en el sintetizador.

Me dió la impresión que hasta el sintetizador hablaba con una exclamación imposible.

\- Te repetiré la pregunta. ¿Qué consecuencias temíais si atacabais a los humanos?  
\- Los altos - respondió esta vez sin retraso alguno  
\- ¿Qué o quienes son esos altos?  
\- Antiguos humanos. Mucho más poderosos.  
\- ¿Hablais de gente de la Tierra?  
\- Ya no.  
\- ¿Quienes son esos altos?  
\- Otros seres.

El buscador suspiró. El ser respondía, pero sus escuetas respuestas hacían la conversación bastante difícil.

\- ¿Donde viven?  
\- En otros planetas. En el espacio.  
\- Ellos, ¿os prohibieron atacar a los humanos?  
\- Nos prohibieron actuar contra su voluntad.

\- Por eso pactaban con sus gobiernos. Porque ellos sí tenían autoridad para permitirles abducir humanos. - dije en voz alta.  
¿Yo? No. En realidad fue Karl. El suero seguía su curso y entre mi bloqueo por lo que estaba pasando y el aumento de control de Karl, no se había dado cuenta.

El buscador me miró con cara de desagrado por inmiscuirme en su interrogatorio.  
\- Perdón - dije yo esta vez.  
« Uppsss. Perdona. Parece que el suero casi me deja el control por completo. ¿Te sientes bien? ».  
« Sí. Yo no me siento débil... Bueno, no de cuerpo. Lo que le ha hecho el buscador a este ser... ».  
« Sí. Te entiendo. »

El buscador proseguía.  
\- ¿Esa era la razón? Si interveníais sin el consentimiento de vuestros gobernantes, ¿los "altos" os atacarían?  
\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué los altos protegen a los humanos?

En ese momento, algunas pantallas de mi terminal se cerraron sin motivo, y al instante se reiniciaron.  
El silencio molestó al buscador.  
\- ¿Se vuelve a negar a hablar?

\- Se creen cuidadores. - sonó de nuevo por el altavoz.  
\- ¿Y qué quereis vosotros de los humanos?  
\- Respuesta  
\- ¿Una respuesta? ¿A qué pregunta?  
\- ¿Cómo alteran el tiempo?  
Todos pusimos cara de extrañeza ante aquél mensaje  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Los humanos alteran el tiempo.  
\- No entiendo eso que dices... ¿Los humanos tienen tecnología para viajar en el tiempo?  
\- No es probable. - Sono en el sintetizador. Aunque aquel aparato debía leer sin expresión, aquel mensaje sonó sarcástico.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres con que alteran el tiempo?  
\- El futuro alrededor suyo es caótico.  
\- ¿Vosotros podeis viajar en el tiempo?  
\- Podemos ver el futuro.  
\- ¿Podeis alterar el futuro?  
\- Ver el futuro cambia el futuro.  
\- ¿Y los humanos cambian el futuro?  
\- Los humanos son una interferencia. Su presencia hace el futuro caótico.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Esa es la pregunta. Buscamos la respuesta.

El buscador que había esperado pacientemente fuera entró en la habitación. Fireproof se detuvo.  
Se apartaron del ser y hablaron más bajo, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oirles con dificultad algo de su conversación.  
\- Hemos llegado más lejos de lo que llegaron los humanos.  
\- Sí. Y se confirma todo lo que tenían sus informes.  
\- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Esto está en contra de todo lo que conocemos. Me temo que su nivel tecnológico es muy superior al nuestro.  
\- Entonces, ¿debemos iniciar el programa?  
Aquel otro buscador afirmaba con la cabeza mientras ambos salían de cuarto acristalado a hablar afuera.

Mientras, Karl divagaba acerca de lo que había estado escuchando.

« ¿En qué piensas? » - le pregunté.  
« Había muchas historias sobre extraterrestres. Aunque muchos creíamos por lógica que debía haber vida e inteligencia en otros lugares, nunca me parecieron muy creibles. ».  
« ¿Las abducciones? ».  
« Sí. Y los encuentros y todas esas cosas. Siempre tan parecidos a nuestro nivel tecnológico. Siempre tan humanoides. Parecían pesadillas o historias inventadas. Y sin embargo, mira. ».  
« Es curioso que pienses eso, cuando aquí me tienes. Un extraterrestre en tu cabeza ».  
« Sí, pero... tú eres tan diferente de lo que normalmente imaginábamos... Es mucho más lógico con todo lo de la diversidad. ».  
« Ya. Eso es raro, pero ya has oido. Tanto ellos como esos altos tienen un origen terrestre. Eso explica muchas cosas. ».  
« Sí. Eso es cierto. Pero había muchas más historias en esa mitología extraterrestre que tanto se movía entre los conspiranoicos. ».  
« ¿Cómo qué? ».  
« Algunos creían que ellos nos habían modificado. Que habían sido nuestros antiguos dioses, o que ellos eran los causantes del origen de la civilización humana. ».  
« Bueno. Que unas cosas sean verdad no significa que todo lo sea. ».  
« Ya. Pero esto de los altos suena tan parecido a esas historias... Algunos de esos foros los llamaban nórdicos, por su semejanza a la gente de la región. Altos y rubios.».  
Recordé lo que me habían contado de las algas. A veces ocurría que cuando las historias de contaban una y otra vez, la realidad podía acabar entremezclándose con la fantasía y llegar a olvidar cual era cual.  
« Quizás la realidad esté mezclada con las historias. ».  
« Curiosamente en muchas de esas historias estos seres, los grises, trabajaban para otros. Los reptilianos. Repiles humanoides, para variar. ».

A través de los cristales apenas nos llegaba el sonido pero por los gestos de los buscadores parece que su conversación era intensa. Casi discutían.

« Centrémonos en el programa » - me repuso Karl con intención de reconducir nuestros esfuerzos.  
« ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no va bien? Creo que todo está yendo perfecto. De hecho, creo que ni nos necesitan ya. ».  
« Esos comportamientos extraños... Esos cierres... pasan cosas que no entiendo. ».  
« ¿No te preocupas demasiado por detalles sin importancia? ».  
« Puede. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo va mal. ».  
Es cierto. Podría llamarse el sexto sentido humano. Quizás era esa parte inconsciente de la mente humana que funciona por su cuenta incluso aunque tú no te das cuenta, pero que de vez en cuando te avisa de algo. De un peligro. De un fallo. No sabes que es, no te habla con palabras, pero lo sientes. Y sí, los dos lo estábamos sintiendo.

Karl se centró. Y comenzó a buscar. La sensación de que algo estaba mal estaba creciendo. Buscaba los logs de los cierres, pero no había nada registrado, como si tal cosa no hubiera ocurrido.

« ¿Podríamos habernos imaginado lo que ocurrió? » le pregunté  
« No. Lo vimos muy claro. ¿Por qué los logs nos dice que tal cosa nunca ha ocurrido? ».  
« Podrías comprobar los remotos a ver si allí registró lo mismo. ».  
« No habrá logs remotos. Aquí dentro no hay conex... » - Karl se paró mientras vió que el sistema indicaba una conexión remota.  
« Pero ¿cómo? »  
« Creo que este terminal dispone de conexión por luz. ».  
« ¿Eh? ¿LIFI? ¿Teneis esa tecnología funcionando y yo sin enterarme? ¿Y que hace una conexión en este cuarto? ».

Karl se sintió de repente incómodo por la aparente inseguridad. No había contemplado que tuvieramos otros tipos de conexiones que él no había usado. Creía estar en una caja aislada y no lo había sido nunca.  
Pasó unos minutos obsesionado con ese tema junto con el comportamiento anómalo del terminal.

Pero yo sentía una creciente necesidad por saber más sobre lo que me había contado. Así que insistí.  
« Esos reptilianos de los que hablas, no eran buenos, ¿verdad? Sé que en muchas de vuestras historias habeis relacionado los reptiles con el mal. ».  
« No siempre, pero sí. ».  
« A nosotros nos pasa algo parecido con los buitres. Claro que nosotros lo recordamos. ¿Sabes que aunque los llamemos así tenían un aspecto bastante reptiloide? ».  
« ¿Podrían ser los mismos? » - nos preguntamos juntos

\- No. - indicó el monitor y el sintetizador.

« ¿Qué? ¿Alguien ha preguntado algo? ».

Pero los guardias que estaban en aquella sala con nosotros estaban todos en silencio, como nosotros.

\- Ninguno de vuestros anfitriones son dignos de compararse con nuestros maestros. - dijo la voz del sintetizador

« ¿Qué? ¿Nos ha respondido? » - nos preguntamos Karl y yo a la vez.

\- Sí

Un escalofrío nos recorrió el cuerpo.

« ¿Puedes leer nuestra mente? » - preguntó Karl

\- Sí

Los guardias se pusieron inquietos al oir la voz del sintetizador en una conversación invisible. Fireproof se dió cuenta de que algo pasaba y volvió dentro.

\- ¿Está ocurriendo algo?  
\- Señor. Está hablando solo. - respondió uno de los guardias.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo el buscador dirigiéndose al gris  
\- No hablaba contigo.  
\- ¿Con quien hablabas?  
\- Con Karl.

Nos quedamos estupefactos al oir ese nombre. Estaba claro que sabía quienes éramos. Él sabía que Karl estaba aquí, consciente. Podía desvelar nuestro secreto.

\- ¿Karl? - dijo extrayadamente el buscador.  
\- Creo que se refiere a mi anfitrión, señor. - dijo rápidamente Karl a través de mis labos mientras yo seguía congelado por los hechos.

« ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se lo has recordado? ».  
« Lo sabe de todas formas. Actua con naturalidad. ¿Tan raro es que un ser que no nos conoce bien use tu nombre humano? ».

El buscador se dirigió a mí con algo de agresividad.  
\- ¿Por qué ha hablado con el sujeto?  
\- No lo he hecho. Creo... creo que ha leído mi mente.

El rostro del buscador cambió. De repente su expresión fue de gran preocupación. Salió rápidamente de la habitación.

\- Os conozco muy bien. A todos. - dijo el sintentizador en una expresión casi amenazadora. Karl y yo lo entendimos como un preludio a revelar nuestro secreto.

Tras una breve conversación, el buscador entró de nuevo en la habitación con unos papeles.

\- Continuemos. Los informes hablan de otras especies.  
El sintetizador no emitió sonido, pero no estaba claro que el buscador hubiera formulado una pregunta.  
\- ¿Qué sabes de estas especies?  
El buscador continuó con una larga serie de nombres que recordaban a nombres de estrellas otorgadas por los humanos.  
\- Confusiones. Razas. Divisiones. No hay tantos.  
\- ¿Son los mismos entonces?  
\- Mismas especies. Diferentes grupos.  
\- Entonces... ¿Solo estais vosotros, los humanos y los altos?  
\- Y nuestros maestros. Los demás, desaparecidos.  
\- ¿Vuestros maestros?  
\- Más sabios. Más fuertes.  
\- ¿También son humanoides?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿También proceden de la Tierra?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿También son humanos ancestrales?  
\- Antes de los humanos. Antes de los mamíferos.  
\- Espera... ¿Hablas de los tiempos de los dinosaurios?  
\- Sí  
\- ¿Cómo es posible que hubiera una especie así hace tanto tiempo y no lo supieramos?  
\- Sois primitivos. Estais ciegos. No sabeis ver.  
\- ¿Cómo es que no dominan este planeta?  
\- Ellos también están fuera.

Mientras el interrogatorio seguía, Karl intentaba centrarse como podía en ver el por qué había cosas que no le cuadraban. Es cierto que habia encontrado algunas cosas más que no coincidían. Pero a mis ojos seguían siendo detalles insignificantes y seguía ensimismado en la conversación.

« ¿No te interesa? » - le interrumpí  
« Esa sensación de que algo va mal no deja de crecer »  
« ¿No te estarás obsesionando? »

Lo cierto es que su obsesiva concentración comenzaba a resultarme un poco molesta en nuestro compartido cerebro.

Intenté distraerle para que se olvidara del tema.  
« Si pudieras preguntarle algo. ¿Qué le preguntarías? »  
Karl se detuvo un momento.  
« Si los altos protegían a la humanidad. ¿Por qué no nos protegieron de vuestra invasión? »

\- Los altos nos mintieron - agregó sin mucho sentido el sintetizador a las preguntas de Fireproof  
\- ¿El qué? ¿De qué habla?  
\- No le respondo a usted.

El buscador se volvió a mí.  
\- ¿Que le ha preguntado?  
\- Solo estaba pensando...  
\- ¿En qué ha pensado? - insistió  
\- Si los altos protegían a la humanidad. ¿Por qué no los protegieron de nuestra invasión? - repetí en voz alta  
\- Los altos nos dijeron que no permitirían a nadie interferir en la historia humana. Si interferíamos ellos actuarían contra nosotros. - contestó el gris  
\- ¿Por qué sabíais que lo harían? - preguntó el buscador  
\- Ya ocurrió antes. Una guerra. Gran dolor.  
\- ¿Y en qué os mintieron?  
\- Os dejaron invadir la Tierra. Ellos debían proteger a los humanos.  
\- ¿Y por qué no actuaron?  
\- No lo se.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos. En un extraño arrebato, Karl hizo una pregunta en voz alta a través de mis labios.  
\- ¿Por qué has respondido a mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué yo?  
\- Porque te interesa

Tanto la pregunta como la respuesta dejaron extrañados a todos los presentes. Mientras tanto, es como si a Karl le hubieran dado la última pieza en un puzzle y a toda velocidad comenzara a reconstruirla en su mente.

El gris comenzó a hablar sin pregunta del buscador. Tampoco yo había formulado ninguna pregunta mental.  
\- Los altos protegían a los humanos. Pero ya casi no quedan humanos. Nuestros maestros vendran y vosotros cumplireis el papel de los humanos. No más treguas, no más intercambios.

Las palabras sonaron a amenaza. Los soldados tenían cara de preocupación, casi miedo. La del buscador sin embargo era de asco.

Karl terminaba de juntar las piezas en su mente.

\- Tendrán su guerra, Fireproof. Y la perderán.

Era la primera vez que el gris usaba el nombre del buscador, dejando claro que sabía quienes éramos.  
La ira se hizo patente en el buscador. Una vez más cogió aquel picahielos o lo que fuera y volvió a clavarlo en aquel ser. Las luces volvieron a parpadear.

En ese mismo instante, todo encajó para Karl. "Porque te interesa". Lo que te interesa, fija tu atención. Era una maniobra de distracción.  
Un cuerpo con capacidad para generar electricidad. Era como una antena gigante. Tanto para recibir como para transmitir. Y nuestros cerebros también, aunque en miniatura y no diseñadas para ser leidas desde fuera. Pero es posible. Ya lo habíamos demostrado con el casco. Por eso podía leer nuestras mentes.  
Aquel ser podía generar electricidad, grandes campos. Proyectarlos. Incluso transmisiones. Y su red neuronal era como un ordenador. Como una telaraña gigante en miniatura. Así que podía haber estudiado con facilidad el terminal.

Y estaba conectado. Cuando no debería estarlo. Todo encajaba. Aquel ser estaba distrayéndonos mientras accedía a nuestra red eléctrica y nuestras comunicaciones. Los humanos se temían algo parecido y aseguraron de que la celda estuviera eléctricamente aislada. Pero el terminal estaba dentro de la habitación y este se podía comunicar por luz fuera de ella, con toda la red.  
Aquellos cuelgues y efectos raros... ¿Quien sabe hasta que punto había analizado los programas? E incluso alterar los logs. Quizás por eso no los había encontrado.

A estas alturas, un ser con una mente tan prodigiosa, podía estar pirateando todo el sistema en este momento.  
Me quedé bloqueado ante aquel pensamiento. Pero no Karl, que casi en pánico dirigió todas sus fuerzas y tomó el control del cuerpo.

Desenchufó bruscamente el terminal.

\- ¡Nos ha engañado! - dijo mi cuerpo en voz alta

El buscador detuvo su tortura sorprendido por la reacción.  
\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ha parado?  
\- ¡Tenemos que sacar el terminal de aquí!  
\- ¡Espere! ¡Explíquese! - replicó con voz autoritaria el buscador  
\- Después. Ahora desalojemos todo.  
Ante las alarmantes órdenes de Karl todos se quedaron estupefactos. Los guardias miraron confundidos al buscador que asintió.  
\- Espero que tenga buenos motivos.  
Dos de los guardias se llevaron la mesa. Más tranquilo sabiendo que el puente de comunicaciones ya estaba fuera del recinto y que fuera cual fuera el plan del ser ya había sido frustrado, fuí personalmente a quitar el casco al gris.  
\- Ahora le explico. En cuanto desmontemos todo.

Mientras sujeté el casco con las dos manos, como si el tiempo se volviera más lento, ví a aquel ser levantar su brazo. Aquel brazo que parecía de plástico, tan estrecho que parecía incapaz de fuerza alguna tiró con una fuerza descomunal de la correa de forma que hasta la barra de acero que unía unas partes de la camilla cedió, dándole un margen de movimiento que antes no tenía.  
Y sujetó con fuerza nuestra muñeca.

Con su contacto todo nuestro entorno desapareció. Como si hubiera sido transportado al mismísimo infierno, mis sentidos se quedaron aturdidos y me sentí rodeado de llamas por todas partes. En mi cuerpo solo había dolor. No era capaz de sentir ninguna parte de este. Solo el dolor más horrible que puede uno imaginar. Y en el fondo, como si estuviera muy lejano, oía unas tenues voces.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡No lo toque! ¡Noquéelo!

Después sonaron unos disparos. Y más tarde, todo fue sustituido por el negro más oscuro. El dolor remitió, y mi consciencia se desvaneció.

Todo regresó poco a poco. Primero un horrible pitido al que, lamentablemente, ya me había acostumbrado. Aunque esta vez no parecía un desajuste entre humano y alma, sino al trauma que habíamos pasado.  
Nuestra vista nublada se volvió nítida poco a poco. Comenzamos a sentir el cuerpo fuertemente dolorido. Me sentía incapaz de moverme, pero Karl usó todas sus fuerzas y lo logró. Yo me sentía al límite y le dejé hacer. Sentí que no solo Karl ganaba un control temporal, sino que literalmente me desplazaba y lograba el control completo pasando yo a un mero rol de espectador.

Ahora que nos movimos me dí cuenta que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Igual que la camilla donde antes había estado aquel ser. Vacía.  
Las luces parpadeaban ahora tanto que había tantos ratos de oscuridad como de luz.

Con un duro esfuerzo Karl se puso de pié y gastó unos segundos examinándose. No parecía haber ninguna herida grave.

« ¿Qué ha pasado? » - pregunté  
« Creo... creo que ese gris nos ha electrocutado. »

Las puertas de la celda estaban abiertas. Fuera había una persona tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, con un charco de sangre

« ¡Qué horror! ¿Está muerto? » - pregunté con temor a Karl

Cuando le dí la vuelta al cuerpo para ver, ví que era Tom. Aún estaba consciente a duras penas, con un bisturí perforándole el estómago y derramando abundante sangre.  
\- Duele... - dijo con voz apagada.  
\- ¡Tom! Tranquilo. Buscaré ayuda...  
\- El botiquín - dijo con gran esfuerzo. - En la pared

Al ver su contenido, Karl soltó una pequeña exclamación.

\- ¡Mierda!  
« ¿Qué? » - pregunté  
« No es lo que me esperaba. »  
Él, con todos sus conocimientos de medicina humana se enfrentaba ahora a toda una suerte de productos hechos por almas. Por suerte tenía un sencillo etiquetado y un papel de instrucciones tan simple que cualquiera podía seguirlo.

El botiquín estaba a cierta distancia, así que Karl llenó sus bolsillos con todo lo que encontró.

Las pastillas, o lo que fueran, etiquetadas como "Sin dolor" ya las conocíamos. Así que se las administramos.  
\- Toma - le indicó a Tom.  
Tom tomó y casi de inmediato su cara cambió.  
\- Creo... creo que ya estoy bien.

Karl miró el cuchillo aún hundido dentro de su cuerpo, y su sangre aún brotando.  
\- Ni de coña. Estate quieto o te desangrarás por completo.  
Echó un vistazo rápido a las instrucciones. Parecía fácil. Retiró el cuchillo con el ciudado propio de un médico humano mientras presionaba la herida. Echaba de menos las gasas propias de cualquier botiquín humano, pero parece que los productos desinfectantes de las almas eran lo suficientemente potentes para poder garantizar que la manipulación manual no provocara una infección.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó mientras continuaba aplicando los productos.  
\- El gris se liberó de una correa y te tocó. Cuando lo hizo, te quedaste en blanco y comenzaste a forcejear con los demás.  
\- ¿Hice eso?  
\- Te quedabas con los ojos en blanco. Daba la impresión que te controlaba.  
\- Y así era, supongo, porque no recuerdo nada. ¿Y después?  
\- Soltaste la otra correa y entonces tocó a otros dos guardias que comenzaron a golpear a todos los demás. Después de que te soltó y te derrumbaste.  
\- ¿Y a tí?  
\- Uno de los dos guardias que sujetaba. Lo envió contra nosotros. Parece que si está en contacto con alguien un rato los posee de alguna forma. Me atacó con el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y no se más.

Fuera de nosotros se oían voces a lo lejos. Parece que el gris aún no estaba bajo control.

En menos de un minuto había aplicado todos los productos como si fuera un maestro sanador, y lo peor de la herida estaba sellada. Ya no sangraba más.

\- Intenta ayudar - dijo Tom - Yo seguiré con lo que falta.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Sí. Vé.

A medida que comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, comenzaron a oirse disparos.  
Las luces se apagaron del todo y tuve que comenzar a palpar por las paredes. Gracias que habíamos memorizado el camino pudimos no perdernos.

Los gritos a lo lejos comenzaron a hacerse más claros.  
\- ¿Donde está?  
\- !Asegurad la puerta del ascensor!  
\- ¿Por qué las linternas fallan?  
\- ¡Tubos luminiscentes! ¡Necesitamos luz química! - pude distinguir la voz del buscador Fireproof

Luego más y más voces desconocidas  
\- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Tiene a Sweet Water!

Mientras avanzaba tropecé con alguien.  
\- Lo siento. - dije.  
\- ¡No sigas! - dijo la voz desconocida - ¡Es horrible!

Pero continuamos.

A medida que me acercaba, comenzaba a ver algunas luces. No se de donde los habían sacado, pero tenían tubos de luz forforescente que creaba una tétrica luz verde. Algunas personas tumbadas en los pasillos atendiendo a otras. Todos en silencio. Pero adelante se seguían oyendo disparos.  
Al final llegué a la esquina donde Fireproof y otro par de soldados estaban cubiertos. Los disparos llegaban del pasillo.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos?  
\- No podemos disparar. Daríamos a Sweet Water.  
\- Además es inútil. Su piel es demasiado resistente. No lo abatiremos con estas balas - dijo Fireproof.  
\- ¡Pero Sweet Water sí está armado!  
Como si se tratara de una confirmación, unos nuevos disparos en nuestra dirección hicieron unos importantes agujeros en la pared.  
\- La prioridad es contenerlo. Por este pasillo solo podría salir por el ascensor. Sin electricidad tenemos ventaja. No puede escapar. - afirmó Fireproof con aplomo  
En ese momento me acerqué al grupo.  
\- Temo que no podemos estar seguros, buscador. Ese ser puede generar gran cantidad de electricidad. Quizás suficiente para poner en marcha el ascensor.  
\- ¡Maldíta sea!. ¿No hay una forma segura de bloquear el ascensor?  
\- ¡Exceso de peso! - dijo Karl  
\- ¿Cómo dice?  
\- Que si entra demasiada gente, se dispara un bloqueo neumático. El resto de bloqueos, como el de puertas, es electrónico. No nos podemos fiar dado su control de la electricidad. Pero el de sobrecarga creo que es neumático. Si tiene demasiado peso el ascensor se bloqueará y no se moverá.  
\- ¡Excelente! - dijo Fireproof mientras intentó comunicarse con su teléfono.  
\- Mierda. Tampoco funcionan.  
\- Podría subir por el acceso de emergencia. - dijo uno de los soldados  
\- ¡Eso está en la otra punta!... Está bien .¡Pero corra!

El soldado asintió y salió a la carrera.

\- Por cierto. Me alegro que se haya recuperado. -dijo casi a destiempo.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Eso significa que la posesión es reversible. Bien - dijo esta vez casi para sí.  
\- ¿Cómo lo están manteniendo a raya? - preguntó Karl  
\- Estamos en ambas esquinas del pasillo, con porras. - dijo mientras me enseñó la suya. - No es seguro que podamos reducirle, pero al menos podremos desarmarle. Creo que él lo sabe y por eso no avanza. Si se le agota la munición, actuaremos.  
\- ¿Y si le tocamos no nos controlará?  
\- Habrá que tener cuidado.  
\- En mantenimiento suele haber guantes dieléctricos. Quizás valgan. - sugirió Karl  
\- Buena idea. Hay una sala de mantenimiento allí - dijo uno de los soldados apuntando una de las puertas del pasillo.  
\- ¿Y las llaves?  
El soldado se encogió de hombros. Karl salió a la carrera hacia la habitación. No había tiempo para miramientos. Cogió un extintor que había un poco más lejos y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la cerrradura con este.  
La cerradura, en lugar de ceder, se dobló. Volvió a golpear, esta vez más a la puerta que a la cerradura en sí. La puerta se abríó quedando medio destrozada. Afortunadamente era una puerta de madera poco resistente.  
Con un tubo de luz, examinó las cosas como pudo.

Justo cuando encontró los guantes, se oyeron nuevas voces.  
\- ¡SEGADOR! ¡APARTAROS!  
Seguido de un nuevo ruido, similar al de los rastreadores.

Entonces ante nosotros, pasó una nueva máquina. En parte era como uno de los rastreadores. Pero iba cargada de armas. Además, su estructura parecía reforzada por un metal plateado. La escasa luz tampoco me dejó ver más.  
« ¡Joder! ¡Ese rastreador parece un híbrido de los robots de Robocop y los pulpos biónicos de Matrix! » pensó Karl haciendo referencia a cultura humana que me había esforzado en olvidar.

Detrás de la máquina letal, varios soldados, y el buscador que antes estaba en la habitación, junto a Fireproof.  
A medida que nos acercamos a la esquina, Fireproof gritó.

\- ¡Razor Blaze! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tiene un rehen!  
\- ¡Hay que ponerle final ya! Ese bicho no va a soportar esta potencia de fuego. Actuaremos rápido y letal. Reinsertaremos al rehen a tiempo. ¡Despejad ya!

Los hombres se apartaron como les ordenaron. La máquina avanzó con paso estruendoso hasta doblar la esquina. Las armas apuntaron al objetivo, pero la máquina se detuvo.  
\- Pero ¿por qué no dispara?

Me temí que ocurría. Ese ser podía controlar los campos magnéticos. En campo abierto sin obstáculos no tendría problemas para controlarlo. Aún estaba cerca de la puerta de mantenimiento así que a toda velocidad retrocedí. Justo a tiempo. Aquella máquina infernal se giró hacia el pasillo y comenzó a disparar con una potencia tal que no podía oirse otra cosa que los disparos que sonaban como bombas.  
Las balas no solo destrozaron todo lo que estaba en el pasillo. Los dos soldados y el buscador quedaron directamente en la línea de fuego. Yo no podía verlo, pero sentí las balas destrozando la pared y las baldosas.

\- ¡Entrad en la 5B! - oí a lo lejos la voz de Fireproof cuando los disparos cesaron. La máquina estaba girando para atacar el otro flanco del pasillo. Fireproof había tenido la suerte de que la máquina comenzó a disparar hacia mi lado y no al suyo.  
La máquina volvió a disparar. Esperé que a Fireproof y los demás les hubiera dado tiempo a quitarse de la línea de fuego.  
Karl se asomó un segundo aprovechando la falta de disparos. El escenario era dantesco. Los cuerpos del otro buscador y los soldados estaban totalmente destrozados, casi desmembrados en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Un olor nauseabundo nos alcanzó y tuvimos ganas de vomitar.  
Aún así, supliqué a Karl.

« ¡Hay que ayudarles! »  
« ¡Están muertos! »  
« Sus anfitriones sí, pero quizás sus almas no. Quizás no han recibido disparos en el cerebro. No aguantarán más que unos minutos. Hay que insertarles ya, o meterlos en un tanque de hibernación. »  
« Si nos metemos unos segundos en el pasillo esa máquina nos destrozará también. »

Karl intentó pensar rápido. Revisó que teníamos en aquella sala de mantenimiento.  
No teníamos mucho. Las herramientas eran comunes. Cuando vió el extintor, miró arriba. Había detectores de humo.  
« Podemos probar »

Roció con el extintor el detector.  
« ¿No dependen de la electricidad? »  
« Creo que tienen alimentación propia. Baterías. Y si se pararan creo que se dispararían. Si están parados ese ser no los ha bloqueado. Quizás por conveniencia. »

A medida que taponaba de humo el detector, una luz se iluminaba indicando que estábamos teniendo éxito.  
\- Vamos...¡Vamos! ¡Salta, maldita sea!

De repente sonó una alarma y a continuación un sistema de aspersión se disparó.

Lanzó algunas herramientas al pasillo para ver si la máquina reaccionaba. Pero parecía detenida en dirección opuesta, hacia Fireproof y los soldados. Quizás la aspersión había bloqueado la señal, o quizás el gris se había ido. O simplemente estaba parada un momento.

Karl cogió unos alicates y sabiendo al riesgo que nos exponíamos, salió corriendo hacia el segador. Este siguió sin moverse. Al alcanzarlo, Karl fue directo a donde debía estar la batería y cortó los cables que vió.

\- ¡Creo que está desactivado! - gritó Karl

Fireproof y los soldados aparecieron por una puerta. Parece que al final sí les dió tiempo a esconderse.

\- ¡Sanadores! ¡Necesitamos extracciones de urgencia aquí!

Algunas de las personas que me había topado en la oscuridad se acercaron temerosas, pero cuando vieron a los hombres destrozados vencieron su miedo y actuaron con profesionalidad.

\- ¿Donde está el gris? ¡Ya no está en el pasillo!  
\- ¡Debe haber ido al ascensor!

Seguimos por el pasillo hacia la siguiente esquina. Afortunadamente en este sitio, unas luces de emergencia seguían activas, con luz tenue pero suficiente para reconocer la zona del ascensor. Esta vez había cuatro hombres que estaban delante de él, en dirección opuesta, como un escudo, con los ojos perdidos. Estaban a su merced. Los tocaba a ratos como si estuvieran usando un instrumento musical. Cuando los dejaba, golpeaba con gesto furioso el panel del ascensor que no parecía reaccionar.  
\- ¡Deben haber bloqueado el ascensor!  
El buscador me miró con una sonrisa torcida con expresión de triunfo.

\- ¿Cómo le reducimos? ¡Ahora tenemos cuatro rehenes!  
\- Si tuvieramos la munición no letal... - dijo Karl  
\- Letal o no, ¿qué más da? Ese ser es inmune a las balas...  
\- Para él no. Para los rehenes. Si los reducimos no necesitaremos reinsertarles. Nos vale con dejarlos KO, y luego le reducimos a él por la fuerza.

\- ¡Gran idea! ¡En la 8D! Revisa el calibre - indicó Fireproof a uno de los soldados.

El gris se estaba agitando cada vez más por momentos. El sistema de incendio había dejado de actuar. Como si supiera lo que se le venía encima dejó de insistir en el panel y comenzó a tocar de nuevo a sus rehenes, que comenzaron a apoyar sus manos en el hombro del compañero como haciendo una cadena de control. Con la otra, empuñaron sus armas. Afortunadamente solo dos de ellos portaban armas de fuego.

\- Comienza a moverse. ¡Viene hacia nosotros!  
\- Aún no tenemos la munición.  
\- ¡Retrocedamos a la esquina anterior!

Aquel grupo de cuatro hombres y aquel ser comenzaron a acelerar el paso. Cuando ellos alcanzaron el final del pasillo nosotros ya estábamos situados en la siguiente. El soldado que fue por la munición, regresó.  
\- ¡Aquí está!

Antes de que pudieramos armarnos, los rehenes poseidos comenzaron a disparar, dificultando nuestra posibilidad de atacar primero.  
\- ¡Ya casi están aquí!  
\- Hands... ¿Sabes disparar? - me dijo Fireproof ofreciéndome un arma -  
\- Karl sabe - respondió el propio Karl

Cambiamos la munición. Y nos dispusimos a atacar.  
\- Todos a la vez, en tres, dos, uno...

Fireproof, los dos soldados y yo nos pusimos en la linea de fuego. A decir verdad, no se si fue por las películas, o por la adrenalina. Karl se lanzó como un loco para ponerse al otro lado de la esquina.

Los rehenes contraatacaron alcanzando a los soldados. Fireproof y yo disparamos todos nuestros cargadores. Los rehenes cayeron al suelo.

Ya solo quedabamos en pie Fireproof, el gris y yo.  
El gris, viéndose desprotegido, se lanzó hacia nosotros. Lo que antes me había parecido casi un muñeco inanimado se movió con una agilidad tremenda.

Fue directo contra mí, golpeándome con tal fuerza que me derrumbó al primer golpe. Me dí cuenta que Fireproof tenía otra de esas agujas picahielos, y aprovechando su ataque contra mí, le atacó de nuevo en su espalda.  
El ser se giró y golpeó con fuerza a Fireproof. Sin embargo, tras el ataque dió señales de haber perdido ímpetu. Quizás el relajante muscular no era tan fuerte como creíamos, pero sí que tenía efecto.

Karl recordó un detalle que a mí me había pasado desapercibido. Cuando habíamos atendido a Tom, se había guardado algunos de los frascos en el bolsillo. Urgó en ellos y vió uno que ponía "Paz". Recordaba su efecto en los humanos y, ¿por qué no?

Nos abalanzamos contra el gris desde atrás, y con todas nuestras fuerzas, apretamos el bote contra su cara liberando una gran nube de gas.

No pudimos evitar respirar un poco mareándonos. Pero el efecto en el gris se dejó notar incluso más, y finalmente se derrumbó.

\- ¡Enemigo abatido! ¡Necesitamos cobertura! ¡Y sanadores también!

Más gente apareció asomándose cautelósamente por los pasillos. Más soldados se acercaron al gris que parecía muerto. Con todo lo que tenían le ataron y se lo llevaron.  
Los dos soldados abatidos en nuestro encuentro comenzaban a dar muestras de recuperarse. Parece que llevaban chalecos que les habían protegido de los peores disparos. Uno de ellos tenía una bala en una extremidad, pero los sanadores ya habían comenzado a trabajar.

Les acompañamos parte del recorrido hasta que llegamos donde el segador había destrozado a los tres hombres.  
\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - preguntó el buscador a la gente que estaba allí

Aquellas personas tenían la mirada un poco ida. El escenario era realmente espeluznante.  
\- Los hemos recuperado a los tres. Creo que no hemos perdido a nadie - dijo uno de los sanadores más centrados.  
\- Buen trabajo.

El soldado que había ido por el ascensor ya estaba aquí.  
\- Lo lograsteis, ¿verdad? - preguntó Fireproof  
\- Sí señor. Creo que funcionó.

Fireproof se dirigió entonces a mí.  
\- ¿Sabes Hands? Has actuado con un aplomo muy raro para un alma.

« Oh, oh ... »  
\- Los buscadores nos entrenamos duramente para prepararnos para estas situaciones. El primer impulso de un alma sería el de buscar refugio. Huir. Pero tú te has enfrentado al peligro. Un comportamiento más cercano al de un humano que al de un alma.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

Karl y yo estábamos en este momento perdidos. En medio de todo lo que habíamos pasado, nuestro comportamiento nos había delatado.

\- ¿Te has planteado hacerte buscador?


	14. En el Gran Centro

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Creo que tendría madera para esto.

En ese momento, el temor dejó paso a la indignación. ¿Un buscador? ¿Yo? ¿Con todo lo que los buscadores habían hecho?

Aquella sensación me inundó y arrebatado por una furia como nunca antes había sentido, arranqué a Karl del control del cuerpo que le quedaba y lo lancé como un títere a una región perdida de mi cerebro mientras apenas oía una queja y reproche ...  
« ¡Eeeehhhh! », apenas llegó a decir mientras lo lancé allí donde era poco más que una voz susurrando enfrentándose a la poderosa voz de mi irritación.

\- ¿Buscador? ¿Buscador? ¡Estamos pisando las vísceras de varios anfitriones destrozados! ¡Sólo la suerte ha querido que no hayan muerto también almas! ¡Mi amigo ha sido apuñalado y nadie le estaba ayudando! ¡Un ser de otro mundo que no conocemos ha creado el caos porque no estaban preparados! ¡Y NO PODRÍA CULPARLE POR LO QUE HA HECHO DESPUES DE QUE LO HAYA TORTURADO! ¡HAN HECHO ESTO PONIENDO EN RIESGO UN MONTÓN DE VIDAS DE ESTE EDIFICIO QUE NI SABEN LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!

La cara del buscador era sombría pero tranquila, como esperando que me calmara lo que hacía que me sintiera aún más furioso.

\- ¡NO SE LES OCURRE OTRA COSA QUE ATACARLO CON UNA MÁQUINA DE GUERRA MÁS PROPIA DE UNA HISTORIA DE CIENCIA FICCIÓN HUMANA QUE NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR Y QUE CLARAMENTE HEMOS FABRICADO CON NUESTRA TECNOLOGÍA... Y LO SE BIEN PORQUE ES CLARAMENTE UN **RASTREADOR REFORMADO**! ¡SI NOS HUBIERAN DICHO EN QUÉ TRABAJÁBAMOS JAMÁS HABRÍA PARTICIPADO EN ALGO ASÍ! ¡¿**Y USTED QUIERE QUE ME META A TRABAJAR EN ESTO**!?

Las personas que estaban alrededor estaban asustadas por mis gritos. Y yo deseaba seguir haciéndolo, pero fráncamente ya no sabía que añadir y casi hasta deseaba una réplica de Fireproof. Una disculpa, una justificación... lo que fuera.

\- MMmmmm... Discúlpeme. Obviamente no era el momento más apropiado para hablar de ese tema. Además, hay que asegurar que realmente todos estén bien y garantizar la seguridad del lugar. De haber sabido que había tanto riesgo con ese ser jamás lo habríamos tenido aquí. Es cierto que es un gran peligro. Lo solucionaremos.

De alguna forma, Karl encontró la forma de salir donde le había empujado.

« Tranquilízate, Hands. Que yo no te he hecho nada. Y él solo te ha hecho una pregunta. »  
« ¡TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO LOS BUSCADORES ES INDIGNO PARA UN ALMA! »

Noté a Karl intentando abrirse paso hasta el cuerpo, intentando controlarlo. Pero yo quise volver a lanzarlo donde sea donde lo envié antes. En su lugar, noté como si nos hubieramos quedado atrapados.  
Algo extraño pasó. Seguía percibiendo el cuerpo pero no podía moverlo.

« ¡Quítate Karl! ¡Aún tengo cosas que decirle a Fireproof! »  
« ¿Y donde quieres que me vaya? Yo no tengo más espacio que mi cerebro. »  
« ¡Devuélveme el control del cuerpo! »  
« Oye. Que yo no estoy haciendo nada. No tengo el control. »

De repente me entró el pánico. ¿Karl no lo controlaba? ¡Yo tampoco podía! Intenté moverme pero me había quedado totalmente rígido. Podía mover los ojos y párpados, pero ni mi voz respondía.

« ¡Vamos, Karl! No es momento de gastarme una broma. Yo no puedo controlar el cuerpo. Tú tienes el control. »  
« Te juro que no es intencional... Espera... »

Esperamos unos segundos.

« No. No puedo mover el cuerpo. Yo no lo controlo. Creo que estamos en un punto muerto. »

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Hands? - dijo Fireproof ante mi extraño estado catatónico.

De alguna manera y por suerte para nosotros, nuestro cuerpo se había quedado rígido y no nos desplomamos de inmediato pero era cuestión de segundos que perdieramos el equilibrio. Fireproof debió notarlo porque nos sujetó y evitó que sucediera.

\- ¡Sanador! Algo le está pasando a este hombre.

Uno de los sanadores que estaba aún recogiendo los instrumentos tras las recuperaciones de emergencia de los cuerpos destrozados se acercó rápidamente a vernos.

\- ¡Parece un shock! ... ¡Relájese...! Respire profundo.

« Sospecho lo que está pasando. Creo que es un estado cerebral similar a la parálisis del sueño. »  
« ¡Estamos despiertos! »  
« Sí. Pero somos dos conciencias intercambiando el control del cuerpo. Creo que hemos sobrecargado de actividad la parte del control motor y se ha desconectado de nuestra influencia por decirlo de algún modo. »  
« ¡Y ahora que hacemos! »  
« Relájate. En cuanto el nivel de actividad sea normal seguro que uno de los dos recuperará el control. »

Karl se lo tomaba mejor que yo. ¿Cómo me iba a relajar en esa situación?

El sanador me examinó con cierta confusión.

\- Parece algún tipo de shock por estrés. Lo ideal para esto es un poco de Tranquilidad.

Estaba rebuscando en su maletín. Estaba claro que no se refería a dejarme solo. Al segundo sacó un bote y me lanzó una nube con un extraño pero agradable olor como mezcla de coco y vainilla. Automáticamente mis músculos se destensaron, pero el cuerpo seguía negándose a responder.

\- Qué raro. Suele actuar muy rápido. Quizás sea mejor...

Su monólogo quedó interrumpido por unas voces alarmantes y un ruido que venía de varias personas corriendo hacia nuestro pasillo antes de doblar la esquina. Fireproof se puso tenso y se preparó a coger su arma temiendo que pasara algo con el gris pero lo que apareció por la esquina fueron varias almas, una en una camilla, dos examinándolo y caminando casi corriendo en paralelo, y la última empujando la camilla con gran fuerza.

\- ¡Apártense por favor! ¡Es una emergencia!  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Fireproof mientras nos cruzaban por delante.  
\- ¡No lo sabemos! ¡Ha perdido el conocimiento! Por eso le llevamos a emergencias. Hay una ambulancia arriba.

¡Era Tom! Le habíamos dejado consciente y aparentemente bien antes.

Saber eso me despertó. Fue como un instinto. Karl seguía intentando relajarse y yo recuperé el control de golpe.

\- ¡El ascensor está bloqueado! - dijo Fireproof - Tenemos que sacarle por las escaleras de emergencia.  
\- ¿Por las escaleras la camilla? ¡No podremos!

Me incorporé de un salto ante la sorpresa del sanador que me atendía.

\- ¡Yo le llevaré en brazos si es necesario! ¡Pidan otra camilla arriba!

El sanador apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Le he administrado una gran dosis de Tranquilidad. Su cuerpo no admitirá sobreesfuerzos por un buen rato. Va a sentirse muy cansado.

\- Pero es una buena idea - dijo uno de los sanadores que supervisaba a Tom - Yo lo haré.  
\- Vale - dijo el otro - Yo me adelantaré y prepararé otra camilla - y salío corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Les seguí tan rápido como pude, pero cuando comencé a subir las escaleras me dí cuenta que el sanador tenía razón. Mis piernas apenas respondían. No como cuando estás agotado físicamente sino más bien como si las piernas estuvieran dormidas y no respondieran. Estaban demasiado relajadas y a duras penas pude subir. Tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla para completar mi esfuerzo con los brazos.  
Los sanadores me dejaron atrás. Estaban centrados en Tom.

Cuando terminé la escalera ya me sacaban una cierta distancia y les seguí como pude. Intenté correr pero las piernas reaccionaban tan mal como subiendo peldaños.

Cuando llegué al exterior estaban cerrando las puertas de la ambulancia y saliendo hacia el hospital. No logré alcanzarles a tiempo.

Me dí unos segundos para tratar de recuperar el control total del cuerpo mientras pensaba en mi siguiente paso. ¿Dirigirme al hospital más cercano en metro? ¿Asegurarme en recepción si le iban a llevar allí? Seguro que sí. Que sería donde me insertaron y donde me atendía la acomodadora. Como me habían dicho muchos centros se habían reducido al mínimo por el traslado de gente. Para algo de esta importancia seguro que le atenderían allí.

Mientras pensaba en ello apareció corriendo Winters, que me vió y vino hacia mí.

\- ¡Hands! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Sabes lo de Tom? - decía atropelladamente

\- Sí, sí. Estaba cerca cuando ocurrió.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado exactamente?

\- Ahora no lo se. Solo se que se ha desmayado. Pero antes le habían atacado... - dije apagando mi voz mientras censuraba la información que no podía compartir.

\- ¿Tema de buscadores?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Están poniendo vidas en riesgo? ¿Es qué no tienen límite? - dijo con algo de indignación

No sabía que decir, pero no fue necesario. Nuevamente me interrumpió.

\- Tengo el coche aquí al lado. Voy a ir al Hospital. ¿Vienes?

\- Vale.

Winters condujo con agilidad pero como hacemos todas las almas, siempre respetando las normas a pesar de la prisa. Ambos estábamos tensos por Tom y estábamos tan centrados en eso que ni hablamos.

Yo, además sin desearlo, rememoraba las horribles escenas vividas. Eran demasiado fuertes y había algo en mi cerebro que me retraía a aquellos malos momentos. Sabía que no era Karl porque le disgustaba esos recuerdos tanto como a mí. Supongo que incluso con algo más de tristeza al ver como tratamos con cierto desdén los cuerpos humanos muertos como si fueran meros vehículos, nada más. Para él eran antiguas personas atrapadas, quizás perdidas en esos cerebros que habían estado bajo otro control demasiado tiempo. Pero eran humanos, quizás seguían allí, en algún lugar. ¿Cómo asegurar que habían desaparecido del todo despues de lo que habíamos aprendido? Y acababan de matarlos de una forma horrible.

Aún así intentamos centrarnos en cómo tratamos la herida de Tom. ¿Hicimos algo mal? No somos sanadores. No tenemos los conocimientos adecuados. Pero hemos aplicado los productos como se suponía. ¿Cometimos algún error? ¿Pasó algo despues cuando le dejé?

Llegamos rápido. Winters hizo uso de las plazas reservadas para emergencias y entramos casi a la carrera.

\- ¿Thomas Weaver?

\- ¿Un hombre adulto que llegó desmayado?

\- Sí.

\- Les están esperando. En esta misma planta... vaya por ese pasillo al fondo a la derecha está la sala de observación número 6.

\- Gracias

Caminamos rápido siguiendo la indicación. Yo, al menos, tan rápido como los efectos de Tranquilidad me permitían ya que su efecto tardaba en remitir. Cuando llegamos, vimos que apenas había una pequeña ventana acoplada a la puerta y varios sanadores estaban mirando el cuerpo de Tom aparentemente inerte y bastante más pálido que antes.

Uno de los sanadores nos vió y salió de inmediato.

\- Buenos días. ¿Son conocidos del paciente?

\- Sí. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí. Él está bien pero su anfitrión está colapsando. Si no averiguamos la causa tendremos que hacer una extracción de emergencia. ¿Saben exáctamente lo que pasó?

\- Se ha desmayado - dijo Winters

\- Me refiero si saben algo que indique la razón del desmayo.

Winters me miró.

\- Es un tema de los buscadores y...

\- Lo entiendo pero la vida de su anfitrión está en juego. Por favor, tan solo necesito que me indique los motivos estríctamente físicos. ¿Sufrió algún tipo de golpe?

\- No estaba en el momento del desmayo. Pero unos minutos antes había sufrido un... percance de importancia. Una perforación en el abdomen.

\- ¡Santo cielo! - dijo el sanador.

Winters me miraba con cara de mezcla de sorpresa e incluso miedo.

\- Sí. Sufrió cierta pérdida de sangre. Yo mismo le atendí de urgencia con un botiquín.

\- ¿Es usted sanador?

\- No. La situación era precaria... siento no poder concretar los detalles.

La expresión del sanador era contrariada.

\- ¿La perforación era profunda?

\- Tampoco estuve en el momento exacto de la perforación. Sólo vi a Tom cuando se estaba desangrando y le atendí.

\- ¿Recuerda exactamente lo que le administró?

\- Sí. Le dí una pastilla de "sin dolor", le apliqué limpiador en la herida, sanación y lo apañé como pude con el sellador. Después Tom comenzó a atenderse a sí mismo y ... tuve que atender otros asuntos.

El sanador parecía haberse quedado en algún punto de mi frase. Levantó sus manos con los dedos índices levantados, como en un gesto de haber descubierto el problema y se lanzó de nuevo a la habitación sin dar más explicaciones.

Vimos al resto de los sanadores por la ventanilla escuchar al sanador que nos atendió, asentir con la cabeza, y de repente se comenzaron a mover organizadamente, como si supieran exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

\- Creo que ya saben lo que hacer. Si hay suerte no perderá su anfitrión.

Winters seguía con un rostro sombrío y callada, se sentó en uno de los asientos en fila acoplados a la pared.

Ví que seguían trabajando enérgicamente pero su posición me impedía ver que le hacían a Tom así que retrocedí y me senté junto a Winters para descansar un poco.

Seguimos un tiempo en silencio que ella rompió para irse a cambiar de posición el coche y dejar la plaza de emergencias. Sospeché que también debió dar un paseo ya que aquel tiempo me resultó bastante largo.

Cuando regresó parecía algo menos sombría pero más preocupada pero también dispuesta a interrogarme.

\- Sé que no me puedes contar nada pero... Hay humanos ahí abajo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- ¿No? ¿Le atacó un alma? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- No. No lo tiene.

\- ¿Entonces?

Le dí unos segundos de silencio, pero seguía mirándome fíjamente esperando una respuesta. Yo suspiré.

Sabía que no podía contestar, así que solo me reafirmé en lo dicho.

\- No han sido ni humanos ni almas.

\- Pero entonces... ¿cómo pasó?

Normalmente Karl me hubiera sugerido cosas, pero había estado totalmente callado desde el laboratorio. Entonces caí en la cuenta... ¿Ya no le oía?

« ¿Karl? »  
« Sí. Dime. »  
« Ah. Como llevabas tanto tiempo sin decir nada me temía que ya no pudiera oirte. »  
« No. Estaba pensando en lo que nos pasó... »  
« ¿Tú que le dirías a Winters? »  
« ¿En serio?... A estas alturas, creo que la verdad. Realmente no se por qué sois tan fieles a los buscadores cuando es obvio que no es recíproco. »

Supuse que había gran cantidad de reproche en la opinión de Karl. En cierta manera era compartido. Pero Winters seguía esperando. No pude resistirme a dejar caer algo pero siguiendo fiel a mi promesa.

\- Parece que hay más cosas en este planeta de las que nos cuentan.

\- ¡Oh! Hablas igual que Tom en la cafetería...  
Al segundo su cara volvió a la expresión de preocupación. Haber vuelto a decir su nombre le recordaba que él era lo importante ahora.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban los sanadores con él? Normalmente nuestros sanadores son muy rápidos.

Casi como respondiendo a mis pensamientos el sanador con el que hablamos antes volvió a salir.

\- Me alegro de poder traer buenas noticias. - dijo con cara de satisfacción - Su anfitrión está estabilizado. Se curará.

\- Menos mal. - dijo Winters con gran distensión mientras su cara volvía a la expresión alegre habitual.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? - pregunté.

\- Sí. No es algo que la gente le preste adecuada atención. Si han usado el "sin dolor" alguna vez habrán visto que es fantástico pero tiene una importante desventaja. Al suprimir todo dolor la gente deja de ser consciente de posibles heridas de importancia.

\- Ese es su propósito, ¿no?

\- En cierta forma. Pero "sin dolor" no cura. Si uno se descuida, puede romperse un hueso o quemarse la piel y no darse cuenta. Por eso no se debe usar a la ligera.

\- Por eso le administré "Curación".

\- Y gracias a ello está vivo y no se ha desangrado por fuera. Pero parece ser que el cuchillo alcanzó el páncreas. Su administración de curación era correcta para el exterior, pero su órgano siguió dañado y desangrándose por dentro.

\- ¡Que horror! - dijo Winters

\- Pero seguro que no sintió nada. Por el "sin dolor". Hasta que el sangrado comenzó a colapsar el cuerpo y por eso se desmayó.

\- Pensé que "Curación" podía curar todo.

\- Mmm.. Bastantes cosas, pero en el caso de un órgano interno delicado es preferible otros productos específicos. Y en todo caso la aplicación debe ser directamente sobre el órgano, no un rociado exterior.

\- Casi soy el culpable de la muerte de Tom - dije en voz alta aunque en forma de reproche a mi mismo.

« En realidad fui yo, ¿recuerdas? », susurró Karl en un vano intento de animarme.

\- No. Lo hizo bastante bien para los medios de que disponía. Es solo que en esos casos siempre se debe consultar con un sanador. ¿No podían...?

\- Estábamos en una crísis. No ha sido un buen día.

\- Pero...

No podía más, así que fue dejando que ciertos hechos se revelaran por mi boca.

\- Hemos perdido incluso varios anfitriones. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de no perder ningún alma.

Winters dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa. La cara del sanador fue aún más severa, mezcla de reproche y decepción.

\- No se lo que están haciendo allí pero suena muy peligroso. Sé que no puede contarme nada pero deberían replantearselo muy seriamente. Poner en riesgo así a nuestra gente...

\- ¿Podemos verle? - interrumpió Winters

\- En realidad hemos usado diferentes medicinas para recuperar su cuerpo para asegurar que no haya ningún tipo de secuela. Son más eficaces pero más lentos que los habituales. Dormirá bastante tiempo pero mañana seguro que está recuperado. Sería mejor que se fueran a descansar y volvieran mañana.

\- Pero podemos esperar aquí, ¿verdad? - dijo Winters mientras se acercó a mí para sujetarme la mano.

\- Si es lo que desean, claro. Pero les aseguro que estará bien.

\- Gracias.

Cuando miré nuestras manos aún unidas Winters las soltó mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Seguro que Sam o Clifford se pasan por aquí en cualquier momento. Estaría bien contarles lo que ha pasado. - dijo como disculpándose.

\- No tienes por que quedarte si estás cansada. Supongo que con uno de los dos vale.

La cara de Winters mostró un extraño gesto de decepción.

« Ejem... No es que a mí me interese meterme en esto, pero, ¿no te estás dando cuenta que ella quiere estar aquí contigo? »

« ¿Eh? »

« Prácticamente la estás echando... »

\- A no ser que desees quedarte. La verdad es que ha sido un día duro. Y no puedo contarte nada...

\- Entonces... ¿por qué no hablar de otra cosa? La verdad es que con tanto trabajo apenas hemos hablado de nada personal. Si no fuera a veces por las conversaciones de la cafetería... Y casi siempre las pasas con Tom. La verdad es que no te conozco tanto como me gustaría...

\- Ajá... La verdad es que más allá del laboratorio hago pocas cosas.

\- ¿Y qué haces el fin de semana?

\- Bueno... Me gusta pasear. Hay un parque cerca de donde vivo. Hay un auditorio cerca. Me gusta oir música.

\- ¡Ah! ¡A mí también! A mi anfitriona le encantaba la música romántica.

\- A mí me gustan muchos estilos. Y mi anfitrión sabe tocar el piano.

« ¡Ja! Hace más de veinte años que no toco. »

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Me encantaría escucharte!

\- Bueno... En realidad no he probado todavía. Aprendió hace muchos años pero lo abandonó. En realidad, creo que era una ilusión de su madre.

\- Que pena. Algún día deberías probar.

Nuestra intrascendente conversación continuó hasta verse interrumpida por la llegada de Sam y Clifford.

\- ¡Ahí estais! Nos ha costado bastante encontraros. - dijo Sam en tono cercano al reproche.

\- ¿Cómo está Tom? - cortó Clifford.

\- Bien - contesté yo - Lo peor ha pasado y está curándose sin problemas, pero estará dormido hasta mañana.

\- Menos mal. - Sam volvió a cambiar el tono - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado allí? ¡Menudo revuelo se ha montado! Primero hubo algo con un ascensor que nadie sabía de que iba porque pidieron a un montón de gente montarse en él. ¿Qué locura era esa? Luego se fue la electricidad de toda una manzana. ¡Y los generadores de emergencia no se pusieron en marcha hasta minutos más tarde! Luego llegaron un montón de buscadores y comenzaron a desalojar a la gente. Y por último nos dieron la noticia de lo de Tom. Ha sido de locos.

Yo tenía respuesta para todo. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Solo pude bajar la mirada y encogerme de hombros.

\- Bueno. Por lo menos Tom está bien. Y no va a volver al laboratorio por un tiempo. Ninguno de hecho. Nos han dicho que estará cerrado por un tiempo. Que nos avisarán cuando se reabra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos han cerrado el laboratorio? ¿Y nuestro trabajo? - dijo Winters indignada.

\- Pues de momento, parado. Supongo que mañana iré al centro de asignaciones a ver en qué puedo ayudar. - dijo Sam con tono responsable.

\- Yo creo que me tomaré unos días. Hace tiempo que llevaba retrasando un viaje. Supongo que es un buen momento. - dijo Clifford.

\- ¿Y tú, Hands? Podríamos ir juntos al centro de asignaciones mañana - dijo Winters animadamente

« No. Recuerda que necesitamos el suero. »  
« ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? »  
« Buscar una excusa para entrar al laboratorio. Como mínimo tenemos pendiente una conversación con Fireproof. »

Karl tenía razón. Si alguien que no fuera un buscador tenía un argumento para entrar eramos nosotros. Al menos teníamos que intentarlo.

\- Necesito hablar con Fireproof. Sobre lo que pasó.

\- Mmmm... Podríamos ir por la tarde si te viene mejor.

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que me tomaré unos días de descanso.

Noté un pensamiento complejo de Karl. Un reproche, pero que no formuló como palabras.  
« ¿Qué? »  
« Da igual. »

\- Es que si no... a lo mejor no volvemos a vernos.

\- ¿No exageras, Winters? No se cuanto tiempo tendrán el laboratorio cerrado pero no creo que sea mucho. ¿Unas semanas? Yo no pienso coger algo fijo. - dijo Sam en su clásico tono de jefe.

\- Bueno. No se. Si es por vernos... ¿quizás podríamos quedar el fin de semana?. ¿Haceis algo? - dije inocentemente.

\- Yo ya tengo planes con mi compañera. - dijo Sam

\- ¿Clifford?

\- Estaré de viaje, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Me encantaría que me llevases al auditorio ese que me comentaste! - dijo Winters antes de preguntarla siquiera.

\- Vale. Intercambiémos teléfonos. Lo prefiero a llamar a la Central de buscadores.

\- ¿De todas formas no vais a venir a ver a Tom mañana? - preguntó Sam.

El resto afirmaron.

\- Supongo que despertará mañana a primera hora, pero es que querría encontrar a Fireproof. Seguro que mañana entra a la misma hora en el laboratorio. Me gustaría encontrarle fuera antes de que entre porque a lo mejor luego no me dejan pasar. Saludad a Tom de mi parte. Intentaré verle luego si aún sigue por aquí.

\- ¿Te vas ya? - dijo Winters con cierta pena.

\- Creo que sí. Despues de lo que ha pasado necesito descansar. Además, me han administrado una dosis de Tranquilidad y los efectos no acaban de pasar. Creo que estaría mejor reposando un poco en cama.

Por las caras de los demás, parecían estar conteniendo sus preguntas adivinando acertadamente que no podría contarles nada.

\- Bueno... Pues te llamo el viernes para quedar el sábado. - dijo Winters rompiendo el silendo. Parecía que haber quedado le hacía olvidar lo que pasara con el trabajo.

Nos saludamos entre todos y me dirigí a casa.

« ¿De verdad nos vamos a casa por cansancio? Tampoco es para tanto. » - preguntó Karl  
« Sí que estoy cansado. Pero estoy preocupado por lo que nos pasó. ¿Qué fue ese bloqueo? ¿Nos puede volver a pasar? »  
« He estado pensando en ello. No creo que ahora nos pase porque el efecto del suero va remitiendo poco a poco. Pero si no estoy equivocado esto está relacionado con forma de controlar el sistema motor. » - dijo Karl en tono científico.  
« Ya. Lo que decías antes. Con el suero hemos entrado los dos en el mismo área de control y nos hemos atascado. »  
« Es una buena forma de resumir. »  
« Lo que me preocupa es, ¿cómo podemos evitar que pase? Lo último que quiero es volver a quedarme congelado. »  
« Ya. Ni yo. Mientras tú estabas haciendo vida social » - no pude evitar notar algo de reproche en su comentario - « he estado pensando en ello. Creo que el control motor está ligado de alguna manera a las emociones. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo fácil que has tomado el control cuando te enteraste lo de Tom? »  
« Sí. Cuando reinó la violencia fuiste tú quien pudo controlar fácilmente. »  
« Exacto. Lo que sea que nos estimula emocionalmente nos da mayor capacidad de control sobre el cuerpo. »  
« ¿Y en qué nos ayuda eso? » - pregunté sin terminar de saber por donde iba Karl.  
« No estoy seguro. Como almas y humanos no respondemos igual a las emociones, sospecho que los diferentes sistemas químicos hormonales nos ponen en ventaja o desventaja. Por ejemplo, una dosis extra de oxitocina podría favorecerte mientras que una de adrenalina podría favorecerme a mí... »  
« No creo que las respuestas emocionales las podamos reducir a algo meramente hormonal. » - protesté pensando en lo que pasó con Tom.  
« Seguro que no. Pero sí que influyen en el nivel que las percibimos. Podríamos tener un detonador de emergencia que favorezca dar el control a uno de los dos si se da una serie de circunstancias que podamos interpretar como un bloqueo. »  
« ¿Y cambiar quien controla el cuerpo en un determinado momento? ¿ Permitirnos elegir quien de los dos lo controla ? ¿ Eso sería posible ? »

En el fondo, los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo. Desde que habíamos decidido convivir siempre nos quedaba la duda. El suero nos permitía convivir y ambos habíamos pasado por la situación del otro. Encerrados sin poder hablar, luego pudiendo hablar con el otro pero sin controlar el cuerpo, pero siempre con el miedo de desaparecer, volver a quedarnos en silencio o jamás poder disfrutar de la libertad de movernos.

Tener la posibilidad de controlar la experiencia de forma intencional suponía dejar atrás esa época de caos y entrar a una nueva de convivencia donde la elección era voluntaria, donde ambos podríamos disfrutar del cuerpo aunque solo fuera la mitad del tiempo.

« Yo también lo he pensado. No se si podremos, pero haremos lo posible por lograrlo. Soy optimista. Ya te contaré mis nuevas ideas sobre esto. Es más, sospecho que si aprendemos a controlar los detonadores, una vez intercambiado el control habrá una inercia sobre este. » - dijo Karl con esperanza.

Sí. Era una esperanza para los dos. Para mí, al menos, significaba dejar atrás la carga moral de robarle la vida a alguien a quien ya podía llamar amigo. Una amistad imposible. Un alma y un humano.  
Darle el control significaba no robarle la vida. Incluso aunque fuera solo la mitad del tiempo. Pero la otra mitad siendo expectador, tampoco se siente como si le robaran la otra media. A fin de cuentas, muchas veces en la vida solo somos meros espectadores.  
Esta oportunidad significaba, en cierta forma, dejar de ser un parásito. No mataba a nadie. No le condenaba a estar encerrado en nuestra mente, ni ese encierro le debilitaría hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Pero me surgían nuevos interrogantes. ¿Qué va a hacer un humano perdido entre almas a largo plazo? No me lo había planteado porque me había tomado todo esto como una situación transitoria, que no sabía a donde iba, pero era inestable y estaba fuera de planificación. ¿Para qué preocuparse si no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo?. Pero ahora la situación podría estar bajo control permanente.  
Vale que no tenía que preocuparse si lo hacíamos bien. Tenía las lentillas. Además con nuestro nuevo equilibrio es posible que hasta ni las necesitáramos.  
Yo le podría comentar los detalles que desconociese si un buscador le preguntase. Ya sabía mucho. Y si alguno dudase y le hiciese un scanner, ahí estaría yo. No sería un humano salvaje. Sería un cuerpo humano con un alma. Como todas las demás, salvo por el detalle de que era él quien podía estar al control. Algo que solo sabríamos nosotros dos.

De hecho, yo tendría más problemas para mentir. Quizás fuera más fácil dar a Karl el control completo... siempre que me oyese. Pero la verdad es que yo también disfrutaba de este cuerpo. Y quería tener nuevas experiencias. Lo que me recordaba que había quedado con Winters. YO, no Karl.  
Por alguna razón Karl veía parecía ver cosas que yo no. Quizás yo estaba ciego o eran cosas de su errónea óptica humana. En todo caso estaba convencido que si por él dependiese y si dominásemos quien pudiera llevar el control me lo daría sin dudarlo si fuera para quedar con Winters.

« Tengo una idea. » - dijo Karl interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
« ¿Sobre qué? »  
« Deberíamos entrar en los servidores esta noche. »  
No entendí esta repentina situación.  
« ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Justo ahora seguro que lo están revisando todo, por si el gris hizo algo. »  
« Precísamente por eso. » - dijo Karl con suficiencia.  
« No te sigo. »  
« Los sistemas de backup solo se activan cuando se realizan las copias o recuperaciones. Pero seguro que ahora, para comprobar qué puede haber modificado el gris, las tienen accesibles por completo en el servidor. »  
Ahora entendí por donde iba.  
« Quieres falsificar los registros de backup, ¿verdad? »  
« Eso es. O al menos intentarlo. Podemos introducir modificaciones a la lista de productos autorizados para poder sacar el suero y otras cosas, y falsificar el registro para que parezca que haya sido siempre así. Es mejor que dejar constancia de un cambio en el presente. »  
« Vamos a correr un gran riesgo. » - Realmente no me gustaba el plan.  
« Bah. Exagerado. Y si descubren algo sin explicación, seguro que se lo achacan al gris. »  
« A lo mejor a estas alturas ya lo han trasladado. »  
« Lo dudo mucho. Si no, ¿a qué viene el cierre? Casi con seguridad que es porque van a mantener el laboratorio blindado hasta que se lo lleven de allí a otro lugar más seguro. »  
Lo medité un segundo. Él insistió.  
« Además, te recuerdo que tenemos que restaurar la información de la impresora para preparar el suero. Si preparamos ambos, será tan simple como entrar, imprimir, recoger y llevárnoslo como si nada. »  
« Ya. ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? »  
« Como dije antes. Intenteramos que nos dejen pasar para hablar con Fireproof. Te has sentido culpable desde entonces... »  
Me fastidiaba que leyera así mis emociones.  
« Y se lo recompensamos mintiendo para poder entrar. »  
« Si te disculpas sinceramente, no es mentir exactamente. Solamente aprovecharemos el viaje para recoger el suero. ».  
¡Qué hábiles son mintiendo los humanos que pueden mentirse a sí mismos!

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de discutir, así que le seguí el juego. Tampoco es que tuvieramos muchas opciones y no perdíamos nada por intentarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa y accedimos a las máquinas todo estaba como Karl había esperado. Los sistemas de backup estaban activos. Todos a la vez. Un montón de operaciones de comprobación se estaban realizando así que nuestras pequeñas modificaciones pasarían fácilmente desapercibidas.

« ¿Aclarador de ojos? », replique a Karl mientras me indicaba un envío de programación a la impresora.  
« Siempre hay que tener un plan B. Si hay más controles, o si me he equivocado en algo y el suero hace saltar el scanner, no quiero que nos vean con un bote de procedencia desconocida. Se extrañarán de que salte con un simple refrescante para los ojos, pero podemos inventarnos una excusa como que se nos mojó o algo así y que quizás eso hace que no lo reconozca. »  
« ¿Y si lo examinan. »  
Ante mi pregunta, Karl se lo replanteó.  
« ¡Ya lo tengo! » dijo mientras reconstruia la fórmula.  
« ¿Eh? ¿Agregar verdadero refrescante? ¿Eso no estropeará la fórmula? »  
« No. Vuestros productos son casi inócuos porque son tan eficientes que vuestras concentraciones son muy, muy pequeñas. Funcionan tan bien gracias a su sistema de distribución. Tengo que estudiarlo, porque si lograra mezclar la eficiencia de vuestras medicidas con los principios del suero, podría lograr un suero que funcionase a la perfección con cero problemas y efecto inmediato »  
« ¿Y cual es el problema? »  
« Demasiado complicado. Hecho por arañas y todo eso. Ya sabes... y tú mejor que yo. »  
Me limité a seguir robóticamente sus indicaciones mientras fantaseé un poco.  
« Ah... Mis queridas telarañas... Me pregunto que podremos hacer en el futuro si juntamos vuestra forma de pensar con el poder de cálculo de nuestras telarañas... Quizás... algún día... »  
« Mmmm. No os veo yo muy por la labor por seguir el progreso tecnológico humano. », replicó Karl. « La cantidad de gente a favor de aumentar nuestra tecnología cae cada día, ¿te has fijado? »  
« Sí. Es la primera vez que nos topamos con una especie en plena revolución tecnológica. Incluso muchos de vosotros asociábais ese progreso a la destrucción del ambiente e incluso algunas de vuestras conductas más destructivas. »  
Ahora fue Karl quien se sumió en divagaciones.  
« ¿Cómo es que las arañas no tuvieron esa revolución tecnológica siendo tan capaces como son? »  
« Ah. Eso es por su naturaleza. ¿Sabes que son la única especie anfitriona, además de los humanos, que su conciencia no se desvanece cuando los habitamos? »  
« Espera... ¿Me dices que las arañas siguen conscientes? »  
« Totalmente. Más que vosotros. Es imposible anular una mente como la suya que es varias veces más capaz que nosotras mismas. Simplemente nos dejan tomar el control. »  
« Pero... ¿Cómo es que no se han revelado? »  
« Esa es la cuestión. Las arañas, con todas sus capacidades, solo estaban dedicadas a sus labores biológicas. Y eso incluye además un equilibrio con el medio ambiente, así que había llegado al cúlmen de su civilización... si es que se le podía llamar así. No tienen motivaciones propias más allá de adaptarse al entorno y reproducirse sin comprometer su ambiente. No tienen curiosidad tal y como nosotros lo entendemos, quizás porque son terriblemente listas y para ellas es como si ya supieran todo. »  
Karl seguía con atención nuestra conversación. Aún con el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, jamás había salido esto en conversación y había despertado su interés.  
« Cuando llegamos, fuimos para ellos algo totalmente inesperado, y con nuestro conocimiento del exterior, les abrimos la puerta a un mundo completamente nuevo. Se tomaron nuestra inserción como una simbiosis en vez de vernos como parásitos como nos pasa con vosotros. Nos ven como la parte emocional que no tenían y que, una vez que tienen, desean seguir teniendo para siempre. »  
« Me resulta difícil de creer. ¿No será que las almas os habeis convencido de ello. »  
« No. Te lo aseguro. Las arañas también reciben memoria genéticamente y lo ves claramente cuando la insertas siendo apenas una cría. Ellos se ven a sí mismas como un colectivo, y nosotros somos una individualidad que se fusiona y les da una personalidad propia. »  
« MMmmmm... Quizás sea eso. Supongo que la principal razón por la que vemos vuestra inserción como un asesinato es porque somos totalmente conscientes de quienes somos, como individuos. »  
Aquel pensamiento de Karl me hirió y entristeció. Sabía que no había sido intencional, pero me recordó la realidad. Que aquella invasión del planeta había sido un gigantesco crimen. Pero es fácil mentirse a uno mismo cuando los asesinados eran reemplazados por nuevos habitantes que te decían una y otra vez que eso era bueno y que era por el bien común.  
Karl notó mi dolor y calló. Nos centramos en finalizar todo y nos fuimos a dormir.  
Fue una noche agitada. Las imágenes de los sucesos volvían una y otra vez a la mente. Nos despertamos agitadamente varias veces, hasta que por fin era una hora demasiado cercana a la del despertador y no volvimos a dormirnos. Nos dolía la cabeza en una mezcla de cansancio pero con una agitación mental que nos impedía descansar. Sin embargo, habíamos aprendido que no se debe tomar a la ligera "Sin-dolor" así que optamos por una relajante ducha y retornar a la reconfortante rutina.  
Fue curioso que, mientras que nos habría resultado imposible dormir bien en nuestra cómoda cama, pudimos echar una cabezada en el metro, a pesar de sus vibraciones.

Llegamos temprano al laboratorio. Tal y como nos temíamos, fuera había gente uniformada. Pero solo unos pocos llevaban el clásico atuendo de buscador. Otros llevaban atuendos diferentes que recordaban a ropas de camuflaje de soldados humanos. Incluso su actitud parecía la misma.

No reconocí a ninguno. Cuando fuí a entrar me dieron en alto.

\- Lo siento, no puede pasar. - dijo el guardia frente a la puerta en un tono más diplomático de lo que me esperaba.  
\- Hola. Mi nombre es Fast Hands y normalmente trabajo aquí y...  
\- ¿No le han informado? El laboratorio está cerrado.  
\- Sí, sí... Sólo deseaba recoger unas cosas y...  
\- No. Lo siento. Pero si me indica que es, podría pedir que se lo traigan aquí.  
« El buscador. » - me recordó Karl para que no me atascara en mis débiles excusas.  
\- ¿Podría hablar con el buscador Fireproof?  
\- Espere un momento - dijo mientras leyó en el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
Solo tardó unos pocos segundos.  
\- No, no está aquí. Pero aún es pronto.  
Fue esperar poco más de un minuto. Tal y como era habitual, llegaba justo a la hora.  
\- Fast Hands. Siento que no le hayan informado.  
\- Sí, sí... En realidad, deseaba hablar con usted.  
\- Voy con un poco de prisa, pero puede concederle un minuto.  
« Pídele entrar. » - me martilleó Karl  
\- ¿Podría acompañarle? Me gustaría recoger algo del laboratorio.  
\- Está fuera del procedimiento pero... después de lo ocurrido, supongo que pocas personas están más cualificadas que usted para entrar.  
Se alejó un momento para hablar con el guardia. A pesar de la distancia pude escuchar débilmente su solicitud.  
\- Apúntele para un acceso temporal. Veinte minutos deberían ser más que suficientes. Su acceso habitual.  
El guardia asintió y se alejó. Fireproof volvió a la puerta y cruzamos juntos.  
\- Esto es por lo de...  
Fireproof levantó la mano para indicarme silencio.  
\- Sí. Es obvio que es un riesgo mucho más elevado del que habíamos supuesto. Se hará un traslado, pero aún no estamos listos.  
Le seguí acompañando en silencio.  
\- ¿No quería decirme algo? - dijo visiblemente incómodo.  
\- Sí. Ante todo... quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento ayer, cuando me sugirió ser buscador.  
\- No son necesarias. En todo caso, estamos todos en deuda con usted. Probablemente salvó ayer bastantes vidas, incluyendo la mía.  
Me ruboricé con sus alagos.  
\- Y sin duda mi oferta fue en un momento inapropiado y delicado.  
Asentí.  
\- Pero aún así... me gustaría decirle que la oferta sigue en pié.  
\- Gracias... pero sinceramente, no me veo como buscador.  
\- Sí. Se que la mayoría nos ven como los más violentos de entre las almas. Y probablemente lo seamos. Pero créame, no es por gusto sino porque nuestro servicio es necesario.  
\- ¿No cree que a veces sus actos son poco... - me costó encontrar una palaba adecuada - mesurados?  
\- Lamentablemente la naturaleza de nuestra actividad nos obliga a actuar con rapidez. La velocidad es esencial para el resultado, a pesar de que eso implica muchas veces actuar sin el total conocimiento de lo que ocurre. Y a causa de ello cometemos muchos más errores que las demás almas. Pero no actuar en ciertas circunstancias implica un riesgo mayor. Forma parte de nuestra actividad.  
« Déjalo. » - me pidió Karl, que intuía mi intención de alargar la conversación. Pero él estaba focalizado en el suero, y ya estábamos más cerca del ascensor que del área de trabajo.  
Me detuve y Fireproof lo hizo en correspondencia.  
\- Creo que me estoy alejando sin necesidad. En realidad, solo quería disculparme y no quisiera ocuparle más tiempo.  
Fireproof miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estábamos solos.  
\- Antes de separarnos, quisiera hacerle una pregunta. ¿Cómo sabía que el segador tendría un cortocircuito a causa del sistema de aspersión? Hemos visto que el sistema se disparó porque usted lo activó manualmente.  
\- ¿Fue un cortocirtuito? En realidad fue un acto un poco desesperado. Confiaba en poder cegar el aparato. Quizás debilitar la señal que lo controlaba o que las cámaras perdieran visibilidad. Fue un palo de ciego ante una situación descontrolada.  
\- Entonces fue un golpe de suerte.  
\- Buscador... ¿Por qué tienen algo como esa máquina? ¿Ese segador? Es... monstruoso.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor confirmando de nuevo que estábamos solos. Aún así se acercó más a mí y habló en susurros.

\- Esos seres... ya lo ha visto. Están más avanzados y tememos que nos ataquen. ¿Por qué cree que reaccionamos de forma tan brusca ante su huida? Quizás esos seres aún no sepan lo que pasa. Lo último que deseamos es que uno de los suyos pueda contactar con otros.  
\- No estará pensando en construir un ejército de esos aparatos, ¿verdad?  
\- Si quiere saber la respuesta me temo que tendrá que ser usted un buscador. - dijo mientras hizo una sonrisa torcida y pícara.  
\- Entonces prefiero no saberlo.  
\- Entiendo sus reticencias. Pero le pediría, por favor, que le diera una oportunidad. A veces la gente malinterpreta nuestros actos solo por lo que conoce. Vaya a la Central Local, en el área de reclutamiento. Eche un vistazo. Tan solo le pido eso. No le pido que le guste o que acepte. Solo que valore si realmente lo que hacemos merece la pena. Por nuestra civilización.  
\- Una visita se lo puedo prometer. Pero dudo que cambie de opinión.  
\- Una oportunidad es lo único que le pido.  
Asentí.  
\- Bueno. Me alegro que hayamos aclarado nuestros puntos de vista, pero me temo que tengo que dejarle. Lo que quería recoger no está abajo, ¿verdad?  
\- No, no.  
Iba a comentar algo de mi puesto, pero Karl me detuvo.  
« No digas cosas de más, que estropeas las posibles excusas si nos pillan. »  
\- Gracias por atenderme. - dije simplemente.  
\- Gracias a usted. Recuerde. Vaya al centro algún día y eche una ojeada. Quizás sea diferente a lo que se imagina.  
\- Ah.. Una cosa más. Procure darse prisa. Su autorización expira dentro de quince minutos. Si los agota vendrán a buscarle y tendrá usted que irse.  
\- Ehhh... No creo que tarde tanto - dije con voz demasiado falsa.  
El buscador desapareció tras las puertas automáticas del ascensor. Me dispuse a correr, pero Karl me detuvo.  
« Ve deprisa, pero no corras.»  
« Normalmente eres tú el que metes prisa.»  
« Han aumentado la seguridad. Quizás hayan instalado nuevas cámaras. No quiero que nos pillen en actividad sospechosa. El tiempo está ajustado, pero creo que nos llega. »  
Seguí tal y como me dijo, a un paso bastante rápido.  
« A la impresora no. Aún no. A la sala de trabajo. »  
« ¿Eh?.»  
« Sí. Quiero una teoría plausible si nos pillan. Vas a hacer como que buscas un verdadero refrescante que tuvieras, y cuando no lo encuentres, nos vamos a la impresora. »  
Él era el experto en mentiras así que seguí sus indicaciones. Tras unos pocos reproches por mi desastrosa actuación fingiendo una búsqueda nos dirigimos a la impresora.  
« ¡Solo nos quedan siete minutos! » le reproché a Karl.  
« Dale en la sección de medicina. »

Todo fue según lo esperado. Tras cinco minutos, el bote de supuesto "refrescante para los ojos" se había terminado de imprimir. Lo cogimos y salimos veloces como antes. Llegamos con un par de minutos de retraso pero no nos dijeron nada.

Pasé el escaner con gran temor pero todo fue como la seda. El suero estaba en la lista de productos autorizados y el sensor no delató nada. Salimos tranquilamente de allí sabiendo que nos llevábamos por fin un bote de suero a casa. Nos duraría una buena temporada. Con un poco de suerte, para entonces el laboratorio ya habría retomado su funcionamiento habitual y tendría un suministro permanente.

Aún así Karl seguía dándole vueltas al tema sobre como llevarse una copia de la impresora sin levantar sospechas.  
Duplicarla no debía ser un problema. Con sus ajustes, imprimir una nueva impresora con la propia impresora debía ser posible. Pero el problema era como evitar los controles que estaban fuera de su control.  
Pero ese era un tema que deberíamos mirar más adelante.

Nos dirigimos al hospital a ver a Tom pero nos indicaron en recepción que ya se había marchado así que por insistencia de Karl decidí volver a casa, en lugar ir al centro de asignaciones. Quería probar el suero cuanto antes. Pero antes pedimos un botiquín portatil con la excusa de que "Nunca se es demasiado precavido". Por supuesto, no me pusieron pegas, y el hospital tenía suministros de sobra.

« ¿Para qué rociarse de curación la piel si no tenemos ningún daño? »- pregunté a Karl en casa, mientras seguía sus instrucciones.  
« Si no he entendido mal sobre como funciona, sus principios activos tienen un buen nivel de penetración cutánea... aunque eso no sirva para órganos.» - dijo recordando el caso de Tom

« Creo que si lo dejamos sobre la piel y luego rociamos el suero, este pasará al torrente sanguíneo. No me gustaría repetir el experimento de beberlo, ¿recuerdas? ».  
Sí. Ambos recordábamos la primera toma del suero y el malestar en el tren que nos provocó.

Esperamos un tiempo, pero no parecía funcionar.

« Ahhh... Si tuviera una impresora aquí me haría una pistola de inyección ahora mismo... » - masculló Karl para sí mismo.

« Plan B. Vamos a beberlo, pero vamos a meter un poco de Limpiador y una pizca de "Sin-Dolor". Espero que eso elimine cualquier potencial adverso. ».

Aquella mezcla tuvo un sabor horrible, y tuve una arcada que contuve al límite. Pero tras tragar, el malestar pasó en un segundo. A pesar de que apenas habíamos agregado un pequeño pedazo de una tableta de "sin-dolor" parecía estar haciendo efecto.

« Estamos haciendo justo lo que dijo el sanador que no hay que hacer. » - protesté

« Mejor esto que vomitar o desmayarse. Tú ahora preocúpate de no quemarte y romper ningún hueso. ».

Sabía que Karl bromeaba, pero la idea no dejaba de inquietarme.

La situación que habíamos vivido en el laboratorio comenzó a repetirse. La presencia de Karl aumentaba sin disminuir la mía, y poco a poco comenzó a mover el cuerpo por sí mismo.

« Bien. Parece que funciona. Ahora... ¿cómo evitamos el bloqueo? » - pregunté  
« Bueno... Ahora no tenemos otros productos químicos con los que probar. Símplemente relájate y no me quites el control a lo bruto como la última vez y creo que la cosa irá bien. »

No me convencía. La situación había sido preocupante, aunque Karl se lo había tomado mejor que yo. Pero tampoco podíamos hacer gran cosa.  
Me quedé tumbado en la cama, totalmente relajado, y Karl fue moviendo poco a poco el cuerpo, hasta que decidió levantarlo. Experimentamos un poco el control de ambos pues estábamos en una extraña situación en la que parecía que ambos podíamos moverlo.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el suero ganaba efecto, a mí me parecía más difícil y a Karl más fácil. Finalmente me relajé y le dejé hacer.  
Ya con el cuerpo bajo su control, repitió la fórmula del suero, esta vez sin más Sin-Dolor ya que aún estábamos bajo sus efectos. Con más suero, este estado debería ser más duradero que la última vez.

« Se va haciendo tarde. Deberíamos almorzar. » - le dije  
A pesar de no estar con el control, notaba el estómago igual que Karl.  
« Ok. Salgamos. Pero antes una última cosa. »

Karl se puso frente al espejo y se quitó las lentillas. Mi halo plateado había desaparecido. Sin ningún colirio que aumentase mi débil señal y con Karl bajo control, los ojos de nuestro cuerpo se mostraban completamente humanos. Ahora ya lo sabíamos. Necesitaríamos las lentillas permanentemente para estar seguros.

En relación a esto Karl había sido previsor, o como más me parecía a mí, paranoico. Mientras había estado dormido había estado acumulando varios pares de lentillas. Con su último diseño podía apilar un par sobre cada ojo sin apenas molestias, guardando en casa cada par sobrante.  
En realidad, no deberíamos necesitar más que el par que usábamos, pero como dijo Karl antes, "Nunca se es demasiado precavido".  
Pero, de hecho, eran tan buenas que ni necesitábamos quitárnoslas como ocurriría con unas lentillas normales. Karl me contó que había mejorado el diseño basándose en lentillas que ya habíamos fabricado nosotros. Por lo visto, las habían usado los colonos precursores para no llamar la atención de otros humanos. No dejaba de ser irónico que ahora un humano estuviera usando la misma tecnología para el mismo propósito de ocultarse, solo que cambiando los papeles.  
Desde luego era más cómodo que estar con los colirios y el reloj detrás para asegurarse de que tenía los ojos propios de un alma.

« ¿Nos preparamos algo o salimos al comedor? ¡Tengo hambre! », dije a Karl con impaciencia.

Sí. Era curioso que cuando no tienes el control, ciertas sensaciones no se perciben con la misma intensidad, pero por alguna razón, quizás por ser un instinto profundo del ser humano, el hambre era igual de intenso, si no más, cuando solo eras un espectador. Quizás porque sabías que no dependía de tí llenar el estómago.

« Mmmm. ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a hablar y deseaba ver vuestra tecnología? »  
« Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? »  
« Porque con tantas cosas por hacer, con tanto estrés, he tenido algunas oportunidades para conocer mejor vuestro mundo y no lo he hecho. Cuando no era el laboratorio, era por el colirio, siempre con miedo detrás de que me descubrieran. Creo que por una vez me podría tomar las cosas con calma. ¡Ni siquiera tengo que ir al laboratorio! »  
« Es algo temporal. Deberíamos trabajar, como todos los demás. Ir al centro de asignaciones. ¡Pero comamos antes! Cada vez tengo más hambre. »  
« Lo que quiero decir es que podríamos intentar buscar un nuevo sitio. Aún no he estado en un centro comercial grande. Tengo curiosidad por saber los detalles que habeis cambiado. »  
« Bueno... Creo que en Gran Centro... »  
« ¿El qué?... ¡Ah! Ya. El gran centro comercial de la avenida Quarrel. »  
« El Gran Centro de la avenida Quiet. »  
« Y aquí comienzan las pequeñas diferencias. », dijo con sorna.  
« Ehhh... ¿No podríamos comer antes un poco? »

Karl me ignoró mis quejas mientras fue a ritmo de paseo. Era un día templado y algo nublado. El agradable y constante movimiento de mi cuerpo redujo las sensaciones del estómago. En menos tiempo del que me había imaginado llegamos al Centro.

« Teníais que cambiar el nombre.. », dijo Karl mientras miraba el nuevo letrero gigante que había reemplazado al que él aún recordaba.  
« Ya no es técnicamente comercio », repliqué.

Pero Karl, al entrar, miró a las diferentes tiendas, y no vio diferencias notables.

« Quizás no se le pueda llamar tiendas si no pagais, pero quitando el detalle... tampoco veo que haya cambiado gran cosa. Si hasta pasais por caja. »  
« Para inventariar... Pero todo esto ya lo sabes. Has estado en el supermercado y en otras tiendas. Incluso te has leido las guías... ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? »  
« Los detalles. Quiero decir... a veces siempre pensé que ciertos comportamientos, tipos de compras, productos, eran fruto de nuestra vanidad. Tengo curiosidad por ver que habeis hecho...»

Iba a recordarle comer, pero el estómago rugió sin necesidad de que tuviera que insistir.

« Ya, ya... Comida. No me lo vuelvas a recordar. En la planta baja está el supermercado. »  
« Creo que también hay un autoservicio », le recordé.

En efecto, allí había un lugar para comer.

« ¿Un McDonalds? », pensó Karl sorprendido.  
« ¿Donde está lo raro? »  
« No se. Quizás es porque soy español o algo así, pero la comida rápida siempre me pareció algo a evitar. Y dentro de la comida rápida, esta era una de las que más artificial me parecía... Quizás sean manías mías. Me sorprende que con lo meticulosos que sois con la salud hayais dejado esta comida. »  
« Mmmm... No sé. Yo solo se como sabe por tus recuerdos y hace mucho de tu última vez, ¿recuerdas?. ¿No recuerdas haber oido a Winters y Tom que les encantaban las hamburguesas? »  
« Hombre... Yo más estaba pensando en un lugar de calidad. »  
« ¿No estás prejuzgando? Deberíamos probar. »

Me pareció que a Karl no le apetecía demasiado, pero a fin de cuentas era yo el que insistía en comer. Creo que se decidió sólo para hacerme callar.

El lugar era más pequeño de lo que uno pudiera haber esperado para un centro tan grande. Pero a fin de cuentas, parece que poca gente se detenía. Estaban más preocupados en llevar sus productos que en pararse a comer. Y aquellos que iban parecían tardar poco. "Comida rápida" era un concepto bastante literal.

La persona que nos atendió estaba uniformado, igual que podía recordar Karl.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué desea?  
\- Una hamburguesa normal. La bebida light, por favor.  
\- Todas las bebidas son light ahora. - dijo con algo de sorpresa.  
\- Ah... Que curioso... nunca me había fijado.  
\- Si desea postre puede servirse usted mismo en el nuevo dispensador - dijo señalando una máquina situada algo más lejos.  
Nos entregó la nota, y al cruzar el pasillo al otro lado ya tenía el pedido listo para recoger.  
« ¡Vaya! Y yo pensaba que antes eran rápidos. »

Llegamos al dispensador, que no era otra cosa que una máquina de autoservicio con solo pequeños detalles diferentes. No tenía el típico panel de protección, lo cual era lógico dado que ya no había vándalos, pero en su lugar tenía pequeñas portezuelas para cada producto. Karl cogió un helado sin pensárselo dos veces. Automáticamente el dispensador reemplazo el producto retirado y pasó a inventariar la retirada.

De pasada se quedó un momento mirando los productos.

« No habeis cambiado nada. Si hasta teneis Ruffles. No habeis cambiado ni las marcas. »  
« No. Claro. Lo que queremos es vivir como vosotros. »  
« Es artificial. Como si interpretarais una obra de teatro. ¿No os habeis planteado a que hacíamos las cosas como las hacíamos por un motivo concreto y que si el motivo desaparece, tampoco tiene sentido mantenerlo? »  
« ¿A qué te refieres? »  
« Las marcas, por ejemplo. El objetivo era hacer algo que te diferenciara del otro. Alguien creaba una marca, y trataba de asociar emociones a esta. »  
« ¿Mmmmm? », dije pensativo. No entendía por donde iba Karl.  
« ¿Acaso hay gran diferencia a si pones un leopardo, un león, un oso hormiguero o un astronauta en la caja? ¿Y si hicieras una caja simplemente poniendo lo que contiene? »  
« No termino de entender por donde vas. »  
« Le ponian un anuncio de la mascota elegida haciendo o diciendo algo gracioso, y cuando veía la caja le recordaba al anuncio y las sensaciones de este. Era un engaño. La publicidad se hacía para inducir la gente a comprar. »  
« ¿Eh? Eso no suena bien. »  
« Porque no lo era. Se usaban trucos emocionales para convencer de una compra, al margen de que el producto fuera necesario o no, o que le gustase o no su contenido. Ese era el objetivo de la publicidad y la razón de las marcas. »  
« De haberlo visto así, a lo mejor no las hubieramos mantenido. »  
« Por eso me resulta extraño. Además, de haberlas gestionado como nosotros, tenían que ser fluidas... cambiantes. Lo atractivo está en lo novedoso. De lo que ves o tomas frecuentemente, te acabas aburriendo, o al menos adaptando. Por eso estábamos constantemente inventando marcas nuevas, o las que habían se adaptaban, se hacían cambios, se probaban cosas nuevas cada poco. Si observo vuestro mundo un instante parece casi el nuestro, pero si lo ves pasar es raro... porque es como estar congelado en el tiempo. »  
« No se me había ocurrido verlo así. »  
« ¿Os habeis parado a pensar que quizás esas otras especies que habeis colonizado, como los osos, quizás sin vosotros se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera? »  
« Hasta donde yo se, nosotros empujamos el desarrollo de ciudades nuevas. »  
« Puede ser... Quizás nosotros seamos diferentes. »  
« Puede... Pero ya sabes que hay entre nosotros gente que comparte tu forma de ver las cosas. Como los que quieren desarrollar la tecnología humana, por ejemplo. »  
« Y están perdiendo apoyo. Creo saber por qué. Supongo que ese movimiento está promovido por almas con anfitriones que tuvieron una vida centrada en la tencología humana y en cierto modo siguen apegados a su desarrollo. Si tengo razón, ese movimiento no durará nada más que una generación. »

Sabía que no era lo que pretendía, pero Karl me hizo sentir mal. Quizás había sido un error nuestro comportamiento desde siempre, pero si no lo había sido antes, desde luego sí con los humanos. Había algo en ellos, algo diferente, que no podríamos imitar y continuar a través de nosotros. Quizás podríamos decirnos a nosotros mismos que estabamos aquí para mejorar las cosas, pero, al menos esta vez, no era verdad. Habíamos destruido una civilización y reemplazado por la nuestra, por una que no podría continuarla en su esencia.  
Quizás, solo quizás, el destino de la humanidad era destruirse. Ese pensamiento era egoista, pero de considerar eso como cierto significaba que no habíamos destruido a la humanidad. Solo adelantado un poco su inevitable muerte para con ello conservar un pedazo de su antiguo mundo bajo nuestra tutela. Pero nunca sería lo mismo. Era extraño encontrar calma propia en el fallo de otro.

Karl saboreó con cierta desgana la hamburguesa.

« Mmmmm... No se... Está parecida a como recordaba. Quizás un poco mejor, pero parecida. »  
« ¿No te gusta? A mí sí. »  
« Hombre... Mala no está, pero he tomado hamburguesas mucho mejores. »

Mientras comía la hamburguesa ojeaba el embase.

« ¿150 calorías? Desde luego eso sí lo habeis mejorado. »

« 200 de las patatas, más 0 de la bebida. Bueno... eso explica por qué ya no engorda tanto la gente. »  
« Eso es bueno, ¿no? »  
« Supongo que sí. », pensó Karl mientras seguía observando cada letra pequeña.

« Edulcorante ES-48102. Jamás había oido hablar de él... Me pregunto si lo habreis inventando vosotros. »

La verdad es que a mí esos detalles insignificantes no me importaban. A diferencia de él, estaba disfrutando mucho la comida. Sospechaba que Karl estaba siendo innecesariamente duro, quizás por prejuicios suyos del pasado.

« Puaggg... »  
« ¿Qué? »  
« La chica de al lado. Ha metido una patata en su bebida. »  
« ¿Y? »  
« ¿No te parece asqueroso? »  
« No se. Nunca lo he probado. Nunca LO HAS PROBADO. Compartimos memoria, ¿recuerdas? »  
« No pienso hacerlo... ¡Hey! ¡Ahí hay otro! ¿Qué es... una nueva moda? »  
« No lo se. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas y sales de dudas? »  
« Paso. No necesito probarlo para imaginarme como sabe. » dijo Karl mientras me realizó una fuerte recreación en nuestra mente sobre como sería.  
« Brrrr...Paso », insistió.  
« Pues no me parece que... »  
« No me digas que mi pensamiento sobre como sería te ha resultado apetecible »

En aquel extraño momento nos dimos cuenta de una cosa. Nuestra experiencia física, incluso parte de nuestros pensamientos en el cerebro compartido eran los mismos, pero otra parte de nosotros, como si se tratara de nuestras elecciones personales, eran diferentes sin ninguna duda. Karl revisó mentalmente experiencias pasadas, como con el helado.  
« ¿No te van los cítricos? »  
« No se. Aparecen agradables en tu mente, pero a la vez el pensamiento del ácido me resulta algo... fuerte para mi gusto. »  
« Qué curioso. », pensamos a la vez.  
« Siempre pensé que veía a través de tu cuerpo »  
« Y así es, desde luego. Pero parece que tu parte de alma también debe modelar la señal por decirlo de algún modo. Reconstruyes la experiencia sobre tus propios gustos. »  
« Entonces no nos gustan las mismas cosas. »  
« Sospecho que como tú vives a través de mi cuerpo, te es más fácil que te guste lo que a mí me gusta. Pero al revés no tiene por qué ser. Y tampoco es algo inamovible, como pasa con nuestros gustos culinarios. A fin de cuentas, es muy probable que esa parte de los pensamientos estén en tu parte del alma. »  
« Y sin embargo, tu cerebro y mi cuerpo forman una red única. Si hay alguien que lo sepa bien somos nosotros. »  
« Sí pero tu cuerpo como alma debe mantener cierta independencia biológica. Sobre todo ahora, que hemos logrado mayor equilibro con el suero. »

Instintivamente Karl miró el reloj, viendo cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero este suero debía ser bastante efectivo. Debería durar todo el día y apenas había pasado una hora.

« Se acabó.», pensó Karl al acabar toda la comida. « Va siendo hora de ver como ha cambiado este sitio. »

Comenzó su paseo por el supermercado, que estaba al lado del sitio en que comimos. Quizás había más cajas automáticas que antaño, pero esto no era nuevo. Esta sustitución ya estaba ocurriendo antes de nuestra llegada. Aún así, no faltaba gente para atender. Cuando no había nadie a quien ayudar, estaban reponiendo género, como siempre había ocurrido.

Karl se fijó en los productos.

« Ni una sola marca nueva. », reprochó Karl.  
« ¿Y esa? », le indiqué fijándome en una caja lejana que tenía una forma que no podía localizar en nuestra memoria.  
Karl cogió una caja y contuvo la carcajada dejando solo aparecer un leve carcajeo.  
« ¿Cereales Capitán Pirata? ¿De verdad crees que esto lo han inventado las almas? »  
« Ehhhh... No. No creo. »  
« Vamos a abordar un barco, matar a sus tripulantes y robar todo lo que tienen. ¡Arrrr..! »  
« No tiene gracia. »  
« Si te lo imaginas hecho por almas, sí... »  
« No. Tiene aún menos gracia. Seguro que lo hicieron los humanos poco antes de llegar nosotros y ni conocías la marca.»  
« Oye... no me las voy a saber todas. »  
« No creo que ni lo hayamos pensado. Cuando alguien se de cuenta, seguro que retiran el producto. »  
« Sí. Vosotros hareis algo como esto. », dijo Karl mientras miraba una nueva estantería. En esta, todos los botes habían sido cambiados por un llamativo color amarillo, donde lo único destacable eran un simple texto que decía el nombre del contenido.  
« Sí. Esto es más nuestro estilo. »  
« Pues prefiero al Capitán Pirata. ¡Ni siquiera habeis usado diferentes colores para los diferentes productos! ¡Son tan monótonos que son imposibles de distinguir! »  
« ¿No te quejabas de que no hacíamos cambios? »  
« Sí. Pero, ¿no crees que esto es poco práctico y falto de imaginación? »  
« Supongo que vamos quitando aquellas referencias que consideramos negativas. »  
« Eso puedo entenderlo, pero, ¿no podíais hacer una mascota con un oso de los vuestros, o una flor, o un dragón? O paisajes, o animales terrestres, ¡o al menos usar colores diferentes para cada producto! »  
Definitivamente tenía que darle la razón. Ni habíamos copiado el estilo humano, ni habíamos logrado mejorarlo. Era muy soso.  
« En los aperitivos no habeis tocado absolutamente nada. », me indicó al ver la sección. « Eso apoya la teoría emocional. Aquello a lo que os vinculais emocionalmente, no lo tocais. »  
« Es posible. »  
« Supongo que si os gustan los Cheetos », dijo leyendo el paquete que tenía delante, « los quereis tal cual, incluyendo su envoltorio. »  
Se adentró algunas estanterías más, donde la sección de productos de limpieza se llenaban de productos de etiquetas totalmente blancas con un simple texto indicando su naturaleza.  
« Los productos de limpieza no deben ser muy populares. Mr Clean ha caído. »  
« Creo que vuestros productos eran bastante tóxicos. Estos deben ser nuestros. »  
« Al menos las etiquetas son blancas y no amarillo chillón. »

Karl cogió un refresco y salió del supermercado.  
« Tampoco habeis quitado la Coca Cola ni la Pepsi. », pensó mientras ojeó la etiqueta trasera...« pero sospecho que le habeis cambiado la composición... Otra vez estas nomenclaturas tan raras. »

Destapó la botella de plástico y la probó. « Bueno... Al menos sabe igual a como recordaba. »

Seguió caminando entre pequeñas tiendas observando los cambios. Las de tecnología eran de las que más habían sufrido nuestro "lavado de imagen". Las marcas habían desaparecido...  
« Curioso. A pesar de todos los fans que tenían los móviles, habeis quitado sus marcas. ¿Por qué a esto sí y las patatas fritas no? »  
No sabía que respuesta darle. Para mí, todos estos productos eran iguales. Las diferencias como el tamaño de la pantalla o la duración de la batería eran indicados claramente en los letreros. Había suficiente variedad. Había otros con un estilo más antiguo donde el cartél indicaba "apto para resistir caídas". Aunque a Karl no le pareciera convencer el cambio, creo que, a diferencia de la alimentación, esto era más práctico y descriptivo que las antiguas marcas.

Karl se fijó que la sección estaba mucho más vacía a como la recordaba, a pesar de que ahora la adquisición no era un problema de dinero.

« ¿No advertía en las guías de iniciación de los peligros de la adicción a la inmediatez de la información? El abuso de los móviles se había vuelto casi una epidemia. », le recordé.  
« Será eso. Os lo han desaconsejado. Normal que la demanda de aparatos haya caído en picado. »

Al salir de la tienda de aparatos electrónicos Karl se fijó que el flujo de personas se concentraba en una sección en particular.

« La sección de ropa tiene mucha más gente de lo habitual. », pensó Karl.  
« De lo que recuerdas. », puntualicé.

Al acercanos al lugar, pudimos ver que la sección de ropa estaba separada en otras subsecciones. En un lugar menos concurrido y fluido, había referencias a antiguas marcas humanas, pero los productos, aunque abudantes y de varios estilos, parecían bastante uniformados, solo separados por colores, tallas, tipos de tela, etc, etc.

Esta sección se mostraba prácticamente idéntica a los recuerdos de Karl.

Sin embargo, mucha más gente se agrupaban en un nuevo lugar. Karl movió rápidamente los ojos.

« Hay tres mujeres por cada hombre... Supongo que ciertas cosas van en los genes. »  
« ¿El qué? », pregunté sin entender su comentario.  
« No importa. Hablaba para mí mismo. »

Había una pared llena de espejos. Mucha gente se probaba una y otra vez diferentes prendas. Otros también se ponía diferentes trozos de ropa atadas por detrás, como si fueran delantales, como viendo como les quedaría esa combinación de telas.  
Luego daban las indicaciones a otras personas, que debían trabajar allí, y se iban tras unas puertas.

« Parece que la sección de ropa tiene un éxito enorme entre las almas. »

\- ¡Fast Hands! - dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta, vimos una cara que nos resultaba conocida.

\- ¡Mike! Hace tiempo que no te veo.

Era Mike. Un alma con una personalidad más llamativa de lo normal que había conocido el primer día de mi inserción en la Tierra.

\- Supongo que desde que me fuí al taller. Estuve trabajando una temporada de mecánico al otro lado de la ciudad. El comedor donde nos veíamos me quedaba un poco lejos.

\- Ah. ¿Y has vuelto a cambiar? - dijo Karl al advertir que iba vestido como un trabajador.

\- Sí. Lo de ser mecánico se me daba bien, pero es un trabajo un tanto sucio e incómodo. He comenzado este esta misma semana.

\- Ajá. Veo que lo de la ropa tiene éxito.

\- Sí. A mucha gente le entusiasma buscar su gusto personal por la estética... Oye... ¿No me dijiste que trabajabas en un laboratorio de esta ciudad?

\- Sí - dijo callando nuestra situación actual. Karl no quería empezar a hablar sobre lo ocurrido allí.

\- Pues creo que la clave de nuestro éxito os lo debemos a vosotros.

Karl lo miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿No estás al tanto?

\- No sé de lo que hablas.

\- ¿El laboratorio es muy grande? ¿Sabes todo lo que fabricais allí?

\- No. Es enorme y estamos por grupos. Se hacen muchas cosas diferentes - dijo mientras traía a la memoria recuerdos desagradables.

Mike hizo un gesto de que le siguiese.

\- Es solo para empleados, pero seguro que a tí te gusta. No hay muchos fans de la tecnología por aquí.

Cruzamos discretamente una puerta. Allí había un montón de cajas de almacén sobre estanterías, clasificadas al milímetro formando pasillos. Mike me dirigió un par de vueltas y llegamos.

Ante nosotros, había una máquina echa con brazos robóticos. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió nuestra espalda. Los brazos recordaban terriblemente a los de los rastreadores y segadores. Seguro que eran los mismos. Pero la parte extrema de sus brazos habían sido sustituidas por unos dedos bastante más gráciles que recordaban a los de las arañas. Con agilidad, la máquina cogía diversas telas, las movía, colocaba, recortaba y cosía con gran agilidad.

\- ¿Habías visto una igual?

\- No. No lo conocía.

Una nueva persona apareció por allí.

\- Hola Mike... Ah - se paró un segundo cuando me vió. Debió notar que no estaba uniformado. - No deberías estar aquí. Esto es solo para empleados.

\- No te preocupes. - interrumpió Mike - Es del laboratorio donde fabricaron el nuevo telar. Solo está echándole un vistazo.

\- Ah. Perdóname entonces. Aseguraros de que funcione bien. Ahora mismo casi todas nuestras solicitudes dependen de ese trasto. - y se fué rápidamente.

\- Mike... Eso no ha sido... ¿mentir?

\- No. Que va... Ha sido... estirar la verdad. - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

« Es lo que me dices a mí todo el tiempo, ¿no? », le recordé a Karl.  
« Y suena extraño escucharlo por iniciativa de un alma. »  
« Mike parece tener una personalidad muy peculiar. »  
« ¿No suelen mentir solo los buscadores? » pensó Karl con cierta preocupación.  
« O los humanos. O las almas influenciadas por humanos », pensé refiriéndonos a nosotros mismos.

\- El último encargo en salir del horno recién listo. - dijo Mike mientras cogía el vestido recién terminado.

Salimos juntos. Mike se acercó a una chica.

\- Aquí tiene.  
\- Perfecto. Gracias.

Otro grupo de personas conocidas de esta última se arremolinaron para dar su opinión y proponer cambios. Parece que las compras eran ahora como tormentas de ideas donde un grupo de almas se ponían a hacer ropa a medida y gusto del grupo. Tenían algunas herramientas de modistos al lado. Si no fuera por la ausencia de uniformes, era difícil saber quien estaba allí trabajando o pasando el rato.

Una nueva mujer nos interrumpió.

\- Disculpe. - dijo con voz temblorosa dirigiéndose a Mike.

\- Dígame. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?  
\- Me preguntaba si... de este tipo de pantalones, podría darme varios pares... de varias tallas.  
\- Claro. Están todas aquí. - dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la sección más vacía de las ropas uniformadas.  
\- Es esta talla pequeña. Solo les quedan dos pares. ¿Podría darme otro par?  
\- ¿No es para usted, verdad? La talla es muy pequeña.  
\- No, no. Es para... - su voz iba cayendo en volumen hasta casi extinguirme - mi hija.  
\- No se preocupe. En el almacén tenemos repuestos para toda la semana, y cada día nos llegan género nuevo. Le traeré otro par y algunos repuestos para la sección. Será un minuto.

Mike se alejó a paso rápido hacia las puertas de servicio. Mientras, aquella mujer parecía algo incómoda por mi presencia, que por la situación me había quedado allí parado, pero Karl no dijo nada creando un incómodo silencio.

La mujer estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Comenzó a mirar para varios lados.

« Quizás deberías hablar con ella. Parece un poco incómoda con la situación. », animé a Karl.  
« Si quisiera hablar, imagino que ella iniciaría la conversación... No... se está fijando en algo...»  
« Quizás está mirando a ver si aparece algún conocido. »  
« No, no es eso. »

Unas miradas intensas de la mujer hicieron a Karl tener una idea que yo no ví venir.

« Creo que le ponen nerviosa los buscadores. ¿No te has fijado? »  
« No, no creo. ¿Por qué un alma iba a sentirse intimidada por un buscador? »  
« Buena pregunta. »

Mike apareció.

\- Aquí estaba lo que me pedía. También las otras tallas.

\- Gracias.

Aquella mujer cogió las bolsas y salió deprisa en dirección a la salida.

\- Vaya.. Esta bolsa también era para ella. - dijo Mike al ver que había apartado otra bolsa creyendo que eran los repuestos.  
Alzó la voz, ya que no estaba muy lejos.

\- Señora. ¡Señora! ¡Se olvida la bolsa!

Su nuevo volumen atrajo la mirada de bastante gente, pero aquella mujer aceleró la marcha en lugar mirar atrás.

\- Oye... ¿Por qué no me la das? - sugirió Karl a Mike. - Creo que puedo alcanzarla.

\- Claro. Yo tengo que seguir atendiendo.

Sin detenerse un segundo, Karl cogió la bolsa y salió corriendo tras ella, que ya iba por las escaleras a punto de salir. Pero una vez que Karl se situó a unos 50 metros, dejó de correr y se puso a la misma velocidad que ella.

« ¿Qué haces? », pregunté. « ¿Por qué te detienes ahora? »

Karl me ignoró.

La mujer seguía visiblemente nerviosa a pesar de dejar el centro. Estaba mirando rápidamente a un lado y a otro.

Alcanzó un paso de semáforo donde tuvo que parar. Karl entonces se detuvo y se escondió en un portal en la calle fuera de su vista.

« ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? »  
« La estoy siguiendo. ¿No es obvio? »  
« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la alcanzas y le das simplemente la bolsa? »

Karl volvía a ignorarme, así que me esforcé más en entrar en su mente. En lugar de sus pensamientos, solo escuché una extraña canciocilla.

« Tam, tam, tamtamtam, tam... »  
« ¿Qué es esa canción en la que estás pensando? »  
« Nada. Referencias de esas humanas que tanto te esfuerzas por olvidar. Es la banda sonora de "Misión Imposible" »  
« ¿Eh? »  
« Películas y series de ficción de espias. Armas, muertes, intriga, escenas de acción... Cosas así. »  
« ¿Y por qué ahora piensas es eso? ¿Es que te crees un espía? »  
« Solo intento ver el lado divertido de la situación. Relájate. »  
« ¿Y estás copiando a una ficción donde todo acaba mal? » - le dije con reproche  
« ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? »  
« ¿No dices que era de una misión imposible. »  
« No, hombre. Siempre les salía bien. Ahí estaba la gracia. Pero "Misión Imposible" suena mejor que "Misión casi imposible que siempre sale bien". »  
« Bueno. Vale. No quiero saberlo. Pero eso sería ficción. Lo que creo es que tu comportamiento llama la atención en el mundo real. »

Karl pareció mesurar mis palabras. Se fijó que, en efecto, quizás aquella mujer no nos podía ver en ese lugar, pero otras personas que pasaban por allí nos miraban con cierta sorpresa por nuestra extraña posición y gesto.

« Quizás tengas razón », reflexionó Karl. « Lo último que quiero es atraer un buscador. »

No se en que estaba pensando Karl. ¿Por qué los buscadores son un problema? ¿Acaso sospechaba que aquella mujer tendría problemas con ellos?  
Debía estar exagerando. Pero era cierto que su comportamiento parecía extraño.

Nos acercamos al parque que normalmente frecuentamos, pero se desvió hacia un pequeño callejón. A pesar de indicar que no tenía salída y era una zona peatonal algo oscura tapada por los edificios, al fondo había un coche verde.

Al ver que ya no había salida, Karl finalmente aceleró el paso y se acercó a ella, mientras abría el maletero y guardaba las bolsas que llevaba.

\- Disculpe, señora. - dijo Karl con voz bastante alta.

La mujer se sobresaltó y nos miró de forma aterrada.

En ese momento, estando más cerca, pudimos ver que en el coche tenía ocupantes. Un chico, adolescente... Quizás unos trece años. Detrás un par de niñas menores.

Karl se acercó más.

\- Se dejó esta bolsa en el centro.

\- ¡Ah! Muchas gracias... Se acercó a nosotros deprisa para recoger la bolsa. Ofreció su mano para que se la entregáramos, pero Karl la retuvo un segundo. Siguió mirando a los chicos.

La mujer no protestó ni preguntó nada. Símplemente su cara mostraba una preocupación creciente.

\- Es un lugar muy oscuro para usar gafas de sol, ¿no cree?

Karl se refería a los niños. Yo no me había fijado, pero los tres tenían gafas de sol totalmente negras.  
La mujer palideció.

\- Los niños... son humanos, ¿verdad?

La mujer soltó una carcajada muy falsa.

\- ¿Cómo dice? No, por supuesto. Son muy mayores. - dijo en voz alta con un falso tono de pretendida suficiencia.

Karl arqueó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad, mientras la mujer intentaba simular una sonrisa irónica. Pero solo logró mostrar una mueca retorcida.

\- ¡Mamaaaá! ¿Nos vamos ya? - gritó la pequeña seguida de la reacción brusca para hacerla callar de sus hermanos.

El labio de la mujer aún en su mueca de falsa sonrisa comenzó a temblar y torcerse más mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

_\- Nota del autor._

_Tenía intención de hacer un capítulo sobre el encuentro con esta mujer, pero se me ha alargado tanto y he tardado tanto tiempo en publicar que he optado por romper por aquí._

_Hay varias referencias en el capítulo a "The Host", pero quiero hacer notar una en particular. Mientras que en la novela hacen referencia a los Cheetos, que tanto le gustan tanto a Melanie como a Wanda (y sospecho que a Stephenie Meyer), en la película, cuando Wanda va a por provisiones a la tienda, son todo productos etiquetados uniformemente. He querido hacer un tributo a ambos inventándome un universo donde ambas cosas ocurren a la vez._


	15. Nota del autor - Crossover

_NOTA DEL AUTOR._

_Hola._

_Quería anunciar que he desarrollado una nueva historia corta. Un solo capítulo ya completo. Es un crossover entre The Host y Crepúsculo (Twilight)._

_Lo anuncio aquí porque primero, no he escogido únicamente "The Host" sino una copia de mi propio universo que he imaginado para esta historia de "El ingeniero" aunque no es el mismo. No voy a crear en esta historia ningún cruce con el crossover. De hecho, he realizado alguna referencia en mi historia en el siguiente capítulo que está en desarrollo a "Crepúsculo" como una ficción que existía en su universo.  
_  
_En ella revelo un pequeño detalle al que aún no he llegado en "El ingeniero".  
_

_Las máquinas del CrossOverson claramente descendientes de las máquinas que ve desarrollar Karl/Hands y en las que participa. Es algún punto del futuro cercano, algunos años más que los de esta historia._

_El segundo motivo es que los CrossOver no son muy visitados. De hecho, solo hay 77 historias de este cruce._

_Lo encontrareis pulsando "CrossOvers" arriba a la derecha y luego "Twilight". La historia es "El fin de los Vulturi"._

_Espero que la disfruteis._


	16. Un encuentro inesperado

\- ¡Mamaaaá! - repitió la pequeña seguida de una nueva reprimenda de su hermana.

\- ¡Ssssshhh! ¡Cállate! - susurró la mediana.

Los niños no podían verlo, porque estaba situada entre el coche y yo, dándoles la espalda, pero su cara ya no dejaba lugar a dudas. ¡Karl había acertado por completo!  
« ¿Cómo lo supiste? », le pregunté  
« ¿No era obvio por su comportamiento? »  
« Había muchas explicaciones posibles. »  
« No si ves todos los indicios juntos. »

A pesar de que seguía dándoles la espalda, su desmoronamiento comenzaba a ser evidente. Creo que el mayor se dió cuenta. Bajó la ventanilla y dijo en voz alta.

\- ¡Disculpe! ¡Tenemos mucha prisa! Deberíamos irnos ya, Shadow. Es tarde.

Ella susurró, de forma que apenas yo pude oirla.

\- Por favor. Por favor... no se lo diga a los buscadores.

Y se giró rápidamente con la cabeza mirando el suelo, discretamente se secó los ojos, se sonó la nariz, y se metió en el coche para conducirlo.

Karl se apartó un poco de forma que ya no debía entorpecer la salida del coche.

El coche sonó ahogado. Parecía que apenas podía arrancar.

Al final el motor sonó como que arrancaba, hizo un amago, y finalmente sonó como un petardo en el tubo de escape que llenó el lugar de humo negro. El motor volvió a apagarse.

La mujer comenzó a llorar. Dejó de intentar arrancarlo y agachó su cabeza contra el volante mientras el chico le decía cosas que no alcancé a oir.

« Mal sitio para tener una avería. » - apuntilló Karl - « Está prohibido aparcar aquí. Pronto llamará la atención. »

Karl se acercó con paso tranquilo a la puerta de la conductora y golpeó levemente la ventanilla.

\- No creo que el coche vaya a arrancar. Creo que sería mejor que salieseis de ahí. Antes o despues vendrá alguien.

La mujer bajó la ventanilla y con tono similar a antes volvió a repetir.

\- Por favor, por favor... No quiero entregarlos a los buscadores. Por favor, no llames a nadie.

El chico con mirada entre el terror y la furia, salió de su asiento y rodeó por delante del coche.

Yo no ví sus intenciones, pero Karl sí. Vino directo a golpear su mandíbula. Pero Karl estaba prevenido y el chico aún era joven. El movimiento fue demasiado lento.  
Karl lo esquivó fácilmente con un ágil paso atrás en el momento justo.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! - gritó la mujer dirigiéndose al chico.

Un flash vino a nuestra memoria. Una época en que Karl aprendió algo de autodefensa. El chico volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez, tras su movimiento nuevamente esquivado, Karl le sujetó la muñeca se giró tras él dejando su brazo retorcido por detrás, quedando inmovilizado. Con fuerza, lo empujó contra el capó del coche y lo inclinó como un policía humano.

\- Tranquilo chico. No me gusta que intenten golpearme.  
\- ¡Déjanos tranquilos! ¡Sólo queremos irnos! - gritó con agresividad.  
\- Lo sé, pero vuestro coche está estropeado. Te voy a soltar, ¿vale?. Pero no intentes volver a atacarme. No seré tan indulgente la próxima vez.

Karl soltó al chico, que agitó su brazo para recuperar su movilidad. Su mirada de ira había cambiado por una de temor y extrañeza.

La mujer había vuelto a salir y se dirigió a mí.

\- Por favor... Se que es contrario a nuestros valores pero te aseguro que estos niños no suponen ningún peligro. Por favor... no llames a los buscadores. Se los llevarán. Por favor... por favor... - su voz se iba ahogando a medida que repetía sus ruegos.  
\- No queremos que nos cambien por otros. - dijo desafiante el chico -. Solo queremos irnos en paz.

\- A ver... Tranquilizaros todos. - dijo Karl con voz tranquila. - Ni voy a entregaros a los buscadores - dijo mirando a la mujer - ni os estoy reteniendo.  
\- Por si no os habeis fijado en la situación, teneis el coche averiado, estais en un callejón sin salida donde no deberíais estar. Y por si no lo sabeis las gafas de sol llaman la atención más que desviar la mirada si estais en un sitio oscuro.  
\- No... no se que hacer - dijo la mujer aún con voz débil cláramente superada por la situación.

Karl miró el reloj.  
\- Apenas pasamos del mediodía. La cosa es sencilla. Teneis que sacar el coche de aquí y pedir que lo arreglen. Y, por favor, si vais a esperar, hacedlo en un lugar soleado. Hay un parque aquí al lado. Nadie se extraña de alguien que lleva gafas de sol en un día muy soleado pero llaman mucho la atención en un callejón oscuro.  
\- ¿Ellos? ¿Entre la gente? ¡Los reconocerán!  
\- Si las chicas están tranquilas... -dijo señalando a las pequeñas que aún estaban en el coche - No veo como podrían distinguirse de cualquiera de nosotros.  
\- Tiene razón, Shadow. Quedarnos aquí solo empeora las cosas. Tenemos que hacer algo. - dijo el chico con voz resolutiva.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- William.  
\- Pues encantado, William. Llámame Hands. - dijo apagando la "d" más de la cuenta, de forma que sonó más humano que de costumbre.  
\- Vamos... Échame una mano para mover el coche. Voy a ponerlo en punto muerto. Vamos a empujarlo hasta la calle. Creo que hay una plaza libre al lado.

Las chicas bajaron, y entre el chico y yo comenzamos a moverlo. La mujer se unió a nosotros. Fue más fácil de lo que me imaginé.

\- Ok. Ya nos hemos librado de lo más llamativo. Ahora deberíamos pedir ayuda para que lo arreglen...  
La mujer comenzó a morderse las uñas con evidentes nervios.

« ¿No dijo Mike que había sido mecánico hace poco? ¡Quizás pueda acercarse! », le recordé.  
« ¡Buena idea! »

\- Hay alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos. - dijo Karl señalando en dirección al comercio - ¿Vamos?  
El chico se acercó a la mujer y le dijo algo en susurros que no alcancé a oir.

\- Creo... que es mejor que los niños se queden en el parque. Yo iré contigo.  
« ¿Los va a dejar solos? »  
« Es obvio que no se fían de mí. Es razonable. Si lo prefieren así, es mejor no forzarles. »  
\- Como querais. Afortunadamente en los parques es por donde menos suelo ver a los buscadores. ¿Estareis bien?  
\- Sí. - dijo el mayor. - Yo me encargaré de todo.

\- Entonces vamos. Cuanto antes, mejor.

El chico hizo un gesto dirigido a la mujer que asintió. Ambos fueron discretos, probablemente pretendiendo que no me enterara, pero fue fácilmente perceptible.

Comencé, quizás por inercia y la presión de la situación, a caminar rápido, pero la mujer, bastante bajita, casi tenía que correr. Aflojé a ritmo de paseo.

Al principio estuvimos algunos minutos en un silencio incómodo. Ella me miraba con cierto temor. Intentaba ir más despacio para que ella fuera en paralelo por cortesía, pero era evidente que prefería ir detrás.

La situación comenzó a incomodar a Karl.  
\- Todo saldrá bien - dijo Karl en tono conciliador.  
Ella hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero la mente de Karl me decía que solo fingía.  
\- Tienes miedo de la situación, ¿verdad?  
Miró hacia abajo. Karl se lo tomó como una afirmación.  
\- Vamos. Debemos darnos prisa. No se que horario tiene Mike.  
\- ¿Quien es Mike? - preguntó con voz entrecortada. - ¿Es un buscador?  
\- ¿Aún crees que te voy a entregar a los buscadores? Ya te he dicho que no soy un buscador.  
\- Sí. Lo sé. Pero si fueras uno, podrías mentirme.  
\- ¿Parezco un buscador? - dijo con voz sarcástica mientras señalaba su propio cuerpo.  
\- No. Pero podrías ir de incógnito.  
\- Aunque fuera un buscador, que no lo soy, ¿por qué habría de mentir a otra alma?  
\- No se... Supongo que mi comportamiento no es lo que debería ser. Quizás esto sea una distracción para capturar a mis niños.  
\- ¿Por qué dices que no te comportas bien?  
\- ¿Porque no entrego a humanos salvajes?  
\- Así como lo veo yo, estás siendo compasiva por otros seres. Los hijos de tu anfitriona, ¿verdad?  
Su mirada perdida en el suelo mostraba culpabilidad. Sus ojos se humedecieron.  
\- A mí me parece un comportamiento fácil de comprender. - dijo Karl  
\- Pero... ¿no se supone que debemos entregarlos? ¿Que por mucho que les quiera, pueden acabar convertidos en asesinos de almas? ¿Que otros podrían sufrir por mi decisión?  
\- ¿Un adolescente y dos niñas? No parece un gran peligro.  
\- Pero los humanos se supone que son muy violentos... Se que ellos no son así. Ahora no son así, pero ¿y si cambian cuando sean adultos?  
\- Entonces ese día es cuando los pol... los buscadores deberán hacer su trabajo. Intenta educarlos bien. Es todo lo que puede hacer un padre o una madre.  
\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿De verdad crees que no pasará nada?  
\- Incluso siendo adultos, ¿Qué pueden hacer un hombre y dos mujeres sólos por el mundo que pueda poner en riesgo la sociedad de las almas?  
Aquella mujer se tomaba cierto tiempo para responder entre pregunta y pregunta. Parecía más que se debatiese entre si responder o no más que a buscar las palabras correctas.  
\- No. Eso no me preocupa. Me preocupa que hagan daño a otros... No podría evitar sentirme responsable. Will casi te golpea... - y paró sus palabras sumiéndose en una reflexión.  
\- Sí que eres un buscador, ¿verdad? ¿Qué alma podría haber controlado la violencia de un humano con esa calma y efectividad? - dijo con convencimiento  
\- ¿Una cuyo anfitrión sabe algo de autodefensa? Es algo instintivo.  
\- Yo habría salido corriendo.  
\- Y sin embargo, no lo hiciste.  
\- A mí nunca me harían nada...  
La mujer volvió al silencio, pero ahora que había hablado, parecía estar reteniendo algo dentro de sí. Algo que tenía que sacar porque ya no aguantaba más. Y volvió a hablar.  
\- Se que hago mal. Se que soy egoista. Se que debería entregarlos... pero no puedo hacerlo. Símplemente no puedo.  
\- Los quieres, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí. Pero además...  
\- Además qué...  
No contestó.  
\- ¿Qué? - insistió Karl.  
\- Nada. ¿Volvemos al centro? - dijo desviando el tema cuando oportunamente habíamos llegado al antiguo centro comercial.  
\- Sí. Mike es la persona que te atendió. Ha sido mecánico. A lo mejor nos puede ayudar.  
Aquella mujer pareció aliviada. Aún debía creer que la llevaba a algún centro de buscadores o a algún lugar discreto donde aparecerían unos supuestos compañeros. Un lugar concurrido no es el lugar más conveniente para que unos buscadores cuestionen a otra alma.  
\- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - preguntó.  
Karl pensó que deseaba hablar de otra cosa para que no insistiese por una cuestión obviamente incómoda.  
\- Puedes llamarme "Fast Hands"  
\- Yo soy Shadow of Iceberg. Shadow simplemente si lo prefieres.  
\- Oso, ¿verdad?  
Afirmó con la cabeza. Parecía que volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos y guardárselos para sí.

\- ¡Mike! Me alegro de que aún estés aquí.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Donde iba a estar? Sólo te has ido unos minutos.  
Se fijó en mi acompañante.  
\- ¡Ah! Me alegro de que Hands la encontrase. ¿Estaba todo bien?  
Karl respondió en lugar de la mujer, que volvía a estar cohibida.  
\- Sí. No es la ropa. Es que su coche acaba de averiarse, y como recordé que me habías dicho que habías sido mecánico, pensé que a lo mejor podías ayudarla y echar un vistazo. A lo mejor es fácil de solucionar.  
\- ¡Claro! No hay problema.  
\- ¡|¡|¡Berry Roots!|!|! ¡Me necesitan un rato! ¿!Te puedes encargar¡? - gritó hacia otro compañero que atendía a una pequeña muchedumbre de almas que jugaban con las diferentes ropas a cierta distancia.  
Su compañero hizo un gesto indicando que no había problema. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?

Mike no era precísamente un hombre discreto. No solo por su alto volumen a la hora de hablar, y su perpetua excitación más propia de un niño. Además, no paraba de hablar o de hacer preguntas a los demás. Por fortuna se centró en Shadow.

\- Llamame Mike - dijo cortésmente a Shadow.  
\- Yo soy Shadow of Iceberg.  
\- Oso, ¿verdad? - dijo Mike repitiendo mis palabras.  
\- También he sido una flor, algunas vidas antes. Me llamaban Yellow Petals. Pero prefiero mi nuevo nombre.  
\- Como quieras, Shadow of Iceberg.  
\- Con Shadow será suficiente.  
\- ¿No te parece un nombre un poco... oscuro? No cuadra para nada con tu luminosa cara.  
Shadow se ruborizó.  
\- A mí me gusta - dijo tímidamente.  
\- ¿Vivías en la segunda ciudad de cristal?  
\- No. En las planicies de las torres. Sólo la visité una vez.  
\- ¡Claro! De eso lo de iceberg. ¿Tallabas las torres?  
\- Sí. A veces.  
\- Quizás te suene la historia de un alma que cabalgó una bestia con garras.  
\- ¡El jinete de la bestia! ¡Claro! ¿Quien no ha oido esa historia? Crecí oyéndola.  
\- Creo que la conocí en la ciudad. Eso o un montón de personas estaban equivocadas porque siempre murmuraban sobre ella y me acerqué para pedirle que si podía rajar una piedra para mí.  
\- ¿Rajar una piedra? - preguntó un Karl atento que no logró encontrar una similitud en nuestra mente.  
\- Sí... Tallar una marca propia. Para los osos es como un autógrafo. Es habitual en los artistas para marcar sus obras personales. O como un recuerdo especial  
\- Ajá - dijo Karl poco convencido pensando que eso era un acto un tanto narcisista que le parecía más propia de un humano.  
\- ¡Cuando la llamé Jinete de la Bestia me pegó un gruñido como jamás había escuchado a un oso en mi vida!  
\- ¡Vaya!  
\- Sí. Luego se disculpó y se fué rápido. Por lo que me contaron, debía aborrecer ese nombre. Además, la pillé en un mal día... Acababa de poner huevos y...  
\- ¡Ah! Ya... Qué recuerdos. - dijo Shadow evidentemente relajada por la conversación - Yo también me ponía muy irascible cuando me tocaba.  
\- Yo, por suerte, tuve un anfitrión macho, así que no se lo que es eso.  
\- Oye... ¿No me dijiste el primer día que a lo mejor la habías visto? - apuntilló Karl ligeramente molesto  
\- Sí. Justo esto.  
\- Pues esta historia no deja lugar a mucha duda. - dijo Karl en tono ácido  
« Yo creo que se lo está inventando. »,  
« Puede que adorne un poco la historia, pero las almas no mentimos. No entre nosotros sin motivo al menos. »  
\- ¿Sólo estuviste una vida? - preguntó Shadow  
\- Sí. Luego fui un alga. Una de las algas más longevas del planeta. ¡Aburridísimo! Me alegro mucho de haber venido aquí. Está lleno de posibilidades. Ya he pasado por varios trabajos.  
\- Confiamos que nos demuestres tus habilidades de mecánico - dijo Karl en tono jocoso.  
\- Puedes apostar a que sí. Ser mecánico es un poco sucio. No me apetece serlo para siempre pero se me da muy bien.

Aquella conversación llegaba en el momento oportuno, porque alcanzamos el vehículo. Shadow miró disimuladamente para varias partes. Karl entendió que buscaba a los chicos, pero allí no estaban. Eso pareció tranquilizarla.  
\- Un clásico, ¿eh? Toda una mole de acero. - dijo Mike interesadamente al ver el coche.  
\- ¿Eso es bueno? - preguntó inocentemente Shadow.  
\- Normalmente sí. Estos coches viejos suelen ser más fáciles de reparar que los últimos modelos humanos originales. Los nuevos que sacamos están mejor pensados. O al menos pensados para algo diferente. Sospecho que los humanos querían que costase bastante repararlos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Para que iban a querer algo tan absurdo? - preguntó Shadow  
\- Para cobrar las reparaciones. - dijo Karl arrepintiéndose al momento de haber mostrado su comprensión de los extraños comportamientos humanos.  
\- Seguramente - dijo Mike sin darle importancia  
Comenzó a examinar el interior y su cara perdió parte de su alegría.  
\- ¿Es malo? - preguntó Shadow al ver sus expresiones.  
\- Me temo que el carburador tiene mal aspecto. ¿Puedes intentar encenderlo Hands?  
\- Claro.  
\- ¡No, no! - dijo Shadow alarmada - ¿No recuerdas que la última vez explotó?  
\- ¿Como un gran estruendo por el tubo de escape?  
\- Sí.  
\- Una deflagración de escape. No te preocupes. Parece más grave de lo que es. Hands... enciéndelo.  
El coche sonó totalmente ahogado. Apenas un "click" ciego.  
\- Puff. La batería también está descargada. ¿Dejaste por casualidad la radio encendida por mucho tiempo?  
Shadow calló. Es probable que ella no lo hiciese, pero teniendo a los niños allí solos durante las compras, ¿quien sabe?  
\- Bueno... Poner otra batería no es problema. Pero el tema del carburador me preocupa más. Lo mejor sería desmontarlo y hacer un chequeo completo.  
\- Eso... suena complicado. - dijo Shadow preocupada.  
\- Nada fuera de lo común para un taller. Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí. Puedo llamar a mi anterior trabajo. Tienen una grua y lo llevarán allí en un santiamén. Casi seguro que mañana podría estar listo, aunque tendría que confirmarlo.  
\- ¡Mañana! - dijo Shadow sobresaltada.  
\- Lo siento. Si te corre prisa, podemos llamar a un taller de urgencia. No conozco personalmente ninguno, pero sé que ellos hacen turno las 24 horas. Es lo más rápido que encontrarás.  
\- Que voy a hacer- dijo Shadow en voz apagándose, como hablando para sí misma.  
\- ¿Tenias algún compromiso? Podría llevarte alguien. No creo que haya problema. - dijo Mike con intención de ayudar.  
\- No. No quería perder el coche. No es mío y debería devolverlo.  
\- ¿Tienes prisa entonces? ¿Algún compromiso?  
Ella agitó la cabeza negando mientras tenía la mirada un poco perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos.  
\- Entonces, ¿cual es el problema? Seguro que hay un hotel cerca.  
\- No será necesario. Tú y los chicos - Shadow dió un respingo cuando oyó mencionarlos - podeis veniros a mi casa.  
Mike miró un segundo el interior del coche y entonces vió los juguetes.  
\- ¡Ah! Es verdad. Me dijiste que la ropa era para tus hijos. Me había olvidado. - dijo mientras nos miró un poco confundido.  
\- Están en el parque.  
\- Juguetes, ¿eh? ¿Almas primerizas? He oido que algunas almas que tienen su primera vida aquí y toman un cuerpo recién nacido se comportan casi igual que los humanos.  
\- ¿No dependía de los recuerdos heredados de la madre? - dijo Karl recordando algo de uno de los debates que habíamos escuchado.  
\- Eso creo. La demanda de juguetes para niños ha caído mucho. Muchas almas los ven aburridos. Supongo que no tener ciertos recuerdos ayuda a verlos interesantes.  
\- También he oido que hay padres que incluso deciden no insertar a sus hijos - dijo Karl mientras dedicó una mirada furtiva a Shadow - durante su infancia más jóven para disfrutar de su espontaneidad. Supongo que esos niños sí lo harán.  
\- Tema espinoso. Muy controvertido. - espetó Mike mientras se encogía de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos  
\- Bueno... Voy a volver al centro y aviso al taller. Me acercaré allí antes de cenar para echarle un vistazo personalmente, aunque estoy seguro que los compañeros harán un trabajo estupendo.  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Mike. - dijo Karl cordialmente.  
\- Sí. Muchas gracias. - dijo Shadow sin dejar atrás su evidente incomodidad por la situación.  
\- No hay de qué. Bueno, me voy que ya he dejado a Berry demasiado tiempo sólo.  
Mike se fue alejando y cuando ya estaba fuera de nuestro alcance Shadow me miró con reprovación.  
\- Hubiera preferido que no le dijeras nada de los chicos.  
\- En realidad, tú ya se lo habías mencionado antes. Además, a veces la mejor forma de esconder algo es a plena vista.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
\- Que no tiene nada de especial que cuides a los hijos de tu anfitriona. No es eso lo que escondes.  
\- Es más complicado de lo que te imaginas... - dijo acallando poco a poco su voz hasta casi hablar para sí misma.  
\- Pues explícamelo.  
\- ¿No crees que ya te has involucrado suficiente?  
\- Hasta donde yo se, sólo estoy echando una mano a un alma que necesita ayuda.  
\- Y encubriendo la presencia de humanos.  
\- Niños a cargo de un alma. No es de mi incumbencia decidir si deben ser insertados o no.  
\- ¿Y donde está el límite para considerarse adulto?  
\- Bueno... eso era discutible hasta cuando era un tema solo para los humanos. Pero la mayoría considera menores de edad a los que tienen menos de 16 años. Otros 17 o 18. ¿Cuantos tiene William?  
\- Catorce.  
\- Niño... adolescente más bien, pero en todo caso, no es un adulto.  
\- No tardará en poder tener sus propios hijos. - dijo con cierto desconsuelo.  
\- No creo que tenga muchas oportunidades para el sexo en el mundo que le ha tocado vivir.  
Shadow mostró aún más incomodidad que la que ya tenía al oir mencionado el tema.  
\- Mira. Agradezco todo lo que haces, pero ambos sabemos que no es lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer. Si me pillan, te puedes menter en un lío.  
\- Como te he dicho, yo no lo veo así. No creo que haga nada malo.  
\- Estás encumbriendo la presencia de humanos salvajes.  
\- ¿Consideras salvajes a tus hijos?  
\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Es así como llaman a los humanos que no tienen un alma.  
Karl sonrió.  
« Sí que tienen alma. », dijo en su mente dirigido a mí. Casi podía sentir un guiño en su pensamiento. Yo no quise discutir. Suficiente había con la que mantenía con Shadow.  
\- Tal y como yo lo veo, soy discreto con el hecho de que un alma que cuida de sus hijos ha decidido postergar su inserción.  
\- Eso no ocurrirá si depende de mí.  
\- Postergarlo... indefinidamente. - agregó Karl con una sonrisa pícara.  
Shadow se dió por vencida, y a la vez que mostraba cierta consternación por Karl, parecía mostrar cierto alivio. Alivio porque aquel desconocido que acababa de conocer parecía dispuesto a ayudarla a pesar de los riesgos.  
Durante aquel rato, se dedicó a recoger los juguetes y meterlos en bolsas que traía. Tuve que ayudarla con alguna. También sacó las pocas pertenencias que llevaba en el maletero.  
La gente del taller apareció pronto y nos entregaron una tarjeta con la dirección y un teléfono con el que contactar. Por fín nos dirigimos al parque.  
Los chicos no parecían estar a simple vista. Karl miró para algunos lados cuando aparecieron detrás de unos arbustos.  
« Creo que se han ocultado. Quizás Shadow les haya avisado de alguna forma que no he visto. »  
Las chicas abrazaron a Shadow mientras que William hizo un frío asentimiento.  
\- El coche está averiado. Fast Hands - dijo mientras me señalaba - se ha ofrecido para que durmamos en su casa.  
Ninguno de los tres pareció muy entusiasmado por la idea.  
\- Deberíamos ir ya aunque sea pronto. Cuando el sol comience a ocultarse tras los edificios vuestras gafas comenzarán a resultar llamativas.  
Shadow asintió y comenzaron a seguirme. Shadow a mi lado apenas a medio paso de diferencia, mientras que William me seguía justo por detrás como un ladrón listo para asaltarme, lo que resultaba un tanto incómodo.

« Hands. Estás ahí, ¿verdad? », dijo de repente Karl.  
« Sí. », contesté.  
« Ah. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escucharte que quería asegurarme que todo va bien. »  
« Todo bien. »  
« No te molesta que les haya invitado, ¿verdad? »  
« No. Por supuesto que no. », dije casi indignado. Por supuesto que estaba bien ayudar a otra alma en problemas. Incluso a los humanos. A fin de cuentas, mi compañero también lo era.

A pesar de que quedaban muchas horas para el anochecer, al salir del parque, las calles más estrechas comenzaban a ofrecer una incómoda penumbra. Karl temía por las gafas así que apretó el paso. Llegamos pronto.

\- Aquí es.  
\- Es bonita, ¿no creeis? - dijo Shadow empujando a las niñas a afirmar con la cabeza. Aunque su expresión parecía sincera.  
\- Un poco grande para mí solo. No nos faltará espacio. - dijo Karl mientras habría la puerta.  
La pequeña empezó a correr y mirarlo todo.  
\- Susan, por favor, cálmate un poco. No estás siendo muy educada. - dijo Shadow con tono suave.  
La niña asintió, pero subió las escaleras tan rápido como podría hacerlo yo corriendo.  
\- Karen. Vigila a tu hermana.  
\- Ya, ya. - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- ¡Susan! - gritó la mediana mientras subió las escaleras también a la carrera.  
William, sin embargo, seguía detrás de mí. Karl se movió para formar un triángulo con Shadow y William y dejar de tenerlo a su espalda.  
\- Os voy a enseñar rápidamente la casa. Venid. Aquí está cocina. Por esa puerta se va al garaje aunque ahora no tengo coche. Aquí hay un pequeño retrete.  
William parecía aburrido.  
\- Aquí es una salita de estar. - dije al llegar a una habitación que parecía una minibiblioteca, con estanterías llenas de libros, una pequeña butaca, una mesa de madera antigua y unas cortinas apenas translúcidas que se comían la mitad de la luz.  
\- No entras mucho por aquí, ¿verdad? - dijo William al respirar el aire cargado de polvo.  
\- No. La verdad es que las pocas veces que entro es para limpiar. No tengo mucho tiempo para leer, y además los libros ya estaban aquí desde que puedo recordar.  
William los ojeó un segundo con poco interés.  
\- La mayoría son bastante viejos. Los más modernos, si no recuerdo mal, están al fondo a la derecha. Debió comprarlos el anterior habitante los últimos años.  
William ojeó uno que le llamó la atención.  
\- Cada vez hay menos libros humanos. Los que dejan son muy sosos... A ver si hay algo interesante... - dijo mientras leía los títulos  
\- De este hicieron una película - dijo con algo de entusiasmo por fín.  
Ví que sacaba uno con el título de "Crepúsculo".  
\- Y parece que está toda la colección.  
\- Llévatelos si quieres. Aquí no hacen más que coger polvo.  
\- Gracias - dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
Dejamos la habitación y continuamos.  
\- Esta habitación la uso de almacén - dije al pasar por la última habitación de la planta baja que tenía con la ventana totalmente cerrada sin dejar pasar la luz.  
\- Veo que estás bien surtido - dijo Shadow al ver la cantidad de conservas que allí se amontonaban.  
\- Ah... bueno sí. De los tiempos de antes de las almas. La mayor parte de los envases están vacíos, aunque el montón ese de allí sí que están llenos. He comenzado a restaurar las existencias, pero como le dedico poco tiempo la cosa va lenta.

Subimos por las escaleras, llegando al pequeño rellano desde donde se podía ver el salón. Las niñas habían encendido la televisión y estaban sentadas en el sofá.  
\- Este es el salón donde me gusta relajarme. Veo que no soy el único.  
La mayor protestó.  
\- Estos programas son un rollo. Soy todos iguales.  
Al ver a su madre la pequeña se levantó y se lanzó para abrazarla otra vez sin motivo.  
\- Mamá... ¿Has traido mis juguetes?  
\- Sí. Dejé la bolsa abajo.  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes juguetes? - dijo con desparpajo a Karl como si le conociera de toda la vida.  
Un fugaz recuerdo vino a la mente de Karl.  
\- De hecho. ¡Sí! Ya me había olvidado. Venid. - dijo indicando también a la mayor que se levantó del sofá ante las indicaciones de Karl.  
Karl avanzó hasta la mitad del pasillo. En el techo, de forma discreta, había una trampilla que se asumía que era para acceder al tejado. Con un gancho que tenía escondido detrás de un mueble tiró de la trampilla para abajo. La trampilla incluia una escalera plegable, que al girarse se desplegaba sola.  
\- Seguidme. Pero tened cuidado. - dijo Karl subiendo las incómodas escaleras de la trampilla.  
Arriba había una buhardilla más grande de lo que pudiera imaginarse. En la parte central, donde subíamos, se podía estar totalmente de pie, aunque la cosa cambiaba rápido apenas unos pasos más lejos. Aunque el margen para las chicas era mayor.  
Estaba bien iluminada. Cuatro cristales en el propio tejado y un par de ventanas circulares en las paredes a un nivel fuera de la vista.  
La habitación era una gran sala de juegos para niños. Estaba muy polvorienta y con algunas telarañas, pero se veía que alguna familia, probablemente la primera que vivió aquí, lo convirtió en un lugar casi mágico lleno de juguetes de otro tiempo. Había también algunos posters de videojuegos olvidados, y de películas de Disney o de animación varias. También algunos trabajos manuales y dibujos hechos por quien fuera que habitase aquí antes.  
\- ¡Hala! - gritó la pequeña mientras comenzaba a observarlo todo.  
\- Me había olvidado casi por completo de este sitio. Cuando me lo enseñaron me pareció algo tan personal que quise respetarlo. Tampoco lo uso así que... Yo solo guardo cosas en el baúl y en el armario ese de ahí. Nunca he visto goteras, y con la luz que entra es bastante caliente los días soleados, salvo en invierno que casi no entra luz.  
\- Si quereis jugar aquí primero hay que limpiarlo. - dijo Shadow dirigiéndose a las pequeñas - Fast Hands, ¿podrías prestarnos unos cepillos?  
\- Encantado. Un favor que me haceis.  
\- Joooooo - dijo en tono de protesta la pequeña.  
\- No te quejes que al final no haces nunca nada - bromeó la mediana, respondida por una sonrisa pícara de la pequeña mientras retorcía en timidez su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Voy a por mis juguetes! - y salió corriendo una vez más.  
\- ¿Lo veis? - contestó la hermana esta vez dirigiéndose a nosotros.  
Karl bajó a por los cepillos que estaban en un pequeño armario empotrado. Al pasar enfrente del salón vió a William que ojeaba rápidamente el libro que había cogido y algunas miradas furtivas a la televisión que seguía encendida.  
\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Karl  
\- ¿El libro? Lo he ojeado un poco. No es mi género... pero puestos a leer sobre parejas imposibles, al menos es mejor que ESO. - dijo enfatizando la última palabra mientras señalaba a la televisión.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?  
\- La verdad es que no leía mucho. Era más de televisión.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de películas entonces?  
\- Ficción, acción...  
\- A lo mejor prefieres esto. Ven.  
Ya me imaginaba donde nos iba a llevar Karl.  
Volvimos escaleras abajo. Para sorpresa de William no volvimos a la sala de lectura, sino al almacén.  
Karl se quedó ante una estantería. Tenía ruedas y podía girar sin demasiada dificultad a pesar de tener bastantes cajas encima.  
Las cajas estaban perfectamente alineadas para tener una gran estabilidad a pesar de mover la estantería.  
\- Mira... Como en las películas - y le guiño un ojo.  
\- A un lado de la estantería había unos elementos que parecían decorativos, pero uno de ellos era diferente. No al ojo, pero sí en su labor.  
Karl lo empujó y tiró de él verticalmente.  
El trozo de pared, entre una columna y la esquina se movió. Era una pared falsa.  
William no dijo nada, pero su cara era de total asombro.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Un refugio de otro tiempo. De antes de las almas.  
Karl encendió el interruptor y William pudo ver las escaleras.  
\- Ten cuidado.  
No lo decía por decir. Las escaleras eran bastante altas y el techo muy inclinado de forma que en unos pocos pasos se descendía un piso entero.  
La zona de bajada solo mostraba ladrillos y cemento crudos, pero la habitación a continuación estaba bien acondicionada. Con otro interruptor encendió más luces en el techo ofreciendo una visibilidad perfecta.  
El aire era menos viciado de lo esperado. Tampoco habia la típica humedad de un sótano. Era el sistema de ventilación bien diseñado que usaba. Probablemente sin él Karl no podría haber vivido aquí saludablemente tanto tiempo.

\- Vaya - dijo William con algo de sorpresa.  
Había una mesa con bastantes productos de laboratorio. Aquí había hecho en su momento el suero.

En otra mesa había un montón de cables y un ordenador viejo, con dos pantallas, una de las cuales era uno de esos horribles monitores de antaño que tanto ocupaban.

\- ¿Para qué tanta cosa?  
\- Hay algunas cámaras discretas en la casa y en el exterior. Desde aquí se puede ver todo.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Eres un mirón! - dijo con convencimiento.  
\- ¿Eh? ¡No! No.  
Entonces William sonrió evidenciando que ni él se lo creía. Era una broma y Karl se la había creído. ¡Qué buenos son los humanos mintiendo!  
\- Esto era algo así como una habitación del pánico, ¿verdad? - dijo el chico.  
\- Originalmente sí. Y sospecho que antes de eso un refugio antiatómico cuando había obsesión con la guerra nuclear. Otros cambios son míos.  
\- ¿Tuyos o de tu anfitrión?  
\- Del humano - dijo jugando entre la mentira y la verdad.  
\- Cruza los dedos. Con un poco de suerte, funciona. - dijo Karl encendiendo un ordenador que ahora ya era viejo.  
El ordenador encendió sin problemas. Cuando finalizó, entró en algunas carpetas. Allí había guardado un montón de películas y algunas series.  
\- ¡Genial! - dijo William con entusiasmo.  
\- Ok. Pues adelante. Mira lo que quieras. Voy a avisar a Shadow que estás por aquí.  
\- Vale. - dijo perdiendo su atención en el nuevo contenido audiovisual a su alcance.  
Cuando regresé con los cepillos y un recogedor, la pequeña estaba abrazada a Shadow diciendo en voz baja.  
\- Pídeselo... Porfa...  
\- No. No podemos.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Nada. Vamos a limpiar. - dijo mientras la pequeña se limpiaba los ojos y se fue por la escalerilla.  
\- ¿Está bien?  
\- Sí... Es solo... que le ha encantando este sitio. Le gustaría poder quedarse.  
« No. Eso complicaría demasiado las cosas. », pensó Karl con rotundidad, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.  
\- ¿A donde os dirigíais?  
Shadow suspiró.  
\- Con mi hermana... Vive en el norte de Arizona.  
\- Sabe lo de los chicos, ¿verdad?  
Shadow calló casi medio minuto.  
\- Ni siquiera saber que voy a verla. - dijo con una voz tan apagada que parecía que hablaba para sí misma.  
\- ¿Ella es.. humana... como los niños?  
\- No, no.  
\- ¿Realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo?  
Shadow se detuvo y comenzó a frotar sus ojos con los párpados cerrados. Su voz rota nos decía que estaba conteniendo la emoción.  
\- No. La verdad es que no se lo que hago desde el primer minuto que llevo en este planeta. ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil?  
\- Quizás pueda darte unos consejos... si me lo cuentas...  
\- Quizás... pero no ahora. Ahora me gustaría limpiar y que las niñas jueguen un poco. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin poder sentirse seguras y ser ellas mismas. Aunque sólo sea esta noche.  
Karl continuó y se esforzó en acabar pronto. Abrió los ventanales del techo para llenar el lugar de aire limpio. Entre los dos, en un rato el lugar estuvo aceptablemente limpio y Karl ofreció una vieja manta para cubrir el suelo a modo de alfombra para que las chicas pudieran sentarse allí sin pasar frío.

La pequeña no tardó ni un minuto en buscar sus juguetes y esparcirlos por su nuevo espacio. Al poco rato su hermana mayor se le unió a petición de la pequeña.  
Ambas disfrutaron y rieron y por un buen rato Shadow y yo hicimos de espectadores. Su cara parecía cambiar con el humor de las pequeñas, llegando a verla reir por primera vez ante algunas de sus bromas y juegos.

\- Mamá. ¿Podemos dormir aquí? - dijo la pequeña con sonrisa pícara.  
Shadow contestó con una mirada mezcla de severidad y complicidad.  
\- Aquí no hay camas. Teneis que dormir bien que mañana nos tocará un buen viaje por carretera.  
La mirada de la pequeña se hizo triste. Quizás no solo por no poder dormir allí. Fue sobre todo su reacción al mencionar "mañana". Como me había dicho Shadow, la pequeñá deseaba quedarse.  
\- Ah. Quizás haya una alternativa - dijo Karl mientras abrió un armario lleno de cosas viejas.  
\- Aquí están. Mis antiguos sacos de dormir y... aquí los colchones de agua.  
\- ¿Colchones de agua? - preguntó la mediana.  
\- Un truco que aprendí hace tiempo. Los colchones de agua pueden servir para dormir en un aprieto. La esterilla evita que el colchón se pinche y la superficie del colchón, aunque seca es un poco áspera, no la notas estando dentro del saco. Es casi tan blando como una cama normal. Es una alternativa si quereis...  
\- ¿Podemos, mamí? Porfa, porfa, porfaaaa...  
\- Está bien. Pero el viaje lo vamos a hacer, esteis despiertas o dormidas.  
La pequeña, con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a sus juguetes y juegos con su hermana. Las risas llenaron la habitación y Shadow se veía visiblemente emocionada.  
Ante el paso del tiempo decidió comprobar que todo iba bien con William y la acompañé al cuarto secreto. Ella también se sorprendió un poco con el lugar, pero parecía más preocupada con el chaval.  
Él, sin embargo, parecía ensimismado con lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en el ordenador.  
\- William - interrumpió Shadow.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo parando el reproductor.  
\- ¿Todo bien?  
\- Sí... ¿Oye, vamos a dormir aquí?  
\- Sí. Hands nos ha preparado la habitación arriba. Parece que tus hermanas van a dormir en la buhardilla.  
\- Casi preferiría dormir aquí. Así podría estirar un poco el día sin molestaros.  
\- Hay una cama aquí. - dijo Hands como aceptación de su solicitud.  
\- Como quieras. Pero deberías comer algo. Voy a preparar unos sandwiches.  
\- Vale... Ya iré cuando acabe. - dijo mientras dejaba de prestar atención a Shadow, que parecía consternada con su comportamiento.  
Karl esperó a salir del cuarto para iniciar una incómoda conversación.  
\- La edad del pavo, ¿eh? - dijo en tono cordial.  
\- Es más que eso. Él me ve como... como lo que soy. La persona responsable de que perdiese a su madre.  
Karl no sabía que palabras de consuelo elegir, pero Shadow parecía querer hablar por fín.  
\- Cuéntame tu historia.  
Shadow asintió con cara sombría. Entramos a la cocina y Karl cerró la puerta para asegurar de que los chicos no oyeran por accidente si acaso se acercaran allí.  
\- A mí anfitrión lo capturaron antes del día cero. La engañaron sobre una supuesta reunión de padres de niños del colegio. Fue con su hermana mayor. Recuerdo que las dos fueron extrañadas porque estaban de vacaciones y no es normal que reclamen a los padres en esas fechas. Los últimos recuerdos que tengo es que nos llevaron a una sala cerrada con mesas típicas de alumnos donde se sentaron y la gente comenzó a notar que se sentía mal. Cuando quisieron salir se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba cerrada y perdieron la consciencia. Eso son los últimos recuerdos de mi anfitrión.

Karl pensaba que se estaba yendo un poco por las ramas, pero estaba claro que necesitaba desahogarse.

\- Pero para mi hermana... la hermana de mi anfitrión, fue diferente. Cuando nos presentamos, despues de estar insertadas, me contó que su inserción fue diferente porque ella se resistió. Debió respirar menos porque se despertó despues, y descubrió que estaba inmovilizada mientras veía como insertaban a otras personas en camillas. Vió nuestros ojos y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Suspiró tomándose una breve pausa.

\- Y ella no quería desaparecer... Cuando esa alma la controló...pudo ver lo que estaba pasando. La estaba matando... y por un tiempo la notaba dentro de ella. Era un alma primeriza...  
\- Espera... Creía que no habían ocurrido partos hasta muy recientemente.  
\- No. Ella no es de aquí. Pero a veces traen almas primerizas en los tanques. No tiene más recuerdos que los de su madre.  
\- Perdona que te interrumpiera... - dijo Karl para que continuara.  
\- Yo fuí su primer confidente. La recomendé que fuera a un acomodador. Pero no lograron cambiarla. Ella sentía que había hecho algo malo. Que había matado a alguien como ella misma. Se sintió muy deprimida.  
\- Ajá.  
\- Y la cosa fue a peor cuando nos pidieron que nos pusieramos en contacto con nuestras familias para insertarlas también. El marido de mi anfitrión vivía en Nueva York por tema de trabajo temporalmente y me pidieron que le tendiera una trampa.  
\- Y tu hermana se opuso. - adelantó Karl presuponiendo el destino de la historia.  
\- Sí. Se puso como loca. Dijo que le mataríamos. Dijo que ya no sería la persona que conocemos. Que luego ya no me amaría. Que le estaría traicionando.  
\- ¿Y lo hiciste?  
Se tomó unos segundos de pausa. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, a punto de llorar.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Mi hermana tenía razón. La nueva alma no tenía nada que ver con la persona que era. De hecho, me dijo que le gustaba mucho Nueva York y que, dado que ya no eramos la pareja que fuimos, que prefería seguir allí, que allí creía que sería más feliz.  
Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Y mi hermana no me lo perdonó. Dijo que no quería saber nada de las almas, que se iría a vivir lejos sola. Me dejó un contacto, por la familia que fuimos. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.  
\- ¿Y los chicos?  
\- Estaban de vacaciones. Eran fechas cercanas al día cero, así que me pidieron que esperara ya que los insertarían allí.  
\- ¿Los recogiste?  
\- Quizás debería haberlo hecho. Pero por aquel entonces seguía haciendo lo que me pedían. Pero cada vez me sentía más culpable... Y Carol, mi anfitrión, comenzaba a aparecerse en mis sueños. Me pedía que no lo hiciera. Y veía cambiar a los chicos que no querían saber nada más de mí. Y sus recuerdos, los de los niños, mi marido, mi hermana, me atormentaban cada día...  
« Igual que tú. Tú también te resististe. » - le recordé a Karl.  
\- ¿Y el día cero?  
\- Llegó... y cuando llamé para obtener noticias, ¡me dijeron que habían desaparecido!  
\- ¿Se escaparon?  
\- Sí. Y los buscadores llamaron a mi pareja y a mí para que les buscáramos. Al principio fueron amables y juntos dimos ideas sobre donde podrían haber ido. Pero cada vez me sentía menos implicada con las pesadillas. Y el buscador asignado pensaba que ocultaba algo y comenzó a presionarme.  
\- ¿Incluso sin saber nada?  
\- No sabía nada de los chicos pero no les conté nada de lo de mi hermana. Supongo que intuía que le ocultaba cosas. No culpo al buscador pero fue desagradable.  
\- ¿Cómo los encontraste?  
\- Acabé tan crispada de la situación que decidí irme unos días. Y en medio del viaje pensé en un sitio en la montaña al que fuimos todos juntos una vez hace muchos años. El sitio más solitario que recuerdo.  
\- ¿Y allí estaban?  
\- En otra cabaña cercana. Fue la pequeña. Me vió y me llamó. Fue Susan. Mi pequeña Susan me reconoció y me llamó. De no ser por ella no les había descubierto.  
\- ¿Y decidiste que no se los entregarías a los buscadores?  
\- Fue una decisión difícil. William fue muy agresivo al principio. Pero fui sinciera con ellos. Que era otra persona pero todo lo que era su madre vivía ahora dentro de mí. Que los protegería.  
\- Imagino que sería muy difícil.  
\- Aún me siento culpable... Pero ahora es definitivo...  
Shadow estaba visiblemente emocionada...  
\- No solo a los chicos. También se lo prometí a ella y cumpliré muy promesa.  
\- ¿Ella?  
\- A Carol... que no entregaría a los niños. Que los defendería con mi vida. Me lo pedía cada noche, todas las noches, en todos las pesadillas, hasta que se lo prometí. Cuando se lo prometí, ella... por fín descansó.  
Ahora Karl entendía mejor el por qué de todo.  
\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste allí en la cabaña?  
\- Bueno... Ese sitio lo conocía mi marido también. Era cuestión de tiempo que los buscadores lo localizaran. Además está demasiado apartado y nos quedábamos sin comida.  
\- Podias haber ido tú a comprarla.  
\- ¿Y dejarlos solos mucho tiempo? ¡No, no! Jamás lo haría. No podía durar mucho tiempo. Quizás entre mi hermana y yo... quizás entre las dos podamos mantenerlos ocultos.  
\- ¿Y ella te apoyará?  
\- No lo sé. No puedo estar segura... Pero en su momento no quería que los cambiara. ¿Acaso tengo más opciones?

« Podrían quedarse aquí. » - le sugerí.  
« Ya tenemos suficientes problemas nosotros solos. Y la ciudad no es el mejor lugar para esconder a unos humanos. »  
« Bueno... ¿acaso no lo estás logrando tú? »  
« Sí, pero, primero, yo sí convivo contigo así que a todos los efectos, estoy insertado. Segundo, soy adulto y puedo fingir bien. Los chicos no tardarían mucho en delatarse. »  
« ¿Y ayudarles a esconderse? » - insistí  
« ¿Acaso no es lo que estamos haciendo? »  
« Me refiero a algo más permanente. Tienes lentillas suficientes para los chicos... »  
Mi idea le pilló de improviso. Aunque Karl normalmente me llevaba ventaja en esto, él había suprimido conscientemente esta idea.  
« Una cosa es hacer algo que algún alma rara haría... Compadecerse de unos niños humanos. Y otra es darles una herramienta que no deberíamos tener, y que si les descubren tracearán la procedencia y sabrán que no somos un alma cualquiera. Eso es demasiado. »  
La respuesta de Karl me decepcionó. Son humanos. No debería ser yo quien estuviera más motivado para ayudarles. Sin embargo él se había puesto límites y estaba claro que no estába dispuesto a arriesgarse más de lo que ya habíamos hecho.

Shadow llamó a los niños y juntos difrutamos de un rato cordial en la cocina mientras tomamos unos sandwiches. Era fácil ver que Shadow se había volcado por completo en los chicos y los defendería hasta las últimas consecuencias. También era visible que el trato de William era mucho más frío que el de las niñas. Él veía al alma, no a su madre, a pesar de que fuera obvio que esa alma era su mejor aliada en este momento.

Llegó el momento de dormir y cada cual eligió su sitio. Las niñas finalmente se quedaron arriba tal y como habían pedido, William siguió estirando la noche con las películas del ordenador y Shadow dormió en la otra habitación sola mientras yo estaba en mi habitación habitual. Con el silencio de la noche era fácil escuchar a las pequeñas trasteando estirando la noche. Medio dormido creí oir también a William, que debió subir aunque de eso no me percaté.

Por nuestra rutina, nos despertamos temprano igual que cuando iba al laboratorio. Con discrección Karl tomó una nueva dosis guardada convenientemente en el botiquín para asegurarse el control por otro día más. No protesté. Yo me habría delatado fácilmente.  
Despertó a Shadow procurando no hacer ruido. Le propuso que fueramos nosotros a recoger el coche primero dejando a las chicas que pudieran dormir un poco más. Antes de irnos comprobamos que William ya se había despertado... o quizás había trasnochado... y estaba de nuevo con el ordenador. Le pedimos que cuidara de sus hermanas y salimos al taller.

El viaje se hizo habitual. A fin de cuentas, seguí el mismo trayecto de todos los días hasta el metro, y allí siguiendo las indicaciones fue fácil dirigirse al destino.

La sorpresa llegó en el taller.

\- Hola. Habíamos dejado un coche a nombre de "Shadow of Iceberg". Veníamos a ver si está todo solucionado. - dijo Karl con sobriedad  
\- ¡Ah! Sí... sí... no hemos cambiado todas las piezas desgastadas pero sí las principales que estaban rotas. El coche ya funciona de nuevo. Puede usarlo si lo necesita ahora mismo pero es recomendable que vuelva al taller pronto para una puesta a punto más completa.  
\- ¡No, no! No será necesario. Ya lo llevaré cuando llegue a mi destino. - dijo Shadow con nerviosismo  
\- ¿Y ese destino cual es? - dijo una voz agrietada y amenazante detrás nuestro  
La cara de Shadow se volvió blanca como el marmol mientras nos damos la vuelta para hablar con nuestro nuevo interlocutor.  
\- Loud...er... ¿qué ... haces ... tú... aquí?  
\- Buscarte, por supuesto. Te devuelvo la pregunta... ¿que haces TÚ aquí? ¿Y a donde vas? ¡Llevo un tiempo buscándote!

Aquella persona que preguntaba tan inquisidoramente era un buscador.

Shadow estaba nerviosísima. Abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de articular palabra.  
Noté que Karl entedía la situación. Él también se contagió de la tensión del momento. Los dos nos sentimos igual, pero ante la misma sensación, yo me bloqueé como Shadow pero Karl se puso alerta. Fue como si dentro de la mente, su conciencia diera dos pasos adelante y yo uno atrás, ganando un control absoluto sobre el cuerpo. No estaba seguro de si Karl podría oirme ahora.

Karl dió un paso adelante medio cruzándose entre él y Shadow y le tendió una mano con una media sonrisa artificial.

\- Hola señor...  
\- Louder Mouth  
\- ¿Murciélago? - preguntó casi de inmediato  
\- ¿También usted? - dijo de sorpresa rompiendo su concentración  
\- No. Me temo que no. Sólo he sido araña.  
\- Y su nombre es...  
\- Fast Hands  
\- ¿Cual es su relación con Shadow?  
\- Oh... Ella tuvo una avería con su coche y yo la he ayudado.  
\- Ajá... ¿Y ella iba acompañada?

Los ojos de Shadow parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Parecía apunto de desmoronarse.

\- No. - dijo en voz firme, clara y rotunda.

Karl mantuvo los ojos firmes sobre el buscador. Por unos breves segundos parecía una lucha por ver quien mantenía más firme la mirada. El buscador desvió los ojos a Shadow y nuevamente nos miró con extrañeza.

\- ¿Está totalmente seguro? - dijo mientras comenzó a dar pasos rodeándonos para tener un acceso más directo a Shadow.  
Entonces pudimos verla de nuevo sin dejar de mostrarnos firmes ante él. Shadow parecía cada vez más nerviosa. Tenía sus manos juntas ocultando un breve temblor y sus ojos hundidos en el suelo.

\- Sí - volvió a decir Karl con la misma seguridad que antes.  
Pero el buscador estaba centrada en Shadow.

\- Dime Shadow... ¿Estabas sola?  
Shadow abrió lentamente la boca mientras se tomó un par de segundos para respirar profundo y se decidió a hablar. Pero Karl la interrupió antes de empezar.  
\- Shadow lleva demasiado tiempo sintiéndose sola e incómoda. ¿Por qué cree que se había ido?  
Shadow nos miró con sorpresa. En cierta forma, Karl no había mentido. No hablaba de las personas físicas, sino de las emociones. Ante su confesión de ayer, lo que había dicho Karl era una gran verdad. No estaba físicamente sola, pero estaba sola en esta aventura. Sobre ella recaía el cuidado de los chicos. Una carga que debía soportar por sí misma. Los chicos estaban fuera de la carga emocional.  
\- Sí... Estoy sola... - dijo en voz apagada y mirando hacia abajo  
\- Está feo eso de irse sin avisar. Sabes que es importante para mí localizar a tus hijos. Esperaba que pudieras haberlos encontrado.  
Shadow explotó en sollozos.  
\- Mi marido ya no quiere estar conmigo. Mi hermana también se ha ido. ¡Y tú me presionas para encontrar a mis hijos y alejarlos para siempre de mí!  
Sus lágrimas recorrieron toda su cara. Karl se tiró encima de ella para enterrarla en su hombro mientras susurró a su oido.  
\- Sssshhhh  
Se podía interpretar como una intención de calmarla, pero era también un mensaje para que no dijera más de lo debido.

Las lágrimas de Shadow pareció ablandar al buscador que dió un paso atrás. Su cara mostró por fín algo de culpa.  
\- ¿Es esto necesario? - dijo Karl con voz amenazante.  
\- No es mi intención importunarla, pero es necesario que cumpla con mi trabajo y ...  
\- ¿Y su trabajo justifica hacer sufrir así a otra alma?  
\- Lo que hago es por el bien común...  
« Cuantas veces he escuchado esa excusa. » - dijo Karl para sí mismo.  
Era verdad. Cuando queríamos justificar algo, siempre era por ese motivo. Por "el bien común". Ahora no parecía tan claro.  
\- ¿Y esta es la única manera?  
\- Supongo... que podemos dejarlo para más tarde - dijo mientras se alejó deprisa.  
Karl dejó de Shadow se desahogara. Inesperadamente vimos a un coche de buscador, seguro que era el suyo, pasar frente al taller y perderse en las calles.  
\- Está bien... - dijo abrazándola con ternura - se ha ido.  
\- No... no está bien. Ya me ha encontrado. Los encontrará. Va a cogerlos...

Karl dió un respingo. Es cierto. Le había dicho quien era. Un buscador tiene acceso inmediato a los datos conocidos de la gente. Sabiendo que estábamos aquí, era lógico inspeccionar mi casa.

\- ¡Vámonos! Es posible que haya ido a casa. Tenemos que volver ya.  
\- No servirá de nada. - dijo visiblemente abatida.  
\- Es posible que los chicos se escondan. Si no los ha encontrado cuando lleguemos quizás podamos despistarle.

Shadow pareció recomponerse con la esperanza. La amable gente del taller nos había dejado el coche ya en el exterior. Karl cogió las llaves y condujo.

En esos momentos, comencé a apreciar con más claridad lo que hasta ahora solo había sido una sospecha. El potenciador que nos permitía convivir con facilidad a Karl y a mí, la última formulación que nos había dado tan buen resultado parecía que potenciaba nuestras capacidades más allá de lo que le pedíamos para nuestra convivencia. Los reflejos estaban acelerados. La concentración era absoluta. Quizás por eso Karl pudo actuar con tanta eficiencia ante el suceso del gris.  
Karl respetó la velocidad en buena parte del trayecto, pero sabía como forzar la norma. Debimos ganar un par de minutos al buscador. Pero este ya nos sacaba demasiada ventaja.  
Cuando llegamos, para nuestro horror, el coche del buscador estaba en frente y la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

Shadow se lanzó a la carrera, pero Karl la alcanzó y la detuvo.  
\- ¡No los llames! Si no los ha descubierto los delatarás. - le dijo en susurros.

Karl entró primero.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Nadie respondió.  
Karl hizo el gesto a Shadow del silencio poniendo un dedo vertical frente a sus labios. Algunos ruidos provinieron del piso de arriba.

\- ¿Hola?  
El buscador estaba en el salón ojeando el libro que ayer estuvo ojeando William.  
\- Extraña lectura. Vampiros. Uno de los mitos más desagradables de la salvaje cultura humana. Es una suerte que nos hayamos deshecho de la mayoría. Dudo que haya muchas almas que puedan estar interesadas en su lectura.  
\- ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Suele violar así la intimidad de la gente?  
\- Sólo cuando cumplo mi cometido. Como ve, he encontrado otra forma de realizarlo, tal y como me sugirió.  
\- Pero es igual de irritante. - dijo Karl entre la amenaza y la broma sarcástica.  
Un fuerte chasquido en el ático nos sobresaltó a todos. El buscador reaccionó rápidamente, que buscó en el techo. Con la atención fija, le bastaron unos segundos para encontrar la trampilla.  
Intento alcanzar la abertura para el tirador de un salto y falló. No era sencillo. Miró el mueble delante suyo y buscó tras él. Estaba claro que lo de esconder el gancho era algo más habitual de lo que había supuesto y el buscador tenía experiencia o estaba entrenado.  
Subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Nosotros le seguimos. La cara de Shadow parecía lista a exponer toda una lista de excusas o rogar con todas sus fuerzas, pero al llegar arriba, el lugar estaba vacío. Ni las niñas ni los juguetes estaban allí.

El buscador miró por todos lados. Incluso abrió el viejo baúl. Allí estaban todos los juguetes desordenados.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Usted tiene niños?  
\- No. Esto estaba aquí antes de mi inserción. Como el libro que ojeó usted antes.

Algunas cosas tenían sentido. La ambientación de la habitación era añeja y cuadraba con la excusa. Pero la habitación estaba demasiado limpia. La manta estaba mal doblada apoyada en un equilibrio precario que parecía apunto de desmoronarse. Algo que no tenía aspecto de haberse hecho hace tiempo.

El buscador miraba malhumorado en todas las direcciones, buscando algún hueco que permitiera escapar a los niños convencido de que estaban al alcance de su mano.  
Mientras Karl y yo nos planteabamos la misma pregunta.  
« ¿Qué es lo que ha sonado aquí? » le pregunté.  
« No tengo ni idea. Quizás movieron algo que se ha caído. Espero que estén abajo. El refugio secreto es mucho más difícil de encontrar. »

El buscador bajó con rapidez las escaleras, temiendo que aquel sonido hubiera sido una distracción, aunque por si acaso cerró la trampilla tras nosotros por si algún movimiento les delataba. Hizo un repaso rápido por las habitaciones que tenían pocos lugares donde ocultarse a la vista.  
En menos de un minuto estaba bajando las escaleras decidido a inspeccionar minuciosamente el bajo.

Ni Shadow ni Karl dijeron nada. Confiaba en que la inspección fallida hiciera perder la paciencia al buscador.

Justo al bajar sonó el timbre justo cuando estábamos en el pasillo a dos pasos de la puerta. Karl abrió con la esperanza de que la inesperada visita sirviera para interrupir la incómoda inspección del buscador.

Otra cara conocida nos saludó.  
\- ¡Fireproof! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Shadow se quedó aún más aterrorizada que antes. Fireproof portaba su uniforme de buscador. Ahora que tenía a los dos buscadores juntos pude apreciar las diferencias. El traje de Fireproof tenía diferentes piezas y formaba un traje más complejo y adornado. También tenía un color algo más claro y Karl se preguntó por un instante si el color había sido escogido por él mismo para destacar algo más con su piel de ébano.

\- ¡Señor! - dijo Louder con voz disciplinada como reaciona un soldado humano ante un superior.  
Fireproof le ignoró y se dirigió cordialmente a mí.

\- Me llevé una sorpresa cuando ví su dirección personal en una alerta de la central. ¿Ocurre algún problema?  
Aunque Fireproof se dirigía a mí, Louder contestó como si le hubiera cuestionado.  
\- No señor. El asunto es relativo al alma Shadow of Iceberg aquí presente...  
Fireproof pareció molesto con la interrupción.  
\- ¿Y qué importante cuestión le ha traído a esta casa?  
\- Estoy encargado de la búsqueda de los hijos de su anfitrión. Tengo motivos para sospechar que están ocultos aquí.  
\- ¿Y por qué ha notificado un registro inesperado si el propietario está aquí presente?  
\- Esto... No estaba presente cuando había comenzado.  
\- Ni siquiera se dignó en solicitarlo. - dijo Karl mostrando indignación en su voz.  
Louder pareció perder toda su fuerza ante la mirada de desaprobación de Fireproof.  
\- Fast Hands... ¿Le importaría enseñarnos su casa? - dijo Fireproof como pretendiendo demostrar a Louder la forma correcta.  
\- Ya he inspeccionado la parte superior. Deberíamos inspeccionar a fondo esta planta. Si nos descuidamos pueden escapar.  
Karl movió exageradamente los ojos como dejando ver la molestia ante la insistencia del buscador aunque él sabía que tenía toda la razón.  
Louder retomó su búsqueda, que se volvió más exagerada como queriendo no quedar mal ante Fireproof  
« ¿No se supone que las almas no tienen superiores? » - me preguntó Karl  
« Y así es... Bueno. Quizás con los buscadores sea diferente. Son bastante herméticos sobre sus tareas. »

El buscador seguía inspeccionando una por una, pasando por el almacén donde pasó por alto el acceso secreto camuflado. Cada vez estaba visiblemente más nervioso. Retornó a la cocina, donde afortunadamente sólo quedaban los cubiertos usados por Shadow y yo esta mañana. El resto lo había limpiado el día antes.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Está satisfecho? - inquirió Karl ante el nerviosismo creciente del buscador.  
\- Algo se me ha debido pasar por alto... - dijo en voz baja como para sí mismo.  
\- ¿Ha inspeccionado la habitación del pánico de la casa? - dijo Fireproof  
Por supuesto. Fireproof era quien me había interrogado por primera vez y sabía todo sobre mí. Incluso había uno de los dos buscadores responsables de la captura de Karl. Él sabía todo sobre mí.  
\- ¿Habitación del pánico?  
Fireproof se acercó bastante más al otro buscador y le dijo casi al oido y en voz bastante más baja intentando que no lo oyéramos.  
\- Si siguiera el protocolo, lo habría visto en la ficha.  
\- ¿Fast Hands?  
Karl se sintió arrinconado. La verdad es que no sabíamos si los chicos estaban allí pero, ¿donde más podían estar? ¿podrían haber huido al ver al buscador?  
Apenas quedaba una pequeña esperanza.  
Shadow volvía a reaccionar como antes. Su mirada derrotada al suelo indicaba que estaba a putno de desmoronarse de nuevo.

Karl prefirió agarrarse a la posibilidad de que pudieran haberse encondido en otro sitio y se alejó rápido para que los buscadores le siguieran dejando a Shadow atrás.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la cara de Karl debía dejar un atisbo de miedo, ya que Louder parecía haber leído en nuestra cara su triunfo. Aquel era el reducto que quedaba por mirar. Un escondite secreto y perfecto. Tenían que estar allí.

Karl abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a los buscadores. Encendieron las luces...

Estaba vacío. Incluso la cama hecha y el ordenador apagado. No había indicios claros de la presencia de William. Más allá de lo inusual del lugar, nada parecía indicar la presencia de los muchachos.

La cara de Louder comenzó en sorpresa, luego terror, y luego ira.

Se dió media vuelta, subió las escaleras donde aún esperaba Shadow y se encaró con ella.  
\- ¿Donde los ha escondido?  
Shadow no dijo nada. Solo miró abajo mostrando evidentes esfuerzos para no confesar.

Karl se contagió de la ira del buscador y se encaró con él.  
\- ¿Es que una inspección no es suficiente para usted? ¿Por qué la molesta así?  
\- ¡Porque está mintiendo! - dijo rojo de la ira  
\- ¡Louder Mouth! - gritó Fireproof con la voz más severa que había escuchado jamás.  
El buscador se calló de inmediato.  
\- Su comportamiento está siendo del todo inapropiado.  
\- Pero señor... Tengo pruebas...  
\- ¿Puede encontrar a los supuestos niños o no?  
\- Estoy seguro de que ella...  
\- ¡NO! ¿Cual es la decimocuarta regla básica de los buscadores?  
\- No se debe importunar a ningún alma durante el desarrollo de nuestras labores si no compromete... - paró interrupiéndose a sí mismo - Pero señor... ¿acaso esconder a humanos salvajes no es una clara violación que pone en riesgo la vida de otras almas?  
\- ¿Usted cree que hay almas en peligro?  
\- Ssssssí... - respondió indeciso.  
\- ¿Peligro inminente?  
Su respuesta solo fue unos segundos de silencio.  
\- No es propio de otras almas mentir a un buscador. Temo que estas almas estén bajo el peligroso influjo de humanos salvajes y puedan poner en riesgo las vidas de otros ciudadanos.  
El buscador Fireproof parecía perder la paciencia por segundos.  
\- Sepa que esta persona de aquí - dijo señalándome - es el responsable de haber salvado muchas vidas en asuntos de máxima categoría.  
Louder me miró ahora aterrado.  
\- ¿Es usted buscador? ¿Sec...  
Fireproof interrumpió.  
\- No, no. Aunque aún tengo esperanzas que se una a nosotros. Podría llegar a serlo, quien sabe.  
\- Siento importunarles así pero... yo tengo que realizar a cabo mi trabajo.  
Fireproof le apoyó su fuerte mano en el hombro y casi le arrastró en dirección a la salida.  
\- En la academia enseñamos que debemos seguir nuestros instintos. Es encomiable su pasión. Sin embargo su forma de proceder ha sido del todo inapropiada.  
Louder parecía que iba a responder pero Fireproof le hizo el gesto de callar.  
\- No. No me haga hacer llamadas, por favor. Esta es MI zona, no la suya.  
\- Pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo... - siguió insistiendo.  
\- Y por supuesto puede hacerlo. Pero incluso aunque usted tuviera razón y estas almas estuvieran cometiendo el grave error del que les acusa, aún así se merecería mejor trato del que he podido observar.  
Louder bajó la mirada abatido.  
\- Mire. No le digo que abandone su labor. Le digo que busque otra forma de llevarla a cabo.  
Era curioso ver a Fireproof sugerir lo mismo que había hecho yo mismo en el taller.  
\- Entiendo. Perdone las molestias, señor. No volveré a importunarle.  
Y salió raudo por la puerta.  
\- Discúlpenle. He mirado su ficha. Es su primera vida. Me temo que no es consciente hasta que punto su entusiasmo en su oficio puede ser una carga para los demás.  
\- Gracias por todo. - dijo Karl con ganas de cerrar la puerta.  
\- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.  
Parecía que Fireproof me tiraba una indirecta sobre sus deseos para que me hiciera buscador. Para colmo, ahora le debía una.

Cerré la puerta y por fín respiramos tranquilos... Apenas unos segundos.  
\- ¿Donde están? - se preguntó a sí misma Shadow  
\- Shhh...  
Karl indicó a Shadow que se mantuviera en silencio y fueron al refugio.  
Habló en susurros.  
\- Lo más probable es que ahora nos estén vigilando. Hay aparatos de escucha que permite amplificar mucho el sonido. Debemos hablar bajo. Vamos a la habitación del pánico... Aquí creo que se oiga menos. Es el lugar más profundo de la casa.  
\- ¿Donde están los chicos? - repitió preocupada  
\- No lo sé. No tengo ni idea. Si están en la casa se han escondido fenomenal.  
\- ¿Si están en la casa? ¿Crees que se han ido? - dijo con cada vez más nerviosismo  
\- Busquémoslos. Pero hablemos bajo por si están a la escucha. Lo último que queremos es delatarnos.

Empezamos por la misma habitación. Karl cerró la puerta y elevó un poco más el todo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Estais por aquí? ¿Hola? Los buscadores ya no están. - preguntó Karl  
Pareció sonar unos susurros de respuesta.  
\- ¡Susan! ¡Karen! ¡William! - dijo su madre elevando un poco más el tono.  
\- Estamos aquí... - sonó levemente sin poder localizarlos.  
\- ¿Chicos? ¿Donde estais?  
La voz un poco más grave de William resonó tras la pared algo más fuerte.  
\- Aquí... Dame un momento que ahora abro...  
Las tablas de la pared del fondo se deslizaron dejando al descubierto un hueco oscuro y unos travesaños cortados por los que fueron bajando a modo de escalera.  
Karl estaba totalmente desconcertado.  
\- ¿Cómo has...? - dijo mientras su voz se pedría mientras miraba el cierre.  
No es que William hubiera arrancaco con éxito las tablas del fondo. Aunque no lo parecía desde fuera, estaban juntas por una placa de metal que parecía bastante robusta y podría apartarse por un sistema deslizante. Era una puerta oculta en una habitación secreta.  
\- ¡Chicos! - dijo ahogadamente Shadow mientras los iba abrazando uno por uno y luego en grupo.  
\- Tenía mucho miedo... - se quejó la pequeña.  
\- Ya está... ya se ha ido...  
\- No por mucho tiempo. - rompió Karl como un jarro de agua fría.  
\- Es probable que esté escuchando con instrumentos. Y si ahora no puede, estará preparado dentro de poco.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Shadow con algo de esperanza.  
\- No lo se, pero parece lógico y debemos ponernos en lo peor.  
\- Pues ya lo sabeis... Teneis que seguir aquí quietos... - les dijo a los tres  
\- Pero no podemos seguir aquí. Si no salimos, nos va a volver a visitar. Si salimos simplemente por la puerta, nos va a ver. Si nos vamos en coche, nos va a seguir y probablemente nos paren más adelante...  
La peor cara de preocupación de Shadow retornaba ahora que era más consciente que esto no había terminado.  
Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación. Hasta la pequeña miraba ahora compungida sus propias manos.  
Karl se sumió en el interrogante de la pared.  
\- Oye... ¿Cómo lo descubriste? - preguntó Karl a William  
\- Por la noche me extrañó oir a mis hermanas casi como si estuvieran al otro lado de la pared. Como me habías enseñado la puerta secreta de antes, se me ocurrió que quizás había otra. Perdona que no te preguntara...  
\- No, no... no pasa nada. Es sólo que no tenía ni idea de que esto estuviera aquí.  
\- Ah, ¿no? - dijo con un pequeño aire de superioridad  
\- ¿Llega hasta la buhardilla? - dijo mientras miraba por el hueco dejado.  
\- Sí. Tanto aquí como arriba hay un par de pestillos y se pueden bloquear. ¿No decías que era una habitación del pánico? Supongo que era una vía de escape por si te pillaban en la planta superior.  
\- ¿Estabais arriba cuando fue el buscador? - dijo Shadow aterrorizada  
\- Cerramos el suelo mientras os oíamos subir. No nos pillasteis por un pelo.  
Karl echó un vistazo al hueco. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, mostrando como había apenas el espacio para que una persona adulta pudiera pasar entre dos paredes. Trozos de madera atravesadas creaban algo parecido a una escalera. El hueco coincidía con una zona de la fachada y debía ascender por toda la pared de la casa.  
\- Je... Un año aquí y nunca lo ví... Eres hábil, chico.  
William sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
\- ¿Estuviste un año aquí? - repitió preguntando Shadow con sorpresa.  
Karl suspiró. No había tenido ninguna intención de contarles la verdad, pero ahora... ¿Qué más daba? Si les descubrían mirarían los recuerdos de los chicos. Si no hubiera mentido, a menos con tal descaro, al buscador siempre podría haberse justificado. Pero ahora si los pillaban sabrían que había mentido sin problemas al buscador. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarían en descubrir su secreto?  
Ví sus pensamientos y me dí cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.  
« Vas a darles las lentillas, ¿verdad? » - le pregunté  
« No debería. Tienen todas las de perder..., pero si les descubren ya da igual si les damos lentillas o no... Creo que sabrán que yo sigo aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento pero sospecho que haga lo que haga va a ir mal »  
« Bueno... si la cosa acaba mal, al menos podemos intentar ayudarles, ¿no crees? » - traté de convencerlo.  
« No puedo evitar tener ese mal presentimiento. Es como apostar por el desastre seguro de que les descubran con unas lentillas que nadie puede fabricar o el desastre rápido de que los pillen a la mínima. Tome la decisión que tome, es mala. »  
« ¿Entonces? »  
Karl no me respondió directamente, pero sus actos fueron la respuesta.  
\- Shadow... Has sido sincera conmigo así que creo que debo ser sincero contigo. Con los cuatro...  
Sus palabras dejaron una atmósfera de intriga mientras buscó los recipientes de las lentillas que estaban ahí guardados, incluyendo el vacío de las que ahora portábamos.

Abrió el recipiente, se roció las manos, y ante los cuatro se retiró las lentillas.  
No había colirio ahora. Mi brillo debía ser tan débil que no debía ser fácil de ver.  
Todos, menos la pequeña que parecía confusa, me miraban con ojos atónitos.  
La cara de Shadow agregaba el terror a la sorpresa.  
\- Eres... ¿humano? - dijo con voz temblorosa  
La pequeña pareció darse cuenta de repente y con acto exagerado se tapó la boca que abrió totalmente y dijo en un susurro fuerte...  
\- ¡Es humano!  
\- Bueno... es un poco más complicado que eso... Mi nombre es Karl, por cierto. - dijo mientras le tendía la mano.  
Shadow seguía petrificada, como si fueramos un depredador escondido que acabara de descubrir y se esperara que la atacáramos de un momento a otro.  
\- Pero... ¿acaso no te conocía el buscador? ¿Cómo lo has podido engañar?  
\- Como te he dicho... es complicado. Fast Hands es real, no es un invento mío. Está aquí - dijo señalando nuestra cabeza - conmigo. Estamos intentando lograr un complicado equilibrio para turnarnos el control del cuerpo.  
\- Eso... ¿es posible? - dijo William mirando a Shadow y con poco de irritación, como si ella le hubiera mantenido esto en secreto.  
\- ¡Jamás había oído algo así! - respondió atónita por lo que escuchaba - Lo normal es que la conciencia del anfitrión desaparezca. Había escuchado rumores de humanos tan fuertes que seguían existiendo, que sus pensamientos se mantenían despues de la inserción. Pero... ¡compartir el cuerpo! Eso es... ¡inconcevible!  
Shadow parecía en estado de negación. Karl se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Había intentado ganarse su confianza y ahora sentía que había ocurrido lo contrario.  
\- Fíjate bien en mis ojos. El brillo no ha desaparecido, porque Fast Hands sigue ahí. Mírame bien...  
Shadow nos miró fíjamente... y pareció dudar...  
\- No... lo se... Sí que parece un poco pero...  
\- Un segundo... - Karl buscó el colirio que habíamos usado antes de las lentillas.  
\- ¿Sabes como funciona el brillo de los ojos?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? Cuando nos insertamos los ojos de nuestros anfitriones brillan. Lo saben todos. Hasta los humanos.  
\- Me refiero al mecanismo biológico...  
Se encogió de hombros.  
\- El funcionamiento está claro. Algunas de vuestras antenas buscan los nervios ópticos, y luego tienden una red nanoscópica que se extiende hasta el propio ojo. Lo raro es que no lo usais para ver. Y a la vez vuestra bioluminiscencia crea el efecto de los ojos.  
\- Ajá - dijo con cara de no haberse enterado de la mitad.  
\- Es un asunto bastante misterioso, no por el hecho en sí sino... ¿cómo es que os adaptais de forma tan precisa a tantos seres diferentes? Ni siquiera somos del mismo planeta. Cada anfitrión es una construcción biológica radicalmente diferente, y aún así os adaptais a todos los anfitriones que tienen ojos. Es fascinante.  
\- Sí... Interesante... Pero creo que intentas explicarme algo y no te sigo.  
\- Es porque me estoy yendo por las ramas. Perdona. A donde quería ir es que cuando estais insertados, llevais unas fibras bioluminiscentes hasta los ojos. Pero las fibras se alimentan en parte de su energía, en parte del propio nervio que controlan.  
Shadow volvió a encoger los hombros.  
\- Si vuestras antenas pierden sincronicidad eléctrica con el nervio... si perdeis el control, la alimentación de las fibras se reduce y el brillo se apaga.  
\- ¡Ah! Era eso lo que querías explicarme. Por qué tus ojos no brillan.  
\- Sí... Pero el caso es que si logras estimular la energía del nervio... - dijo mientras se aplicó una gota en el ojo derecho...  
\- ¡Tachán!  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Tu ojo brilla!  
\- Claro. Ese sí es el brillo de Fast Hands. El original. Solo que con un poco de ayuda. Si él no estuviera ahí no funcionaría.  
Shadow no parecía muy convencida. A fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un truco parecido al de las lentillas.  
\- Y se te está poniendo rojo.  
\- Sí... Este colirio escuece un montón. Pero... - dijo echándose un poco del mágico refrescante para ojos - ... ya está. Perfecto.  
Los tres mostraron caras de desagrado...  
\- Mmmm... Mejor con los dos ojos, ¿verdad?  
La pequeña agitó fuertemente la cabeza de arriba a abajo.  
\- Ya está.  
\- Entonces... ¿Eres un humano y el alma que te insertaron está dormida? - preguntó William  
\- No. Fast Hands está despierto. Puede escuchar y ver lo que decimos. Ahora está como observador... y podemos hablar mentalmente conmigo.  
La cara de Shadow se iluminó. Mi historia le permitía ponerme a prueba.  
\- ¿Podrías decirme cual es nuestro mayor secreto?  
« Ehhh.. ¿Sabes la respuesta? »  
« No es algo que un humano deba saber »  
\- Eehhh... Bueno. Me ha dicho que no es algo que los humanos, y eso me incluye, debamos saber.  
\- Mmmm... - dijo algo frustrada al ver que la respuesta era verdad, pero que podía ser igualmente un engaño.  
« Creo que eso no ayuda. »  
« Dile doscientos diecisite.»  
\- ¿Doscientos diecisiete? - dijo en voz alta con voz interrogativa  
La cara de Shadow se iluminó.  
\- ¡Entonces es cierto que tienes un alma!  
William miró a Shadow con mirada molesta. Shadow no se percataba lo mal que sonaba su frase para un humano adulto. Y William casi lo era.  
\- Pero ¡Cómo! ¿Cómo has sobrevivido? ¿Cómo habeis logrado esto? Compartir el cuerpo es... Significa que no necesitamos absorver al anfitrión. Significa que los dos podeis vivir. ¿Cómo es posible? Es, es... ¿Cómo no se lo habeis contado a todo el mundo?  
\- ¿Realmente crees que aceptarían de buen grado la convivencia con nosotros? Todo lo que he oido de los humanos por boca de las almas ha sido malo. Incluso tú has reaccionado mal cuando has sabido que soy humano. Creeis que somos monstruos.  
A William pareció no pillarle por sorpresa esta revelación, pero las chicas miraron sorprendidas a su madre adoptiva.  
Shadow vió su reacción y se dió cuenta que se dieron por aludidas.  
\- ¡Mis niños no son ningunos monstruos!  
\- Claro que no. Y quiero pensar que yo tampoco lo soy. Pero, ¿acaso me niegas que no es lo que piensan casi todas las almas?  
\- Creo... que no os hemos entendido bien. A simple vista, sobre todo cuando no tienes un cuerpo humano, sois muy parecidos. Mucho más que otras especies. Pero sois tan diferentes en vuestra personalidad... Jamás nos habíamos topado con seres tan individualizados. Nos resulta complicado entender que una especie que ha hecho tantas cosas malas puedan ser la mayoría buenas personas. Pero... pero mis niños son buenos. Lo sé...  
La pequeña rompió su silencio.  
\- Mamá... ¿la mayoría de humanos eran malos? Tú nos decías que no habláramos con extraños... antes de que cambiaras.  
\- Eso es lo que nos decían... pero ya no estoy segura...  
\- No, Susan. Yo viví en ese mundo antes de las almas. La mayoría no eran malos, - puntualizó Karl - pero los que había podían hacer mucho daño y no sabías distinguirlos a simple vista, así que era un buen consejo desconfiar de los extraños al menos hasta conocerlos mejor.

El silencio incómodo regresó por un minuto, hasta que Karl retomó la palabra.

\- Bueno... Hay que preparar un plan para que podais salir de aquí. Y... ¿no os dais cuenta lo que tengo? ¡Unas lentillas estupendas para parecer almas!  
\- ¿No decías que funcionaba porque estabas insertado? - dijo Shadow un poco confusa  
\- No. Eso es el colirio que activa las señales de Fast Hands en mis ojos. Las lentillas son autónomas.  
\- ¿De donde las has sacado? - preguntó William esta vez deseoso de conocer más detalles  
\- Bueno... Es complicado... Pero digamos que de un sitio parecido a donde las almas hicieron las suyas para pasar por humanos. Es casi el mismo diseño, pero al revés.  
\- ¿Cuantos pares tienes?  
\- Los suficientes. ¿Os gustaría, chicos, ver como serían vuestros ojos si tuvierais un alma dentro?  
\- No vamos a dejar de ser nosotros, ¿verdad? - preguntó inocentemente la pequeña.  
Shadow suspiró contristeza por el miedo que le producía a la inocente pequeña nuestras inserciones.  
\- No. Esto solo es un disfraz.  
\- Vale.  
William fue el primero.  
\- Mmm... Es un poco molesto.  
\- Sí... Todas las lentillas lo son, pero hasta que te acostumbras y te olvidas. Échate un poco del refrescante... te sentará bien.  
\- ¿Qué os parece? - preguntó a sus hermanas.  
\- Pareces uno de ellos.  
Karl le enseñó donde había un discreto espejo en la habitación.  
\- Vaya... Sí que dan el pego.  
\- William... ¿No oyes voces en tu cabeza, verdad? - insistió la pequeña aunque un poco en broma.  
\- Sólo a tí, canija.  
Los cuatro rieron un poco, y las hermanas se probaron también las lentillas. La pequeña se quejó un poco más, pero al final se ajustaron sin problemas.  
Shadow se mostraba extraña. Emocionada y melancólica a la vez.  
Aprovechando el despiste de los niños por su nuevo juguete, Karl se acercó a Shadow.  
\- ¿Qué está mal?  
\- Es... como si fuera lo que debía ser. Y sin embargo no lo es. Y a la vez es lo que yo quiero que sea... ¡Es todo tan complicado!  
\- Todo saldrá bien. Pero ahora tenemos que centrarnos en cómo escapais de aquí.  
\- ¿Alguna idea?  
\- Realmente no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. A lo mejor ni siquiera nos están observando, pero lo dudo. Lo más seguro es que no sólo lo estén haciendo sino que nos sigan allá donde vayamos. Hay que ponerse en lo peor.  
\- Si nos están espiando... ¿cómo logramos salir sin que nos vean?  
\- Esa es la parte fácil. Lo difícil es lograr hacerles perder el rastro... Se me ha ocurrido un plan un tanto complicado...

Karl les contó el descabellado plan, y entre todos se terminó de perfilar. Uno de los aspectos que menos le gustó a Shadow es que les obligaba a separarse de los chicos.

Empezó lo fácil. Shadow, Karl y yo fuimos al centro comercial a hacernos con material. Contamos con que nos estarían observando, o incluso que intentarían volver a inspeccionar la casa, pero los chicos estarían de nuevo en la habitación secreta y si fuera necesario volverían a entrar en el hueco entre las paredes.

Tras ponerse el sol, comenzó la parte complicada del plan. Teníamos que salir de la casa sin que nos vieran, y no una, sino dos veces.  
Karl les mostró que por el garaje, a la altura de la habitación secreta pero en un acceso diferente, había un antiguo depósito para carbón o madera. Desde el garage se podía acceder a una trampilla cerrada desde dentro que, afortunadamente, estaba fuera de ángulo y prácticamente tapada entre matorrales. Desde ahí, y arrastrándose, era fácil pasar al seto que separaba del siguiente chalet y poder bordear entre setos. Era difícil saber cual era la ruta adecuada sin estar seguros desde donde te observan, pero parecía la mejor ruta para no ser visto si uno se centraba en la casa y las salidas habituales.

Karl lo quiso organizar de noche por si por casualidad nos topábamos con algún vecino. Intentamos ser lo más discretos posibles.  
En esta primera salida furtiva, sólo fuimos William y yo. Karl le prestó una ropa pesada, y desde lejos habría sido fácil confundirlo con un adulto bajo. Era parte de la intención, que en caso de coincidir con vecinos poder disculparnos fingiendo no dar importancia.  
No contento con la escapada, se hizo un buen cambio de aspecto. Tenía ya preparado un "kit de emergencias" ya desde los tiempos antes de la inserción.  
Era increible que no pareciera estúpido con todo eso encima. Increiblemente la peluca que tenía no era tan evidente como pudiera haberlo parecido antes de vernos al espejo.  
Las cejas postizas, mucho más pobladas, eran también efectivas. No llegó a usar las gafas exageradas, ya que los sanadores normalmente corrigen cualquier defecto durante la inserción o por solicitud del insertado.

Pero el disfraz era un arma de doble filo. Ante los vecinos, era una protección que en un encuentro breve o distanciado no pudieran reconocerle. Pero en caso de hacerlo, aquel aspecto destaría más interrogantes.

Pero tuvimos suerte. No nos encontramos con nadie y tras unas casas pudimos desaparecer caminando tranquílamente hacia el metro. Desde allí nos desplazamos bastante lejos, hasta el centro de vehículos personales. O sea, lo que venía a ser un lugar de compraventa de coches. Ahora símplemente tenías que llevarte uno.

\- Hola... Buenas noches. Es un poco tarde, esperamos no molestar - se presentó Karl ante el responsable.  
\- Buenas noches. Para nada. Aún nos quedan unos minutos para cerrar. ¿Necesitan un nuevo vehículo?  
\- Sí. Estábamos buscando un vehículo para mi amigo Toothless.  
William suspiró al escuchar el nombre que había sugerido su hermana pequeña.  
\- Oh. Original nombre. Es de esos nuevos de por aquí, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí. Es mi primera vida...  
\- Entiendo. No se recomienda conducir hasta que el anfitrión cumple los dieciseis para garantizar que los reflejos funcionen a pleno rendimiento...  
\- Precísamente por eso veníamos aquí. Había visto que tenían modelos autoconducidos.  
\- Justo era lo que les iba a sugerir. Somos el único centro de la ciudad con modelos autoconducidos, ¿sabe? Son modelos nuevos y aún llegan con contagotas.  
Todo fue como la seda. Karl tuvo una conversación intrascendente sobre arañas con el responsable y rellenamos unos formularios llenos de datos falsos. Sabía que el cansancio de la jornada le invitaría a realizar una transacción rápida.

\- Hubiera preferido otro modelo. Tenían coches originales, ¿te fijaste?  
\- Ya lo has oido. Tu edad está fuera de la recomendada, y casi ningún alma hace lo que no está recomendado, así que llamarías mucho la atención.  
\- ¿Y no temes que este vehículo tenga escucha o algo parecido o puedan quitarnos el control?  
\- Claro que es posible. Está completamente monitorizado. Pero no oyen las conversaciones salvo que alguien tome el control desde fuera. Se consideraría una violación de la privacidad. Mientras no sospechen quienes somos, nadie va a mirar nada de este vehículo.

Paramos en una pensión a hacer tiempo descansando un poco y aseándonos. William comprobó que con las lentillas era fácil hacerse pasar por uno más y todos lo trataban con amabilidad.  
Volvimos a casa en mitad de la noche. Dejamos el coche a suficientes casas de distancia para pasar desapercibidos.

\- Ya sabes en qué hemos quedado. Esperas veinte minutos y vas por tus hermanas. Supongo que nos seguirán, pero si tiene recursos para vigilar la casa a la vez teneis que escabulliros los tres también por el sótano.  
\- Es la quinta vez que me lo cuentas.  
\- Vale... Nos veremos en unas horas.  
\- Nos vemos.  
\- ¡Buena suerte!  
Afirmó con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Y no lo pongas en conducción manual!  
\- Tranquilo. Ya se que es importante para que no nos paren los buscadores.

Karl y yo regresamos por el mismo camino de vuelta, con disimulo entre los setos, confiando que nos observaran desde la posición mas obvia y que no nos localizaran.

Shadow nos recibió muy tensa.  
\- ¿Todo va bien?  
\- Todo perfecto. Según lo previsto.  
\- No hemos visto a nadie. A lo mejor no nos están observando. - recalcó Karen  
Las chicas habían cumplido con su parte del plan. Karen ahora lucía un color de cabello diferente y un nuevo peinado. La pequeña se lo había cortado y cambiado de ropa de forma que si uno no observaba demasiado hasta podía pasar por un chico.  
Shadow tenía un look diferente. Justo el que era necesario.

Karl hizo una parada breve por el servicio sin decirles que el motivo era una dosis de suero. Demasiadas explicaciones y ahora el tiempo corría.  
Shadow se despidió emocionada.  
\- Tened mucho cuidado. Y haced caso a vuestro hermano. Pronto vendrá a por vosotros.  
Se dieron un abrazo y salimos. Esta parte del plan era lo que más disgustaba a Shadow, pero tenía lógica. Nosotros salíamos con normalidad de casa, por lo que era lógico que nos siguieran. Eso hacía más improbable que siguieran observando a los chicos, que además huirían igualmente por el sótano. Irían en un coche automático por su cuenta, así que no debería haber peligro. Lo bueno de esos coches es que tienen una distinción especial indicando su naturaleza, así que era raro que los buscadores sospecharan de él. Que llevara a anfitriones niños era una función lógica para ese tipo de vehículo.

Mientras tanto, nosotros iríamos con el coche de Shadow por nuestra cuenta al punto de encuentro. Fuímos casi perpendiculares al destino para no dar pistas sobre este sin alejarnos demasiado y nos paramos en unos apartamentos en ruta.  
Allí esperamos a los chicos, que, tal y como estaba previsto, pararon en un hotel contiguo y se acercaron a los apartamentos por detrás, donde sólo había discretas ventanas traslúcidas, fuera de la visión de la carretera.

La luz ya crecía pero aún había suficiente oscuridad para que no llamase la atención de que entraran por la ventana.

\- ¡Mis chicos! ¿Todo ha ido bien?  
\- Todo perfecto, mamá.

\- Bueno... - dijo Karl - Ha llegado la hora de las despedidas.  
\- Gracias, gracias de verdad. Te lo debo TODO.  
Nos fundimos los cuatro en un extraño abrazo a coro.  
\- Buena suerte...  
\- Tu nuevo aspecto me gusta más, mamá - dijo la pequeña.

En efecto, Shadow había vuelto a cambiar de aspecto en la habitación. Y esto era la última parte del plan.  
\- Intentaré que tengas noticias nuestras.  
\- No te expongas a lo tonto.  
\- Adios... Gracias... Gracias de verdad... - dijo como últimas palabras antes de salir la última por la ventana.

Karl se quedó sólo de nuevo, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Un par de horas despues, justo en hora, llamaron a la puerta.  
\- ¿Fast Hands?  
\- Pink Petals. ¿verdad?. Estás igual que en la foto que me enviaste.

Karl había ofrecido compartir vehículo desde el apartamento en un viaje circular de retorno a casa. Pink Petal nos había enviado su foto, y Karl había copiado su aspecto para Shadow. Si había algún buscador observándonos, habría visto un hombre y una mujer ir a descansar a la habitación, y ahora salir a las dos personas. Quizás que llegase desde fuera podría haberles despistado. Les había sugerido que no se había fijado bien, pero era una pareja que había llegado y ahora nos ibamos de nuevo.  
¿Quien iba a imaginarse que esa mujer eran en realidad dos mujeres diferentes?

El buscador estaría siguiendo un señuelo. Para cuando advirtiese que la mujer no era Shadow of Iceberg, ella y los chicos, con un aspecto totalmente diferente, con nuevas identidades y con un camuflaje mucho mejor, estarían mucho más lejos. Quizás suficientemente lejos para evitar al buscador y llegar hasta la hermana de Shadow.

Regresamos a casa. Estábamos exhaustos. Aún así, una vez en la cama, no podíamos conciliar el sueño. Karl seguía dando vueltas al asunto de haberles prestado las lentillas. Antes o despues los encontrarían y harían preguntas. ¿Cuanto tiempo podría pasar?  
Siguió dándole vueltas hasta que por fin pudimos dormir un poco, aunque con sueño agitado.

« Karl... Ya es por la mañana. Levántate. »  
« Uggghhh... Estoy cansadísimo y no tengo que trabajar. Voy a seguir descansando un poco. »  
Ante su abatimiento, hice todo el esfuerzo posible. El cuerpo comenzó a obedecer mis órdenes.  
« Yo también estoy preocupado, pero ¿no podemos descansar un poco más?. Déjame dormir. »  
« ¿No te das cuenta que fecha es? ¡Es sábado! »  
« Pues eso. Déjame dormir. »  
« ¡Hoy tenemos una cita! »


End file.
